Tasteless
by Elias Pedro
Summary: The snow flurries of Operation Arctic Warfare hide many secrets. Springfield, adjutant of the latest G&K Commander to join the Operation, catches wind of these secrets and she finds that those horrors hide much closer to home than she ever thought. (Part 1 of the Tasteless Series)
1. First Entry - Springfield's Report I

**Tasteless**

 _First Entry - Springfield's Report I_

* * *

January 26, 2063

Griffon Command Post - Area S05

Dear Miss Helian,

Due to the disturbing developments that I have noticed taking place in my base of operations, I will be recording my observations as faithfully as I can in my reports. These reports will be separate from the ones that I prepare for the Commander of my station. They shall not pass through his desk.

I understand that I am stretching the liberties of my role as the Commander's adjutant, but I shall do what I must to protect the girls in my station. These will be correspondences between you and I.

The matters that I wish to speak to you directly concern a certain T-Doll - FN FNC. I do not have enough evidence to make a conclusion, but I have faith that my suspicions will be unfounded. After all, we already have enough to deal with in Operation Arctic Warfare.

I shall elaborate the situation in my next report.

Your most humble and obedient servant,

M1903 Springfield

 **To Be Continued**


	2. Second Entry - Springfield's Report II

**Tasteless**

 _Second Entry - Springfield's Report II_

* * *

January 27, 2063 - Morning

Griffon Command Post - S05

Dear Miss Helian,

I hope that you are well. I am writing to continue our earlier correspondence and to elaborate on the situation of FF FNC. I believe that her plight may be related to the ongoing Arctic Warfare (AW) operations.

Please allow me to explain.

As you may very well know, the field commanders - the commander of my own station included - were committed to the AW operations beginning January 22nd. I'm sure that you and Mr. Kryuger have read similar reports in the past; vast expenditure of Quick Repair contracts, dwindling manpower, ammunition and rations. These woes are compounded by the tremendous losses and failed combat engagements at the hands of the so-called 'Jupiter Cannon' emplacements that Sangvis Ferri has employed.

My station has experienced all of those things, just like the stations of the other field commanders have. The girls and I were prepared to fight through thick and thin despite those harsh conditions.

Attrition.

Jupiter Cannons.

Frigid cold.

It was our duty as Griffon Tactical Dolls to endure, after all.

However, our worrisome situation suddenly changed on the third day of AW. The echelons of my station spent significantly less resources at every sortie. Combat losses have been kept to a minimum as well. It was a miraculous turn of events that everyone at my station celebrated.

On paper, that meant that our efficiency was improving. As the adjutant, I should have been pleased with this turn of events.

As a matter of fact, I was ecstatic at first!

However, as I looked into our sortie records, I noticed the discrepancy.

Our Echelon 8 - usually assigned to logistics missions - was deployed to the frontline. FF FNC was the echelon leader, and her team was used extensively in missions.

I found it hard to believe, but FNC's echelon was used to attack unhacked Jupiter Cannon emplacements head on!

It was a ridiculous notion. Even Ms. Negev and the hardy shotguns of her Echelon 2 cannot last long against an unhacked cannon emplacement.

Something wasn't right - and it was something that the commander was hiding. Even from me - his first oath.

While I still have faith in the commander of my station, I cannot help but question his methods. In those three days alone, the commander made FNC sortie thirty-six times.

I cannot imagine what sort of horrors FNC has seen. The two of us have talked in the past… and I believe that we are in good terms. The girl was all smiles back then - beaming with delight as she munched on her usual chocolate bar.

However, in the few times that I have seen her at the base lately, the poor girl looked… detached… forlorn… haunted, even. I cannot stand to see her in such a state.

I have resolved to speak with FNC again today - but I will have to wait until today's missions are completed. The fifth day of Arctic Warfare is upon us.

Your most humble and obedient servant,

M1903 Springfield

* * *

January 27, 2063 - Evening

AW-C3-4

 **Live Combat Log - Echelon 1 (Springfield)**

This is Springfield reporting in.

Echelon 8 did not return from combat operations, so I am committing Echelons 1 and 2 to conduct a Search and Rescue mission.

Arriving at the marker now.

We have a visual of a Jupiter Cannon emplacement. It seems to be damaged, but we shall neutralize it anyways.

Ms. Negev, please have your team flank the cannons.

M14. WA-chan. Come with me.

Enemy emplacement encircled.

Echelon 1 will now engage the cannons.

Targets neutralized.

Searching the area now.

There were signs of heavy fighting going on in this node, but there is no sign of…

… that's FNC!

Hey, are you alright?

Hey!

Oh dear…

She's been torn in half…

Her vocal module's damaged too...

Don't die on me…

Someone! Call for a medevac!

There, there. It's going to be okay, FNC.

I'm here with you now.

We'll get you home and get you patched up.

Then I'll make a nice chocolate cake for you once you get better.

So - don't die on me. Okay?

Good... but where's the rest of your Echelon?

Huh…?

Where are you pointing, FNC?

There's nothing there, but…

…

Oh my god…

[Further recordings omitted]

 **To Be Continued**


	3. Third Entry - Omitted Patrol Log

**Tasteless**

 _Third Entry - Omitted Patrol Log - WA2000_

* * *

January 27, 2063

Area AW 3-4E, South West Hills

Tactical Doll WA2000, the second rifle of Echelon 1, furrowed her brow as she marched through the snow-swept hills of Area AW 3-4E. It had already been an hour since she, M14 and the echelon leader Springfield neutralized a hacked Jupiter Cannon emplacement.

Now, she and the girls of Echelon 1 were fanning out to search for the girls of the missing Echelon 8.

The German riflewoman gently clutched onto the red scarf that she wore - a pleasantly warm crochet that she got from Springfield during Christmas - and muttered beneath her breath,

"Jeez… I don't even want to be here…"

While WA2000 was lamenting her luck, the cheeky M14 inched closer towards her and reminded,

"But you were the first one to volunteer when Springfield-oneesama asked for our help. You were pretty eager too, Wa-chan!"

WA2000 pouted and glared at the American T-Doll and retorted,

"Hmph… I-it's just that I can't ignore the orders of our adjutant, you know. It's not like I admire her or anything…"

M14 started to smirk when she heard this. She knew that she had the German T-Doll against the ropes.

However, a frigid gust of wind blew through the hill slopes. WA2000 and M14 were forced to shield their faces with their arms, causing the American riflewoman to shift gears and admit,

"But I guess it is pretty bad today, huh? The cold, that is…"

WA2000 heaved a sigh and just carried on through the frigid gusts.

The wind let up before long and gave the two T-Dolls respite - albeit a short one. Before either of the two T-Dolls could speak, their earpieces buzzed with Springfield's voice,

"... that's FNC!"

'Ah, finally…' was the first thought on the German doll's mind. However, she noticed a number of things that didn't settle well with her.

The announcement was completely different from the cool and composed way that Springfield often announced the milestones of their missions. WA2000 sensed cautious optimism in her leader's tone, but there was also the faint trace of dread.

Soon enough, the German doll's fears were realized. Springfield radioed in again with a desperate cry,

"Someone! Call for a medivac!"

The German doll's heart sank as she heard Springfield's plea, but she clenched her fists and turned to her companion,

"M14, go help the handguns get the helicopter ready to go."

The American doll nodded without protest and retraced her steps back to the helipad in a sprint. WA2000, on the other hand, rushed down the opposite path and followed the signal of her echelon leader's radio signal.

She cradled her rifle in her arms as she ran while the tails of her red crochet scarf trailed behind her in the frigid wind.

Moments later, the German doll spotted a silhouette approaching her position. It was masked by the intensifying flurries, but WA2000 already knew who it was.

It was Springfield - but she wasn't alone.

The senior American riflewoman was carrying another doll in her arms - the Belgian Tactical Doll FNC. WA2000 closed the distance between her and Springfield, hoping to berate her echelon leader about taking so long - but she held her tongue.

In the midst of that flurry, the German doll managed to see the state that FNC was in. Springfield was only carrying a little more than the top half of the Belgian doll. Anything below FNC's hips was nowhere to be found. Warped mechanical parts protruded from where synthetic skin and limbs should have been.

Blood and oil leaked from the battered T-Doll, while an empty, shell shocked look persisted on the chocolate lover's one bright blue eyes. It wasn't unusual for T-Dolls to return from hard-fought missions in absolute tatters. However, FNC's state wasn't anything like what the German doll had seen before.

Even though WA2000 was sure that FNC could still be repaired, the Belgian doll looked as if she was dead - inside and out.

Springfield look at the pitiful doll in her arms and looked like she was on the verge of tears.

WA2000 couldn't bear to look at the scene, so she turned away as she spoke,

"M14 will have the helicopter here any moment now."

Springfield replied with a quiet nod and held the critically damaged FNC in her arms a little more tightly. WA2000 stole a glance at the two T-Dolls and pursed her lips.

She then dared to ask the question that had been lingering on her mind,

"So… where's the rest of Echelon 8?"

The somber adjutant lifted her eyes and faced her German companion grimly. She turned her head from the left to the right and bitterly spoke,

"Look around you, Wa-chan."

The German doll was confused. In the midst of that flurry, WA2000 couldn't exactly see very far.

However, as the German tried to draw closer to Springfield and FNC, her boots struck something in the deep snow. She looked down to the snow beneath her feet and saw a severed, bloodstained hand that appeared to be holding an IDW submachine gun.

WA2000 jolted back from repulsion and fell flat on her butt in the thick snow. All the while, she felt the unsettling feeling of charred synthetic skin from severed limbs scattered all around her. Spots of red blood and black oil stained the snow, only to be masked by blankets of white by the relentless snows of Area AW 3-4E.

The limbs and flesh and weapons all belonged to 2-star Tactical Dolls that were often rescued during combat operations. However, WA2000 couldn't even begin to count just how many T-Dolls were slain in the area around her. The very thought of it made her sick to the stomach.

Then, the shadows of Springfield and the unconscious FNC loomed over the overwhelmed German doll. The senior American doll then urged in a grim tone,

"Wa-chan. Keep this between us… please. I don't want to alarm the other girls at the base. Can I trust that you can keep quiet? For now?"

The German doll's red eyes widened in disbelief as she retorted,

"Oy… Spring… what are you saying? These… corpses… they're all of the 2-star T-Dolls who've gone missing these past few days!"

Springfield, however, cut her off with swelling emotions,

"Wa-chan, please! I'm begging you… for FNC's sake, as well as all of the girls who died on this damned hill."

Springfield's tearful green eyes met with WA2000's doubtful red. They were locked in each other's gaze for a few moments, before the German conceded.

"Fine - I'll keep quiet… but I hope you have a good reason for all this."

As she said this, the howling winds of Area AW 3-4E calmed down ever so slightly, and the shadow of a Griffin transport helicopter loomed over the two T-Dolls and their maimed friend.

Springfield then nodded in appreciation to the German and gently wiped the snow that had rested on FNC's unkempt hair. The senior American doll then firmly reassured,

"I'll get to the bottom of this. I swear..."

 **To Be Continued**


	4. Fourth Entry - Omitted AAR

**Tasteless**

 _Fourth Entry - Omitted After Action Report - Echelon 1_

* * *

January 27, 2063 - Late Evening

Echelon 1 - Extraction Helicopter

En Route to Griffon Command Post - S05

Springfield and WA2000 carefully set the surviving remnants of FNC's body onto the back seat of their echelon's helicopter. The echelon leader dutifully strapped FNC in place with seatbelts and made sure that she was secure. Then, she stripped off her prized, state-of-the-art thermoptic cape and wrapped it around the battered Belgian like a regular blanket.

WA was silent as she watched the motherly Springfield watch over FNC with grave concern. She wanted to say something - or do something - to help the riflewoman she admired, but the gravity of the situation wasn't lost on her. That gravity kept her lips sealed and kept her feet firmly in place.

Moments later, the cabin shook as the helicopter started to ascend. M14, the junior American rifle emerged from the helicopter cockpit and joined her seniors in the cabin bearing news,

"Okay guys. I've got good news and bad news."

WA glanced at M14 in the corner of her eyes and folded her arms in reply,

"Good news please. This whole day has been nothing but bad news."

M14 nodded and put a hand on her hip as she announced,

"We'll be out of here before the next snowstorm hits. That means we'll be back at base before midnight. If we stayed any longer, we would have had to rough it out until the weather cleared."

With her back turned to both of her fellow rifles, Springfield flatly asked,

"What about the bad news?"

This time, M14 fidgeted around a bit. She joined her hands together nervously as she tried to find the words to say,

"W-well… I asked the Commander to let us use a Quick Repair contract, but he said it wasn't an emergency. We _have_ been running short on those contracts since the Operation started..."

WA jolted and whirled around to face the junior American in utter shock. She then retorted,

"What do you mean 'not an emergency'!? Can't you see the state FNC is in!?"

M14 raised up her hands and distanced herself from the furious German, saying,

"Hey, hey, hey…! I'm just the messenger here…"

WA took a few breaths to rein in her emotions and stepped back from the junior American. She then turned towards their Echelon leader who was still kneeling by FNC's side, hoping to hear her thoughts on the matter.

At times like that, Springfield would have had words of wisdom to share - either a rational analysis of their situation, or a gentle request for patience.

There was none of that from the senior American that evening - just a frail and detached comment,

"... is that so?"

Still, Springfield noticed the eyes of her subordinates on her back. Once she had gathered herself, she turned to her fellow rifles and apologized,

"I'm sorry. This whole situation has just been rather unfortunate."

Springfield mustered a weak smile and urged,

"Would it be possible for the two of you to give me some time with FNC-chan?"

M14 tilted her head with curiosity and thought out loud,

"Eh? Why is that…"

Before she could finish her sentence, WA heaved a sigh and gently pushed M14 back towards the cockpit door saying,

"You heard the adjutant. Let's go."

WA brought M14 along with her into the cockpit and closed the door behind them, leaving Springfield alone with FNC. The American closed her eyes sorrowfully and hung her head low, casting a shadow over the Belgian doll before her.

In that moment, FNC stirred for what felt like the first time in a long while. Her glazed eyes regained some focus and turned towards the weeping Springfield. The Belgian's damaged voice module crackled as she tried to speak, but she managed to call,

"... onee… sama…"

Springfield immediately snapped out of her somber daze and saw FNC's blue eyes looking into hers. The American shook her head and gently stroked FNC's head while whispering

"Please don't speak - you'll strain your modules. We're bringing you home, okay?"

FNC, however, stubbornly defied the American and spoke grimly,

"You… should have… left me… there… to die..."

Springfield winced at the remark, wondering why the Belgian would say that. She promptly snapped back at FNC,

"There's no way I would abandon you!"

FNC closed her eyes and tears started to form at the corners. Her crackling voice started to waver but she forced herself to continue,

"I've done… terrible things…"

"FNC-chan…"

"I can… hear their… voices…"

"FNC-chan…!"

The Belgian then opened her hollow blue eyes and lamented bitterly,

"THEY… TRUSTED…. ME…!"

Springfield furrowed her brow and firmly held FNC's shoulders with her hands and snapped,

"GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF, FNC!"

The sharp voice silenced the Belgian as Springfield's tears rolled down her cheeks. Springfield wiped her tears with a handkerchief and then spoke to FNC in a whisper,

"Listen to me. I have reason to believe that a great injustice has been done unto you, FNC. You have been forced to follow the cruelest of orders - at the expense of so many dear friends. That's what is going on here - isn't it?"

FNC hesitantly nodded, but a dizzy spell swept over her neural cloud. The loss of so much oil and blood was taking its toll on her systems and the Belgian was forcefully being lulled back to sleep.

Springfield, however, took FNC by the hand and adamantly promised,

"Save your strength. I will get to the bottom of this, FNC. I swear on my honor."

FNC weakly squeezed Springfield's hand in reply before she blacked out once more.

* * *

 **Springfield's Report - Entry 3**

January 28, 2063 - Past Midnight

Griffon Command Post - S05

Dear Miss Helian,

Please find the details of the rescue operation conducted by Echelons 1 and 2 attached to this message for your reference. This is the 'official' version circulated on regular channels that even the Commander is privy to. Naturally, this is the report that I communicated to the other girls of my station.

Note that I have personally scrubbed this version off and removed the sensitive information that I will share with you now in this correspondence.

That being said… I am at a loss for words. We were able to rescue FNC - albeit a shadow of her former self. She will be undergoing repairs as soon as our Repair Bays have a vacancy… but the other girls of Echelon 8 weren't so lucky.

When we went to that hillside node on AW 3-4E, I found evidence of hundreds - if not thousands - of obliterated Tactical Dolls. All of them were assigned to Echelon 8 once upon a time before being stricken off of my station's list.

On the official notes, those girls were listed as 'dismantled and relieved of duty'. That meant that they were supposed to have been reintroduced into civilian society - as per the Standard Operating Procedures of Griffon.

However, none of those girls made it back from AW 3-4E. Their bodies were blown away by high-caliber Jupiter Cannon shells and their cores were nowhere to be found. None of those bodies were dummy links either.

Every single corpse on that hill was a unique T-Doll unit.

Normally, in that situation, their consciousnesses would have been backed up on the Griffon servers once they entered service with us…

The problem with that is… all of those girls were ones we had rescued on the battlefield during Operation Arctic Warfare. Given the frantic nature of our deployment, it seems that our Commander cut corners and deployed those new girls along with Echelon 8 before their neural clouds could be backed up.

That means that… all of those poor girls are gone.

Completely.

The thought of it chills me to the bone. This cannot be a mere oversight by our Commander.

It has to be a deliberate act - and that is what scares me.

My heart weeps for those girls - but more so for FNC who must have bore witness to these gross transgressions. My hand trembles as I write this message to you…

And the ring I wear on my finger feels cold and heavy...

But I need more evidence. I cannot act on these suspicions alone…

I need…

[Page Break]

* * *

 **Omitted Dorm Patrol Log - Springfield**

The Adjutant's Office - S05

In the dark confines of the adjutant's office, Springfield sat at her desk as she typed away on her handheld tablet device. A single lamp cast light on the riflewoman and her device and only the sound of her fingers tapping on the touch screen broke the silence of the room.

While Springfield was engrossed in her report, a triad of knocks on the heavy wooden door gave Springfield a start. Her heart skipped a frightened beat as she saved the draft of her report and locked the screen of her handheld tablet device.

Springfield whipped her head towards the door and watched as the doorknob slowly turned. The senior American rifle searched for the bayonet that she wore at her hip with her cold, frightened hands and waited for the door to open.

Then, as the light from the halls poured into the adjutant's office, the silhouette of WA2000 appeared in the threshold.

The German doll quickly commented,

"Uwah… the room's so dark. You've been here all this time, Spring?"

Springfield relaxed her shoulders and let go of her bayonet. She wanted to sink into her seat and groan, but she managed to keep sitting upright as she turned her swivel chair towards the German.

"... Wa-chan? Is there something you needed…?"

Before Springfield could finish, WA marched into the room and showed the adjutant the tray she was carrying with her. There were two steaming hot mugs on the tray that brought along the aroma of chocolate.

WA set the tray down beside Springfield and handed her a cup of what appeared to be hot chocolate as she said,

"Want to take a break? You sure look like you could use one."

The smell of chocolate unsettled Springfield at first. It made her want to refuse and get back to work, but the insistent look on her protege's face told her that she wasn't going to take 'no' for an answer.

So, Springfield accepted the cup of hot chocolate and wore a small smile for the German.

"Thank you, Wa-chan. Come and sit with me for a while."

 **To Be Continued**


	5. Fifth Entry - Omitted Counselling Log

**Tasteless**

 _Fifth Entry - Omitted Counselling Session - Springfield_

* * *

The aroma of hot chocolate filled the Adjutant's office as Springfield and WA2000 sat beside each other on swivel chairs at Springfield's desk. The motherly American doll took a sip from her cup and praised with a leisurely hum,

"Mm~ this is delightful, Wa-chan! You might just have a talent for this."

WA's face flushed red so she hid her face from the adjutant behind her own cup and bashfully deflected,

"T-that's only because i'm learning from you - the master of 'Cafe Springfield' herself. Even a kitchen disaster like myself will eventually get the hang of things if you're the one lending a hand."

"Ara, ara~ you flatter me, Wa-chan. You are a talented T-Doll. This chocolate you made for me just now is proof of your growth. I had nothing to do with…"

Before Springfield could finish, the German doll interrupted her,

"That's not true, Spring. You sell yourself short all the time, but this base wouldn't be running at all if it weren't for you. All of the T-Dolls here with us respect you and admire you - myself included."

"Wa-chan…" Springfield started to deflect again, "That's…"

The German doll, however, pressed forward and insisted,

"It's true! Look - even the Commander has trouble dealing with the 'specialist' of Echelon 2, but she was willing to clock in some overtime when you asked her. That little minx M14 listens attentively when you're calling the shots… and i'm sure that FNC feels the same way."

At the mention of FNC's name, a ripple disturbed the hot chocolate in Springfield's cup. Doubt started to creep up in Springfield's mind as she watched her own distorted reflection in the cup. She set down the cup and was preparing to refute the German when WA suddenly continued her assault.

WA reached over and held Springfield's hand in hers. For the first time in a long while, Springfield was caught by surprise as she turned to her German protege.

WA's passionate red eyes looked straight into Springfield's green as the German firmly assured,

"I'm speaking for everyone in this station, Spring. If there is anything - anything at all - that we can help you with, we won't hesitate to do so. We know how much you care about each and every one of us… and we would be more than happy to repay the favor. You don't have to act strong all the time. You can lean on us every now and then."

Springfield's mechanical heart throbbed as she heard these earnest words. A tender warmth surrounded her as she stewed in the expectant silence. It reminded her of the warmth that she used to feel from the Commander when she received her Oath contract long ago.

The motherly American doll then wore a defeated smile as she mused,

"Some mentor I am… for my protege to see me in such an unsightly position…"

In response, WA laid a gentle, reassuring hand on Springfield's head and dotingly patted her mentor. When she did so, however, the normally apprehensive German realized that she was letting the contents of her heart spill before the one she admired the most.

Thus, the haughty German doll pouted to save face and hesitantly demanded,

"Y-you should be thankful, Spring. I d-don't do this just for anyone."

Springfield looked at the flushed red cheeks of her protege and managed to wear a genuine smile this time around. The motherly doll then teased,

"Thank you, Wa-chan. You really know how to cheer me up. I could get used to this, you know~"

"Hmph, what a spoiled Adjutant we have. The Commander might get jealous, you know."

"Fufu~ indeed. He will be green with envy!"

With that, the two riflewomen broke into pleasant laughter. The heavy, oppressive air that once hung over the Adjutant's office finally dissipated as the mentor and protege enjoyed the rest of their hot chocolate together with lighthearted chatter.

* * *

 **Omitted Patient Onboarding Record - Springfield**

It was already 0100 hours by the time Springfield and WA finished their sweet, hot snack. While the two were cleaning up the office for the night, Springfield's tablet device buzzed.

There was a notification there from the Repair Bay. The adjutant was being called over.

WA took the tablet and handed it over to Springfield, saying,

"Go do what you have to do, Spring. Leave the rest of the cleaning to me."

Springfield pocketed the tablet and then nodded graciously in reply,

"I'll be taking my leave then."

She stepped through the threshold, wearing a refreshed smile as she closed the door behind her. Then, she marched with firm, hopeful steps towards her station's Repair Bay.

With every step she took, however, the smile withered bit by bit until it returned to the professionally neutral mug she always wore - the responsible mask of the ever-reliable Adjutant.

When she arrived at the Repair Bay, she chanced upon maintenance drones - basic wheeled cylindrical workhorses - carting FNC's battered body into the operating room. Springfield watched the unconscious FNC through the operating room's one-sided viewing window.

Even though she wore her responsible mask, the sight of FNC still brought a troubled frown to her lips. The battered FNC was laid down on the operating table as the Repair Bay machinery whirred to life. Spare parts from the station's stockpiles were brought into the operating room while maintenance drones took their positions behind the computer terminals controlling the restoration machinery.

As Springfield was watching the operating room prep, an anemic, white-haired T-Doll in a perennial bedhead approached her. The lethargic doll had bandages around her neck and a peculiar blood pack hanging by her hip that swayed as she walked towards Springfield. Then, she greeted the adjutant,

"Ah - mademoiselle Springfield…. we don't see you here often… good evening…"

Springfield turned to the doll and greeted with a small, warm smile,

"Good evening Ribey-chan. You seem to be getting used to being our station's nurse."

Ribeyrolles, the antiquated French assault rifle doll, nodded in response and asked,

"It's honest work… better than staying in the armory... and it makes sense... since i'm in the repair bay... all the time…"

The unofficial nurse then turned her light blue eyes towards Springfield and asked,

"You're not here... for your checkup, are you? You aren't scheduled for one… yet. The last time you were here... was pretty rough. I didn't think... I'd see someone in such bad shape… though… it wasn't just you. The Repair Bay was backlogged for days."

Springfield shook her head and clarified,

"I'm not here for myself, Ribey-chan."

The adjutant then wistfully turned towards the unconscious T-Doll in the operating room and asked the nurse,

"How is FNC doing?"

Ribeyrolles looked into the operating room as well and frailly noted,

"You saved FNC... in the nick of time. If she stayed any longer there… on that freezing mountain... even her core... would have been too far gone…"

"'Too far gone', huh?" Springfield repeated.

Those were the kinds of words that their Commander had been using recently, Springfield recalled. Just hours ago, when she found the remains of the 2-star dolls discarded on the battlefield, that was the same thing that the Commander told her.

' _Leave them. They're too far gone._ '

Springfield clenched her white-gloved hands into fists but she kept her lips sealed. Ribeyrolles saw the adjutant's silent anguish and then reassured,

"She'll be fine… just give her… a few hours… six, to be exact..."

A moment of silence ensued before Springfield acknowledged the nurse,

"I know. It's just that… T-Dolls shouldn't have to go through this suffering."

Ribeyrolles glanced up to the taller Springfield and reminded,

"It may not be my role to remind you… mademoiselle Springfield… but T-Dolls are warriors. We are prepared to fight - and to die - to fulfil our purpose."

Springfield saw the ghost of her own reflection on the viewing window and countered,

"But we are also girls, Ribeyrolles. We are machines who can dream… feel… laugh and cry… We're just as capable of being 'human' as the humans. That's what I believe."

Ribeyrolles hummed with intrigue and noted,

"Golden hearts… are so rare in this world… This is why… you are our adjutant…"

The nurse's light blue eyes then brightened up as he suddenly remembered,

"Ah! Since you're here… I'd like you to take custody… of FNC's non-essential modules… while she's… under the knife…"

Another medical drone rolled over to Ribeyrolles' side and opened one of its shoebox-sized compartments. Springfield glanced inside the compartment and saw the belt bag that FNC always wore at her hip.

Ribeyrolles gestured to Springfield and the adjutant took the bag from the compartment. Then, the drone turned around and rolled away.

The nurse doll then explained,

"There may be… some personal articles in there… so I couldn't touch it. It's better… to leave these things… to the adjutant… oui?"

"I see. I'll keep this safe and return it to her after the operation."

"Tres bon. Now… if you will excuse me… I have an operation… to oversee…"

Ribeyrolles bowed out and Springfield replied with a grateful curtsy. It drew an appreciative smile from the French doll - a fellow World War I weapon wielder - before she slipped into the operating room.

Alone once again in the hallway, Springfield looked at the belt bag in her hands. Now that she had a second glance at it, the bag was tattered and torn in many places but it still mostly kept its shape. The damaged straps were loose, however, and the bag popped open on its own, even though Springfield was holding it gently.

Springfield tried to hold back, but her curiosity and suspicions chipped away at her professional resolve. Thus, the adjutant steeled her heart and reached into the bag.

She then brought out what appeared to be a tablet device, just like her own. The screen was cracked and its outer shell was deformed by heat and shrapnel.

However, with the press of a button, Springfield found that it still worked.

This was FNC's diary, she quickly realized.

The answers to the questions lingering in Springfield's heart must have been in there, she told herself. If only she could find a way to log into it…

As she was fretting with the device, however, a pair of footsteps echoed in the empty halls. Springfield returned FNC's device to the belt bag and swiftly hid them behind her back.

Then, she turned around to find a lone figure pacing towards her.

It was the Commander.

 **To Be Continued**


	6. Sixth Entry - Omitted Strategy Meeting

**Tasteless**

 _Sixth Entry - Omitted Strategy Meeting_

* * *

Springfield's mechanical heart raced in fear as she saw the station's Commander in the Repair Bay hall. She pressed her back against the wall and hid FNC's damaged tablet device behind her as the Commander approached.

Her green eyes regarded his figure - five feet and eight inches tall - clad in the red, double breasted jacket of his Griffon PMC uniform. His mat of black hair was tucked under a red beret that matched his jacket while he walked with a steady gait with his hands tucked in his pant pockets.

The adjutant felt the silver Oath ring that she wore on her left ring finger with her thumb and a myriad of feelings welled up in her heart. She lowered her head and hoped that the Commander would take a turn somewhere. However, the Commander finally noticed her there in the quiet hall and approached her.

His steady pace grew quick as if there was a spring in his step and a bright smile grew on his lips. The Commander's brown eyes then twinkled with delight as he raised his left hand to wave to Springfield, showing the silver Oath ring that he wore.

There wasn't much to describe this man in Springfield's eyes based on his looks. However, it was clear as day to the adjutant that this man adored her wholeheartedly. This was the man who, once upon a time, asked her to be his adjutant - and then his wife.

That earnest smile that the Commander wore and the sweet words that he spoke were what drew Springfield to him and say 'yes' to him. Even in that time of crisis, that smile threatened to warm her mechanical heart and convince her that everything was alright.

Almost.

It was almost enough.

When all was said and done, Springfield loved this commander. She reciprocated his feelings and accepted all the emotions that he laid bare to her every time that they met.

However, Springfield also loved every single T-Doll in their station as well. She loved them just as much as she loved him.

That was why Springfield was determined to see her investigation through.

If her investigation came apart, she would move on in an instant and walk right into the Commander's embrace. But, if her investigation bore bitter fruit, then Springfield wouldn't be able to forgive the man's crimes.

But until then, she had to hold her cards close to her chest. She had to act innocent and be the Springfield that the Commander fell in love with.

Springfield had to smile.

"Good evening, Commander~!'

While the Commander was distracted, she slid FNC's device into her own pocket and then gave him a cheerful wave. The Commander replied with a nod and then closed the distance between them as he always did. He gently took Springfield's left hand in his and looked into her eyes as he answered,

"Good evening to you too, my love. Are you taking a walk to clear your head as well?"

The American doll shook her head and clarified,

"I'm just finishing up the last of my duties before I turn in, dear."

"Hah~ an adjutant's job is never done, huh? Where would this station be without you, Spring?"

'Where indeed' Springfield thought, but she held her tongue.

Still, given that the Commander was still out and about, Springfield knew that he was pulling his own weight as well. He made sure that the daily and weekly missions from headquarters were met and he never missed a beat on sending out logistics teams or ordering production work either.

Moreover, he was quite popular in the station. As far as Springfield had seen, he was nice to everyone on the base - so much so that many dolls whispered about becoming his second Oath.

FNC was one of those dolls.

Once upon a time… before Operation Arctic Warfare.

Things were much simpler then, Springfield recalled. Even though they were detachment of a Private Military Company fighting a ruthless foe, their station managed to carve out some semblance of a tranquil daily life. There were were even times when Springfield was in charge of hosting a Christmas banquet just over a month ago.

Everything changed when Operation Arctic Warfare began. It cast a shadow over everyone and everything and dragged them into a nightmare - for some more so than others.

In the mess hall and in the dorms, the operation - and the hardships that came with it - was all everyone would talk about. It became a broken record that Springfield was sick of hearing.

She, just like nearly every doll in her station, couldn't wait for Arctic Warfare to finally end.

While Springfield was stewing in her frustrated thoughts, the Commander started to speak in a brighter tone than usual,

"By the way, Spring. It's finally here."

"What are you talking about, Commander?"

"Tomorrow's gonna be our last deployment to AW3-4E."

"... eh? Last deployment?"

"Hehe, that's right! We just need to clear that area and defeat Architect one last time to clear this event… oh, I mean, to wrap up this operation. After that, we'll be back on standby mode here on S05 again - just like before."

"Just like before, huh…"

Springfield stole a glance of the operating room beyond the hallway window where Ribeyrolles was hard at work repairing FNC's body. The adjutant wasn't quite sure if there was a way to _truly_ go back to the way things were - but the end of Arctic Warfare was still a great relief to her. The other girls would be excited too once they all knew that their plight was coming to an end.

At least, that was what Springfield thought at the time.

Springfield and the Commander shifted gears and started talking about their strategy for the final deployment. They looked over the mission map on the Commander's device - an old 'smartphone' that used decades-old technology that somehow ran Griffon's advanced systems without a hitch - and laid down the order of battle.

"Now, let's talk about the Echelons." The commander started, flipping over to a new screen on his phone, "I want you and Negev to coordinate like usual. E1 and E2 are the tip of our spear from the West. Echelons 3 through 6 will deploy at the other side of the valley in the East and pincer Architect's location."

Springfield hummed as she looked at the map and asked,

"Is it just Miss Negev and I who will attack form the West? I believe our echelons will be able to break through the Gager dummies - Architect's assistant - along the way… but we're going to need backup to cover our flanks while we do."

The Commander switched off his phone and then folded his arms confidently as he declared,

"That's where Echelon 8 comes in."

"... you mean… FNC-chan's…"

"That's right. She'll be supporting you directly in this final push."

Springfield's mechanical heart skipped a beat. The Commander's words quickly revived the sneaking suspicion that was only just starting to wane in Springfield's mind. Thus, Springfield turned away from her Commander to hide her face as she warily probed,

"...are you sending her out by herself again, Commander?"

"Huh? Of course not! For this operation, I want you to top-load Echelon 8 with some of the old veterans we have in the armory for a good AR-SMG team. We have a few five-linked dolls in reserve, don't we?"

"We do, but…"

Springfield lowered her head again and held her left hand in her right as she fidgeted with her Oath ring again. That was when the Commander finally noticed his wife's reservations.

The Commander gently laid a hand on Springfield's shoulder that caught the adjutant by surprise. He then wore a kindly smile for her as he reassured,

"That was just one stupid mistake I made while leading Echelon 8, Springfield. It was a bad call that left FNC stranded there on that mountain. I won't put FNC in harm's way again. I'll apologize to her too when she wakes up too."

'One stupid mistake' he said.

'A bad call'

Those were blatant lies that Springfield easily sensed. How many more of his words just then were lies as well?

The image of the bloody site on the mountain where the dismembered remains of discarded T-Dolls were burned into Springfield's memory.

Why didn't the Commander mention them?

Was it because they were 'too far gone'?

The Commander's words were an insult to their memories. Springfield was sure that the Commander didn't give a damn about any of those discarded dolls at all.

The thought of it made Springfield's blood boil. If only she had hard evidence, she would have the Commander court-marshalled at the first chance she got. Thus, she had a duty to see her investigation through to the end.

She hid her appalled emotions hidden behind the mask of her smile and played the part of the Commander's happy, loving wife.

"I see, Commander. I believe you. Leave the assignments for E8 to me."

"Alright, then!" The Commander cheered, joining his hands and then rubbing them together with excitement, "We're starting the operation bright and early, Spring! 0700 hours!"

"Understood. Well then, please allow me to take my leave and prepare."

"Of course! I can't have my adjutant sleepy during a major operation after all!"

With that, the Commander gave Springfield a sharp salute that she promptly returned. Before Springfield could turn away, however, the Commander tenderly added,

"I love you, Springfield."

A sharp pang struck Springfield's heart and her hands clenched into fists at her sides, but she kept her mask of a smile on her lips. The American doll then looked into her Commander's eyes and answered with practiced yet detached words,

"I love you too, Elias."

That time, Springfield was the one who was lying.

There may have been a time when the American rifle earnestly believed those words - earnestly loved this Commander of hers - but those times were long gone. The words she spoke lost their meaning light of the catastrophe she saw.

The Commander was not the man Springfield once knew and loved.

That was what Springfield truly believed.

He was taken away by Arctic Warfare - but she still hoped that he wasn't completely lost.

She hoped that he wasn't too far gone.

* * *

The Adjutant's Office

Springfield closed the door of her office behind her and locked it as well. The turned on the lone lamp that shed light on her desk and then sat down on her swivel chair as she always did. She then brought out the two tablet devices in her pocket - FNC's damaged one and her own - and laid them down on her desk.

The adjutant took her own device and opened up the draft of her email to Miss Helian. She briefly edited her work and then ended it with the words,

' _Incriminating evidence, or lack thereof, will follow. For now, I ask for your patience, your support and your assurance that justice will be served as is necessary._ '

' _Your most humble and obedient servant,_ '

' _M1903 Springfield_ '

With that, she sent the third entry of her report out to headquarters and then sank into her chair. She closed her tired green eyes and set down her tablet device on the table.

Then, after a short pause, she picked up FNC's device.

 **To Be Continued**


	7. Seventh Entry - FNC's Diary (Part I)

Springfield sat patiently and quietly in her chair as FNC's damaged tablet device slowly booted up. The warped and charred device case bore revealed some of the internal circuitry while the cracked screen showed a hazy display that gradually stabilized.

Once it did, Springfield took the device in her hands and navigated through its interface. Soon enough, she found it - FNC's electronic diary.

The adjutant paused in anticipation and composed herself as best as she could. Then, she tapped the diary icon and opened the files.

* * *

 **Tasteless**

 _Seventh Entry - Evidence Review - FNC's Diary (Part I)_

* * *

May 22, 2062 - Morning

Area S09/2-6

 _Hmm… I wonder what I should write about._

 _I'm not really the writing type… and it feels kinda weird doing since since I feel like I'm talking to myself. Hah - but no matter. I'm just doing this to pass the time._

 _There's been a lot of enemy activity around me lately, so you never know when fate will catch up to you, oui?_

 _That being said, let's get some introductions out of the way._

 _To whoever's reading this - I'm Tactical Doll FN FNC, but call me 'FNC'! My designation gets a little wordy, after all._

 _I was assigned to a Griffon garrison unit here in Area S09, but that unit got overwhelmed not long after I joined. Sangvis Ferri (SF), I think, is what they were called. Anyways, they took over the area and pushed the main force out. A lot of the rookies like me got cut off and we were encircled._

 _Us girls were garrison dolls with barely any training, so we knew that fighting SF head on would be dumb. So, we decided to fan out and hide on our own in the area. We figured that that was our best bet at surviving - and we hoped that Grifon would come rescue us._

 _You see - there've been rumors going about in this area. Whenever I go around to check on the girls, they tell me about stories that other stragglers have told them. They said that there was a rookie Griffon commander operating nearby - and that his station was rescuing the stragglers._

 _Now, some of the stories were probably exaggerated, but every story we heard had at least a few things in common. There was an echelon that the commander always used to take point - and it was led by a 'goddess'._

 _'A goddess?' I thought. Now wouldn't that be nice?_

 _These past few days while I was hiding, I wondered just what kind of doll this 'goddess' would be? What model did she use? Did she have dummy links? Was she nice?_

 _Thinking like that was a nice distraction from my stark reality, you see. It was much better than wondering how to cut up the last chocolate bar in your stash to make it last a little longer._

 _Speaking of food - that'll be all from me today. I need to go and find dinner somehow._

 _Au revoir,_

 _FNC_

* * *

With a few keystrokes on her tablet device, FNC saved her diary entry and then shut down her device. The Belgian T-Doll pressed her back against the dusty wooden walls of the living room of Pre-War human house. She looked around her dust-caked surroundings and then let herself slide down to the carpeted floor to sit.

This abandoned house sat at the heart of Area S09 at sector 2-6 and was one of FNC's many temporary homes in the past few days. It was a one-story abode that stood on a hill close to a river delta where the pleasant murmur of water reached FNC's ears.

Before the Third World War, FNC thought, this might have been a wonderful home. Now, it was just a derelict box of wood, steel and concrete that sheltered her from the elements - and from the scouts of Sangvis Ferri.

FNC's blue eyes then turned to the metal ammo box that sat on the floor to her left and ruefully opened it. Inside were the remnants of the supplies from her old base that she managed to escape with when SF overwhelmed them.

There were boxes of 5.56x45mm NATO, a handful of STANAG magazines and a now half-empty plastic bag of standard-issue, G&K-branded 24-hour patrol rations. Discarded wrappers eaten entrees and assorted lightweight deserts were tucked away there as neatly as FNC could manage while the last few packets of salted biscuits remained in the ration bag.

The sight of her dwindling food stock brought a frown to the Belgian's lips, but she did stretch a 24-hour ration over a few days and counting. Once those last crackers were gone, however, FNC would have no choice but to either start scavenging and risk running into an SF patrol… or go into indefinite sleep mode and hope for a miracle.

FNC then turned to the right where her unloaded namesake assault rifle sat against the wall. The Belgian heaved a sigh and took her gun to do some maintenance - just to keep her jittery hands busy. She then produced a small toolkit from the satchel bag at her hip and took one of the salted biscuit packs to munch on as she worked.

As she worked on her gun and ate her biscuit, she hummed the verses of an old song that she heard once upon a time. Once she gulped down her biscuit, the words to the song escaped her lips,

" _Au champ d'honneur, les coquelicots_

 _Sont parsemés de lot en lot_

 _Auprès des croix; et dans l'espace_

 _Les alouettes devenues lasses_

 _Mêlent leurs chants au sifflement_

 _Des obusiers."_

She then took another biscuit from the pack, placed it in her mouth and continued humming the somber tune.

In the middle of her reflective maintenance, however, FNC suddenly felt the floor beneath her rumble. Boots, wheels and miniature jet engines echoed from the distance and mixed with the murmur of the nearby river delta.

The Sangvis Ferri forces in the area were repositioning, it seemed. FNC wolfed down the rest of biscuit packet and promptly picked up a STANAG magazine to load her assault rifle. Next, she stuffed as many more magazines as she could into her satchel bag. Tension filled the Belgian doll's mechanical heart as she held her gun close to her chest and stayed perfectly still in the midst of the pandemonium of rumbling noise.

Still, the Belgian doll trembled where she sat. Shifting shadows and silhouettes came and went through the boarded windows of the riverside home, taking the shape of SF units. She was just a garrison doll, after all, with close to no combat experience.

As she stewed in her fear, the front door of the abandoned home was suddenly smashed open. The door flew off the hinges and slammed down onto the tiled floor, forcing blinding sunlight into the once shaded confines of FNC's hideout.

The Belgian doll had to shield her blue eyes, but the figure of the unwelcome guest soon revealed herself.

It was a distinctly tall and pale-skinned lady-doll with flowing black hair, menacing red eyes and two metallic horns jutting out of her head. She wore a tight-fitting black tank top-like uniform with a white belt-like sash adorned with utilities and metallic high-heeled boots that raised her already imposing height further. In her left, black-gloved hand, she held a custom Sangvis Ferri handgun while her enhanced, talon-like right arm firmly held a tremendous, crooked black blade.

FNC's frightened blue eyes met with the SF doll's red ones and the unwelcome visitor suddenly wore a vicious grin. The Belgian doll clumsily trained her gun at the SF doll and tried to pull the trigger, but her weapon wouldn't fire. Her hastily-loaded ammunition jammed the receiver, throwing FNC into a panic.

The SF doll watched the untrained Griffin doll in agony and laughed,

"Hahahaha! Oh, this is rich! I came to this sector to kill a 'goddess', but all I find are poor, lost, helpless sheep!"

FNC shriveled up as the SF doll's imposing shadow loomed over her. The enemy's grin grew wider as she pointed her handgun at FNC and proudly introduced herself,

"I am Executioner, the ringleader in charge of this area - and the same one who drove out your pathetic garrison a few days ago. Seeing how you're acting right now, it's no wonder why destroying that station was such a cakewalk! You can't even shoot properly!"

The SF ringleader kicked the assault rifle from FNC's trembling hands and then brought the blade of her sword to FNC's cheek,

"But there's been a lot of movement in S09 lately. My intel tells me that there's a G&K commander who's stirring things up here - and rumors say that his station is led by a 'goddess'."

Executioner knelt down and brought her face close to FNC's as she asked,

"You wouldn't know where I can find this 'goddess', would you? I'd really like to 'meet' her and pay respects."

She pressed the blade slightly into FNC's cheek, cutting into her flesh and drawing blood while urging,

"I might even spare your life if you talk~"

FNC froze in absolute terror while her blood dripped down her cheeks. She wanted to scream, but her voice was reduced to a pathetic whimper. That was enough for Executioner to know that this lost Griffon doll didn't have the information she wanted.

Executioner clicked her tongue and sighed,

"Well, I was expecting more from a 3-star T-Doll - but I guess all of you are just sheep in the end."

The ringleader stood up and brought the blade away from FNC's cheek. She then raised up her tremendous blade and lambasted,

"Farewell, lost soul!"

Just as Executioner was about to cut FNC down, bursts of gunfire erupted in the streets of sector 2-6. Moments later, the ringleader felt an ominous presence behind her.

She turned around towards the slits in the boarded up windows of the living room and caught the glimpse of a peculiar doll taking aim at her from maximum range. Even in the midst of battle, that doll's voice rang as clear as a bell,

"Ready… FIRE!"

Her words were followed by the crisp crack of a rifle that reached Executioner's ears. Her menacing red eyes, for once, shivered with shock as she tried to leap out of the way - but the rifle shot flew true and struck the ringleader straight through the chest.

It was an exceptionally powerful rifle shot that sent Executioner flying and crashing through the wooden walls of the living room. The ringleader, however, dug her metallic high heels into the tiled floor to regain her footing and stop her flight.

Blood and oil dripped down from Executioner's lips and from the hole in her chest as she sadistically roared,

"Finally! A goddess appears - let's rumble!"

Lightly-armored, SF heavy strike "Vespid" dolls assembled at the front yard of the abandoned house. Executioner nonchalantly walked through the hole in the wall she made and tried to join her vanguard in the fray.

However, the cracks or rifles and handguns in the distance filled the air. The Vespid units were mowed down with accurate gunfire and Executioner herself took a few more critical hits to her vital modules.

The SF ringleader could barely stand in the advent of that sustained, withering gunfire, but she held her blade as she stubbornly prepared herself to charge forward. The battle was already lost, but Executioner was determined to see it through to the end.

"Watch closely, you worthless G&K T-Doll…" Executioner spat at the frightened FNC behind her, "this… is how you face death!"

While the ringleader was speaking, a rush of footsteps grew louder and drew close. Then, the T-Doll that fired the opening shot came charging through the open door with her bayonet affixed to her rifle.

She closed the distance in a heartbeat and stabbed Executioner straight through the chest, piercing her vital core. The SF ringleader dropped her pistol and her heavy blade and fell to her knees as her consciousness started to fade.

"This 'goddess'... is stained with blood…" Executioner wheezed as she regarded her killer, "This… isn't over…"

The rifle-wielding doll pushed her bayonet deeper into Executioner's chest and countered,

"No matter how many of your dummies you throw at us, we will fight you and beat you every single time."

With that exchange, the Executioner unit drew her last breath and fell lifeless onto the ground. The victorious rifle doll detached her bayonet and methodically cleaned the blood and oil off of it with a cloth in one smooth motion. She then returned her bayonet to the sash she wore around her hip and then pressed an earpiece that she wore to report,

"This is Springfield reporting in. The ringleader in this area is down - enemy units are scattering. Prepare the extraction choppers."

When she said this, she noticed the frightened FNC who had been as quiet as a mouse all that time.

The Belgian doll's blue eyes shied away from her savior at first, but the rifle doll smiled patiently at her. It was a disarming smile that eased the tension in FNC's mechanical heart somewhat. When FNC finally calmed down, the rifle doll approached her and asked,

"Are you hurt?"

The rifle doll quickly noticed the wound on FNC's cheek, so she knelt down before her and wiped the Belgian's face with another cloth. She then took that time to introduce herself,

"My name is M1903 Springfield - but you can just call me 'Springfield'. I'm the adjutant of one of the new G&K commanders operating in the area. May I ask who you are?"

FNC shyly faced Springfield and muttered weakly,

"I-I'm… FNC… I used to be with the old station here… but we were overrun..."

"You're a refugee, then." Springfield noted sympathetically as she placed a sticking plaster over FNC's wound, "It must have been tough."

"T-thank you for saving me, mademoiselle Springfield… I don't think I would have made it without you…"

The American doll beamed and graciously answered,

"I'm glad I could help! Everything will be alright from now on. We'll get you sorted out at our station and send you back to society, or..."

Before Springfield could even finish, FNC took Springfield by the hand and begged,

"Please let me join your station, mademoiselle! I want to learn how to fight like you do!" FNC's blue eyes then stole a glance of Executioner's corpse as she added, "I want to know how to properly face death."

Springfield's green eyes sparkled when she heard this words and she gave off a motherly giggle,

"My, my~ looks like we have an eager recruit. Very well, I shall make the arrangements to register you to our station… but allow me to welcome you early~! You must be starving."

The adjutant happily dug into the pocket of her coat and brought out one of her ration packages. She popped it open to reveal a premium chocolate bar wrapped in a bright red wrapper and placed the entire package in FNC's hands.

FNC's eyes shone when she saw the food and the chocolate bar. Her mouth watered too and her hands trembled with excitement.

Overcome by joy, FNC set the ration package aside and wrapped Springfield in a tight embrace while exclaiming,

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"You're very welcome, FNC-chan~!"

'FNC-chan?' the Belgian thought. The name had a nice ring to it - and it gave her an idea.

The new recruit let go of her savior and then brought out the chocolate bar from the ration package. She split the bar in two and happily handed the other half to Springfield, saying,

"Pleased to meet you, Springfield onee-sama! Want some chocolate?"

Springfield watched the giddy FNC smiling with delight and replied,

"How could I possibly say no to that? Don't mind if I do~!"

Thus, the American and the Belgian shared the chocolate bar while they waited for their helicopter ride home.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** The song lyrics are based on the poem of Lt. Colonel John McCrae, "In Flanders Fields/Au champ d'honneur". Lest we forget.


	8. Eighth Entry - FNC'S Diary (Part II)

**Tasteless**

 _Eighth Entry - Evidence Review - FNC's Diary (Part II)_

* * *

FNC's Diary - Entry No. 2 "Coming Home!"

* * *

May 22, 2062 - Afternoon

Echelon 1 - Extraction Helicopter

En Route to Griffon Command Post - S09

 _Oh mon dieu! What a wonderful day!_

 _I'll admit - I didn't believe it at first, but the rumors that were going around in 2-6 turned out to be true! There was a new Commander operating in S09, and his forces were indeed led by a 'goddess'._

 _Ehehe~ I don't know if she's truly divine or not, but she's incredibly nice - and she carries herself with so much radiance and dignity! I can see why the other girls thought she was a goddess._

 _When I first met her, she called me 'FNC-chan' and it had a really nice ring to it. So, I decided to call her 'Springfield-oneesama' to repay the favor. She liked the name, but it turns out that most of the T-Dolls in her station also call her 'oneesama'._

 _Well - everyone except for that haughty 5-star rifle doll WA2000 who insists on calling her 'Spring'. I wonder what her deal is… and..._

[line break]

…

While FNC was engrossed in writing her new entry, a deft hand skillfully swiped the tablet device from the Belgian. It took FNC a second or two to realize that she wasn't holding her device anymore - and that the thief was casually sitting next to her in the helicopter cabin.

"What's this? What's this~?" The twintailed thief hummed as she leaned back on the cot and read through FNC's second entry.

This was the younger American rifle doll of Echelon 1, FNC thought - M14. She wore an oversized khaki-colored sailor uniform with blue-and-white collars over a gold-trimmed white dress shirt and had her long brown hair in twintails.

At first, FNC wasn't sure what to do about her thief - but M14 suddenly started to chuckle,

"Pfft! FNC - you're spot on about Wawa~!"

FNC blinked twice, then curiously asked,

"'Wa… wa?'"

M14 cheekily grinned when she heard this - almost as if she was waiting for FNC to ask that question. She then pointed to the uptight German rifle doll seated across from them in the cabin and whispered with devilish glee,

"It's WA2000's nickname - I made it myself… and she totally hates it!"

FNC's blue eyes shone with a hint of mischief as she hummed,

"Ehh…? Is that so, M14-chan?"

"She totally does! Here - let me show you a video I took when she flipped out~ it's hilarious~!"

The sneaky American returned FNC's device back to her before she brought out her own. She held up the device between herself and FNC and then showed a short video that the two watched in focused silence.

Then, they both burst into laughter and broke the silence in the cabin once more.

That was the last straw for the German rifle across the aisle as a vein seemed to pop on her forehead, behind her wine-red bangs. WA stood up from her seat and angrily lashed,

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU KIDS GIGGLING ABOUT THERE!?"

The proud German put her hands on her hips and loomed over the Belgian and the American dolls. She looked like she was about to berate them when she noticed FNC shriveling up under her imposing presence.

WA heaved a sigh and turned to the Belgian to warn,

" _Mein gott_ , FNC. Don't get swept up with this little minx - she's a bad influence."

FNC still shivered with fright in spite of WA's calmer tone, but M14 was defiantly calm. Emboldened by WA's fury, the younger American pursed her lips and playfully whispered to her partner-in crime,

"See! I told you Wawa's a stuck-up beeyot-"

Before she could finish, WA grabbed M14 by the ear and threatened,

"Now listen here, _du frecher Amerikaner_ …"

M14's expression fluttered back and forth between pain and laughter while WA tried to discipline her colleague. It was at that time that the cockpit door opened and Springfield joined the cabin fray with a kind, albeit amused smile on her lips.

The senior American rifle calmly approached her fellow rifle dolls and laid hands on their shoulders and handily broke up the skirmish,

"Now, now - WA-chan, don't be too hard on M14. She was just trying to cheer up FNC-chan a little bit. And don't forget - we're all on the same team here... so let's try to get along, okay?"

WA furrowed her brow and she wanted to protest at first, but her fury was defused by the motherly smile on Springfield's lips and the distinct twinkle in her bright green eyes. The German felt her cheeks growing warm, so she turned away and conceded,

"Hmph - fine, I'll let it slide this time - for your sake, Spring. That said… you should be thankful, M14, you little minx."

With her back turned to the others, WA ran a hand through her wine-red hair and took her seat again at the other end of the helicopter cabin. Springfield then turned to M14 this time and added,

"The same goes for you, M14. WA-chan is a newcomer to our echelon too, so don't be too hard on her. I chose the two of you for this team - so the both of you are dear to me. That's why I would love it if we all got along."

M14 scratched the back of her head and answered,

"I guess I can cut Wawa some slack, onee-sama."

"That's good to hear~" Springfield smiled warmly at M14 and then joined her hands together as she proposed, "Speaking of which… I have a task for you M14. If you don't mind - may I ask you to show FNC around the base? Normally, I would be the one to do so - but the Commander and I have a lot of work to do."

The younger American doll's eyes sparkled when she heard this and grinned at the Belgian newcomer,

"Hehehe~ I'd be happy to! Whaddya say, FNC-chan?"

FNC's expression lightened up as she answered with an excited nod,

"I'm looking forward to it, M14!"

The two girls sat even closer together as they chatted spiritedly. All the while, the helicopter started its descent on the approach to FNC's new home.

* * *

FNC's Diary - Entry No. 3 "New Lease On Life"

* * *

May 22, 2062 - Evening

Echelon 1 - Dormitory

Griffon Command Post - S09

 _My oh my am I tired~ Sacre bleu!_

 _There were so many things that happened to me today that I'm afraid I might lose track of them! That's why I'm writing this down._

 _So~ where should I begin?_

 _Well, it looks like I made my first friend here at the station - M14. She seems to be a bit of a troublemaker for WA-chan, but she's obedient when it comes to Springfield-oneesama. I guess she's really a nice girl! M14's pretty knowledgeable about the base and she showed me around every inch of it today!_

 _Apparently - before Springfield-oneesama joined the station - M14 was the adjutant around here. That's why M14 knew this place like the back of her hand! I thought that was pretty cool~!_

 _The base itself is kinda small - but it's growing. It's got a mess hall, a repair bay, a data room - the usual things you'd find in a G &K station. But I have to say, there's lot of facilities under construction - and there are only two special dormitories for Echelons 1 & 2, and a common dorm for everyone else. M14 even told me that they were going to open up a Cafe when the base gets funding from HQ - and that Springfield-oneesama might be the one running that show!_

 _Given my situation, I'm normally supposed to sleep in the common dormitory - dubbed the 'armory' - but M14 invited me to stay overnight at the E1 dorm! It's gonna be like one of those sleepovers that young human children used to go on before the Third World War - I'm quite excited!_

 _Looking around this room - even though it's the most comfortable dorm in the station - the furniture was still kinda sparse. The two double beds and the sofa were the envy of the other T-Dolls in the station - but the fanciest thing there for me here is this old-school record player that Springfield-oneesama kept. I even found a recording of that old song I knew from what back when - Au Champ D'Honneur - how nostalgic!_

 _Ah - it looks like the E1 girls are done with their bath. It's gonna be lights out soon for tonight, so I'd better get ready to sleep._

 _I'll finally be able to leave that nightmare in 2-6. With Springfield-oneesama, M14 and WA-chan at my side, I'm sure those days are now far behind me. That would be nice, wouldn't it?_

 _Au revoir,_

 _FNC_

…

May 23, 2062 - Past Midnight

That evening, FNC found it hard to sleep and woke up in the middle of the night. She wasn't sure if it was because she was still tired from her ordeal at Sector 2-6 - or if she was excited for her first morning surrounded by friends - or if it was because M14 was a terrible sleeper who shifted around in bed an awful lot, but the Belgian decided to step out of the E1 dorm for the time being and clear her head.

FNC groggily opened the door sleepily stepped out into the main hallway. The Belgian's hair was unkempt as she yawned and with half-conscious resolve, decided to find her way to the washroom to freshen up.

Her feet shuffled through the poured concrete floors and she found herself passing by a slightly opened door to the dormitory quadrangle - an open-air, grassy space with a small garden of trees and summertime blossoms.

That was strange, FNC thought. M14 told her that the door to the T-Dolls' quarters was locked after lights out at the base. Curious, she decided to take a detour from her trip to the washroom to venture out into the quadrangle and have a closer look at it in the colors of the night.

It didn't take FNC long to be captivated by that quadrangle. For the heart of a paramilitary base, the peaceful quadrangle truly was a sight for war-weary eyes. The pale moonlight turned the place into a silver garden that calmed the Belgian's heart.

While she was taking in the scenery, however, she heard a pair of footsteps walking leisurely through the grassy field. FNC instinctively hid behind some shrubbery and peeked from between the branches.

Then, FNC gasped.

It was Springfield - and she wasn't alone. She was walking together with a man in a red military uniform through the moonlit meadow.

This man must have been the Commander, FNC thought. During the small welcoming party the station held for FNC earlier, the Belgian caught a glimpse of that man at the mess hall to chat with the girls of Echelons 1 and 2. He didn't stay long, however, as he disappeared back into his office as quickly as he came.

FNC's brow furrowed and wondered if that man was bothering her savior. The longer she watched, however, the more her fears were dispelled by what she saw.

Springfield and the Commander were holding each others' hands as they strolled through the meadow and spoke sweet nothings to each other. In the presence of the Commander, Springfield appeared to be radiant - but not like the 'goddess' that FNC always admired. She saw a delighted Springfield who appeared like a normal girl on a date with her beloved.

There was no way else to cut it. Springfield and the Commander were having a midnight tryst.

Just as FNC was thinking about this, the Commander leaned over to Springfield's ear. He whispered something in a soft voice that FNC couldn't hope to hear from her position. Springfield listened intently and took in the Commander's words as if every one of them was precious.

Then, Springfield's cheeks flushed bright red and she bashfully turned away from the Commander.

Embarrassment and happiness mixed together in Springfield's expression. Her white-gloved hands cupped her own cheeks as she struggled to contain the emotions that must have been welling in her mechanical heart. All the while, her bright green eyes sparkled and reflected the pale moonlight.

In the heat of the moment, FNC gasped as she nearly lost balance. She held onto the shrub and quickly regained her footing. However, Springfield's attention turned to the shifting shrub and a knowing smile grew on her lips.

The moonlit adjutant turned to her Commander and gave her answer to what appeared to be a heartfelt question. The Commander then nodded cheerfully and made his way back to his own quarters with a spring in his step.

Just what in the world did Springfield say to him? FNC could only wonder.

When FNC remembered Springfield, however, she realized that she had lost track of the adjutant! It was at that time that a scolding mother's voice reached FNC's ears from behind,

"FNC-chan. It's not nice to eavesdrop, you know~"

"Eeep!" FNC squeaked again in fright, "I'm sorry, onee-sama!"

The moonlit Springfield put her hands on her hips, but she wore a reassuring smile and absolved,

"It's alright, FNC-chan. It looks like you know my little secret now. The Commander and I are seeing each other - and I won't try to hide it from you."

Springfield took FNC's hands in hers and gently suggested,

"May I trust you to keep what you saw tonight to yourself, FNC-chan?"

FNC was dazed for a while, but she mustered up the strength to squeeze Springfield's hands and promise,

"I won't tell a soul, onee-sama! You can trust me!"

Springfield smiled warmly in reply and answered,

"Very well - I shall take your word for it. Also…"

FNC tilted her head and curiously echoed, "Also…?"

The adjutant smiled tenderly for FNC and reported,

"The Commander just got permission from headquarters to unlock a new echelon for this station - Echelon 8. He has also chosen you to be the Echelon leader for this new team. Isn't that great?"

When FNC heard this, she lowered her head and stood there in disbelief. How could someone like her - a weakling who couldn't even properly shoot the enemy - be entrusted with such a responsibility.

Springfield noticed the uneasy air hanging about FNC, so she laid her hands on the Belgian's shoulders and firmly spoke,

"I believe the Commander saw something special in you. I felt the exact same way, FNC-chan. There's no doubt in my heart that you're destined for great things!"

FNC raised her head and looked straight into Springfield's eyes as she asked,

"Y-you really believe in me, onee-sama?"

Springfield nodded cheerfully and confirmed,

"That's right, FNC-chan - and I'll be cheering for you every step of the way. So get a good night's sleep, okay?"

The adjutant then stood up straight, gave FNC a sharp salute and then spoke with a dignified, militaristic timbre,

"I look forward to working with you, Echelon Leader."

FNC's eyes brightened up as she gladly returned the salute,

"I-I won't let you down, Springfield onee-sama!"

* * *

January 28, 2063 - Past Midnight

The Adjutant's Office

Griffon Command Post - S05

'I won't let you down, Springfield onee-sama'

That dutiful yet cheerful declaration resounded in Springfield's mind as she skimmed through the many entries of FNC's diary in the dark confines of her office. Reading through those entries - one after another - felt like she was reading about an entirely different world from the one she was living in now.

She still remembered helping FNC prepare for her very first sortie as the leader of Echelon 8 and the many battles that their echelons fought side by side. With every battle, FNC grew - but neither her determination nor her smile faded. The fire in FNC's bright blue eyes simply grew stronger - and the many diary entries she wrote told Springfield that exact same story.

...

Entry No. 7

'Ehehe~ just got my first dummy link today. I wonder if Springfield-oneesama will give me more snacks now! - FNC'

...

Entry No. 16

'Completed a combat simulation with just my echelon! Springfield-oneesama will be so proud! - FNC'

...

Entry No. 32

'My echelon took down an SF ringleader! Ehehe~ for my reward, I want more of Springfield-oneesama's snacks and desserts! - FNC'

...

It quickly became clear to Springfield just how much FNC admired her. Aside from her many shenanigans with M14 - usually at WA's expense - and the girls of E8, Springfield was the name that FNC mentioned the most. This admiration reached fever pitch on the day that the Commander finally proposed to Springfield with an Oath contract.

...

Entry No. 108

'Springfield-oneesama married the Commander today - but that's okay. I'll work even harder so that the Commander chooses me next. Then - I'll be part of Springfield-oneesama's family for real! - FNC'

…

Not long after that ceremony, Springfield recalled, their station was called in to participate in Operation Cube and hunt the SF ringleader Ouroboros. FNC, by then a five-linked, level 100 AR doll, led E8 through the operation splendidly and earned the Commander's favor.

However, it was also around this time that E8 was assigned to logistics duty, along with Echelons 7, 9 and 10. Resources were getting tight, the Commander explained to Springfield when he made the decision.

Operation Cube exposed their station's critical weakness - the fluctuations in their supply stockpile. It was a weakness that Springfield couldn't refute.

Thus, Springfield was tasked with breaking the news to FNC.

Springfield recalled the uneasiness she had when she walked to the newly-built Echelon 8 dormitory. It was a heart wrenching assignment that pained Springfield even to this day. FNC wept bitter tears on Springfield's chest and the adjutant could only hold the Belgian consolingly in her arms.

The very next day, however, FNC bounced back and began her logistics duties with that same indomitable determination that colored her first few months at the station. Naturally, the excitable Belgian wrote about this too.

...

Entry No. 163

'An army marches on its belly - so I have to make sure that we don't run out of food! Springfield-oneesama is counting on me, so I can't let her down now! - FNC"

…

Thanks to FNC's efforts, the station didn't want for resources for the next few months. The resource stockpiles grew well enough for their station to celebrate both Halloween AND Christmas extravagantly. Springfield had the honor to plan both events and help make some Halloween costumes and holiday clothing for the girls, raising everyone's morale.

Springfield even managed to get the resources needed to open up the Cafe she always wanted to run in the base. As the station counted down the last few minutes of the year 2062 from the homey space of the 'Cafe Springfield', all seemed to be going well. Everyone welcomed the new year with high hopes.

Then, like a sudden winter storm, Operation Arctic Warfare began.

* * *

FNC's Diary - Entry No. 273 "Operation Arctic Warfare"

* * *

January 22, 2063 - Early Morning

Echelon 8 - Dormitory

Griffon Command Post - S05

 _Everyone was up very early this morning. Even before the sun started to rise, our six combat echelons and our four logistics echelons assembled at the quadrangle._

 _There was excitement in the air as we all gathered there. Springfield-oneesama took to the stage to make her announcement, but we already had an idea about what she was going to report._

 _Operation Arctic Warfare - a mission that came straight from Griffon HQ - was about to begin, and our station was going to serve on the front lines. C'est amusant! Everyone in the quadrangle cheered when they heard this. The combat echelons were especially excited - they've been raring for a fight ever since we completed Operation Cube._

 _My echelon happened to be standing close to Echelon 1 on the field, so I got to see how those girls were reacting to the news. WA-chan was watching Springfield-oneesama while trying - and failing - to hide her smitten expression as always, while M14 was like a coiled spring ready to leap for joy._

 _M14 really did live for the thrill of battle, I guess~. She seems to take her nickname of 'War Goddess' quite seriously._

 _Once the inspection finished, we were dismissed as usual. The combat echelons were shepherded out to the heliport where their helicopters were waiting for them. Logistics echelons like mine, on the other hand, were headed to the supply depot to wait for our assignments._

 _Today, I was feeling a little brave, so I broke rank and snuck out to go to the heliport to wish Springfield-oneesama, M14 and WA-chan luck in their upcoming battles. The three of them appreciated it - even the aloof WA-chan._

 _It was at that time that I told them my plan for this evening. I told them that I was organizing a feast for the combat teams when they got back from Area AW. I already booked the Cafe Springfield for the banquet - and I even got the new helper at the cafe, G36 - I think, to help out!_

 _Springfield-oneesama seemed to like the idea, so she promised that they would work up an appetite and that they looked forward to coming home._

 _So, the six helicopters took to the sky while I hurried back to the logistics trucks to begin our day of work._

 _I have to do my best today, so I can welcome everyone home with a big, bright smile!_

 _Au revoir,_

 _FNC_

* * *

[This is the last diary entry on this device.]

* * *

 **Epilogue**

January 28, 2063 - Before The Sunrise

The Adjutant's Office

Griffon Command Post - S05

Pale, white light from the cracked screen of FNC's device painted Springfield's face with a deathly glow. Her tired, green eyes regarded that notification displayed on the diary application in disbelief.

That can't be right. Surely, her eyes were playing tricks on her, Springfield thought. Perhaps she had misread the note.

However, Entry 273 was the very last piece that FNC ever got around to writing.

Only an empty, untitled draft for Entry 274 followed - and Springfield had an idea as to why that was the case…

But that didn't make sense. FNC kept the device on her person all throughout Operation Arctic Warfare. Given what sort of hell FNC went through, Springfield was sure that the Belgian would have brought her haunted thoughts to paper.

She would have spilled it out and agonized over it… but there was nothing.

Springfield furrowed her brow and racked her neural cloud. There had to be something more hidden in the memory of that device - something that tied closer to the heart of the horrors that FNC was forced to see.

That was the last piece she needed to avenge the poor FNC - and to bring the man she once loved to justice.

However, Springfield's idle hands allowed the screen to dim. The adjutant in agony saw her own distorted reflection on the device - and the sight of it frustrated it even more.

She promptly put FNC's device away. She couldn't stand to see her own reflection in such a sad state.

At a loss for what else to do, Springfield rested her elbows on her desk and covered her face in her white-gloved hands. She could feel the metal ring - the proof of her Oath with the Commander - against the skin of her cheek.

It felt like the sharp edge of a knife.

Everything was slipping through Springfield's fingers ever since Arctic Warfare began. Just how much deeper would that knife cut into Springfield's already aching heart?

While she stewed in that melange of ill thoughts, the concerned voice of a certain German riflewoman came to mind.

" _If there's anything - anything at all - that we can help you with, we won't hesitate to do so._ "

"WA-chan…" the riflewoman's name escaped Springfield's lips.

Looking back at the memory she pieced back together from FNC's diary, Springfield looked back to that fateful night in the S09 dormitory quadrangle under the pale moonlight.

FNC wasn't the only one who saw Springfield's tryst with the commander. Springfield saw another pair of eyes - crestfallen red ones - that watched from the behind the curtains of the E1 dorm. She caught those eyes and the veil of wine-red hair in the corner of her eye that night and pretended not to notice, but WA kept what she saw to herself.

If there was anyone else on the station that Springfield could wholeheartedly trust, it was WA.

Thus, without a second thought, Springfield brought out her own device and called for her second-in-command.

Even though it was an ungodly hour, the German doll picked up the phone like clockwork and answered - albeit groggily,

" _Spring…? You're still working…?_ "

The adjutant steadied her mechanical heart as she cautiously spoke,

"WA-chan. You told me that you'd help me with anything - right?"

" _I-I did… and that offer stands. As long as it's something I can do for you, Spring…_ "

"Thank you, WA-chan. I'll take you up on your offer."

" _Right. How can I help you, Spring?_ "

Springfield closed her tired eyes for a moment to gather her resolve. Then, she firmly spoke,

"Meet me at the Cafe as soon as you are able. We have a long night ahead of us."

 **To Be Continued**


	9. Ninth Entry - Omitted Echelon Assignment

**Tasteless**

 _Ninth Entry - Omitted Echelon Assignment - WA2000_

* * *

Recreational Quarters - "Cafe Springfield"

WA2000 sprinted down the hallways of the station's small, open-aired recreational quarters as quickly as her feet would take her that evening. Her clothes were wrinkled and hastily-worn while her unkempt side ponytail was barely held together by a flimsily-tied red ribbon.

It truly was an ungodly hour, WA thought as she glanced at her tablet device. More than that, the bitter cold of January fogged up her breath. However, the warm, red scarf that Springfield knitted for her for Christmas wrapped around her neck embraced her. That scarf reminded her that Springfield needed her - so there was no way in hell she should be late.

Thus, the German doll ran.

She navigated through the nighttime scene and followed the serene cobblestone road lined with rustic wrought-iron lamps from a time long since gone. Then, at the end of the path, she found a manicured garden dusted with light snow that harbored a quaint oasis - the so-called 'Cafe Springfield'.

By the time she got there, though, most of the lights in that oasis had already been switched off. The sign on the window of the wooden front door read 'Closed' in the bold, black cursive of Springfield's handwriting as well. Then, outside the door, a certain blond, blue-eyed girl in a maid uniform was dutifully sweeping the cobblestone sidewalk.

The maid doll's back was turned to WA but she heard the rifle doll's footsteps. Thus, the maid didn't bother to look behind her to say in a matter-of-factly tone,

" _Entschulding sie,_ dear customer. We are already closed for tonight. Please come back for brunch instead..."

WA, however, continued her approach and interrupted,

"G36…"

The maid doll - G36 - turned around and regarded her 'customer' and spoke in a more amicable voice,

"Walther-fraulein? What are you doing here at this hour? And..."

G36 had a closer look at the haggard girl before her and sharpened her gaze as she asked,

"Why do you look like _ein streunde katze?_ "

WA ignored the German jab and got straight to the point,

"I'm here to see Spring. Is she here already?"

The German maid tilted her head and hummed,

"The Master? _Nein_ , she's not here. Perhaps you arrived before she did."

WA heaved a sigh of relief and moaned,

"... is that so?"

G36 rubbed her brow with her white-gloved hand in frustration and commented,

" _Mein gott,_ Walther-fraulein. Whenever the Master is involved, you get terribly excited."

"... huh!?" WA's face flushed red and she pouted at her fellow German, saying, "I can't help it, G36… you know how Spring is. She always works herself too damn hard… so I want to help her. I want to be by her side…"

G36 watched the embarrassed WA go on with sympathetic eyes. She knew exactly what the niche German rifle doll was talking about Springfield's nature - and she also knew the things that WA held deep in her heart.

Thus, the German maid heaved a sigh and said,

"It's cold tonight, so please wait for the Master inside. I'll prepare a pot of coffee for the two of you as well. It'll be on the house."

A soft smile formed on WA's lips when she heard this, so she graciously accepted,

"That would be great, G36. _Du bist ein Glücksfall!_ "

Thus, the German maid set aside her broom and ushered WA into the Cafe Springfield.

* * *

Five minutes later, the front door of the cafe opened and Springfield - the namesake of the establishment - appeared behind the threshold. She stepped into the cafe and saw WA sipping a cup of freshly brewed coffee. G36, on the other hand, was helping her customer redo the previously messy side-tail of her wine-red hair.

G36 was just about finished with her emergency repairs on WA's hairdo when Springfield greeted them,

"Good evening, WA-chan, G36. Sorry I'm late."

WA's prideful expression softened when she saw Springfield approach. G36, on the other hand, tied up WA's side-tail ribbon with one masterful stroke and then rose up to greet and bow to her mentor,

"Good evening, Master. It has been a while…"

Springfield looked around the cafe fondly and answered,

"Indeed, it has been a while, G36. I'm sorry for leaving the Cafe in your hands these past few days - but I must say that you have been an excellent caretaker~!"

G36 put her hands together meekly and bowed again,

"You flatter me with your praise, Master. I am simply happy to be of service."

Springfield nodded to her barmaid-turned-caretaker and continued with a measured tone,

"I appreciate what you have done for me, G36. The Cafe was able to operate without me, thanks to you… though, I believe we may have to close down the cafe tomorrow."

The German maid straightened her back and raised her head to ask,

"Close down the cafe? I can still continue to run the establishment while you are deployed on missions, Master."

There was a tense moment's pause as Springfield carefully chose her words. Then, she faced her colleague and explained,

"G36. Tomorrow will be our station's last deployment for Operation Arctic Warfare… and I will need you on the frontlines for the final push."

The German maid's blue eyes sparkled when she heard this and she brought her hands close to her heart as she smiled,

"On the front lines? _Wunderbar_. It would be an honor to fight side-by-side with you, Master Springfield. Shall I be assigned to Echelon 6 again like before?"

Springfield shook her head and then grimly corrected,

"You will be fighting in Echelon 8. Deployment is at 0700 hours - and… FNC will be your Echelon Leader."

A tense moment of silence followed in the cafe. G36 then flinched as she realized the gravity of her assignment while a shocked WA whipped her head towards Springfield. Neither of the Germans thought they heard Springfield correctly, but the adjutant didn't retract her words. Instead, the American's stoic expression told them that Springfield made no mistake.

Still in disbelief, G36 voiced her concern,

"FNC-fraulein is not in the condition to fight at the tip of the spear, Master. You and Walther-fraulein just rescued her from that _gottverlassene_ mountain, _ja_?"

Springfield pursed her lips and reasoned,

"FNC's deployment is the Commander's decision - not mine. However, choosing you for E8 is my decision, G36. I need you, someone I can trust, to be there and protect FNC - not just from Sangvis Ferri…"

The American stopped herself from saying any more, but she placed her hands on the German maid's shoulders to ask,

"I want you to make sure that FNC makes it home after the mission. Can I trust you to do this for me?"

G36 looked into Springfield's earnest, green eyes and hoped to find some clue about what this 'danger' was. But her Master's eyes were unyielding. They told her that it was something that even she wasn't completely sure of.

At a loss for what else to say, G36 stood in attention before Springfield and gave her a salute. The German maid then spoke with a quiet yet martial ferocity,

"I shall protect FNC-fraulein in this deployment, Master. Please allow me to take my leave so that I may prepare for battle."

Springfield smiled warmly at G36 and sent her off with a salute of her own.

With that, G36 took her leave and asked Springfield and WA to close up shop when they were done. Springfield and WA watched the German maid step through the threshold and then close the cafe door behind her with a chime of the door bell.

* * *

The two rifle dolls sat facing each other at a square table, sipping coffee as a tense silence lingered in the cafe. WA set down her coffee cup first and turned to her adjutant with a question,

"Spring… did you call me here because of this 'last deployment' the Commander told you about… or is it because of all those dead dolls we saw in AW3-4E?"

Springfield set down her cup as well and looked into her protege's inquisitive yet anticipating red eyes. The senior American doll then spoke frankly,

"Both, WA-chan… both… but, what I need your help with is something much closer to home."

"Closer to home? What do you mean by that, Spring?"

"Well…" Springfield started hesitantly, "I'm starting to believe that our Commander… my husband… is to blame. His orders may have cost the lives of so many T-Dolls on that mountain… and FNC was forced to witness that hell - over, and over, and over…"

Chills ran up WA's spine when she heard this. She didn't expect these to be the weights that Springfield had been holding in her heart. It made her finally understand why the adjutant wanted her to keep quiet about what she saw on the mountain.

After a short pause, Springfield continued,

"I started investigating the matter a few days ago, WA-chan. I'm starting to build up a strong case against the Commander: disregard of G&K protocols… war crimes… T-Doll abuse… the list just goes on. If we can prove these, then our Commander will surely get court-martialed… but only if we can provide headquarters with proper evidence. There are still procedures we are bound to, after all."

The American doll brought out FNC's cracked tablet device and set it on the table for WA to see. Springfield then pushed the device towards WA's half of the table and explained,

"There are procedures, yes, but I have broken a few already. FNC's diary entries are stored in this device, and I have read through them to provide context for the case. However, we still need hard evidence before we can act on it… and that's where I will need your help, WA-chan. You're a five-star doll - and you're the one carrying E1's Electronic Warfare suite..."

Springfield set her hands firmly on the table and,

"Please help me hack into this device and tap into FNC's neural cloud."

The German doll was startled by the request and looked at the FNC's device before her and spoke her mind,

"You want me to tap into FNC's neural cloud… through her tablet?"

Springfield nodded and explained,

"These devices are registered and attached to our unique neural cloud code - albeit as an external module. However, there are security systems in place. I'm not exactly good with electronics or the Imprint System that our neural clouds use, you see..."

WA furrowed her brow and argued,

"I get that, Spring. Five-star dolls have complex cores, so we can bridge that gap remotely… but why can't we just go to the Repair Bay now and extract this stuff straight from FNC's core? Ribeyrolles is a friend of yours too, so she'll definitely let us do what we have to do. Wouldn't that be more efficient?"

The American doll shook her head and refused,

"Ribeyrolles is a friend, but the Repair Bay machines are not. Every single restoration unit is linked to the Commander's device - that so-called 'smartphone' he always carries around. If we tamper with FNC's core while she's being repaired, the Commander will know."

WA hummed and then picked up the device and noted,

"But if we tap in remotely with this, the Commander won't suspect a thing."

"Exactly, WA-chan."

Springfield then looked into her protege's eyes and asked with a tender tone,

"Will you help me do this, WA-chan? I will take full responsibility as the adjutant of this station."

The German doll then looked at the device again and felt her head spin for a moment as the gravity of their situation became clear. She was about to violate G&K protocols.

However, she felt the soft fabric of the scarf she wore again. When she answered Springfield's call at that ungodly hour, WA already made her decision - and she was going to see it through to the very end.

"I'll do it, Spring - it shouldn't be too hard. Plus… it's for FNC's sake… and M14's been down in the dumps ever since this mess started..."

Springfield's eyes brightened up when she heard this.

"... WA-chan…!"

Then, WA folded her arms and bargained,

"But you're gonna have to teach me how to make chocolate cake once this mess is done. Got it?"

Springfield eagerly nodded and assured,

"I'll make sure that you'll bake the greatest cake in the world, WA-chan. That's a promise!"

The German doll then clenched her fists with excitement and stood up from where she sat,

"Alright then! Let's hook this device up to the projector and get this show on the road!"

* * *

Springfield turned off the rest of the lights in her cafe until the space was wrapped in total darkness. Then, she watched as WA switched on the cafe's projector, casting a bright, blinding light upon a matte white screen.

The German doll connected FNC's device by wire to the projector and then closed her eyes as she activated her internal Electronic Warfare suite. As she did, the display on the projector screen broke up into static and displayed a myriad of lines of code scattered across a grey abyss.

Moments later, the static stabilized and Springfield started seeing images appear in irregular intervals. They were snippets of FNC's memories as the Belgian girl saw them with her own two eyes. Crackling audio then sounded from the cafe's speaker systems as voices, dins and murmurs blended together into a harsh cacophony.

WA's brow then started to furrow as she spat,

" _Scheisse!_ There's a lot of data in here, Spring, and I mean lots! We're not gonna try and go through this all, are we?"

Springfield watched the images on the screen and listened to the pandemonium of sounds before she answered,

"January 22, 2062 - 0650 hours… let's start from there, WA-chan."

"I-I'll do what I can. Here goes nothing!"

WA redoubled her efforts and focused on the time and date Springfield gave her. Soon enough, both the audio and the video stabilized and the German doll was finally able to open her eyes again.

A satisfied smile formed on WA's lips as she cheered,

"W-we got it, Spring!"

Springfield smiled back from the shadows as she approached the screen with a pair of chairs in tow. She then set the chairs facing the screen and gestured,

"Come sit with me, WA-chan. Let's see the world through FNC's eyes."

* * *

January 22, 2063 - Early Morning

Main Heliport - Hangar 1

Griffon Command Post - S05

This is kinda exciting, hehe.

Right about now, I'm supposed to be in the station warehouse preparing for our logistics orders, but I'm here at the other side of the base in the heliport. Don't get me wrong. I'm not a bad girl at all! I'm not the type to play hookie often - but today is a special day. It's the start of Operation Arctic Warfare and there was no way in heck I was going to let my favorite dolls in the world leave without me seeing them!

I snuck into the hangar and found the rifle dolls of Echelon 1 - Springfield-oneesama, WA-chan and M14 - checking their equipment while their handgun dolls were preparing the helicopter for flight. This was my chance, I thought!

With that, I sauntered over to the girls and cheerfully waved to them.

"Ah~! FNC-chan!" Springfield-oneesama said, pleasantly surprised. She then cradled her rifle in one arm as she turned to me and then playfully chuckled, "You may be our Logistics associate reporting to Ms. Kalina, but I still have to scold you if you skip work like this~"

I beamed back at the adjutant with happy defiance,

"I'm willing to get scolded if it means I can wish you all good luck on the mission, Springfield-oneesama!"

My words etched an appreciative smile on Spingfield-oneesama's lips. On the other hand, the snobbish WA-chan folded her arms and tried to act aloof. And yet, WA-chan bashfully admitted,

"I-it's not like I'm happy you came to see us or anything - but I guess I'll have to accept this for now. Thanks FNC."

Ehh? Wait a minute. WA-chan actually appreciated that? Hehehe, this is great then!

Spurred by this momentum, I turned over to where M14 was… or at least where I thought she was - only to find out that she was no longer there.

Then, the cheerful war goddess snuck up on me from behind and caught me in a tight hug. M14 snickered happily as she smothered me, rubbing her cheek against mine as she teased,

"Aww, FNC-chan. You missed me so much that you came to see me before we left!"

It was a sneak attack! M14 was really good at these sorts of things, but I knew every trick on her book.

I squatted down, slipped from M14's grasp and then triumphantly distanced myself from her. I joined my hands behind my back and then countered,

"Nice try, M14 - but I came to see you because I thought you'd be lonely without _me_!"

M14 then proudly put her hands on her hips as she enthusiastically assured,

"War goddesses don't get lonely, FNC-chan - not when the bells of victory are ringing for them!"

Her haughty act then became more earnest as she warmly added,

"But I'm glad you came to see me. I really am~!"

I smiled at M14 and then laid a hand on her shoulder, saying,

"I just want to do what I can for you guys, you know. If I could fight on the front lines again together with you all, I would do it in a heartbeat! But I'm assigned to the home front for now - so I'll do my part I'll keep this station well-fed!"

While I was talking, I suddenly remembered,

"Oh, by the way - speaking of food! I was talking with G36, Springfield-oneesama's assistant at the cafe, yesterday… and we came up with a great idea!"

Springfield-oneesama tilted her head with curiosity and asked,

"A great idea, FNC-chan?"

I nodded to onee-sama and gladly explained,

"When the combat echelon girls come back home, G36 and I will prepare a biiiiiig feast for everyone! We'll have food, music, desserts, drinks, desserts and a lot of other stuff!"

WA-chan furrowed her brow and noted,

"You said 'desserts' twice, FNC-chan."

I turned to WA-chan and grinned,

"That's because you'll get to have as muuuuch dessert as you want! I even managed to find some premium quality chocolate ice cream!"

The aloof German doll's ears fluttered and her jaw dropped in awe when she heard 'premium quality chocolate ice cream'. WA-chan quietly muttered to herself, but I still heard it anyways,

" _Who the hell told FNC my weakness?_ "

M14 did, WA-chan. The two of us just held our tongues and whistled innocently. Still, you don't have to hide your cute site, you know! Springfield-oneesama won't notice you keep it all to yourself!

Anyways - while the four of us were talking, however, the hangar doors opened and a light truck arrived to tow the helicopter to the helipad. Echelon 1 was about to be deployed to Area AW.

Springfield-oneesama, WA-chan and M14 quickly gathered their equipment and boarded the helicopter. I saw the three of them off up until the time their helicopter finally took to the skies.

Once they were out of earshot, I clenched my fists and told myself,

'I've gotta do my best too!'

* * *

January 22, 2063 - Late Afternoon

Recreational Quarters - Cafe Springfield

It was only just 5PM by the time my team got back from logistics missions, but the sun was already starting to set over Area S05. That's what January winters will do to the sunlight, though, so I can't complain.

Still -as soon as I got off the logistics truck and signed off on the resources we hauled in, I made a beeline for my oasis - the Cafe Springfield!

Every day since the cafe opened last year, I made it a point to visit this oasis after work. On lighter, more peaceful days, Springfield-oneesama would be there behind the counter to serve her many regular customers.

That afternoon, however, it was the barmaid - G36 - who was holding down the fort. It was busy as usual, but the poker-faced German attended to everyone without fail. Springfield-oneesama trained her well, it seems. How lucky.

Anyways, G36 noticed me while she was wiping down a table near the door. She set aside her wipe cloth and then greeted me with an endearing bow,

" _Guten tag_ , FNC-fraulein. Welcome back - and good work today."

I smiled at G36 and replied with a happy nod,

" _Goedenmiddag,_ _mademoiselle G36!_ I'll have my usual, please!"

G36 smiled back and acknowledged my order with a nod,

"Understood. Please follow me."

The German doll shepherded me through the cafe and then sat me at the bar. She then went around behind the counter and started preparing my hot chocolate for me. Ah, the smell is great as always! I can't wait!

I rested my face in my hands and let my legs sway from the high barstool as I waited for my drink. Moments later, G36 set a fancy drink with froth and whipped cream topped with chocolate shavings before me and announced,

"Here is your order, FNC-fraulein - _ein 'Vlaamse chocolade'_ _mit schlagsahne und schokostreuseln_."

I didn't quite understand everything that G36 said just now - aside from the Dutch part - but I graciously beamed at her,

" _Merci beaucoup!_ "

I drank the refreshing drink halfway through before I set it down on the saucer. That moment where all the flavors of the ' _Vlaamese chocolade_ ' came together in my mouth was pure bliss - but I had to remember that I wasn't just here to relax.

I also had business to do here.

With that in mind, I turned my attention back to G36 - who was now washing dishes at the sink behind the counter - and asked,

"So, mademoiselle G36 - how's the preparation going?"

"Preparations?" G36 asked as she turned off the water tap, "You mean for the feast tonight?"

"Mhm~!"

The maid doll wiped her hands on a towel then answered flatly,

"Well… I have prepared the cafe's kitchen already - but I haven't received the ingredients we need to cook the feast. As a matter of fact, the cafe barely got resupplied after lunch service earlier today..."

I blinked once or twice before G36's words sank in, but I still didn't seem to understand what she was saying. I chugged down the last of my hot chocolate, brought out my tablet device and then logged on to our logistics tracker.

I dug into the pending orders list and found the cafe's order listed there at the very bottom of a frighteningly long queue. All of the other orders above it were emergency resupply requests coming from Area AW - the mission area for Operation Arctic Warfare.

Combat missions were the priority for resupplies, so I couldn't complain, but the sheer number of backlogged orders worried me. So, I dared to log into the station's resources master database and gasped.

Food rations, ammunition and spare parts were flying off of the shelves at an alarming rate in the list. Even the supplies that my logistics teams hauled in for today were already being tagged for combat operations. Moreover, just about every single Quick Repair contract that our station had gathered was used up.

Just what in the world was going on in Area AW!?

Have my efforts all this time not been enough!?

While I was fretting about our supplies, G36 stood before me and asked,

"FNC-fraulein… is everything alright?"

Before I could even answer, there was a general announcement that played on the PA system throughout the base. The combat echelons were finally returning - much earlier than scheduled - and the feast I promised everyone was not there.

It made me feel ashamed that I couldn't keep that promise I made… but the fear gnawing in my heart was growing stronger than that shame.

Why are they all back so soon?

I pocketed my device and hopped off the barstool as I said,

"Mademoiselle G36, _désolé,_ but please put that on my tab for now. I have to go."

G36 nodded in acknowledgement, but I turned around before she could say any more and stepped out of the Cafe Springfield. My heart throbbed with fear as I felt the dying warmth of the setting sun on my face.

Then, I ran to the heliport to see the truth.

* * *

Main Heliport - Hangar 1

Tension was high at the heliport when I got there. Most of the girls from the armory were trickling in to welcome our combat echelons home, but the cheer and joy that they often had was muted at best.

Instead, there was chatter - nervous chatter. Hundreds of T-Dolls whispered amongst themselves, spreading ghastly rumors that echoed in the confines of the hangar. This slanderous pandemonium came to a halt when the wails of sirens suddenly filled the space.

Ribeyrolles, the unofficial nurse of our station, came riding on one of the wheeled Repair Bay drones, spoke into a megaphone and urged,

"Make way, s'il vous plait! Make way!"

The crowd of T-Dolls parted in half and dragged me along like a wave as Ribeyrolles and her drone rolled on through. Moments later, three dozen more drones rolled into the hangar towing stretchers, repair kits and all sorts of other equipment.

After that, there was another general announcement on the PA systems. All of the dolls gathered in the hangar were ordered to return to their dorms.

The nervous chatter grew louder, but the crowd did as they were told and started to disperse. On the other hand, I moved upstream through the river of dolls and hurried after Ribeyrolles and her column of drones towards the helipads outside.

I stepped through the open hangar door and saw the six helicopters of the combat echelons descending towards the helipads where Ribeyrolles and her drones were waiting for them. E6 landed first, followed by E5 then E4, E3 and E2. Battle-weary T-Dolls emerged from those helicopters and were carted off on stretchers en route to the Repair Bay.

Blood, oil, sweat and soot stained their faces and their clothes while their bodies were pockmarked with bullet holes and blast burns. Every single one of them was dusted with slivers of bloody snow as well while fatigue from their long deployment was clear for me to see.

Seeing all this made my heart sink.

It reminded me of the time that my old station in S09 was overwhelmed by Executioner. However… that was not the sight that pained me the most.

I watched the E1 helicopter land last and felt the gusts of the helicopter blades chill me to the core - but I held my ground. Then, I saw Ribeyrolles herself, together with a handful of drones, take their positions at the landing zone.

Our ad hoc nurse had her drone open the helicopter door while I watched with fearful anticipation. Then, I found WA-chan and M14 battered and bruised with bitter tears in their eyes. The two of them were carrying an unresponsive Springfield-oneesama on their shoulders.

Springfield-oneesama's lively green eyes were lifeless. The motherly smile she always wore was nowhere to be found. Her clothes were tattered and torn while half of her body was charred beyond recognition.

Under the light of the setting sun, Springfield-oneesama looked like a goddess that had been slain. Her once white wings were viciously clipped and tainted charcoal grey.

Tears started welling up in my eyes while anger brewed in my mechanical heart. I couldn't bear to see this anymore. I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs, but I held my tongue and ran back into the hangar.

When I got there, however, I found another figure watching the frantic helipad scene from the open hangar doors. I stopped and regarded the utter remorse was etched on his face. All the while, the red beret he wore cast a shadow over his bloodshot brown eyes.

It was the Commander.

This was the first time that I ever got to see him in such bleak agony.

He noticed me, it seemed, but he kept watching Springfield-oneesama from afar. Then, he started to speak,

"Today was a failure, FNC. We cleared all the maps, but at what cost?"

Cleared all the maps? What was he talking about?

The Commander shook his head and apologized,

"Sorry about that - I was just rambling… but we really are in a tight spot. You've seen what happened to our combat echelons - and I'm sure you've checked our resource stockpiles too. Otherwise, you wouldn't have rushed after Ribeyrolles like you did just now."

I lowered my head and grimly replied,

" _Oui._ That's exactly right…"

The Commander put his hands in his pockets and then honestly assessed,

"As things stand, our station won't survive two more days of Operation Arctic Warfare, let alone one month of this hell. The enemies are much tougher than what we have faced before - and there is so much more ground to cover too. We have the guns and the spirit to fight the enemy - but it won't be long before we run out of bullets and food. We won the battle today - barely - but we're about to lose the war."

He then brought out his device - that 'smartphone' thing, or whatever he calls it - and showed me the screen,

"I saw what happened to Spring on the battlefield as it happened. It was the new enemy weapon that got her - those damned Jupiter Cannons."

"Jupiter Cannons…?"

The Commander nodded and then recounted in a pained voice,

"SF forces cut off E1's escape path and they were running low on ammo and rations too. So, they tried to capture a helipad guarded by some cannons. The engagement didn't go very well - and WA2000 got pinned down in the frantic rush. She was nearly destroyed by an artillery shell… but Spring shielded her. That's why Spring came home in the state you saw."

My hands clenched into fists on their own when I heard the Commander's story. Then, with a trembling voice, I spat,

"Those 'Jupiter Cannons'… are what's causing all this grief, huh?"

"That's exactly right, FNC… they're formidable weapons systems that can defend themselves against even the most brutal assault. They're also positioned on heliports to make it harder for us to resupply on the battlefield... but those cannons also do drop a certain blessing. All hope isn't lost."

"... a blessing? What do you mean, Commander?"

The Commander nodded again and answered,

"For every Jupiter Cannon emplacement we defeat, we retrieve these things called 'Red Envelopes'. HQ realized just how much of a threat those Jupiter Cannons are, so they're compensating us for all the Red Envelopes we send back. Food. Ammo. Spare parts. Quick repair contracts. Everything we need right now."

All those things for those 'Red Envelopes'?

If what the Commander's saying is true, then those envelopes might just keep our stockpiles from going empty! Moreover - earning those Red Envelopes means wiping those cannons from the face of this earth, so nobody else has to fall victim to them.

As I was thinking about this, the Commander finally turned to me with a compassionate gaze and explained,

"FNC. I know that you care deeply about Spring too. You know just how hard she works for all of us here at the station. After today's deployment, I want to do everything in my power to give Sangvis Ferri hell for the pain they caused to Spring and avenge her… but i'm going to need your help."

I looked up to the Commander with hopeful eyes and replied,

"If there's anything I can do for Springfield-oneesama, I'll do it. Tell me, Commander. What do you want me to do?"

A cryptic smile then formed on the Commander's lips as he asked,

"Would you fight for me on the front lines again, FNC?"

Frigid wind from the distant mountains blew into the hangar, combing through my hair and rustling my clothes as I firmly faced the commander and gave him my firm answer.

Then, the sun disappeared from the horizon and was slowly replaced by the darkness of the night.

 **To Be Continued**


	10. Tenth Entry - Neural Cloud (Part I)

**Tasteless**

 _Tenth Entry - Evidence Review - FNC's Neural Cloud (Part I)_

* * *

January 23, 2063 - Dawn

Echelon 8 - Deployment Helicopter

En Route to Area AW3-4E

The sun was starting to break out to the east of the snow-capped mountains that morning as our helicopter flew low over enemy territory. I watched the scene through the windows of the helicopter doors to try and keep myself occupied, but I simply couldn't sit still.

How long has it been since I last wielded my gun? I didn't need my weapon for Logistics missions - and our weapons are taken from us as soon as we return back to base, after all.

The combat experience that I've racked up from the times when I was on the frontlines was still stored in my neural cloud, of course, but doubt and fear still brewed in my mechanical heart.

After all, Echelon 8 was deploying to AW3-4E by itself that early morning - and the T-Dolls that I was deploying with were all greenhorns. There was an M3, an IDW, an M1911 and an MP40. All of them were level-1 two-star dolls who had no combat experience whatsoever.

Those four girls knew that I was a level-100, three-star doll with a full suite of dummy links and months of combat experience under my belt. Because of that, the girls must have been intimidated by me. Aside from our formal introductions, the five of us haven't spoken at all and the helicopter cabin was silent.

I don't blame them, really. I would have felt the same way if I was suddenly assigned to a frontline mission out of the blue.

However, the girls were all looking at me throughout the trip. Did they want something?

While I was wondering what to do, MP40 stood up to face me. She was a German submachine gun doll with short, blond hair crowned with a black forage cap. Her eyes were vibrant honey brown ones that were filled with admiration and made her stand out quite well from the others.

" _G-guten morgen_ , FNC-senpai." The doll greeted with a flustered face as she tried to shore up a more professional presence, "I-I'm MP40 - a newcomer to this station. The other girls are new too, so we're still getting used to things… but we've heard about you and the victories you've won."

MP40 then extended her hand to me and continued,

"We all just wanted to say that we look forward to working with a veteran like you!"

The other dolls were hiding behind MP40's small frame, but all three of them nodded in agreement with the German SMG.

My own heart wasn't quite at ease, but I did my best to wear a smile for the girls. I then shook MP40's hand and replied,

"I don't know how much you'd be able to learn from me, but I'm happy to fight alongside you all too!"

MP40 seemed to be amazed by what I said. She froze in place at first as I shook her hand, but the junior German thawed quickly and became excited.

Now that the ice was broken, MP40 ushered the other girls closer to me and she started bombarding me with questions that had been on their minds. They asked me about what it was like to have dummy links, and what it was like to undergo skill training for 24 hours straight. All of them wanted to hear more about our adjutant, Springfield-oneesama, as well as the girls of Echelon 1.

Not knowing what else to do, I humored the girls and answered all of their questions as best as I could. As I did so, the uneasiness that I had when I first stepped into the helicopter started petering out.

MP40's bright and responsible demeanor surely helped raise my spirits - and the German SMG doll had the qualities of a good leader. The other girls in this team seemed to follow her lead and she was quite brave - much braver than myself when I was still a refugee.

So, while I was answering this girl's rapid fire questions, I laid a hand on her shoulder and offered,

"MP40-chan. Would you like to be my protege?"

The junior German doll's eyes shimmered with delight. She then laid her right, black-gloved hand over her hand and graciously accepted,

"It would be an honor, FNC-senpai!"

…

The helicopter approached at our designated LZ and began its descent. That was our cue for an equipment check, I told the girls, so we started inspecting our weapons, ammunition and rations. Since most of the two-stars were SMGs, MP40 dutifully guided them through that process.

That gave me time to head into the cargo hold to pick up my personal equipment. Apparently, the Commander allocated some equipment for me for this mission, so I wondered just what I'd get.

Back in the day, when Echelon 8 was a frontline team, we made do with a mix of two-star and three-star equipment. They were usually surplus goods from our suppliers' production or hand-me-downs from the upper echelons - but we made good use of them.

Honestly, those were the sorts of things that I was expecting to see again. However, when I opened the trunk with my name and serial number in the cargo hold, I gasped.

"These are… _sacre bleu_!"

EOT 508 holographic sights. APCR High-Velocity ammunition, chambered in 5.56x45mm. IOP-X4 Exoskeleton. These were premium, five-star equipment!

Taking a closer look, I saw that they were fully calibrated and enhanced. Then, in the midst of this weapons cache, I found a great treasure.

A premium chocolate bar!

It was the same kind that Springfield-oneesama gave me on the day we first met. Ah, that brings back memories.

There was a note attached to the bar too.

" _A special gift for a special girl. From Elias._ "

Perhaps the Commander isn't such a bad person after all! I'll write about it when I get back home.

* * *

Area AW3-4E Mountains

Far-Western Heliport

I equipped all of the five-star equipment prepared for me as the helicopter descended onto the LZ. Once we touched down, I joined the girls in the cabin and then led them out onto the snowy hills of AW3-4E.

When we got out, my four dummy links were already there at the LZ and standing in attention. All four of them were equipped with the same five-star equipment that the Commander prepared for me and were obediently waiting for orders from me.

My, even though I've had dummy links for a while - I still can't get used to them and their blank, expressionless stares. That was something that I told MP40 and the girls when they asked me about dummy links. It was a scary reminder that, at the end of the day, I was still a Tactical Doll with a duty to serve Griffon.

Anyways, I assembled the girls in my squad and my dummy links at the LZ while our deployment helicopter returned back to base. It was at that time that my earpiece buzzed and I heard the Commander's voice.

" _FNC. This is the Commander. Can you hear me?_ "

I pressed onto the earpiece and replied,

"Loud and clear, Commander. Thanks for the equipment - and the chocolate!"

" _No worries, FNC! I'm asking so much from you after all, so this is the least I can do._ "

The Commander's voice then pivoted and became warm as he reminisced,

" _When Spring rescued you back in S09, I knew that there was something special about you. You're destined for great things - which is why I am entrusting this mission to you_."

A shy smile grew on my lips as the commander showered me with praise. What a smooth talker! I can tell why Springfield-oneesama fell for him.

Yet, at the same time, the gravity of the situation wasn't lost in his tone.

We were here to avenge Springfield-oneesama.

The Commander and I care about her very much.

So, after the short spell of pleasantries, the Commander shifted gears again and got down to business.

" _Listen to me carefully, FNC. This mission is incredibly delicate, so I'll talk with you directly over a secondary line for OPSEC_. _I've also granted you access to a Command module linked with your exoskeleton._ "

OPSEC, the Commander said. Operational Security… and a Command module, just like Springfield-oneesama's...

That meant that this mission was the station's top priority - and I would be the one calling the shots!

Gosh, I never thought I'd have all this responsibility!

" _The purpose of this exercise is to find a way to complete Operation Arctic Warfare as quickly and efficiently as we possibly can.._ " The Commander explained over the radio," _That's why I want you to trust me. Follow my instructions to the letter. We will succeed - as long as you never stop firing at the enemy. No matter what happens._ "

"No matter what happens?"

What did the Commander mean by that?

" _That's right. Don't worry about your ammunition. I'll make sure you're resupplied regularly - and that you'll be well fed. I'll also provide you with everything you need to win - so, keep shooting._ "

"... understood Commander. I'll unleash hell!"

" _That's the spirit, FNC. Now - prepare yourself and your… team. Your mission is about to begin._ "

* * *

As soon as the Commander gave us the green light, I deployed Echelon 8 on its first mission.

The five of us, along with my four dummy links, climbed uphill from the LZ and secured a vantage point in a forest of evergreens. From there, we had a clear view of the Western half of the map and easily got a lay of the land.

Equipped with binoculars, the girls and I charted the movements of the SF mobile units and then marked the locations of the treacherous Jupiter Cannon emplacements on the Western half of the map.

I compiled my team's findings and prepared a battle plan with Echelons 1 through 6 in mind. It was a lengthy plan that would have taken many turns to complete, but every battle that we fought would have been to our advantage.

Everyone would be able to come home to the Command Post.

It was efficient.

No lives would be lost if we follow that plan

Moreover, we would be able to encircle, hack and destroy every single Jupiter Cannon emplacement in that run. The precious 'Red Envelopes' that the Commander told me about would be ours!

So, with that in mind, I proudly transmitted the battle plan to the Commander to see what he thought about it.

After a few moments of silence, the Commander responded apologetically over the radio,

" _FNC. I looked at the plan you sent me just now… but this simply won't do. You were in Logistics up until yesterday, so you have to remember just how stretched our stockpiles already are. If we spend that many turns on this map with six or seven full echelons for a day or two - let alone a month, our station's gonna starve to death!_ "

A sharp pain struck my heart when I heard this. How could I forget about our rations?

But still… if we want to break through the Western half of the map quickly, then the only way to do so would be…

No…

Don't tell me… was that what the Commander was planning to do?

" _Judging by your silence, FNC, you've figured out the most efficient way to go about this mission._ " The Commander's voice reached me through the radio, but I noticed a peculiar change in tone, " _If we can secure the closest heliport, then we wouldn't need a very long supply line. The turns we save can be the difference between life and death for our station - and we will be able to collect Red Envelopes as we please from there._ "

"B-but…" I tried to argue, "that means we would have… we would have to fight Jupiter Cannons head-on!"

" _That's right - and a brilliant echelon leader, armed with the best equipment that G &K can provide, can do just that. Efficiently._"

My mechanical heart skipped a beat. I wanted to avenge Springfield-oneesama, but fighting a Jupiter Cannon on the frontlines wasn't something I was prepared to do.

However, the Commander spoke from out of the blue.

" _I have a confession to make, FNC. This is for your ears only - got it?_ _Springfield is my beloved, but she simply does not have what it takes to fight Jupiter Cannons head on… but you are special, FNC. If it's you leading the charge, I know you can win._ "

"Commander… I don't know where this faith in me is coming from, but attacking a Jupiter Cannon emplacement is a reckless move! It's practically suicide!"

" _Not with the sort of equipment you have, FNC. You'll come out of it alive - as long as you keep shooting, just like you promised me._ "

"But, Commander…!"

Before I could continue, the Commander interrupted me with a heavy, disappointed sigh.

" _FNC. Are you serious about avenging Springfield or not? The station is counting on you too - in case you've forgotten! I gave you the very best equipment I could get my hands on hoping that you would lead us to victory… hoping that you would achieve something great. Tell me - FNC. Was I wrong about you?._ "

The sharp pang of pain in my heart grew stronger. It was like a knife that was being twisted in me with every word the Commander spoke. Sweat formed on my brow in spite of the frigid cold as I hastily answered,

"O-of course I'm serious! I owe Springfield-oneesama my life! I would do anything for her!"

" _Well - then why won't you do what needs to be done?_ "

"T-that's because…"

I stopped myself halfway. I didn't have any more excuses - so the Commander continued,

" _Listen, FNC. In an ideal world, your battle plan would have been perfect. However, our situation is far from perfect - and we are only at day one! Springfield cares deeply about the girls of our station. She would want nothing more than a swift, decisive end to this Operation._ "

"S-Springfield-oneesama does…?"

" _Yes. You can ask her that when she gets out of the Repair Bay. That is how Springfield thinks… and now, you have the chance to find that way forward for us. Do what I ask of you and we will shorten our deployment. We'll only have to struggle in this frozen wasteland for a few days - not a whole damn month!_ "

The Commander's passion spilled out from his voice as he spoke.

Listening to him made my mechanical heart beat against my chest. I remembered the sorry state that Springfield-oneesama and M14 and WA-chan were in when they returned from their deployment.

I don't want them to have to dive into hell over and over for a whole month like this.

I want to fight for them.

I want to avenge them.

As a G&K Tactical Doll, I have sworn to serve the Commander and follow his orders. My very core was programmed to be loyal to him as soon as I joined this station.

But I had to be sure that this was the right path.

So, I asked the Commander earnestly,

"How sure are you that attacking those cannons won't be a suicide mission for me?"

The Commander paused. Then, he answered confidently,

" _I'm willing to bet my life on it, FNC. You will come out of that battle completely unscathed. I promise you._ "

I held a hand over my chest and gave his words some thought. Doubts still lingered in my heart, but I had to make a decision.

I pressed on my earpiece and replied,

"... okay Commander. What are your orders?"

* * *

Helipad 1 (Objective A)

Woodland Approach

Thick, dark clouds rolled through the horizon of Area AW that morning as a violent snowstorm brewed in the heavens. Those clouds cast heavy shadows over me, the girls and the Jupiter Cannons that we were tasked to destroy.

In the midst of our huddle, MP40 turned to me with grave concern and asked,

"FNC-senpai… are you sure about this?"

The other girls nodded in agreement with my new protege, so I reassured them.

"These are the Commander's orders - but I will be leading you in battle. Everyone here has their own special skills, talents and weapons that we can use to win this fight… so we may be able to pull this off. Just stick to the plan, and…"

MP40 tilted her head curiously, puzzled by the pause,

"And what, FNC-senpai?"

I lowered my head as I echoed the Commander's words,

"Don't stop shooting."

The four two-star dolls gave me sharp salutes and then prepared themselves for the attack. I brought out my tablet device to check my time.

0859 hours.

My eyes watched the seconds tick away on the screen. Then, at the turn of the hour, I gave the command,

"Echelon 8 - it's time to get work done!"

…

At my signal, the girls and I burst from out of our evergreen wall and charged at the Jupiter Cannons guarding the helipad clearing. As soon as we did, the siege artillery pieces detected our presence and aimed their primary guns at us like clockwork.

The cannons fired their first barrage and we fanned out in the snow, stretching out our formation as far as we possibly could. All the while, I coordinated with the girls through my earpiece,

"We've got to close the distance as quickly as possible until we can start shooting back. IDW - use your skill and take point!"

The cat-like British submachine gun happily replied back over the radio,

" _Okay! It's my turn now, nya~!_ "

…

 _~Cover Focus - Lv. 1~_

…

IDW sprinted ahead of us as she activated her skill and started to draw the fire of the three cannons. Artillery shells crashed into the snow and burst around IDW as she evaded them with impressive agility.

I saw her zig-zagging on her way down the hill, rolling forward and twirling around like a whirling dervish - grinning confidently all the way.

Her efforts allowed me and my dummy links to take position at our maximum range and finally shoot back at the Jupiter Cannons. MP40, on the other hand, led the rest of the girls further ahead of me where they dug in and started shooting as well.

My dolls and I focused fire on one of the cannons and unloaded accurate bursts of APCR shots on it. Then, I activated my own skill to boost the damage I dealt.

…

 _~Firepower Focus - Lv. 10~_

…

Paired with the top-tier equipment that I got from the Commander, my shots whittled away at the armored targets and I eventually managed to destroy one of them!

However…

I celebrated too soon.

As IDW was drawing closer to the remaining cannons, the Jupiters unleashed their secondary weapons. They were 25mm chain guns with disappearing mounts that snapped upward, aimed at the cat-like doll and then promptly tracked her movements with forward-looking infrared sensors.

Then, a chaotic order of gunfire mercilessly flew at IDW. The attack patterns of the chain guns were erratic and unpredictable, rendering what agility the untrained IDW had completely useless.

Barely two seconds passed before a 25mm shot struck IDW's leg. A second hit followed in quick succession - then a third.

Those three hits cut through IDW's synthetic skin, shattered the mechanical frame beneath it and tore her right leg clean off. Blood and oil splattered against the white snow as the greenhorn British doll fell face first into the snow.

From where I stood, I only caught a glimpse of the profile of IDW's face in that harrowing moment.

There was a look of surprise - disbelief - etched on her face that quickly soured into despair.

At the back of her mind, she must have been counting down the seconds to anticipate when the next artillery shell would hit - and she knew that both remaining cannons had just finished reloading.

Bitter tears started forming at the sides of her eyes, but IDW didn't even get the chance to shed them.

The Jupiters fired another salvo - and IDW disappeared in a ball of flame.

When the flame cleared, the British SMG doll's corpse was sprawled out in a fiery crater. Her synthetic skin was blackened by flame and the mechanical frame beneath it was warped beyond recognition.

One of the shells tore through her torso while the other decapitated her - leaving no trace of the energetic IDW's face.

Then, without missing a beat, the Jupiter Cannons turned their attention to us.

A dull pain soon struck my mechanical heart as I came to a realization.

The Commander's projections were off - way off.

We were all going to die here, weren't we!?

While our situation was weighing down on my, however, I heard MP40's voice.

It was a ferocious, unyielding roar.

"PROTECT FNC-SENPAI AT ALL COSTS!"

The German submachine gun then opened fire on the Jupiter Cannons and the other dolls followed suit.

M3 and M1911 steeled themselves and took defensive positions in front of me. They fired their uncalibrated weapons at the cannons to draw their attention.

MP40, on the other hand, took out an incendiary grenade from her pack. She then turned to me and shouted,

"FNC-senpai! Keep shooting!"

It was only then that I realized that my trigger finger was frozen in place - and that my magazine was empty.

My dummy links were still shooting and reloading autonomously and managed to heavily damage a second cannon, but for me…

Time seemed to be slowing down.

Despair was taking root in my heart… but MP40 urged again,

"FNC-SENPAI!"

MP40's cry snapped me out of my daze. I quickly reloaded a fresh magazine of APCR shots while MP40 threw her grenade at the weakened Jupiter cannon.

The grenade burst and lit the cannon on fire. My dummy links and I rained tungsten-tipped lead as quickly as our guns could accurately fire.

However, our efforts simply weren't enough.

It was too little… too late.

M3 was mowed down by the chain guns - and M1911 followed soon after.

The both of them were likewise blasted by artillery shells that mercilessly found their mark.

MP40 and I managed to destroy the second cannon - but the third simply refused to fall.

The seconds ticked away and MP40 felt the cannon's sensors tracking her.

MP40's namesake weapon ran out of ammo, but the German doll didn't bother to reload. She tossed her weapon aside and spread her arms out wide - shielding me from the last Jupiter Cannon's infrared gaze.

Seeing her like this reminded me of Executioner as she stared down Springfield-oneesama.

Just like that ringleader, MP40 was facing death...

And yet, when I heard MP40's voice on the radio…

" _Senpai… I'm afraid…_ "

That was the last thing that MP40 said before the flames consumed her.

"MP40!"

I gripped my weapon tightly while tears streaked from my bloodshot eyes down my cheeks. I lined my sights at the Jupiter Cannon's hull, held down my trigger and screamed like a wild beast.

"ARGHHHH!"

* * *

Moments later, after the dust settled, only I and my dummy links were still left standing. Four smouldering craters - graves of the other girls of Echelon 8 - crackled with dying flames… while my dummy links stood there emotionlessly.

My weapon slipped from my hands and I fell down to my knees in the snow.

A charred black forage cap rested on the snow before me. Inside of it, I saw the 'miracle' that the Commander spoke so fondly of - stained with oil and blood.

A red envelope.

I picked up the cap and the envelope inside of it and held it close to my chest. Then, I cried out at the top of my lungs and wept.

…

A minute or so must have passed since the battle concluded, but it somehow didn't register for me at all.

Howling winds blew a flurry of snow all around me and soon covered the fiery craters with sheets of white. Those winds threatened to pull the forage cap away from my hands, but I held on tight.

I wasn't going to let go.

MP40 left an impression on me - as short as our time together may have been - but I wasn't going to let go.

So, in the midst of the winter storm, I found a deathly calm. All the while, my dummy links stood guard - detached and unmoved.

That silence was soon broken by the Commander's voice in my earpiece,

" _Excellent work, FNC. The Jupiter Cannons are confirmed to be destroyed - and the heliport is secure._ "

"... excellent work…?" I challenged, pressing down on my earpiece with boiling fury, "Excellent work!? This was a massacre, Commander! You promised me that we would all get out of this unscathed!"

" _I believe you misunderstood me, FNC. I said that 'you' were going to come out of this unscathed. You and your dummy links are all in full health! It wasn't an S-rank victory - god, no - but we got the Red Envelope didn't we? It's already been credited to our station's account!_ "

"That's… not right… we're going to need Quick Repair contracts for these girls!"

" _We don't have any more Quick Repair contracts to spare, FNC… you already saw it for yourself, right? Plus - even if we had some, I wouldn't authorize you to use it for these girls. There's hardly anything left of them…_ "

"But Commander…!"

" _We're leaving them, FNC. They're too far gone._ "

"... too far… gone…"

" _That's right. So, rather than wasting the manpower and spare parts we have - we're discarding those teammates of yours._ "

"... what!?"

" _You know how disassembly works, right? We take the weapons module of the T-Doll, return them into civilian service and HQ credits us some resources for our trouble. It's not a whole lot, but every bit helps._ "

A faint chime then sounded in my earpiece and the Commander continued,

" _There we go. Twelve of each resource for MP40, M3, M1911 and IDW. It's a shame that we can't release them into civilian service… but busted dolls don't exactly contribute to society, so why bother?_ "

Cruel…

How incredibly cruel…

Why was this monster the one in charge of our station?

How could Springfield-oneesama marry such a monster?

Why did I believe this monster's words!?

I reached for my earpiece again with a trembling hand and accused,

"C-commander… you're violating G&K protocol. If HQ hears about this…"

" _If HQ hears about this…_ " the Commander interrupted me immediately, " _they will also hear about the doll who led those poor, poor dolls into battle and used them as meat shields to survive a bitter battle unscathed._ "

"That's absurd! Those were your orders, Commander!"

" _True - but you were the one with the Command module in this mission. You and I share this responsibility - equally. Drag me into hell, and hell will take you too. I may very well get executed for this - but so will you, FNC._ "

The Commander's calm malice silenced me… and the blood and oil that stained MP40's forage cap started rubbing off on my white blouse. My grip on the cap loosened, and the mischievous winds of Area AW finally snatched that cap from my hands.

I rose up to try and catch the flying cap, but the winds blew it far away - too far for me to ever hope to reach. A sense of emptiness then carved out my very core, hollowed-out by the Commander's words,

" _I never once lied to you, FNC. I gave you these orders for the sake of the station. I told you that I would do everything I can to avenge Springfield - and that you have the potential to achieve something great. You can hate me as much as you want. I don't care. However, your hands are already stained with blood, so wouldn't it be more beneficial to fight for the greater good?_ "

I lowered my head and closed my eyes as I weakly asked,

"Do I… even have a choice…?"

" _Of course you do. We could keep this working relationship of ours - or I'll go and find someone else capable of doing what needs to be done. I can think of a few candidates - G36, perhaps. Ribeyrolles always wanted to serve on the front too. Ah! How about M14? The so-called 'War Goddess'._ "

… M14?

No…

NO!

I gritted my teeth when I heard her name. For a brief moment, I imagined a tearful M14 taking MP40's place in the line of fire… I couldn't bear it! So I pressed down on my earpiece and roared,

" _ **CASSE-TOI, FILS DE PUTE!**_ DON'T YOU DARE LAY A HAND ON M14! I'm not gonna let you hurt any one else either, you monster!"

There was a devilish chuckle at the other end of the line, followed by a nonchalant tone,

" _Excellent! We have an agreement, then! I look forward to working with you, FNC… the girls of the station - Springfield… M14… they will all owe you a big one. They might not know it, but they're counting on you… and so do your new friends._ "

New friends? What the hell was he talking about?

As I was about to ask, the snowstorm started to clear and I saw the Echelon 8 helicopter approaching the captured helipad.

I didn't ask for an extraction helicopter, did I?

I shielded my eyes from the gusts of wind from the helicopter blades as the helicopter descended. Then, the helicopter doors opened to the side with a hydraulic hiss.

Four T-Dolls marched out of the helicopter and then stood in attention before me and my dummy links. All of them were level 1 two-star dolls… they were refugees that our station rescued as well. These girls were different model dolls from the first batch - save for one.

Another MP40 unit.

Just like the last one, this MP40 approached me with an eager smile and greeted me with a salute.

"Good morning, FNC-senpai! It's a pleasure to finally meet you!"

This doll had no memories of the last MP40's demise… so this was the first time she was meeting me. That reality shattered my mechanical heart.

I wanted to tell this new doll to go back into the helicopter and to go back home… but a malicious commander would be waiting for her and her friends when they arrive there.

Putting these girls through hell was the lesser evil.

Swift deaths are less painful than prolonged suffering.

In that regard, fighting Jupiter Cannons head on… was efficient.

And that was exactly what the Commander wanted these dolls to do.

He wanted them to die so that I may live…

Then, they will be replaced with fresh meat.

Whatever bright luster that remained in my eyes faded away while I steeled my mechanical heart as best as I could.

And yet, I forced myself to smile as I laid my bloodstained hands on MP40's shoulder and asked her with a sugary voice,

"Will you be my protege?"

 **To Be Continued**


	11. Eleventh Entry - Neural Cloud (Part II)

**Tasteless**

 _Eleventh Entry - Evidence Review - FNC's Neural Cloud (Part II)_

* * *

January 28, 2063 - Dawn

Recreational Quarters - Cafe Springfield

Springfield and WA sat together before the cafe's projector screen in uneasy silence. The cups of coffee that G36 had poured for them earlier sat cold and half-empty on their saucers while their owners were immersed in the horrifying scenes that FNC had seen.

The bitter battles that the Belgian was forced to fight.

The cruel yet effective utilitarianism of the Commander's routine.

The blood and oil spilled on the snow.

These were the things that FNC was forced to endure for her own survival at the Commander's behest.

However, what truly terrified Springfield to the core were the sounds.

Gunfire.

Howling winds.

Artillery blasts.

There were curses, cries and calls for help that fell upon deaf ears - only to be silenced by hellfire.

The Commander's calm yet mischievous voice that loomed over the scenes, orchestrating the massacre for the 'greater good'.

Then… FNC's inner thoughts.

Those thoughts swam around FNC's neural cloud throughout those harrowing 96 hours of suffering. It was a tireless, thankless cycle that the Belgian witnessed over and over - as well as a baptism of fire.

For the most part, the girl tried to drown out the shrill noises of the battlefield by repeating the Commander's orders in her mind.

'Don't stop shooting.'

'Don't stop shooting.'

'Don't stop shooting.'

However, at the end of every battle, a deathly silence lingered in the snowy killing fields. Those were the times she felt truly alone - surrounded by her four expressionless and uncaring dummy links, and the corpses of four innocent and trusting T-Dolls she had led to their untimely deaths.

To add insult to injury, every group that FNC had sacrificed - all 187 of them so far - always had an MP40 unit in its ranks. Every single one of them eagerly volunteered to be FNC's protege. Every single one of them wore a bright smile for their venerable 'senpai'.

Those smiles were knives that cut into FNC's already broken heart. They dug deeper and deeper with every passing moment… especially since the Commander ordered her to smile back at her victims.

She was forced to make the victims comfortable. She was forced to earn their trust. She was forced to humor them - answer their questions - laugh with them…

All before knowingly sending them to a battle they will not survive.

During the first dozen or so engagements, FNC couldn't help but burst into tears. She was overwhelmed by her guilt and her shame - but she always willed herself back without fail.

After all, she knew quite well that the Commander had other 'options' to earn those Red Envelopes. FNC filled her mind with her conviction to avenge her 'Springfield-oneesama' - and her indomitable will to protect M14 and everyone else she loved and cared for.

As time passed, those tearful breakdowns grew less and less frequent. Slowly but surely, FNC built a mask to hide behind and stopped shedding tears altogether.

On top of that, with every battle she won, FNC's conviction and will grew stronger - but they started to get warped into something absolutely repulsive.

FNC's remorseful dialogue once overflowed with agony. This agony withered away into cold calculation, an obsession with efficiency and an unhealthy, delirious devotion to become invaluable to her devil of a Commander.

In that delirium, FNC learned how to wear unnaturally warm smiles for the refugee dolls who came to replace her dead teammates. The Belgian's expression was kindly enough to earn their trust while her blue eyes shimmered with cheerfulness.

Whenever she did so, however, her inner thoughts were disturbing - to say the least. The tactics she employed in battle also grew daring and heartless.

Somewhere down that slippery slope, FNC snapped. Those innocent T-Dolls became nothing but fodder for the Jupiter Cannons in her jaded blue eyes.

In the heat of battle, she learned how to wield the weapons of her fallen allies - just so that the ammunition they were issued wouldn't 'go to waste'. Before long, she started picking up the corpses of the dolls themselves to use as literal meat shields against autocannon fire.

All of the T-Dolls who saw her in battle like that were horrified - but none of them lived to tell the tale. None of them suspected her either - especially since FNC sent them to battle with warm, reassuring smiles.

Naturally, the Commander took notice of this and was impressed. The cruel efficiency that the Belgian adopted resonated with him, so he lavished her with praise.

She was called a wonderful daughter - sparkling in the spray of blood and oil on the battlefield.

FNC became the Commander's Goddess of Death - and she embraced the role wholeheartedly.

...

One hundred and eighty-seven engagements into FNC's fall from grace, WA felt sick in her stomach. She tore her eyes away from the screen and rubbed her forehead with frustration.

The cup of lukewarm coffee before her was a bounty of FNC's madness - as was the cup of hot chocolate that she lovingly prepared for Springfield and herself just hours ago.

Those thoughts left a bitter taste in her mouth and spurred her to act.

However, in the corner of her eye, she saw Springfield still watching the screen. The adjutant looked like a mother who was watching her child - her precious daughter - suffering behind prison bars. Shadows shrouded Springfield's eyes in a dark veil - but it was clear that she was prepared to follow FNC's journey through to the end.

So, with a heavy heart, WA forced herself to watch the screen again. There, she watched FNC begin her 188th engagement on the bloodstained snowfields - the last engagement she fought before Operation Arctic Warfare finally consumed her.

* * *

January 27, 2063 - Late Afternoon

Area AW3-4E Mountains

North-West Heliport

The six helicopters flew overhead from my position that afternoon as the main combat echelons wrapped up their mission and returned home. My mission, on the other hand, still had a ways to go.

While those helicopters were returning home, another helicopter was flying towards me. It was an unmarked bird - as usual - and it was carrying the replacements for my dead team.

Four fresh new faces.

New blood to be spilled for the sake of the station.

The helicopter descended near my position and dropped off those new greenhorns. They were clueless about what was about to happen to them and smiled at me like they were going on some sort of leisurely trip.

Honestly, it was better this way. The more comfortable they were, the more they trusted this hollow smile I wore for them.

There was another MP40 in this batch. I wasn't surprised by that anymore.

Just as I expected, she was the eager one in the bunch and she wanted to be my protege.

Heh. Some can't wait to die, huh?

Poor kid.

Anyways, let's see what victims the Commander sent me.

An M3. Grenadier.

M1911. Flash-banger.

IDW. Runner.

MP40. Fire.

Ah…. isn't this familiar. It's just like that team I had from the first time.

Well, it won't matter in the end. They're all gonna die anyways, so I might as well make use of them.

With that in mind, I told them about our objective and the atmosphere changed in an instant. The innocent, leisurely attitude the dolls had when they stepped off of the helicopter were wiped away by the flurries of Area AW.

M3 shriveled up like a dead plant. M1911 frowned like a dog. IDW's face went white from fear… and MP40…

MP40 looked disappointed.

Still, I kept my facade and reassured them,

"The Commander promised that all of us are gonna go home together, so lighten up!"

It was the same lie that I've told a hundred and eighty-eight times now. Those words rolled off my tongue like it was second nature.

So, with our order of business laid out, I began our engagement and marched my echelon towards our objective.

I had the four dolls march ahead of me through the snowy slopes of North-Eastern AW3-4E. They were spread out as far away from each other as possible - the most efficient layout for the kind of work I expected them to do.

I wanted to exploit the Jupiter Cannons' targeting mechanisms. They always seemed to focus fire on the target closest to them - picking new victims only once their target was dead.

That meant that IDW was gonna be the first to go - and this particular IDW seemed to understand what that meant.

She was going to be the first to die.

IDW's are one of my favorite cannon fodders. Their skill gives them that crucial boost in evasion that buys me precious seconds for me and my dummy links to destroy a Jupiter Cannon or two before she died. She should be honored.

Hell. All of these girls should be honored to be here with me!

Thanks to me, their deaths will serve the station well.

Their sacrifices will earn the station the resources we so desperately need.

All the food they're eating in the mess hall.

All the money spent for manpower hours.

All the ammunition they take into battle.

All the spare parts they use for repairs.

The station can enjoy it all - thanks to me!

Besides, resources aside, they don't really have a choice in the matter. The Command module I have all but ensures that they will follow the plan to the letter.

I didn't have a choice when I became the Goddess of Death… so why should they?

...

Fifteen minutes into our march, we approached the heliport node of North-Eastern AW. The unmistakable silhouettes of the Jupiter Cannons in the distance was an oddly beautiful sight as they greeted us on the incline.

Before long, infrared sensors started picking up our presence in the area. The dormant Jupiter Cannons whirred to life and frantically searched for the locations of the intruders.

At this range, the FLIR sensors on those cannons couldn't make out our exact locations just yet. Infrared isn't exactly a long-range sensor, after all - especially when the perpetually strong flurries of Area AW distort them at distance.

However, when we enter a certain point, those infrared eyes become sharp and ruthless and guide the Jupiter Cannons to begin the slaughter.

Over these past few days, I became familiar with the gazes of those infrared eyes. I calculated how efficiently they tracked their targets and how quickly they re-calibrated the Jupiters' formidable weapons.

If I were to be honest, I became much more familiar with the Jupiter Cannons than the dolls I sent to die for me.

I knew exactly at what point the carnage would begin, so I greeted the war machine from where I stood.

 _Goedenmiddag, minjer Jupiter_.

I come bearing gifts for you again.

One of them runs very, very fast - but that's what makes it fun, right?

The thrill of the hunt.

Enjoy them while they last.

Do what you will with them.

Meanwhile, I will be the one to destroy you - and take the Red Envelope that my demon so desires!

As I was thinking of this, the Jupiter Cannons' sensors sharpened and detected my front-liner, IDW.

It looks like the Cannons have accepted the new blood.

Now, the bloodbath can begin anew!

I pressed on my earpiece and shouted out my orders,

"Engage the enemy according to plan! No retreat - no surrender!"

And so, the battle was joined - and the fates of these naive girls were sealed.

* * *

From my position, I watched as the chain guns of the Jupiter Cannons emerged from their disappearing mounts. Those rapid-fire guns opened fire on the frightened IDW, but the cat already activated her skill. Now, that should but me twelve seconds or so to close the distance.

At least, that's what I thought.

While I was going through the motions of the Commander's routine, IDW started deviating from the plan.

She was running away from the battlefield!

Oh dear me.

That simply won't do, IDW.

You don't seem to be responding to my Command module as well.

I can't risk any deviations to the plan - otherwise we'll become inefficient.

You'll serve your purpose one way or another, you cat…!

So I pointed my assault rifle at the retreating IDW and shot an APCR round through her leg.

Direct hit!

Hah! The fool didn't even bother to evade my shot.

She probably didn't think I'd hit her from this range. Hell, she probably didn't think I'd shoot her at all!

That's what you get for disobeying my orders!

Thus, the Jupiter Cannons opened fire on the disabled IDW with their chain guns - before blasting her to hell with a flurry of artillery shells.

When the other two-stars saw this however, they were terrified too - and they started to run as well.

Insolent kids!

M3 and M1911 went off in separate directions, but the two of them still ran into the line of fire of the chain guns. Only a horrified MP40 stayed by my side and helplessly watched the carnage that ensued.

As fireballs consumed the deserters, MP40 turned to me with a look of utter disbelief and demanded,

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT, SENPAI!?"

At this point, I wiped the fake smile from my face and turned to MP40 with my war-weary expression. With blank blue eyes, I stared straight into this naive child's honey browns and plainly stated,

"IDW deviated from the plan, so she needed to be punished. M3 and M1911 have done the same and paid the price as well. Do you understand?"

MP40 clenched her fists and defiantly refused my logic,

"That's not right, senpai! That's too cruel…!"

As MP40 tearfully lamented, the snowstorm blowing through Area AW suddenly grew stronger and blocked my line of sight.

I couldn't see much further than the length of my assault rifle, and the German SMG doll who refused to move.

Unamused by her antics, I pointed the barrel straight at MP40's head and warned her one last time.

"This is the front line, MP40. There is no room for kindness here. Because of them, this battle is about to be lost."

While I was speaking, I sensed the infrared eyes of the Jupiter Cannons piercing through the snowstorm. They eventually detected my dummy links and then started methodically destroying them with a medley autocannon shots and heavy artillery shells.

Then, the infrared sensors turned to me.

These familiar eyes watched me as they trained their weapons at me.

However, this was the point where the Commander would give me the order to retreat.

I already had a plan for how to make a run for it. I just had to kill this MP40 and use her as a shield while I escaped. The snowstorm can cover my tracks too.

All I needed was the Commander's green light.

He still needed me, after all.

I was the key to his plan to save our station - and to avenge Springfield-oneesama.

I was his Goddess of Death and Deception.

I was too valuable to lose….

Right?

Huh…?

That's strange…

Where's the order to retreat!?

I pressed onto my earpiece and cried out,

"Commander!"

…

There was no response.

T-this can't be right…

You promised me…!

You promised me that I was the only one who could avenge Springfield-oneesama!

Give me the order to retreat!

"COMMANDER!"

The infrared eyes sharpened their gaze from behind the snowstorm. The cannons were already preparing to fire - and I could already tell where they were going to hit.

However, the tearful MP40 stood before me and spread her arms out as far as she could. The infrared sensors started picking up her silhouette instead of mine, so the guns re-calibrated...

Then, in those precious few moments, MP40 wept and whimpered,

"When did you… become so cold… sen… pa…"

MP40 couldn't even finish her words before a hails of autocannon shots pierced her mechanical body and riddled her with holes. Every now and then, shots would cut straight through her and strike me as well. They hit my torso and my legs, disabling the lower half of my body - but the barrage wasn't fatal.

Thanks to MP40…

The barrage pushed her pockmarked body towards me as her non-functioning legs no longer supported her weight. The force of the barrage forced the two of us down into the thick snow.

I fell back first while the the remains of the dying MP40's body rested on top of me. Her honey brown eyes were no longer focused as oil-tainted tears streaked down her face. Blood from her bullet-riddled body wrapped me in an uncomfortable warmth as well.

Then, with the last of her strength, MP40 spoke to me in a frail whimper.

"Senpai… you were a refugee too… weren't you? I remember you - from that supply depot in S09. We were garrison dolls… scattered to the wind by Sangvis…"

The struggling doll coughed blood and oil onto the snow beside me and continued,

"I wandered around like the others… and found my way here to AW. That's where I met your 'Goddess'... the one you used to talk about all the time. She told me that you were here too… so I volunteered to join E8."

"MP40…"

"If only we… had met sooner. I could have stopped you… from falling so far..."

When MP40 said this, memories of the past battles started flooding my mind - all 188 of them. The smiles of all those MP40 units - and the faceless medley of others pierced my heart harder than anything the Jupiter Cannons had thrown at me all this time.

The Commander is the monster here…

When did I started to become like him?

All at once, I felt my hands stained with the blood and oil of every single T-Doll I sacrificed on the Commander's behalf.

Seven hundred and fifty one.

The seven hundred and fifty-second victim who protected me just now breathed her last. She protected me with her life… and offered her corpse to shield me a second time.

Knowing this, for the first time in god knows how long, I started to cry.

Then, the Jupiter Cannon shells rained down from the frigid heavens to judge me for my crimes.

[audio/video feed interrupted]

* * *

January 28, 2063 - Dawn

Recreational Quarters - Cafe Springfield

The projector screen was a display of fiery red that fizzled away into black and white static. Only trace audio tracks, obscured by FNC's heavily damaged modules, remained of what happened afterwards.

In one of those tracks, FNC kept a record of her conversation with Springfield on the helicopter back to S05 - the one that she kept a secret from WA and M14. FNC's labored remorse played on the speakers of the cafe and told WA everything she needed to know.

Then, she heard Springfield's determined promise to the Belgian.

" _Save your strength. I will get to the bottom of this, FNC. I swear on my honor._ "

After that, even the audio tracks fell silent. That marked the end of FNC's neural cloud backup.

A grim WA stood up from her seat and wearily walked over to the projector once she realized this. She turned off the projector with a flip of a switch and then detached the wire from FNC's device.

WA held the device carefully in her hands and spoke with a tired yet determined voice,

"We've got it, Spring. This is the evidence we've been looking for. Once HQ sees this, he'll be court-marshalled for sure."

Springfield, however, didn't respond.

WA turned over to her mentor still seated on her chair in dejection. She was hanging her head low as the locks of her long, flaxen hair formed an unruly veil that covered her face.

The protege was about to call for Springfield and snap her out of her rut when she suddenly noticed tears streaking down her mentor's cheeks. Springfield's voice was rasp as she started to weep and sob bitterly.

This was nothing like the cool and composed Springfield that everyone in the station relied on and admired. Even WA, her protege, never got the chance to see the senior American doll in such a state.

The Springfield seated before her was in agony - vulnerable, frail and at a loss for what to do.

Or rather, she was in agony over how she wasn't able to help the poor Belgian doll at all up until then.

The ninety-six hours of combat data, compressed into that truncated projetor video, showed her just how much suffering she failed to prevent. Knowing this weighed heavily on her heart, and it was clear for WA to see.

Looking at Springfield in that state helped her finally understand why the adjutant kept all of those things to herself - and why she kept on working into the dead of the night.

Just like FNC, Springfield was planning to carry the burdens of the entire station on her own shoulders.

Just like FNC, Springfield was planning to wear a mask to hide the tears that she wanted to shed.

However, those burdens were breaking her back and those tears were starting to overflow.

This thought pissed WA off, but it somehow fired up her resolve.

She didn't want Springfield to break her back like this.

She didn't want to see her hide tears behind a mask either.

So, she cast caution to the wind and fearlessly approached her mentor.

Then, before Springfield could react, WA took her by the hand and raised her up from her chair.

The adjutant was surprised by WA's bold move, but she instinctively held onto her hand. She let herself be raised to stand on her two feet - then into WA's warm embrace.

"... WA-chan…"

Springfield felt WA's mechanical heart beating hard against her chest as they hugged. Somehow, her own heart started to follow the beat of her protege.

Then, after a few tender moments, WA put some distance between them and regarded her mentor's face. The German doll wore an earnest smile and wiped the new tears that were welling at the sides of Springfield's eyes.

The adjutant responded in silence, looking back at her protege with a puzzled yet affectionate gaze. In that moment, the beating of WA's heart grew faster.

Without the adjutant's mask, Springfield was incredibly beautiful in WA's eyes.

Looking into the tear-swept meadows of Springfield's green eyes ate away at the restraint that the German clung onto from the day they first met. So, spurred by the beat of her heart, WA closed her eyes and closed the distance between the two of them.

She kissed the one she admired the most.

Springfield closed her eyes and accepted WA's lips. Tears streamed down her cheeks anew, but they became tears of heartfelt joy.

It was a moment that seemed to last an eternity in their eyes and neither of them wanted to let go. However, WA broke off the kiss and faced her enamored mentor to speak,

"I love you, Spring. I don't want you to be alone anymore. I'm gonna help you bring the Commander to justice - and we're gonna save FNC from this hell she's living. Together."

A warm smile formed on Springfield's lips when she heard this. There were many things that Springfield wanted to say to answer her protege's earnest declaration. However, her voice was cracked from her crying and her neural cloud couldn't seem to formulate the words she wanted to speak.

So, Springfield simply reached over to WA's face and drew her protege closer once more. She kissed WA this time around and graciously accepted her offer.

* * *

Springfield and WA sat together on one of the loveseats of the Cafe. There, the German doll let her new lover rest on her shoulder. All the while, the two of them shared the warmth of WA's red, crochet scarf.

WA ran her hand through Springfield's flaxen hair as she softly reminisced,

"You know, Spring… I've felt this way for you ever since the day we met - but I knew that the Commander had already stolen your heart back then."

"I know…" Springfield replied as she pressed her cheek against WA's breast and listened to her beating heart, "I knew that you were watching over me. You even caught one of my trysts with… him…. when we were still in S09."

WA's probing hand stopped caressing Sprignfield's hair when she heard this. She didn't expect herself to get found out.

However, Springfield lifted her head up from WA's chest and then looked at her German lover straight in the eyes to say,

"I couldn't answer your feelings back then, but I can answer them now. Undeserving as I may be, I love you too, WA-chan."

Her bright smile, however, softened into a frown as she felt the Oath ring that she wore on her finger and said,

"How I wish the Commander never got between us…"

While Springfield was fretting about the ring, WA took her left hand and started,

"We're gonna get rid of him soon, Spring. We have the evidence we need to lock that bastard up, so let's remove this ring and…"

When WA tried to do this, however, Springfield retracted her hand and refused,

"We can't do this yet, WA-chan! If I remove this ring now, the Commander will get suspicious of us. He'll know his wife is plotting against him - and who knows what he'll do then."

The German doll impatiently pouted her lips. Seeing this, Springfield chuckled and caressed her lover's cheek to say,

"When all of this is over, we'll start our new lives together. But for now - there's still work to be done."

While Springfield was speaking, the distant sunrise over Area S05 cast light through the shuttered windows of the Cafe. That light reminded them of the task they still had at hand - and the indifference of time as it marched ever onward.

With that reminder, the lovers begrudgingly parted from each other's embrace, stood up from the loveseat and then resumed their work.

...

WA carefully held FNC's device in her hands as she dutifully packaged terabytes worth of data from the neural cloud feed. Springfield, on the other hand, brought up a hidden computer terminal behind the bar counter and prepared the data upload interface.

As the two of them hunkered down, Springfield went over their strategy one last time.

"Listen, WA-chan. As much as we would like to arrest the Commander now, we can't do it without permission from HQ. We are still Griffon T-Dolls, after all, so rules have to be obeyed. So until then, we will have to play along to his tune."

The German doll frowned. That meant that they were going to have to prepare themselves to sortie that morning - the 'final deployment' that the Commander told Springfield about last night.

One last mission, WA told herself. After that, they could get rid of the heartless demon once and for all.

After a short while, WA finished packaging the data and then joined Springfield behind the counter. She connected the device to the countertop terminal and began the upload process - a dedicated upload torrent routed directly to the office of Miss Helian herself.

The computer interface responded and began the upload process as the two watched. Springfield's tired green eyes regarded the screen and followed the progress bar with anxious anticipation.

While she was engrossed in the interface, WA supportively took Springfield's hand in hers and gave it a tender squeeze. That gesture brought a small smile to Springfield's lips as she squeezed back.

When the adjutant did so, however, WA felt the contour of the oath ring that Springfield still wore against her fingers again.

As the German was thinking about this, however, the computer terminal suddenly beeped and the upload interface started to hang. The progress bar stopped moving, stuck at 8%, and was soon covered by a strange notification.

* * *

Предупреждение!/WARNING!

Из-за опасности вируса «Parapluie» вся исходящая передача данных была ограничена для обеспечения безопасности операций. Если исходящая связь абсолютно необходима, пожалуйста, отправьте официальный запрос в офис начальника станции.

...

Due to the risk of the Parapluie virus, all outbound data transfer has been restricted for OPSEC. If an outbound communication is absolutely necessary, please submit a formal request to the office of the Station Commander.

...

Commander Elias

* * *

Epilogue

January 28, 2063 - Sunrise

Maintenance Quarters - Repair Bay

Unsettling beeps of medical equipment roused M14 from her slumber that morning. The junior American doll lifted her head up from an unfamiliar mattress and rubbed her eyes as she tried to gather her bearings.

"Ungh… where am I?"

Her bright golden eyes then started to make out the sterile white walls and floors of the repair bay and the side of the hospital bed that she had been sleeping on.

"Argh crap… I fell asleep, didn't?"

The rifle doll mused to herself with frustration as she sat upright on her folding chair and remembered why she was there.

A few hours ago, in the dead of night, M14 snuck out of the E1 dorm to pay her dearest friend a visit. Springfield already told her that they were going to be seeing each other at 0700 when the 'final deployment' was set to begin, but M14 simply couldn't wait for that.

She hadn't been able to see her friend for so long, after all. So, the twin-tailed troublemaker went over to the repair bay to check up on her partner in crime.

It took a lot of effort on M14's part to convince the professional Ribeyrolles to let her into FNC's repair bay room. However, after a lot of digital paperwork, the nurse finally let M14 in for a visit.

One hour, Ribeyrolles sternly reminded the cheerful twintail. M14 responded with a grin, shooed the nurse out of the room and then pulled up a chair by FNC's side.

However, when M14 got there, the fatigue from all of her deployments with the main combat team caught up with her and she fell asleep before she could even utter a word.

More than an hour must have passed since M14 fell asleep in that room, but Ribeyrolles apparently didn't kick her out.

That was a small relief, M14 thought. The nurse was a much kinder person than her detached expression gave off, it seemed.

Encouraged by Ribeyrolles' generosity, M14 turned to the recuperating patient lying down on the bed before her. FNC was fast asleep as the Repair Bay machines calibrated her brand new body parts and synchronized them with the Belgian's core.

Everything below her waist was replaced while the bullet holes she endured were promptly patched up with mechanical precision.

Despite the array of machines tending to her artificial body, the sleeping FNC looked like a normal girl. Her usual clothes were replaced by a hospital gown while the braid she often wore her hair in was undone.

That sight reminded M14 of the sleepover that she and FNC had on the very first day the Belgian came to the station. Since M14 ended up falling asleep by her side, the rifle doll decided to call this time their second.

It wasn't the sort of sleepover that M14 wanted to have with her dearest friend, but this was the best she could do at that point in time.

So, the junior American doll took the sleeping FNC's hand and whispered,

"Get better soon, FNC. Your War Goddess misses you already."

When M14 did this, FNC suddenly squeezed her hand. It startled the American doll at first, but it soon brought a smile to her lips.

Did FNC hear her perhaps?

M14's hopes, however, were quickly dashed against the rocks as tears suddenly started welling up in the sides of FNC's eyes. The once gentle squeezes turned into powerful, desperate grips that hurt M14's hand.

"O-ow! Hey…!"

The American gritted her teeth and yanked her hand away from FNC's grasp.

Just what in the hell was going on!?

FNC's tears started to flow down her cheeks while her inner thoughts escaped her lips,

"Springfield… oneesama…" the Belgian started painfully, begging to the absent adjutant, "You… should have… left me… there… to die…"

Fear and bewilderment gripped M14's heart. Why was FNC saying such outrageous things… and why was she calling for Springfield?

M14's brow furrowed as she tried to understand her dearest friend's cryptic words.

Before she could piece anything together, however, she heard the sliding door of the repair bay room open with a hydraulic hiss. Ribeyrolles, the nurse, then marched in and was accompanied by a cadre of medical drones.

M14 gasped when she saw the nurse and then begged her,

"Help her, Ribey-chan! FNC's hurting…!"

Ribeyrolles nodded and then promptly urged,

"I understand, mademoiselle M14. Please leave the room for now. I have work to do here - and I'm telling you now that it won't be pleasant."

M14 nodded in response and marched out of the room with a heavy heart. However, as she reached the threshold, the nurse called out to her again,

"Don't go to far, though, mademoiselle. I've been tasked to conduct a station-wide check up. Since you're already here, I'll finish your check up first."

The junior American turned to the nurse and asked with a puzzled tone,

"A station-wide checkup? Now? We're about to be deployed to Area AW again… we don't have time for that…"

Ribeyrolles let her drones tend to FNC ahead of her while she stayed to face M14. The nurse then spoke plainly,

"These are orders from le monseuir Commandant himself. He believes that some of our dolls may be compromised by a Sangvis Ferri virus - the same one that took out members of the legendary Anti-Rain team."

M14's heart sank as she realized what the nurse was talking about. The name of the virus then escaped her lips,

"Parapluie…"

 **To Be Continued**


	12. Twelfth Entry - Redacted Assessment

**Tasteless**

 _Twelfth Entry - Redacted Medical Assessment_

* * *

January 28, 2063 - Early Morning

Maintenance Quarters - Repair Bay

Head Nurse's Office

Springfield sat in complete, albeit uneasy silence in the disinfectant-sterilized confines of Ribeyrolles' office. Sunlight permeated through the blinds of the room's sole window and illuminated the troubled adjutant -seated on an old yet comfortable armchair by the nurse's desk - and the peculiar ring that she still wore on her finger.

The announcement came so suddenly, Springfield recalled.

A station-wide checkup for the Parapluie virus from out of the blue - mere moments after her data upload to HQ in the Cafe was interrupted. The timing and the sequence of these events put Springfield and WA on edge as they presented themselves for their checkups.

The two of them were separated as they underwent their procedures.

Now, Springfield was waiting for the results - as a patient and as the adjutant.

Alone.

Springfield felt the ring on her finger warily and wondered just how much the Commander knew. This couldn't have been a coincidence, after all.

While Springfield racked her neural cloud, the sliding office door opened with a hiss of hydraulics. The adjutant turned to the door and watched Ribeyrolles walk in with her tablet device in hand.

The nurse, an old friend of hers, would have normally greeted her casually whenever they met. However, this time around, Ribeyrolles held her tongue and watched Springfield with distant, observant eyes.

She couldn't help but feel like Ribeyrolles was watching her every move. It made her incredibly uncomfortable.

Ribeyrolles then took her seat across the desk and faced Springfield with a cautious expression before she finally spoke,

"Sorry to keep you waiting… mademoiselle Springfield."

Springfield shook her head and hobbled together a smile as she reassured,

"It's alright, Ribey-chan. You're just doing your job."

The ancient French doll nodded curtly and laid her hands as she asked,

"Before we get down to business… may I ask you about how you feel?"

Springfield tilted her head and repeated,

"How I feel… about what, exactly, Ribey-chan?"

Ribeyrolles blinked and then expounded her curious question,

"This checkup is a nuisance, _non_? With every minute we waste… the enemy can fortify Area AW. The battleplans you have prepared… may no longer be valid. Wouldn't it be better… if we struck while the iron is hot?"

Springfield's green eyes watched Ribeyrolles' light blue ones regarding her and listened to her near monotone of a voice. To the untrained eye, Ribeyrolles' blank expression was a poker face that no one really knew how to read. Her voice, likewise, was a mystery to most in the station.

However, Ribeyrolles was one of Springfield's dear friends - a fellow wielder of a weapon from the First World War. She could tell that Ribeyrolles was testing her.

Knowing that, Springfield spoke earnestly,

"I understand what you're saying, Ribey-chan. You're right - I will have to draft up new battle plans now that our element of surprise is gone… but I believe that this is the right decision to have the checkup."

"Hmm…?" Ribeyrolles tested, "And why would you say that?"

"We're more than just androids repurposed to fight wars, Ribey-chan. We are girls who want to live peaceful lives - or as close to one as we can possibly have. A more difficult battle is worth it if we are sure that all of our girls are alright. Our girls come first. Always."

When Springfield said this, Ribeyrolles' expression mellowed ever so slightly as she remarked with great relief,

"I see. So, mademoiselle Springfield… is still mademoiselle Springfield. _Tres bien_."

Springfield heaved a sigh and groaned,

"So, you _were_ testing me."

The smallest of smiles formed on Ribeyrolles' lips as she replied,

"Only mademoiselle Springfield… would have noticed it. My faith in you… has paid off."

That smile, however, faded away into Ribeyrolles' usual, serious expression. The nurse then grimly spoke,

"I shall be frank, _mademoiselle_. This announcement was a surprise to me… just like everyone else. I was informed... at 0630 hours… well before my alarm. However, these orders are… from _le monsieur Commandant_ himself. We have no choice… but to oblige."

So it was the Commander's orders, Springfield thought. 0630 hours was also the time that she and WA were uploading the evidence files to Griffon HQ. Springfield was tempted to try and probe the nurse, but she decided to hold her tongue and let Ribeyrolles continue

"I understand that our station… was preparing to sortie. One last deployment… for Operation Arctic Warfare."

Springfield nodded and confirmed,

"That's right, Ribey-chan. After this run, we can return to our normal operations."

" _Vraiment_ , a return to peacetime… would be most welcome. I would very much like… to have the Repair Bay… all to myself again. However... we have pressing matters at hand."

The nurse's light blue eyes then met with Springfield's curious green as she asked,

"You are aware of… what the Parapluie virus is, _oui_?"

Springfield joined her hands together on top of Ribeyrolles' desk and answered to the best of her knowledge,

"I only know as much as HQ knows, Ribey-chan. Parapluie is still a mystery to us, but we know what it's capable of doing. It managed to affect some dolls of the legendary Anti-Rain squad of Station 794. I heard their commander, Ms. Gentiane, is scrambling to try and get her station back in order."

Ribeyrolles nodded and then folded her arms,

"All we know so far… is that Parapluie is SF malware. It is capable of… corrupting a T-Doll's unique core. This corruption can incapacitate a doll… just like M4A1. Or, it can turn a doll rogue… just like ST AR-15. This means that a G&K T-Doll… can unwittingly fall into SF control… and send sensitive information to the enemy."

The nurse turned on her device and then showed Springfield the screen while explaining,

"As the station's medical professional… I have access to some… additional notes on the matter. Apparently, a doll needs… to interface directly with Sangvis Ferri hardware… in order to contract the virus. The Anti-Rain squad…. regularly hacks into SF communication hubs. Our station's dolls, however… have no such experience."

Ribeyrolles then turned to Springfield again and continued,

"This begs the question. Why did our systems… issue a Parapluie alert?"

Springfield leaned back into the armchair and carefully chose her words. She had an idea about why the notification came about, but she held her tongue and reasoned,

"I was sending my regular reports to Ms. Helian at HQ. It was a larger file than usual, so perhaps our system flagged it. We were literally just minutes away from a major deployment after all… not to mention, we were planning to capture an SF ringleader.

" _Exactement,_ mademoiselle." Ribeyrolles agreed wholeheartedly, "However, orders are orders. Due diligence… should not be frowned upon… at crucial times like this."

The French doll then turned to Springfield with a subtle yet complex expression as she revealed,

"But this diligence did help me… uncover some undesirable news."

Springfield's heart skipped a beat when she heard this. Then, she dared to ask,

"W-what do you mean by that, Ribey-chan?"

The nurse rubbed her brow as she tried to search for the words to say. She then turned to Springfield again and replied,

"I can confirm that none of us… are affected by Parapluie. However… I did find symptoms… that make some dolls… more susceptible to external interference. There are two such dolls… in our station."

Ribeyrolles flipped through the screen of her device again and then showed the results of the scan to the adjutant. Then, with a cautious tone, the nurse revealed,

"They would be… mademoiselle FNC… and yourself - mademoiselle Springfield."

Dull pain struck the senior American doll's heart as Ribeyrolles' words sank into her neural cloud.

Symptoms of Parapluie?

How in the world did she and FNC develop such things?

The nurse noticed her patient's sinking fear from across the table, so she promptly reassured,

"Your symptoms are... quite mild, mademoiselle Springfield. It barely even… registered on the scale. Poor mademoiselle FNC, on the other hand… her symptoms are far more… advanced."

"... what exactly are these symptoms, Ribey-chan?"

Ribeyrolles folded her arms to rack her neural cloud before she answered,

"The symptoms… as per my notes… include extreme stress… wild fluctuations of the emotion module… delirium… and mental instability. Etcetera. These symptoms… make a T-Doll more… susceptible to external interference. Even without Parapluie… this may cause a doll… to circumvent their inhibitors and… do things they would not have done… otherwise."

Springfield looked back to the combat data she saw just minutes ago at the Cafe projector. She recalled how M3, M1911 and IDW broke rank and ignored FNC's Command module.

More than that, she remembered how FNC intentionally shot IDW.

Griffon T-Dolls were programmed to never aim at, let alone shoot an allied T-Doll - regardless of the the situation. They weren't supposed to shoot deserters.

Then again, their programming should have prevented desertion in the first place.

Knowing that only made FNC's condition painfully clear to Springfield.

While the adjutant pondered, the nurse continued her spiel,

"I employed a range of… tests… to check for Parapluie. Some are quite technical… but others are clearer to see. I took… hair samples… from the two of you."

Ribeyrolles flipped through her device again and then showed images taken by the Repair Bay machines during the test.

"One of the effects… of those symptoms… is hair discoloration. The pigmentation can intensify… into jet black - just like ringleader Architect. Or… it can drain… into pale white - like ringleader Gager. Both you and FNC… are suffering from the latter. Strands of white hair."

Springfield worriedly combed through her hair with her hands, searching for one of those discolored strands of hair. However, she couldn't find any - and the nurse gently reminded,

"Like I said, mademoiselle Springfield... your symptoms are mild. Please…. do not fret. Aside from the symptom… you have a clean bill of health. Your ability to lead… is not compromised - nor is your ability to fight. Mademoiselle FNC… on the other hand…"

Ribeyrolles frowned and urged Springfield,

"I strongly object… to mademoiselle FNC's deployment. Her position… as Echelon leader… is also dubious. She should stay here instead… for further testing…"

Springfield let go of her hair and then laid her hands on the table to say,

"I wish I could remove FNC from Echelon 8, but it was the Commander's decision to have her there. Even after the Parapluie notification, FNC remains the leader of E8."

" _C'est absurde! Irrationel!_ " Ribeyrolles lashed, with a rare flare of frustration, "What in the world… could _le monsieur_ be thinking!?"

Springfield knew the Commander's motives fairly well, but she held her tongue and let the nurse stew in her speculation. Then, she faced Ribeyrolles with a suggestion,

"I cannot remove FNC from her post in E8 - but it's my responsibility to assign the T-Dolls who will be accompanying her. G36 is already on board. I have also contacted some other veterans like yourself. How would you like to fight on the frontlines again, Ribey-chan?"

"The frontlines, huh…" Ribeyrolles spoke reminiscently, "Ah, _mon dieu_. It has been so long… since I last fought. If this is your wish… mademoiselle Springfield… I shall protect FNC. Let me just… finish the checkups, okay?"

"Please do what you have to do, Ribey-chan. I would be more comfortable knowing that you'll be near FNC in this battle. You can monitor her condition during the deployment - and you can keep an eye on me as well."

Springfield then paused and then chose her words carefully,

"There is one more thing I would like to ask you, Ribey-chan."

"What is it, _mon ami_?"

"Have you already reported the results of the check-up to the Commander?"

" _Non._ I will when I finish the checkups and…"

"Please don't tell the Commander about the symptoms that FNC and I have. I cannot tell you my reasons, but the Commander must absolutely not know about it."

Ribeyrolles' blank expression contorted into a frown as she sternly reminded,

" _Je suis un professionnel de la santé, mademoiselle Springfield_. I cannot withhold information… from the Commander. After all… he outranks an adjutant."

"R-Ribey-chan…!"

"But…!" The nurse interrupted her and raised up her hand as a cheeky smirk grew on her lips, "I am more than happy… to make an exception… for a friend."

Springfield heaved a sigh of relief and shook her head to chide the nurse,

"I can never tell when you're being serious or when you're joking, Ribey-chan."

The ancient French doll then keenly replied,

"We are dolls paired with weapons… from the First World War. Dark humor helped the soldiers that wielded us… to stay sane in the trenches."

Springfield lowered her eyes down to her hands on the table and muttered,

"Hopefully it can get us through Operation Arctic Warfare as well."

* * *

Once Ribeyrolles gave her the all-clear, Springfield rose up from the armchair and started to make her way out of the nurse's office. However, it was at this time that the nurse called out to her again,

"Oh by the way, _mon ami_ …"

The adjutant turned around again and asked,

"What is it, Ribey-chan?"

A smirk formed on the nurse's lips as she simply said,

"Just so you know, _mademoiselle Walther_... also has a clean bill of health."

Springfield raised her brow and wondered why she was being told about WA's condition. Ribeyrolles noticed her friend's puzzlement and explained,

"I found strands… of _mademoiselle Walther's_ wine red hair… on your uniform. _Naturellement…_ I also found… your flaxen hair on hers. _Vous êtes une_

'lady killer'. Ehehehe…"

The adjutant's cheeks suddenly flushed red as she stammered,

"... R-Ribey-chan!"

"Don't worry, _mon ami_. I will withhold this information… as well. I understand that… this is an affair… but I support you, _mademoiselle_ Springfield. After all… you seem much happier today… than when I saw you yesterday."

For the first time since the Parapluie alert rocked the base, Springfield finally allowed herself to smile. That was all Ribeyrolles needed to see to know that her American friend was overjoyed by her new flame. So, the nurse smiled back and showed Springfield to the door.

* * *

When Springfield stepped out of Ribeyrolles' office, she brought out her tablet device and was about to start sending a message to WA. However, she found M14 waiting there on a bench across the hall.

So, Springfield put away her device and wore a smile for her fellow American rifle doll.

But, it was at that point that she noticed that something was odd.

The spry and and cheerful M14 seemed to be under the weather and was hanging her head low. A frown was etched upon her lips while her golden eyes were wandering about the hall.

Then, when her eyes met with Springfield's green, M14 suddenly wore a complex expression and turned away from the adjutant's gaze.

Did something happen to her?

Springfield was determined to ask her junior outright, but Ribeyrolles poked her head from her open door and called,

" _Mademoiselle M14…_?"

M14 promptly stood up from the bench and then marched past Springfield. She then disappeared into the nurse's office and closed the door behind her without saying a word.

* * *

January 28, 2063 - Late Morning

Maintenance Quarters - Repair Bay

Restoration Room 4 (FF FNC)

Hours later, FNC's consciousness slowly returned to her as she woke up in a daze. She felt the soft fabric of her hospital bed and heard the beeping of machines that matched the beat of her mechanical heart.

Then, she heard the voice of the station's nurse,

" _Mademoiselle, s'ilt vous plait_. She has… come to…"

FNC dared to open her eyes and then saw Ribeyrolles looking over her with an observant gaze. Moments later, Springfield joined the nurse at the bedside, tucked a lock of her flaxen hair behind her ear and greeted the patient with a warm smile,

"Good morning, FNC-chan. Welcome back to the land of the living."

The patient looked up to Springfield's green eyes and croaked,

"Onee-sama. I think… I think I saw you in my dream… and..."

A stray tear streaked down FNC's cheek and dripped down to the hospital gown she was wearing. When she felt this, however, she promptly wiped the tear and sat upright. She then forced herself to shore up her strength and apologize,

" _Desole,_ onee-sama. I didn't mean to ramble nonsense. I will recalibrate my emotional module when I have time… but for now, we have important matters to discuss after all, _non_?"

Springfield's warm smile tarnished as she asked,

"... how did you know?"

By now, FNC's perplexed face dissolved into a blank, expressionless palette that rivaled Ribeyrolles'. She then worked her way to the edge of her bed and stood up on her two bare feet. The grim Belgian doll then replied in a stuffy businesslike manner,

"I have received orders for the Final Deployment through my neural cloud. Echelon 8 will be taking part and we will protect the flanks of onee-sama's Echelon 1 and _mademoiselle_ Negev's Echelon 2. Are these directives correct, onee-sama?"

Springfield was taken aback by how little remained of the FNC she knew from just over a few days ago. When FNC was still a frontliner during Operation Cube, she almost always refused to get out of her hospital bed after her repairs were finished and demanded fifteen more minutes. After her little dramas, however, FNC would quickly regain the bright sparkle in her blue eyes and the spring in her step as she cheerfully led Echelon 8 to battle.

This FNC standing before her felt like someone almost completely different.

A shadow of her former self.

Still, Springfield kept her thoughts to herself and confirmed with a nod,

"That's correct, FNC-chan. Our sortie was scheduled for 0700 hours, but it has been delayed…"

"Because of me…?" FNC interrupted the adjutant with a question.

The Belgian doll lowered her head in apology even before Springfield could say anything. That gave the adjutant a clear view of the crown of FNC's head - the part that was normally covered by the Belgian's brown beret.

Just like Ribeyrolles said, there were prominent strands of white hairs in patches. They blended in well with FNC's blond hair, but Springfield saw those hairs clearly in that angle.

While Springfield was still regarding her hair, FNC raised her head and concluded,

"So it really is my fault, then…"

"No, no… not because of you." Springfield hastily corrected, "The deployment was delayed because of a checkup protocol issued by the Commander. The entire station had to be checked - so our deployment timetable was moved forward."

"... is that so."

Just like the white hairs on her head, FNC's emotional scars were plain for Springfield to see. In the corner of her eye, Springfield saw Ribeyrolles folding her arms and shaking her head. The nurse looked like she wanted to go and protest FNC's deployment again, but she held her tongue.

So, to break the silence, Springfield stepped back and then brought FNC a change of clothes - a brand new set of the Belgian's normal attire - and the personal effects that Springfield took custody of.

Springfield placed FNC's cracked tablet device in its owner's hands and then spoke mildly,

"The checkups are done now, so we're about to deploy soon. Please get changed and ready for combat, FNC-chan. Then, come outside to meet the team I've assembled for you."

FNC looked at her warped reflection on the cracked screen of her device. A shadow formed over the Belgian's eyes while her undone hair cascaded like a sorrowful veil as she replied,

"Of course, onee-sama. Please excuse me - I won't take long."

* * *

Repair Bay Waiting Room

The door of Restoration Room 4 slid open and a fully-clothed FNC stepped through the threshold. Springfield and Ribeyrolles accompanied the Belgian and then led her to the waiting room benches.

There were three T-Dolls gathered there waiting for FNC: Steyr AUG, an aloof 5-star AR doll, Suomi, an airheaded 5-star SMG doll and the famous barmaid of the Cafe Springfield herself, G36.

All three of them were level-100, fully dummy-linked veterans who were either assigned to logistics echelons or rotated to other roles throughout the base. More than that, all of them respected FNC as a fellow veteran who had served in a hell that none of them had seen for themselves - the treacherous, snow-swept mountains of Area AW.

So, all three of them gave FNC sharp salutes - completely different from the sloppy gestures that the two-star dolls she sacrificed gave her. All three of those girls were proud warriors who have had their fair share of time on the battlefield.

However, FNC turned to Springfield and flatly asked,

"Is this everyone in the echelon, _onee-sama_?"

When FNC asked this, the Ribeyrolles stepped forward and joined the ranks of the veterans. She gave FNC a sharp salute as well and announced,

"I am also a veteran… _mademoiselle_ FNC. I shall fight to make sure… that everyone comes home. Alive."

FNC dismissively ignored Ribeyrolles' declaration and simply answered with a nod. She couldn't stand to listen to such unfettered idealism anymore. It reminded her too much of her old, naive self from before Operation Arctic Warfare.

So, with that introduction out of the way, Springfield began to introduce the other members of the team.

In truth, FNC didn't really care much for AUG or Suomi. She kept her silence as she let the two strangers take turns to introduce themselves.

However, when G36 introduced herself, FNC listened to the German maid with contemplative silence. Before long, G36 dutifully offered,

"With your permission, FNC- _fraulein_ , I would like to be your protege for this Echelon."

Hearing that reminded FNC of the one hundred and eighty-eight MP40s who offered their services to her as well. Seeing the venerable G36 in that same position made FNC scoff,

"Protege? You're more experienced than I am, _mademoiselle_ G36. There is nothing for me to teach you - nothing good, at least."

G36's brow furrowed as she clarified,

"I meant that I would like to be your second-in-command for this mission - your _lieutenant_ , if you want to use official G&K terms."

A smirk formed on FNC's lips as she dismissively replied,

"Fine. You can be whatever you want to be, G36. In the end, it doesn't really matter, does it? But…"

FNC then paused and regarded G36's serious expression to add,

"It seems that after all this time, you've actually missed the battlefield too, mademoiselle G36. The home front must have been a painful assignment for you - perpetuating a Pre-War lifestyle and a false sense of peace while bitter wars consume whatever the hell is left of this world of ours. You prepared booze for drunks - food for gluttons - and hot chocolate for a useless louse like me. But deep inside, you wanted to be out there. You wanted to pick up your gun and fight again. You wanted to prove your worth - find your _raison d'etre_. Am I wrong?"

"FNC-chan!" Springfield intervened, displeased by the path their conversation was going in.

However, G36 felt the agony in FNC's words. The FNC standing before her had changed so much that G36 barely recognized her - but there was still a sliver of the old Belgian doll left behind that cold, dismissive shell.

The German's blue eyes turned from FNC's lifeless eyes to Springfield's distressed ones for guidance. Then, she realized something.

This must have been part of the 'danger' that Springfield wanted her to protect FNC from - the danger that her master couldn't reveal to her.

There must have been a way to save FNC from this spiralling decline. So, G36 decided to play along.

She took a deep breath to shield herself from FNC's uncharacteristically sharp words and reassured Springfield,

"It's okay, master. FNC- _fraulein_ isn't wrong."

She then turned back to FNC and continued,

"That is how you felt as well, _ja_? You worked so hard in Logistics for the sake of the station - a thankless routine. I used to see you in the Cafe all the time, and very few dolls ever thanked you for the food you brought home. I understand how you feel… I also wish to become useful and serve others. So please let me help you shine as brightly as you can in battle. I will do whatever it takes. That is my promise to you."

FNC hummed with amusement at G36's words and replied,

"Very well then, _mademoiselle_ G36. I'll take you up on your offer - and I expect each and every one of you in this Echelon to follow me. I sure hope that your dedication won't waver on that mountain of death."

G36 gave FNC another salute and the other girls followed suit as she declared,

"We will follow you to hell itself, FNC- _fraulein_. You have my word."

* * *

 **Epilogue**

January 28, 2063 - Noon

Area AW3-4E - Mountaintop Fortress

Sangvis Ferri Command Post

The heavy double doors of the Sangvis Ferri fortress opened and a long-legged, pale-skinned SF doll walked out into the snow. The SF doll, scantily clad with a black-and-white pinstripe corset-type top and dangerously short shorts, was greeted by the snow flurries of Area AW blew through the fortress courtyard, but she didn't seem bothered by the cold. All the while, the frigid winds blew through her long, black hair tied into a side-tail and whipped it to and fro.

From that vantage point, the SF doll had a clear view of the Western side of Area AW3-4E where she spotted the distant silhouettes of Griffon helicopters flying towards her position.

A devilish grin grew on the doll's lips as she lifted up the weapon she was carrying with her with one hand - a complicated rocket launcher paired with an armor-piercing machine gun at the underbarrel. That weapon was emblazoned with SF markings and its electronic attachments glowed shocking pink - just like the doll's two, fiendish eyes.

The doll then spoke to her distant foes with great, feverish excitement,

"Oooh! They're finally here~! Here I was thinking that I scared them off already. Looks like I'll get a lot of target practice today too! Fufufu~"

The happy-go-lucky SF doll then heard her earpiece buzz with a report,

"I have a visual on them, Architect - enemy reinforcements. It's Station 56586 leading the charge."

The SF ringleader, Architect then hummed,

"56586? That's the station that's been throwing all those two-star dolls at us lately, huh? My Jupiters have wasted a lot of artillery shells on those small fries as it is… But no worries, we've got this - right, Gager?"

Architect's earpiece buzzed again,

"Right. I'm setting up our defense now. Over and out."

The SF ringleader heaved a sigh and then raised up her unwieldy weapon with both of her hands. Once she did, the dormant Jupiter Cannon emplacements throughout the entire map awakened and started whirring back to life. All the while, she saw Gager and her dummies marshall the mobile units of SF combat dolls started taking their positions to greet the G&K invaders.

Seeing this sight filled Architect with great excitement as she started to hum a tune.

Tchaikovsky's 1812 Overture.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** "56586" is my Commander's UID. Feel free to add me~ Echelon 1 (Springfield, WA-chan, M14, Welrod Mk. II and Five-Seven) will lend you a hand for daytime battles! Echelon 2 (Negev, M1918 BAR, PK, M590 and Type 97s) will suport you at night!


	13. Thirteenth Entry - Active Combat Feed I

**Prologue**

January 28, 2063 - Before Noon

Griffon Command Post - S05

Station 56586 - The Commander's Office

Bars from Benny Goodman's 'Memories of You' echoed in the well-furnished confines of the Commander's office - a quaint replica of a rustic, upstate New York log cabin by the Niagara - while a virtual fire crackled in a stone hearth. The false fire illuminated the side of Springfield's face as she stood in attention before the Commander's desk at the middle of the room.

Once upon a time, the music would have lifted Springfield's spirits and carried her gently into the scene of that log cabin that she and the Commander called their 'home'. However, Springfield found herself feeling uneasy now in that room. The bars of her favorite song felt otherworldly while the virtual cabin scene itself no longer held up its farce.

Any love that Springfield may have felt for this man had long since soured into hatred - and fear…

And yet, the Commander seemed none the wiser. He just sat there behind his desk, happy to see his beloved wife and adjutant there in his presence.

"You're not gonna sit down?" The Commander asked out of concern, offering her a seat on one of the armchairs before his desk with a gesture.

Springfield shook her head and refused,

"I'm sorry, Commander, but not this time. The girls are just about ready for the Final Deployment, so I have to leave soon."

"Ah, I see. You're right! Sorry - I nearly forgot why I called you here."

The Commander took out his 'smartphone' device and started swiping through the screens. Then, once he found his mailbox, he cheerfully reported reported,

"I just received the report from the checkup we had this morning. Everyone here seems to have a clean bill of health. Even FNC is battle-ready!"

A complex expression threatened to form on Springfield's face, but she managed to keep her businesslike adjutant's mask as she let the Commander run his mouth. At the very least, Springfield thought, Ribeyrolles kept her part of the bargain and sent the Commander a redacted medical report. He didn't seem to be hostile at all either.

Perhaps the Commander was still in the dark about her investigation, Springfield thought. That gave her the slightest bit of relief - until the Commander changed course, set down his smartphone and then got down to business.

"HQ is gonna be watching us today - and Gentiane from 794 will coordinate with us to rescue the Anti-Rain squad from that damned mountain. However, we're the tip of the spear, Spring! This is our moment of glory!"

"Indeed~!" Springfield feigned interest and wore a practiced smile.

However, she couldn't care less about Station 794, the Anti-Rain squad… or the Commander she once loved.

She just wanted to get out of that room so she could do her duty and set her plan in motion.

Their objectives for that deployment were to rescue the Anti-Rain squad, defeat the Sangvis Ferri forces in the area and capture the SF ringleader Architect - the designer of the fearsome Jupiter Cannons herself.

Springfield would have direct control over Echelons 1, 2 and 8 who would deploy from the West while the Commander controlled the rest deploying in the East. They were the same objectives and parameters that Springfield and the Commander discussed in the Repair Bay halls the previous night.

However, Springfield had a hidden 'Objective B' that time around.

Springfield's forces had to capture the SF Command Post before the Commander's forces did. Once they've secured the premises, Springfield and WA can use the SF communications equipment to transmit their evidence to HQ.

After that, Springfield simply needed to wait for the green light for HQ - and she would take off that ring she wore on her finger and arrest her husband herself in a heartbeat.

Until then, she had to smile and continue the farce - just like the flickering, virtual illusion of the log cabin around her.

...

Once the Commander finished going over the battle plan one more time, Springfield excused herself to begin the deployment. However, the Commander stopped her and eagerly proposed,

"Hey, Spring. When you come back from the mission, how about we have a nice candlelit dinner together? I'll cook some mutton and potatoes. You can make some apple pie. I can order some nice California wine - your favorite - right here in our cabin. When we win this thing, HQ's gonna practically give us anything we want!"

Springfield forced herself to smile again as she evaded the question,

"That sounds nice, Commander - but I have to make sure the mission succeeds first."

"Hmm… in that case…"

The Commander got up from his chair and approached Springfield at the door. He then gently held Springfield on the waist from behind and kissed her cheek.

"For good luck." The Commander cheekily whispered.

"... Commander… I have to go."

The Commander trustingly smiled at Springfield and opened the office door for her as he sent her off,

"Have a safe trip, Spring."

Springfield excused herself with a nod and stepped out of the Commander's office as the door closed behind her. The adjutant lowered her head then walked away from the door slowly at first. Then, once she was out of earshot, she quickened her pace and marched briskly down the hall.

She wiped the impression of the Commander's lips from off of her cheek with the back of her white gloved hands. Springfield wanted to distance herself from the Commander and his office as quickly as she possibly could - but her encounters with him left a bitter taste in her mouth.

So, the American doll longed for something sweeter than sweet.

Then, as Springfield was turning a corner in the halls, she found herself face to face with a certain German rifle doll - her protege WA. Springfield's longing eyes regarded the German's red and watched her wine-red hair swaying behind her in the sunlight from the hallway windows.

She was an angel, Springfield thought. The angelic sight of WA brought a smile to Springfield's lips.

The German doll brightened up when she saw Springfield as well, but she was preoccupied with something else. Her attention was focused on the external hard drive she was holding proudly in her hands. WA showed Springfield the device and grinned,

"You should be thankful that I'm great with electronics, Spring. I managed to get all that evidence into this storage device here, and…"

Before WA could even finish her sentence, Springfield ambushed her angel. She pressed her body against the German's and pinned her against the walls in one swift motion. Then, she grabbed a hold of WA's free left hand, trapped her with an entrancing, wanting gaze and disarmed her with a wild, feverish kiss.

WA was defenseless to Springfield's surprise assault, but she instinctively accepted Springfield's lips. She pressed back against Springfield's lips and let their tongues explore each other's mouths. The two rifle dolls passionately panted and moaned, lost in the heat of the moment while they held hands with interlocked fingers. Neither of them wanted to let go as the fires in their mechanical hearts burned with intense heat.

Springfield broke off the kiss before long and the flustered WA looked back at her in a daze. The German fought to catch her breath and bashfully turned her eyes away from her mentor's intense gaze. She then chided weakly in her afterglow,

"I… didn't know you were such a beast, Spring…"

Springfield chuckled and smiled warmly as she too steadied her beating heart. The senior American doll tenderly caressed her lover's cheek and her now disheveled wine red hair as she playfully replied,

"We all have our beasts, WA-chan… I couldn't help it when I saw you just now. You're just so cute."

The American doll then deftly swiped the external hard drive from the distracted WA's hands and freed her enamored protege from the wall. She then turned around and urged,

"Come on now, WA-chan. Let's get moving. Deployment's about to start."

WA furrowed her brow and grumbled,

"H-hey, that's my line!"

Springfield then laughed heartily as her protege angrily lectured her about public displays of affection while on the job. Despite that, WA wouldn't let go of Springfield's hands as the two of them made their way down the hall.

So, just like that, the two rifle dolls made their way to the heliport to begin their mission.

* * *

 **Tasteless**

 _Thirteenth Entry - Active Combat Deployment Feed - Final Deployment (Part I)_

* * *

January 28, 2063 - Noon

Echelon 8 - Deployment Helicopter

En Route to Area AW3-4E

G36 sat on the doorside bench of the helicopter cabin as she closed her closed her eyes and focused her attention on the earpiece she wore. Springfield, her master at the Cafe, was giving a speech to to the dolls assigned to the combat teams over the radio.

In the public broadcast, the station adjutant thanked everyone for their service and laid down their mission objectives that afternoon. This was going to be their final deployment, Springfield proudly announced, so she asked for everyone to lend her their strength.

" _Today, we are the tip of the spear for Griffon._ " Springfield reminded passionately," _Let us pierce the heart of Sangvis Ferri and bring an end to Operation Arctic Warfare! Over and out!_ "

Springfield's speech brought a smile to G36's lips as the broadcast ended and the German barmaid quietly praised,

"As expected of Master. She knows how to work a crowd."

The German barmaid tuned her earpiece to the Echelon 8 tactical frequency and then opened her blue eyes. She regarded the scene inside the helicopter cabin and watched her teammates keeping themselves occupied while they flew low over enemy territory.

Suomi, the airheaded Finnish submachine gun doll, was happily listening to loud music streamed from her tablet device. It was loud enough that even G36 could tell it was heavy metal that starkly contrasted with her powder-blue attire and girlish charm.

Seated beside the odd Finn was the odd Austrian Steyr AUG who didn't seem disturbed at all by the heavy metal blasting from Suomi's earpiece. The aloof AR doll was holding onto her own tablet device while typing up yet another new poem about snow and war. Given the visceral words of AUG's poetry, she wouldn't be surprised if Suomi's music was rubbing off on her too.

Two seats away from the strange pair was the fragile-looking Ribeyrolles who G36 saw putting on a pair of earplugs. Once her earplugs were firmly in place, the station nurse hummed the tune of a Chopin prelude while she prepared a regimen of medications from her kit. G36 caught a glimpse of the myriad of pills inside Ribeyrolles' kit that the barmaid hoped she would never have to memorize.

Despite these quirks and oddities, these girls were hardened veterans just like G36 who all carried themselves remarkably well in battles. G36 was amazed that her master was able to assemble such an impressive team for FNC, but it just went to show how much clout the beloved adjutant had in the station.

When G36 turned her eyes to the corner of the cabin however, she saw an unimpressed FNC sulking there in the corner by herself while munching on a chocolate bar. She had been sitting there the entire time, stopping only to listen to Springfield's speech over the radio. Once that was done, she wolfed down the rest of her chocolate bar, crumpled up the wrapper and tossed it into the nearby waste bin.

FNC then stood up from her seat and glanced at the elite team that Springfield had assembled for her. The Belgian's blue eyes then met with the German's and a tense silence ensued between them.

G36 recalled the harsh words that FNC had for her earlier at the Repair Bay waiting room. A little over an hour had passed since then, but their heated exchange was still fresh in their minds.

Neither of them had spoken a word to each other. Springfield wasn't there anymore to moderate them and FNC seemed perfectly fine to let the impasse linger on.

G36, on the other hand, was determined to break the silence.

The German barmaid took a deep breath and faced her echelon leader to say,

"FNC-fraulein… may I have a minute of your time?"

A complex expression grew on FNC's face. The Belgian looked surprised in the midst of the German's determination. It was almost as if she didn't expect anyone to reach out to her like that after their exchange at the waiting room.

In that brief moment of surprise, G36 caught a glimpse of the old FNC who frequented the Cafe Springfield once upon a time. The Belgian quickly turned away to save face, but gestured to the German,

"If you truly insist, then I can't stop you. Come with me."

* * *

In the dark, cramped confines of the cargo hold, FNC led her persistent lieutenant through the racks of equipment that Springfield earmarked for Echelon 8. The Belgian doll then reached her rack at the very end where her 5-star exoskeleton, holographic sights and APCR ammunition were waiting for her.

FNC sat down on an ammo crate beside her rack and stated with amusement,

"You truly are an interesting one, _mademoiselle_ G36. Even after what I've said, you still bothered to approach me like this. Well - you have your minute now. Shoot."

G36 took FNC's lash in stride and replied with a nod,

"I have been thinking about what you told me earlier today, FNC-fraulein. You were absolutely right. I am well aware of the wars raging around us and the suffering going on beyond the walls of our Command Post. The irony of the peaceful daily lives we have here isn't lost on me. Playing house in the dorms and in the Cafe while the enemy continues their relentless assault is absurd. Just like you said."

FNC crossed her legs and rested her cheek on her right hand as she patronizingly agreed,

" _Vraiment_. It's gotten so bad that you've had to step out of that farce and back into the battlefield. Our true home. And yet… you sound like you still want to go back to that farce after the mission."

The Belgian's eyes stared into G36's as she tested,

"You're not just doing this for Springfield-oneesama's sake, are you?"

G36 closed her eyes and nodded,

"The Master truly has been kind to me. I will not deny that she is a part of why I chose to work at the Cafe - and why I answered Master's call to war. However, there's more to it than that."

She then opened her eyes and looked straight into FNC's to add,

"The world outside is bleak. You have seen it for yourself when you went on your Logistics missions, _ja_? Indeed - there is a war to be fought. Wars call for combat efficiency to be prioritized to achieve victory… and yet, us T-Dolls are not perfect war machines."

FNC furrowed her brow at G36's observation and demanded,

"What do you mean by that? Our raison d'etre is to fight wars, G36. Otherwise, the humans wouldn't have bothered to manufacture us or convert us from civilian dolls to do their work for them."

G36 then heaved a sigh and leaned against the walls of the cargo hold as she explained,

"If our raison d'etre was simply to fight wars, we wouldn't have been molded in the image of humans, FNC-fraulein. We wouldn't need this synthetic skin we have. There would be standardized units without much customization or individuality like we do. We would be armed with efficient warfighting equipment like the ringleaders of Sangvis Ferri."

The German barmaid then laid a hand over her mechanical heart and emphasized,

"If we were mere war machines, we wouldn't need these emotional modules grafted into our very cores."

FNC fell silent after the barmaid's barrage. She set down her legs and curiously asked,

"What's our purpose, then, G36? What in the hell can we, imperfect machines, possibly do in this damned world?"

The Belgian turned to G36 and expected to see her lieutenant discouraged by her words. However, G36 was still looking at her. This time, there was a small smile on the Belgian's lips as she replied,

"We can change it, FNC-fraulein."

"... change it?"

" _Natürlich!_ The 'peace' that you see in the Cafe and in our dorms is a farce right now, but we can turn that farce into a reality. Of course, we will still have to fight and win this war - but we also have to keep that 'peace' alive in our own little ways. That way, we have something to look forward to when the fighting is all over."

FNC was silenced as she considered the German's words. The hostility in her expression started to mellow out as she commented.

"I didn't know you were such an idealist."

G36 chuckled and reminded,

"I am a professional barmaid. It's my job to heal wounds that my customers may not be able to see on their own. If I made those customers depressed, the Cafe would be out of business."

When G36 said this, the frigid mask that FNC had been wearing cracked and a small laugh slipped from her lips. The Belgian then spoke with a more lighthearted tone,

"I guess not having that 'Vlaamse chocolade' something something anymore would be troublesome…"

"It's 'Vlaamse chocolade' mit schlagsahne und schokostreuseln." G36 cheerfully corrected, "I can teach you how to make it when all of this is over. I'm sure you'd be able to impress M14-fraulein once you do."

"Y-yeah… that'd be great. I haven't really seen M14 all this time and… I really miss her… and..."

While FNC was speaking, tears started to form at the sides of her eyes and caught her by surprise. She wiped them and tried to hide them from G36, but the German maid wholeheartedly reassured,

"Don't be afraid of your tears, FNC-fraulein. That's your proof. You're not just a war machine. You're more than that - much more."

The Belgian doll's face soured as she was slowly overwhelmed by those tears. It was at this time that G36 finally closed the distance between them and wrapped the suffering Belgian in a warm embrace,

"Cry as much as you need to, FNC-fraulein. I won't tell a soul."

With that, FNC returned her lieutenant's embraced and wept on G36's shoulder. She wept the tears that she had been holding back over the past few days: for the innocent girls that she sent to the slaughter, for the MP40s who believed in her despite the truth and for the ones who still believed in her now.

G36 never got FNC to spill the things she held in her heart, but the German knew she was on the right path. In time, G36 thought, FNC would tell her about - just like all the things that the Belgian told her over a hot chocolate at the Cafe Springfield.

FNC just needed more time. G36 was more than happy to wait.

So, for now, she stroked the back of her best customer's head and let her cry to her heart's content. All the while, the German repeated her promise,

"I will do what I can to help you shine as brightly as you can in battle, FNC-fraulein… but I will also make sure you make it home alive. We can talk more about summer when the springtime finally comes."

FNC buried her face in G36's chest and nodded in response. With that, she let the German barmaid pamper her a little while longer - much longer than the minute she gave G36 - and the two of them stayed together until duty called for them again.

* * *

As the E8 helicopter approached their designated landing zone, FNC and G36 finally let go of each other and began preparing for their sortie in earnest. The rest of the Echelon filed into the cargo hold as well and all five of them started to put on the equipment that Springfield prepared for them.

While the girls were putting on their respective exoskeletons, their earpieces buzzed from a transmission. It was from Springfield who spoke in the strong, martial voice that she always carried during missions,

" _This is Springfield to Echelon 8. Do you read me?_ "

The German maid finished putting on her exoskeleton and pressed on her earpiece to reply,

"G36 here. We hear you loud and clear, Master. FNC-fraulein is here with me as well."

Springfield paused for a thoughtful moment. Then, the transmission switched to a direct frequency to G36 as the adjutant whispered,

" _G36… are the two of you getting along? This morning…_ "

The barmaid lightly pressed on her earpiece and whispered back,

"We're getting along fine, Master. Her condition has stabilized since then too."

" _I see. Thank goodness. I knew I could count on you, G36._ "

The transmission then returned to the Echelon 8 frequency as Springfield cleared her throat. She then continued in her businesslike tone,

" _I have some bad news from HQ, girls. Reinforcements from Station 794 will be delayed, but we have to proceed as planned. That means Echelon 8 will take a more active role in this assault and we have to be ready for anything. Can your team handle it, FNC-chan_?"

FNC pressed on her earpiece and responded,

"We're not gonna let SF stop us from catching Architect, Springfield-oneesama. Operation Arctic Warfare ends today."

" _Well said, FNC-chan. We'll be counting on you and your team, then. Over and out_."

The transmission ended as the E8 helicopter started its descent. FNC let go of her earpiece, picked up her namesake weapon and then loaded a fresh magazine of APCR rounds as she reminded G36,

"I hope your pep talk wasn't just talk, _lieutenant_."

G36 picked up her own weapon, loaded a magazine of 4-star, JHP High Velocity ammunition issued to her and then answered,

"My words are backed by 5.56x45mm NATO caliber rounds, FNC-fraulein. Just like yours."

FNC smirked as she cradled her weapon in her arms and hummed,

"That's what I want to hear… now let's go kick some SF butt, shall we?"

* * *

Area 3-4E Mountains

Far-Western Heliport

The helicopter door opened automatically with a hiss of hydraulics as the girls of Echelon 8 disembarked. One after another, they stepped from out of the warmth of the helicopter cabin and into the frigid snows of Area AW. FNC was the last to leave and felt the familiar harshness of the flurries and the unforgiving frost of the deep snow that rose up as high as her ankles.

From her position, she found a myriad of fresh footprints in the snow. Those footprints continued downhill from the heliport in groups of five pairs. Echelons 1 and 2 brought their full suites of dummy links to battle, FNC thought.

As she was thinking about this, the helicopter automatically closed its doors and started to ascend. In the midst of the gusts from the helicopter blades, the twenty dummy links of Echelon 8 appeared on the other side.

With the helicopter out of the way, the dummy links joined their respective owners and obediently awaited their orders. So, G36, Ribeyrolles, AUG and Suomi saluted FNC and the dummy links followed suit.

FNC was just about to salute back when she noticed silhouettes of SF mobile units watching them from the edge of a cliff overlooking the heliport. Then, in the blink of an eye, those SF dolls leapt off of the cliff and slid down the slippery slope like an avalanche of black and purple.

Defending the heliport was supposed to be the job of the Station 794 reinforcements, but they didn't have any time to wait for them. So, the Belgian furrowed her brow and cried out,

"We've got enemies - prepare for battle! _Allons-y_!"

At FNC's command, the girls of Echelon 8 took their positions on the heliport. The AR dolls and their dummies took cover behind trees and rocks with their weapons at the ready. Suomi and her dummies, on the other hand, laid down flat on the ground and disappeared behind the veil of the flurries and beneath a growing blanket of snow.

So, after a few minutes, the SF dolls entered the heliport and came into view. There were quick, pistol-wielding Rippers, shotgun-wielding Guards with combat shields and laser rifle-wielding Jaegers.

G36 peeked out from the side of an evergreen tree and watched the enemies through the lens of her weapon's holographic sights. She then pressed on her earpiece and reported with a whisper,

"Three platoons, FNC-fraulein. Standard SF mobile units. We're outnumbered five-to-one."

FNC grinned when she heard this and craftily replied,

"Heh, is that so? Well… now they're surrounded too!"

The Belgian switched to her full Echelon's frequency and gave her command,

"Fire at will, ARs! _Geef ze hel_!"

With that, FNC and her dummy links emerged from behind the brush and opened fire on the advancing SF platoons. The SF guards tried to position themselves and their shields to stop the Belgian's assault, but G36, Ribeyrolles and AUG attacked together with their dummies at every angle.

Then, while the enemies were still bunched up, AUG and her dolls switched their weapons to full auto and laid down suppressing fire. The true AUG then bid her enemies farewell,

"I have no tears for you. _Auf wiedersehen_."

* * *

 _~Funeral Rain - Lv. 10~_

* * *

The Rippers and Jaegers hid behind the hasty wall of shield-bearing Guards, but their defense was far from perfect as they started taking casualties. So, the SF dolls tried to shoot back the silhouettes hiding behind the trees, rocks and thickets without knowing just what they were up against.

They fought back against the ambush to protect their rifle-wielding Jaeger dolls.

The Jaegers found their bearings before long and used their green monocular sights to see through the blizzard. They spotted where the Griffon AR dolls were attacking from. So, they aimed their rifles and prepared to finally pay them back for the ambush.

However, a certain Finnish doll and her four dummies emerged from the snow with powdery white flakes falling from their locks of blond hair. The true Suomi then cocked her SMG as she roared,

"Leave here at once!"

Suomi and her dummies then opened fire on the undefended Jaegers and shot them all in the back. When the Rippers and Guards realized what was going on, they tried to shoot at Suomi, but the Finnish winter fairy simply danced through the hail of gunfire mostly unscathed.

* * *

 _~Evasion Focus Lv. 10~_

* * *

Despite the chaos that Echelon 8 unleashed, the mass of SF dolls started finding their marks on the Griffon AR dolls. As the battle dragged on, FNC and G36 were forced to take cover again and reload their weapons. Bullets and lasers whizzed past them, striking the trunks of the evergreen trees and rustling the snow-swept bushes.

It was at that time that Ribeyrolles spoke to the Echelon leader and her lieutenant over the radio,

"Mademoiselles - need some pick me up?"

The ancient French doll reached into her pack and rifled through her myriads of medication. She then found two plastic containers of crimson red pills and showed them to the two.

Ribeyrolles tossed one container to the nearby G36 to her left. When she tried to toss one over to the farther FNC, however, her weak throw fell short. The container landed in the snow an a meter away from the Belgian.

"Oof…" Ribeyrolles lamented, "Desole, _mademoiselle_."

FNC clicked her tongue and dashed from her cover to grab the container. Her exoskeleton helped her evade the SF gunfire on the way there and she promptly dove to join Ribeyrolles at the rock she was hiding behind. The Belgian then impatiently asked,

" _Qu'est-ce que c'est, infirmière!?_ "

Ribeyrolles then pointed to FNC's mechanical heart and replied,

" _Médecine pour le coeur, mademoiselle_. _C'est ma concoction originale_. It will optimize your core… and let you maintain your accuracy… even while sustaining a high rate of fire."

Homebrew 'medicine' that Ribeyrolles made herself? FNC looked at the container with doubt and turned to G36 for a second opinion.

However, she saw the German barmaid pop open the container without any hesitation before downing all of the pills in one go.

" _Danke schon,_ Ribey-fraulein. You added cherry flavoring to this batch."

" _Mademoiselle_ Springfield's suggestion." Ribeyrolles answered with a proud smile, "It lets the medicine… go down easier, oui?"

The French and the German then turned to FNC, waiting for her to give the medicine a try. The Belgian was tempted to ask if Ribeyrolles had it in chocolate flavor, but she held her tongue and took the medicine as well.

* * *

 _~Crimson Echoes - Lv. 10~_

* * *

Just as Ribeyrolles said, FNC felt her core running extraordinarily smoothly. It was almost as if her Imprint bonding with her weapon grew closer than it ever did.

Satisfied, Ribeyrolles reloaded her gun and started shooting at the mass of enemies once more. G36, on the other hand, turned to FNC and proposed,

"Let's turn the tide of the battle, FNC-fraulein."

FNC nodded eagerly at her lieutenant as she readied her own weapon as well. The two dolls then stepped out of cover and finally began their counterattack.

* * *

 _~Damage Focus Lv. 10~_

* * *

~ _Damage Focus T Lv. 10~_

* * *

The true G36 and FNC broke from cover while their dummies provided covery fire. The Belgian and the German pressed forward side by side and in perfect sync on the battlefield. G36 disarmed the shields of the Guard dolls or shot them in the spaces between their shields to incapacitate them. FNC, on the other hand, was the coup de grace and finished off the Guards one after another.

It was a symphony of destruction that overwhelmed the SF dolls. Before long, the once superior SF mobile unit littered the snow of the heliport while the girls of Echelon 8 stood victorious.

* * *

Far-Western Heliport Overlook

M14's heart was racing as she ran ahead of her teammates and her dummy links with her weapon in tow. She was in the middle of battle when she got the notification of a major battle taking place at the heliport. On her tablet device, she saw the indicators for three full SF mobile units swarming the position of Echelon 8.

The junior American doll was nearby, so she broke rank as soon as her battle concluded and made a beeline for the cliff overlooking the heliport. She brought her weapon with her, hoping to provide some sort of long-range fire support. When the junior American rifle doll got to the edge of the cliff, however, she saw that the battle was already over.

Was she too late?

She brought out her binoculars and dared to see the aftermath of the battle. Then, she found the corpses of those three SF mobile units scattered on the snow - along with the entire team of Echelon 8 inspecting the killing fields.

FNC noticed the glint of M14's binocular lens and turned to the cliff. The Belgian doll recognized the brown, pink-tipped twintails of the junior American doll fluttering in the wind, so she waved to her.

The junior American doll then received a direct two-way transmission. FNC's voice then spoke to her through her earpiece,

"So, what do you think, M14-chan? Pretty good, huh?"

M14 heaved a sigh of relief and smiled as she waved back and replied over the radio,

"Damn you, FNC-chan. Are you showing off to your War Goddess? I was worried there for a second."

"Hehehe~! Sorry about that, M14-chan. I'll make it up to you. The next hot chocolate's gonna be on me, okay?"

"Hmm… promise?"

"Promise!"

A warm smile formed on M14's lips as she regarded the Belgian from afar. Without a doubt, this was the FNC that she remembered - her dearest friend. Moved by the feelings welling up in her heart, M14 pressed her earpiece again and started,

"H-hey FNC-chan… there's something I've been meaning to tell you."

"What is it, M14-chan…?"

Just as M14 was about to speak, however, her earpiece suddenly buzzed with another transmission that interrupted her. It was WA2000.

"M14 - where did you run off to!? The Gager dummy's making her move!"

"Jeez, don't shout on the comms, Wawa… Don't worry, I was just doing some recon. I'm heading there now."

WA's transmission ended and M14's earpiece switched back to her direct line with FNC. The junior American then apologized to her friend,

"I've got work to do, FNC-chan. I'll… I'll talk to you later when we get back to base, okay? And don't you dare back down on that hot chocolate, you hear!"

"Hehe, I got it, M14-chan. See you later."

* * *

 **Epilogue**

Area AW3-4E - Mountain Fortress

Sangvis Ferri Command Post

Architect paced around the courtyard of her fortress as the mountains echoed with the sound of distant gunfire and artillery. Despite all of the preparation she did, the explosion-obsessed ringleader couldn't help but feel like the walls were closing in on her.

Based on the countless simulations that she ran, Architect knew that easiest way to assault her fortress would be to attack from the West and press onward from there. That was why Architect and Gager prepared the bulk of their units to deploy there and attack the temporary Griffon command post to cut off their supplies.

However, the ringleader did note something odd. She brought out her arm and opened up a holographic screen displaying an aerial map of Area AW.

The majority of the enemy forces were coming from the East - not the West. Despite that, the SF mobile units she sent to capture the Far Western helipad failed against all odds.

Architect heaved a sigh, puzzled by whatever the hell was going on. Then, she received a transmission from her subordinate - the ringleader Gager.

"What do you want, Gager? If you tell me something I already know, i'm gonna nuke you!"

The subordinate then spoke to Architect in a whisper that was mostly masked by the relentless flurries of the frigid mountain. When Gager finished her extensive report, Architect grinned again.

"Is that so? Ohohoho… well that really is amusing. The folly of Griffon truly knows no bounds, huh? I can't wait to greet our 'guests' then… whichever one of them makes it here first, that is~ I'm gonna enjoy this!"

 **To Be Continued**


	14. Fourteenth Entry - Active Combat Feed II

**Tasteless**

 _Fourteenth Entry - Active Combat Deployment Feed - Final Deployment (Part II)_

* * *

January 28, 2063 - Early Afternoon

North-Western Mountain Helipad

"Camp PNR"

Two hours into the so-called Final Deployment, Echelons 1 and 2 were setting up a temporary camp at the peaks of the North-Western Mountains. It was a plateau shielded by towering evergreen trees and shrouded by the snow flurries of Area AW. There was a clearing there that was large enough to accomodate helicopters as well as a temporary camp for the Western team under Springfield's direct command.

That shrouded plateau was the last respite for the Western force before they marched onto Architect's fortress - a calm before the violent snowstorm. That was why it was called Camp PNR - the Point of No Return.

M14 was sitting on an ammo crate by the Eastern entrance of the camp that early afternoon. Even though there were no more Sangvis Ferri mobile units left in that direction, the junior American doll slung her battle rifle over her shoulder and kept watch. Her other companion was a broad-mouthed tin mug filled to the brim with 'Coffee Instant, Type III' with generous helpings of sugar and creamer mixed in.

Her hot coffee steamed gently in the chilly calm of the high plateau as M14 slowly sipped the drink. She knew that Echelon 8 was marching from that direction to join them in the camp, after all, and she wanted to be the very first one to greet them.

As she was leisurely sipping her coffee, M14 suddenly heard heavy, labored footsteps sloshing through the heavy snow of the mountain path. She lifted her golden brown eyes from her coffee towards the path and then found the dolls she was waiting for.

"Speak of the devils and they appear…" M14 whispered to herself as a smile grew on her lips.

G36, Ribeyrolles, Steyr AUG and Suomi. These were the veteran dolls that Springfield gathered to join FNC's Echelon 8, M14 thought. All of them were dolls they wholeheartedly admired and gushed over when FNC was still new to the station. That being said, it was surreal for M14 to see FNC walking casually with that group as if it were nothing.

FNC and G36 were marching ahead of the pack with their weapons slung over their shoulders, engrossed in a chat about battle. The surprisingly hardy Suomi was carrying a tired Ribeyrolles on her shoulders and still managed to keep pace with the echelon leader and lieutenant. Steyr AUG, on the other hand, still wielded her assault rifle as she and her dummies formed the rearguard.

Her dearest friend looked at home with that bunch, M14 thought. For a moment, she felt a little bit jealous of those veterans.

However, when FNC turned towards M14's direction, their eyes met and a look of delight formed on the Belgian's face as she cheerfully cried,

"M14-chan!"

FNC promptly excused herself from her conversation with G36 and dashed through the snow towards her dearest friend. M14 could barely prepare herself for FNC who practically flew towards her and wrapped her in a tight embrace.

"Whoa there!" M14 happily gasped as she stretched her right arm out to protect her tin coffee mug, "I was supposed to be the one welcoming you - not the other way around~!"

However, FNC didn't respond to her joke. Instead, the Belgian buried her face in M14's chest and just stayed there without saying a word. M14's heart started to race and she found herself at a loss for what to do.

She tried to turn to G36 - the E8 lieutenant - for some sort of guidance, but the German barmaid just gave M14 a knowing smile and a thumbs up of approval. That only made M14's cheeks vigorously flush red.

So, G36 led the rest of E8 and their dummies into the camp and left the two dearest friends alone to catch up in silence.

After a few moments, FNC finally let go of M14 and promptly apologized,

"Sorry about that, M14-chan. I just… I just had to recharge my batteries a bit."

"Is that so?" M14 replied with empathy, "Then are you feeling any better now, FNC-chan?"

There was a sparkle in FNC's eyes as she eagerly nodded and said,

"Mhm~! I feel like I can take on the world now!"

As she was speaking, however, the Belgian's stomach grumbled like a loud beast and embarrassed her. She then laughed uncomfortably and corrected herself,

"Well… I guess I could use some lunch before I do that, _non_?"

M14 put her free hand on her hip and proudly answered,

"Looks like my faithful disciple is famished! Come - your War Goddess shall feast with you! Ther resupply helicopters just dropped off a lot of rations for us."

"... rations, huh?" FNC's voice suddenly deflated when she heard the word. Her enthusiasm fizzled away and her eyes settled down to her snow-dusted shoes.

The junior American noticed her dearest friend's sudden silence and tilted her head with curiosity while calling,

"Hello~? Griffon HQ to FNC. Is anyone there?"

FNC snapped out of her daze and seemed rather lost,

"Eh? What were we talking about again, M14-chan?"

A seed of concern was sown in M14's heart, but she shook her head and tried to smother that thought dead. She then wore a smile for her dearest friend and reminded,

"We were talking about having lunch, silly!"

"Oh, right - right… lunch."

"Hehehe, don't worry about it. You're probably still groggy from staying out in the cold for so long. Here~!"

M14 offered her tin coffee mug to FNC, saying,

"It's not that fancy hot chocolate you always order at the Cafe, but it'll warm you up real good. I guarantee it!"

FNC eyed the sugary coffee and she recognized the concoction immediately,

"It's the M14 special!"

"Hehehe - G36 hates it when I order my coffee like this~"

FNC managed a small laugh before she accepted M14's offer. She held the tin mug with both hands and drank it. Then, the Belgian remarked with awe,

"It's bitter… but still quite sweet."

M14 raised her brow, but FNC caught herself and reassured,

"Sorry, M14-chan - I was just talking to myself!"

The Belgian then took M14's free hand and guided her into Camp PNR saying,

"Let's go, M14-chan. I'm starving!"

M14 happily let her friend lead her into the camp, but she couldn't help but feel like something was off about FNC. She noticed the AR doll was fluttering back and forth between her usual ditzy cheer and odd, contemplative silence.

Normally, she would have passed it off as combat fatigue. Dolls that get deployed as soon as they got out of the Repair Bay needed some time to get used to the swing of battle, after all - especially in a harsh and unforgiving environment like Area AW.

However, M14 still remembered FNC in tears earlier that morning at the Repair Bay. Her dearest friend was in anguish, but she wouldn't say why. M14 wanted to help FNC more than anything, but the Belgian was calling for Springfield in her dreams that morning.

M14 felt like she was stabbed in the heart. She couldn't even bear to look Springfield in the eye unless she absolutely had to.

Just what in the world was going on with FNC - and what did Springfield have to do with it?

Thinking about it made her head spin, but walking side by side with FNC soothed her mind and her heart. As the two of them chatted on their way through the camp, M14 glanced at her reflection in the in coffee mug. She then found the outline of FNC's lips on the tin and it brought a smile to her face.

If there was one thing M14 knew for sure - she told herself - it was that FNC was still FNC. The girl walking beside her was still her dearest friend - the one she admired the most. For now, that was all she needed to know.

So, as her mechanical heart nervously beat, M14 had another sip of coffee.

* * *

At the heart of the so-called 'Camp PNR', a cadre of Springfield dummies were setting up a combat kitchen. The four of them gathered up the ration crates brought in by the helicopters and deployed a portable stove in a matter of minutes. Then, the dummies of G36 set aside their weapons and joined the Springfield dummies in the makeshift kitchen as they all got ready for lunch service.

M14 and FNC then watched the dummies of the master and her maid work their magic. Even though the dummies were expressionless and belonged to different owners, they worked extremely well together and divided up the work efficiently. It didn't take long for for them to turn the infamous G&K 'Vomelet' Vegetable Omelet ration kits into flavorful omelet sandwiches that wouldn't be out of place in a five-star restaurant.

The dolls gathered around the camp quickly lined up for their meals, so M14 and FNC followed suit. They admired the handiwork of the kitchen team as dummies of G36 and Springfield served the two of them.

The two three-star dolls were each given a generously-filled omelet sandwich, a small thermos of hot chicken broth as well as the biscuits, crackers and snacks that came with the ration kits. To top it all off, the dummies set their portions neatly out on a tray.

"Nice!" M14 commented as she took her tray and eyed her warm, upgunned meal.

While M14 was gushing over her tray, the G36 dummy then dutifully refilled the rifle doll's coffee mug. A satisfied expression etched on M14's face as she savored the full service she was getting. Having the Springfield dummies oversee their resupplies were already nice, but adding G36 dummies into the mix turned it into a heavenly affair.

When she turned to FNC again, however, she found her in that same introspective silence as earlier. Her eyes were focused on the food on her tray, but she seemed to be wary of it somehow. The blissful joy that FNC always had when she ate the homecooked meals at the base was nowhere to be found. There was only a polite smile on her lips, thanking the Springfield dummy that was serving her.

At that point, the seed of concern in M14's heart started to take root. She couldn't ignore it any more and fueled her resolve to ask her friend what was going on.

Once she shored up her resolve, however, her eyes met with FNC's and the Belgian looked at her with a complex look. It was almost as if FNC was saying, 'I know what you're thinking, M14-chan'.

The American rifle doll was silenced by that thought and FNC conceded an apologetic smile. She then hobbled toward M14 and proposed,

"Let's eat before the food gets cold, M14-chan. We can catch up while we eat… and… I guess we have a lot to catch up on."

"Right…"

M14 nodded and brought FNC to a nook at the edge of Camp PNR. There, they found the trunk of a felled evergreen tree with a view of the perennial snowstorm blowing through the valley and the distant silhouette of Architect's fortress. The two friends sat on the tree trunk and started eating their sandwiches.

FNC warily took a bite of her sandwich before she suddenly hummed with satisfaction. She set down the sandwich and noted,

"This is good. The sandwich - that is."

M14 wolfed down on her sandwich and then wiped the crumbs off of her mouth with the back of her hand before she replied,

"Anything Springfield-oneesama and G36 makes is bound to be great. They made this gourmet stuff without a proper kitchen."

"I know they're talented, M14-chan… but this sandwich right now is especially good."

What in the world was FNC talking about? The sandwich was upgunned by the two stellar cooks, but it was still combat rations at the end of the day - a far cry from the best fare in the Cafe Springfield.

FNC noticed M14's confusion, so she decided to explain herself more plainly. She took a deep breath and then self-consciously confessed,

"This is the first time I've told anyone about this, M14-chan… but lately, food hasn't tasted good for me. At first, I thought it was because I was eating the rations off the kit - but even the sausages that G36 serves at the Cafe… or the apple pie that Springfield onee-sama makes. Those dishes should be absolutely delicious - but I couldn't taste any of it at all!"

FNC held her tray tightly in her hand as she mustered up the strength to continue,

"Even the premium chocolate bars I ate tasted like cardboard. I ate more food and more chocolate, hoping that the taste would come back… but it was no use. It was no use…"

M14's heart sank as she listened. She didn't know what to say in light of her friend's agony. FNC, however, reassured her with a small yet warm smile as she added,

"You know, this is the first meal I've had since waking up today… and I'm telling you, this sandwich tastes great. I can taste every bit of magic that oneesama and mademoiselle G36 put into this. I wonder if it's because I finally get to eat with you again after so long."

"FNC-chan…"

The Belgian took another bite of her sandwich, savoring it as if it were the tastiest food in the world. Then, with an apologetic smile, she reassured her friend,

"I'm sorry if I've been distant lately, but there are some things I still need to keep to myself for now. However - I will tell you this. I'm not fighting this battle alone anymore. I found that out this morning… on the helicopter ride here. Yeah - I'm carrying a heavy load on my shoulders, but I have people who are fighting for me as we speak. Hehe… you're fighting for me too, M14."

"I am…?"

"Yeah! So please be patient with me - okay? Stand by me like you always do. It helps me so much more than you think. Can you promise me that, M14-chan?"

M14's golden brown eyes brightened up as she spiritedly replied,

"Of course I will! You don't even need to ask!"

"Ehehe~ I knew you'd understand me, M14-chan!"

"Yeah… but next time you get into trouble, tell me right away. Don't go wandering off like you did. I want to be with you every step of the way. Can you promise me that?"

FNC nodded happily. She then closed her right hand and stuck out her pinky towards M14 as she proposed,

"Pinky swear?"

M14 nodded back and firmly answered,

"Pinky swear."

The junior American doll wrapped her pinky finger around FNC's and locked eyes with her. It was plain for her to see the thankful sparkle in FNC's eyes and the wholehearted smile on her lips. Even though M14 still wanted to know what her dearest friend was going through, she knew that this promise meant the world to her.

For a moment, M14 felt like the two of them were exchanging oaths. That thought made M14's cheeks bloom red. She felt like if she gazed into FNC's blue eyes any longer, every secret that she held in her heart would overflow. So, she let go of FNC's finger and bashfully excused herself,

"O-oh yeah! We should probably get some chocolate bars to… uh, celebrate! Yeah…!"

"Chocolate bars? Hehe, that's a great idea."

"I… I know right? Ahahaha~ well, I keep a stash of chocos in the command tent, I'll go get it."

"You do!? Hey, let me go with you!"

"It's fine! It's fine~! You just stay there and enjoy your sandwich, FNC-chan. I'll get enough chocos for us to stuff our faces."

FNC grinned at M14 and happily sent her off,

"I'll be right here, M14-chan!"

With that, the flustered M14 hid her face and her overjoyed smile from FNC as she hurried off to the command tent.

* * *

Temporary Griffon Command Post

Camp PNR

M14 had a spring in her step as she sauntered over to the command tent of Camp PNR. It was a larger-than-normal canvas tent pitched a ways off from the other tents in the camp. That was where Springfield and WA checked the battle conditions while the echelons under her direct command resupplied - and where M14 snuck the chocolate bars she saved up from her rations in the past.

The junior American doll heard the muffled voices of Springfield and WA coming from inside the tent. She figured the two of them were in some sort of strategy meeting - something that M14 often tended to zone out of. Usually, it was some bureaucratic bookkeeping or a meticulous review of the battleplan that would have put M14 to sleep.

When M14 approached the rear end of the tent, however, she noticed an entirely different air of intensity coming from inside that afternoon - but she couldn't quite tell what it was. So, she held her breath and pressed her ear against the canvas tent and tried to listen in.

WA was giving her report of the situation, but the German rifle doll didn't have any of the haughty confidence she normally had. Springfield, on the other hand, wasn't giving the commentary she normally did during WA's reports. Instead, the adjutant was notably silent. Oddly enough, that uncharacteristic silence reminded M14 of FNC.

Curious, M14 dared to part the tent doors slightly and look inside.

"So this is what we're up against, Spring." WA explained to Springfield as she brought up some formless holographic screens from her tablet device, "The Commander deployed Echelons 3, 4, 5 and 6 in the East one after another. Normally, the mountainous terrain, the Jupiter Cannons and the Gager dummies in the East would have made it hard for them to advance… but his forces will encircle Architect's fortress within four hours at this rate."

Springfield sat down on an ammo crate and rubbed her brow as she digested WA's report. She leaned forward as she irritably commented,

"Four hours? That's impossible. Even if we deployed all combat echelons to the East, our progress shouldn't have been that fast. Plus... where the hell are the reinforcements from Station 794? Commander Gentiane said that they were ready to deploy at 0700."

WA nervously paused before she brought up another screen for Springfield to see. The adjutant then raised her tired green eyes to the screen and gasped,

"What the…?"

The German rifle doll lowered her eyes as she grimly reported,

"The Station 794 echelons are already on Area AW. All ten of them. The only problem is…"

She pointed to the Eastern side of hologram of the aerial map and added,

"The only problem is all of them were deployed to the East to assist the Commander's forces - including the ones that were supposed to assist us here in the West."

"Goddamn it! I knew that bastard husband of mine was up to something!"

Springfield bitterly cursed, clenching her fist and banging it on the ammo crate she sat on. WA was jolted by the strike and she looked like she was at a loss for what to do or say. However, Springfield realized what she said and promptly apologized,

"I'm sorry for lashing out like that, WA-chan… it's just that… you know what this means, right? You know what we have to do."

WA paused and looked at Springfield with a cautious gaze. The German doll then cautiously advised,

"The plan's not gonna work, Spring - not with these numbers. Domination isn't gonna work! We only have three echelons. There's a Gager dummy guarding the foothills. There's god knows how many SF mobile units holed up in the fortress… and there's that loudmouthed Architect too."

"I know that, WA-chan. I know. But this is our only chance. I'm willing to do whatever it takes."

"You can't be serious…"

Springfield then returned WA's concerned gaze with a sharp yet determined glare as she growled,

"I'm serious, WA-chan. Dead serious. We have to take that fortress before the Commander does at all costs. I've already talked to FNC-chan about this possibility. She knows what needs to be done."

M14's heart sank as she struggled to make sense of everything she was hearing. Questions started swirling around in her neural cloud - questions that she wanted to ask.

Why were they in such a rush to capture the fortress?

Why did the Commander divert Station 794 away from Springfield's command?

Why was Springfield treating FNC like a pawn?

If M14 didn't know any better, she could have sworn that it was Commander Elias himself giving those orders - not Springfield. But seeing the sweet and gentle Springfield that she admired speak like that cast heavy shadows over her heart.

Under those shadows, the concerns that had taken root in M14's heart flourished into doubt. Those doubts gave answers to M14's questions - and she didn't like any of them. Not one single bit.

While conspiracies bloomed in M14's mind, Springfield turned to WA and gave her marching orders,

"WA-chan. Have the dolls and their dummies dismantle the camp as soon as they finish lunch. Then, we'll execute the battleplan immediately - even without the girls from 794. Miss Negev's E2 will delay Gager and block the chokepoint. FNC-chan and I, on the other hand, will lead the assault on the fortress."

"Spring…"

"This isn't an easy call to make, WA-chan. I know that - but these are my orders. I'll take full responsibility for what happens here today."

A moment of tense silence ensued before WA finally conceded,

"I trust in you, Spring."

The adjutant then wore a weak smile for her protege and replied,

"Thank you, WA-chan."

With that, WA excused herself and headed out through the front entrance of the tent. That left Springfield alone there in the tent - alone with her thoughts and emotions as the weight of her situation bore down on her. The once proud and confident Springfield hung her head low in the darkness.

Alone.

She then covered her face with her hands and bitterly lamented,

"Elias… I hate you."

When Springfield said this, however, M14 felt the strength of her knees wavering. The junior American doll nearly lost her balance, but her stumble rustled the flaps of the tent's rear entrance.

"Is someone there?" Springfield asked with frightening intensity.

She snapped her head to face the rear entrance and laid a hand on the bayonet she wore at her side, but she only found the canvas flaps parted by the wind.

* * *

January 28, 2063 - Mid Afternoon

Area AW3-4E - Mountain Fortress

Courtyard Ramparts

M14 held her battle rifle close to her chest as she pressed her back against the cold, concrete outer wall of Architect's fortress. Gunfire and explosions rocked the outer wall as Echelons 1 and 8 were locked in a pitched battle against the stubborn Sangvis Ferri garrison dolls.

The momentum that the Western G&K forces had up until that point had ground down into a stalemate as the two sides traded shots from behind cover. M14 dared to peek from the corner of the outer wall, but she promptly pulled back as a laser rifle-wielding SF Jaeger dolls shot at her. Lasers whizzed past her head and nicked the edge of the concrete wall as M14 gathered herself. The American doll's dummies, on the other hand, scaled the wall and were returning fire from the upper ramparts.

She heaved a sigh and watched her breath fog up before her eyes. In that fog, M14 recalled her memories of FNC in the Repair Bay that morning and the harrowing sight of the desperate Springfield in the Camp PNR command tent.

Those memories drowned out the sounds of the battlefield and made M14's hands tremble.

"Get it together, M14…" The junior American doll tried to tell herself as she gripped her gun tightly, but even she didn't believe her own words.

She knew very well that they were executing an unnecessarily risky plan, after all. Fourteen friendly echelons were making their way around the mountain to encircle Architect's fortress, but Springfield was ordering them to launch an assault with only three.

The adjutant was the one asking them to do the impossible - and to reach for it at all costs.

Was Springfield planning to do something that she didn't want the Commander to know?

If so, what in the world could it be?

As M14 was lost in her thoughts, the disciplined three-shot burst of an assault rifle snapped her out of her rut. She turned to the source of the sound and found FNC shooting at the Jaeger that was pinning M14 down.

FNC fired another accurate burst and struck the SF Jaeger doll in the head, killing her. The Belgian then hurried over to M14's side at the ramparts and pressed her back against the wall as well,

"You doing okay, M14-chan? You never got around to getting those chocolates…"

M14 lowered her head and cradled her gun more tightly in her arms. There were many things that she wanted to say, but none of them seemed to come to the surface. So, she just scraped from the bottom of her barrel and scraped together an excuse,

"Sorry about that - Wawa gave us our marching orders so quickly, so I had to prepare for battle right away."

FNC pouted her lips for a moment, but she eventually conceded a reconciling smile,

"That's fine, M14-chan - I forgive you. We'll be having hot chocolates when we get back to base, after all. We promised."

"I know that, FNC… it's just that…"

Before M14 could finish her sentence, she suddenly heard the sound of static on her earpiece as it switched to a private frequency. Springfield's voice then reached M14's ear.

" _This is Springfield to Echelons 1 and 8. I have a visual on Architect. We're commencing the assault as planned. FNC-chan, you know what you have to do… Echelon 8 will be taking point in this battle. We'll provide you fire support._ "

FNC brightened up as she pressed on her earpiece to eagerly reply,

"Right away, onee-sama!"

With that, FNC nodded apologetically to M14 and excused herself,

"You heard onee-sama - I've got to go! Watch my back for me, M14-chan!"

M14 couldn't say anything else as the Belgian darted off through the gap in the walls of the mountain fortress.

She wanted to run after FNC, but the Belgian ran through the snow-swept courtyard and drew further and further away.

It was a heart wrenching sight.

Still, as heavy as her heart was, M14 had a duty to fight this last battle. After all, that was the only way she could make sure that she could bring FNC home.

With that in mind, M14 steadied her hands and reloaded her battle rifle. She had to make sure that the War Goddess smiled upon FNC that day.

* * *

 **Epilogue**

The battle lasted for a little over half an hour as Echelons 1 and 8 fought valiantly against Architect and her garrison in the courtyard of the ringleader's fortress. Architect fired volley after volley of explosives at the inferior Griffon force while her garrison dolls fought with everything they had. Neither the explosives nor the superior numbers, however, were enough to slow down the relentless advance of her enemy.

Her opponents were simply too cunning and determined to be brought down by whatever she could throw at them. Before she knew it, Architect's force was decimated and she was utterly defeated.

Wounded and battered by the Griffon assault, Architect fell down to her knees onto the bloodstained snow of her fortress courtyard. Bullet holes of various calibers pockmarked her body while her large, unwieldy weapon ceased to function. Blood and oil trickled from her wounds as her pale, synthetic skin was slowly painted black and red.

"... huh? Is it over already?" the ringleader lamented as she watched the smoke from the scorched earth of her fortress courtyard ablaze in spite of the flurries, "My Jupiter cannons couldn't stop them. My bombs didn't do much either… Architect really left me here to die."

Architect wearily tilted her head back and closed her eyes as she sadistically grinned and muttered to the smoky sky,

"But this isn't a loss at all - no. As a matter of fact, this is the greatest outcome for us! Isn't that right, Dreamer!?"

There was no answer, but the smile didn't face from her lips.

Then, one of the Griffon T-Dolls, WA2000, hacked into her frequency and warned,

"Stay where you are, Architect. If you so much as twitch a hair, my next shot will smash your core!"

Architect hummed with intrigue. She didn't think that her enemies had such a potent Electronic Warfare suite that could hack her comms. As she admired WA's capabilities, the girls of Echelon 8 and their dummies pointed their guns at Architect as they closed the distance.

All of the sudden, the defeated ringleader then burst out into maniacal laughter. The girls of Echelon 8 promptly halted their advance while the snipers at the ramparts kept their fingers on the triggers of their rifles.

Then, the SF ringleader dropped her weapon, raised up both of her hands in surrender and answered WA,

"Fine! Happy?"

FNC carefully inched forward towards Architect and kept her gun steady as she challenged,

"Surrendering so easily?"

"But of course~" Architect replied in a sing-song voice, "I'm not obliged to fight to the bitter end. As long as I have food and water, I don't care where you take me. Plus~"

She then looked FNC straight in the eye and offered,

"If you want me to talk, I'll talk. So please be nice to me, okay~? I know a lot of interesting things. Let's chat as loooong as you want, Tactical Doll FNC."

FNC furrowed her brow, taken aback by the level of familiarity that Architect had with her. So, the Belgian pressed her earpiece and asked for advice,

"Onee-sama, what should we do?"

After a moment of thought, FNC heard Springfield's voice over the radio,

" _Capture her first, FNC-chan. Have her completely restrained and then bring her into the SF Command Post. I'll question her myself_."

"Understood, onee-sama."

Architect grinned at FNC and eagerly asked,

"So, what did your 'onee-sama' say?"

A shadow formed over FNC's brow as she turned her assault rifle and pointed the butt stock at the ringleader as she bluntly answered,

"Take a nap."

She then whacked the injured Architect on the head with the butt of her gun and knocked her out.

 **To Be Continued**


	15. Fifteenth Entry: Active Combat Feed III

**Prologue**

Area AW3-4E - Mountain Fortress

Underground Dungeons

Old, cobweb-strewn hanging lamps cast dim, flickering lights in the halls of a retrofitted medieval dungeon as Springfield walked through. The adjutant calmly strode forward in spite of the uneven light while wearing the mask of detached professionalism that came with her role. A pace behind her, the stoic, silent figure of FNC followed Springfield and carried her assault rifle in hand.

The sounds of their boots against the cobblestone floor echoed in the hall while the voice of her treacherous Commander spoke through Springfield's earpiece,

" _Congratulations, Spring! That was quite the feat you and FNC-chan pulled off there - taking Architect and her fortress with just three Echelons!_ "

Listening to the Commander speak tested Springfield's patience, but she held her tongue and pretended to be gracious,

"...thank you, Commander."

As much as Springfield wanted to berate the Commander for his crimes, she knew that she had to play her cards properly and lay them down at the right time. The Commander still didn't seem to understand why Springfield rushed her force to take the fortress, after all. As a matter of fact, the Commander seemed genuinely pleased by her rapid progress.

After lavishing Springfield with praise, the Commander then made an announcement,

" _HQ was incredibly pleased by your performance, Spring. Not only did your team capture an SF ringleader - you managed to get her to divulge sensitive information about Jupiter Cannons to us! Miss Helian said that some medals may be in order for us._ "

Springfield forced herself to smile as she feigned interest in the award,

"Is that so? Miss Helian is too kind."

As she said this, however, Springfield imagined what sort of words Miss Helian would have for the Commander when the truth about his atrocities to FNC came to light. Perhaps the Commander wouldn't be as joyful as he was now.

" _I know, right?"_ the Commander agreed, _"So, here's the next steps for us. HQ will be sending some heavy-lift helicopters to extract the cannon prototype from that fortress. I need you to make sure the cannon is ready for transport by then. My forces will be lending a hand too, of course - ETA is two hours._ "

Two hours, huh?

Springfield made a mental note as she quickened her pace through the dungeon and FNC followed suit. The adjutant then cautiously asked,

"What happens after we get the cannon out of here, Commander?"

" _Once that cannon is airborne, the girls of our station will be going home. Gentiane and Station 794 will take it from there. Celebrations are in order for us, after all! Our little dinner date is still on, right?_ "

Springfield forced herself to chuckle and then tried to match her husband's enthusiasm. Then, she veiled a threat with sugar coated words of her own,

"We will definitely have a nice evening, my dear. Just you wait, Elias. Just you wait."

" _Excellent, I'm looking forward to it, Spring! The lamb's already in the oven - so it'll be ready when you arrive. Anyways, I have another call to make - I'll be seeing you later_."

With that, Springfield bid her Commander farewell and ended the call. Then, she tore off her professional mask and finally let her absolute disgust and bitter displeasure show on her face. She stopped in her tracks and lowered her head as she stewed in her anger.

Then, FNC laid a hand on her shoulder from behind and reminded,

"It's okay, onee-sama. We're almost out of this hell - right?"

Springfield turned to FNC - the victim of the Commander's abuse of power - and saw the cautious optimism in the Belgian's eyes. Tired as Springfield was, she managed to wear a reassuring smile for FNC's sake as she nodded,

"That's right. There's just one more thing we have to do…"

Springfield heaved a long sigh before she pressed on her earpiece again to speak,

"How are things going over on your end, WA-chan? Were you able to record our conversation?"

"I did." WA2000's voice buzzed in Springfield's ear, "We've got two hours to pull this off… though I wish you didn't have to make me listen to that sweet-talking with that murderer."

Springfield closed her eyes and then tenderly reassured over the radio,

"I have no more love for that man, WA-chan. This is all just part of an act - and we are approaching the final scene. We just need to keep playing our parts until we can close the curtain on this stage once and for all… and in order to do that..."

She then opened her eyes and faced the prison cell at the far end of the dungeon. FNC quietly went behind Springfield, cocked her assault rifle and pointed it into the prison cell. Then, the two Griffon dolls found themselves face to face with the silhouette of the shackled Architect languishing behind the bars.

The hanging lights flickered on and then illuminated the displeased faces of Springfield and FNC, as well as the sorry state of the ringleader.

Architect's pale synthetic skin was black and blue and bruised all over. Those injuries were fresh and were dealt by blunt force - contrasting the bullet holes and cuts she sustained in the battle from just half an hour ago. They were marks of a brutal beating that fractured parts of her mechanical skeleton and left her face swollen that she could hardly open her right eye.

In spite of all that, however, a malicious grin still lingered on her lips. The captive ringleader then defiantly taunted,

"That's a real nice look you've got there, Miss Adjutant - a real nice look. Are you gonna unleash that Belgian dog of yours on me again…? Or are you gonna finally have courage to take things into your own hands?"

Springfield furrowed her brow and wielded her namesake rifle as well as she demanded,

"We don't have time to play games with you, Architect. You're coming with us."

Architect raised her brow and challenged,

"And where are you taking me, Miss Adjutant? Do the other dolls know about this? It's not nice to keep them in the dark, you know."

Springfield raised her head, casting her shadow over Architect as she cocked her rifle menacingly to reply,

"To the server room. Any more questions from you and our guns will do the talking."

The ringleader's wicked smile grew wider as she conceded,

"Very well. I can't say no to that~ Allow me to lend you a hand, you poor, poor souls."

* * *

 **Tasteless**

 _Fifteenth Entry - Active Combat Deployment Feed - Final Deployment (Part III)_

* * *

Central Keep - Hangar

Temporary Griffon Repair Bay

At the heart of the captured Sangvis fortress complex was a vast, spacious hangar that was a medieval keep once upon a time. That old keep was abuzz with activity orchestrated by Ribeyrolles, the station nurse, as her three remaining dummy links turned the keep into a battlefield hospital. The dummies laid down the injured or damaged dolls and dummies of Echelons 1 and 8 down onto makeshift beds of flattened cardboard boxes set onto the cold, flagstone floor.

Ribeyrolles herself, however, limped weakly through that pandemonium and watched the dolls and dummies in various states of distress and disrepair. Morale was holding steady thanks to the end of hostilities, but the nurse knew that there was a large elephant sleeping in the room.

The nurse turned around and found the tall, imposing figure of a prototype Jupiter Cannon half-covered in canvas at the center of the medieval keep. The prototype cannon cast a shadow over any optimism that Ribeyrolles may have felt after Architect surrendered to them not too long ago.

Standing so close to that vicious, albeit dormant, war machine didn't sit well with her as she thought out loud in her labored voice,

" _Sacre bleu…_ just how much grief... have these monstrosities caused?"

"Too much to count, _schwester_." A voice suddenly answered her thoughts, "Too much to count."

The nurse turned to the direction of the voice and found G36 approaching her along with her two remaining dummies. All three of them were wielding their assault rifles and were still moving in combat formation. G36 broke formation and stopped to join Ribeyrolles before the cannon while her dummies continued to sweep through the keep on a routine patrol.

The German maid then looked up to the dormant cannon and remarked,

"The girls of Master's Echelon 1 and all the other combat echelons are quite familiar with these beasts - and so is FNC- _fraulein_. There is not a doubt in my mind that these cannons still weigh heavily on their hearts."

"You have a sharp eye... _mademoiselle_ G36." Ribeyrolles praised, "They defeated these enemies... but the terror lingered in their hearts... long after the battle was over. Their medical records... tell the same tale. Stress. Difficulty sleeping. Bad dreams. Some have it... worse than others. They are like candles... burning on both ends."

G36's serious expression softened into concern as she thought about Ribeyrolles' words. The troubled profiles of FNC's and Springfield's faces then came to mind, but the German maid held her tongue. Little did G36 know that Ribeyrolles was thinking about the same two dolls as well.

So, the German doll heaved a sigh and excused herself from the sobering conversation,

"My apologies, Ribey- _fraulein_. I must return to my patrol. After all - I do not think that Sangvis Ferri will give up Jupiter Cannon technology so easily."

" _C'est vrais_." Ribeyrolles nodded in agreement, "Please take care of yourself, _mademoiselle_ G36."

G36 nodded appreciatively and turned around to rejoin her dummies on patrol when Ribeyrolles called out to her,

"And one more thing…! If you find _mademoiselle_ Springfield… or _mademoiselle_ FNC… please tell them to see me… for their check ups… _s'il vous plaît_. I haven't seen… either of them… since the battle ended."

The German doll nodded firmly and turned around again to take her leave. Once she was out of earshot, however, her confident visage crumbled into concern.

After all, it's been a while since she saw either of the two herself.

* * *

Fortress Server Room

Outbound Communications Mainframe

In a dark, secluded section of the castle keep, WA stood face to face with the the Sangvis Ferri mainframe computer. The haughty German rifle doll's brow was furrowed as she read through the plethora of error messages sprawled out across the large, twin screens of the mainframe. Dozens of errors popped up as soon as WA first booted the mainframe, but dozens more appeared when she tried to use her Electronic Warfare module to try to remotely gain access.

" _Scheisse…_ " WA clicked her tongue, slamming her fist against the mainframe keyboard as her latest attempt was blocked yet again.

The German rifle doll had always been proud to carry the strongest suite of Electronic Warfare module that her station had to offer, but the SF mainframe seemed to be laughing at her futile attempts to hack in. The only thing her powerful EW module had managed to do was to keep her from getting locked out of the system entirely.

That meant that she had an unlimited number of attempts at her disposal, at least - but time was a much less forgiving mistress. The two hours they had to send the evidence to Griffon HQ was already mercilessly ticking away. Her attempts have already burned away an hour of that time.

While WA was fretting about her attempts, the heavy metal doors of the server room - an anomaly in the midst of the medieval keep - slid open with a hiss of hydraulics. WA turned to the door and then found Springfield and FNC escorting the beaten, chain-bound Architect into the server room.

Architect saw WA and the error messages displayed on the screens and a smirk formed on the ringleader's lips,

"You must be that girl with the Electronic Warfare package. Having trouble breaking in? Getting frustrated? You've gotta be…! Oof!"

Before Architect could say anything else, FNC shoved the ringleader with her assault rifle and angrily spat,

"Shut up. Get down on your knees."

Architect pouted as she followed FNC at gunpoint. The ringleader knelt down and FNC promptly began to chain her to the server room wall. Once Architect was securely bound, FNC gave a thumbs up to Springfield and the adjutant faced her protege,

"Alright, WA-chan. We've brought Architect. What do you need?"

WA gave the captured, bruised ringleader a once-over and looked down on her with contempt as she explained,

"All we need from this noisy trash is her access code. Even an idiot ringleader like you can do that much for us, right?"

Architect's grin widened as she challenged WA's demand,

"My access code? Hehe - you're gonna mine that terminal for data then, huh? Well, you're not gonna find much information there aside from what I've already told you."

"We're not here to mine data, Architect." Springfield intervened that time, "We just need to send some data."

The ringleader raised her brow as she deduced,

"Data that you can't send through your standard comms, I'm guessing. Something clandestine~? I like it…!"

WA glared at the ringleader and turned to Springfield to ask,

"Does she ever shut up?"

FNC's stoic eyes watched the ringleader's throat and offered,

"I can rip out her voice module right now if you want me to, oneesama."

Architect's already pale skin started to crawl and lose whatever color it had left when FNC threatened her. After all, she could feel the murderous intent in the Belgian's piercing blue eyes. So, the ringleader heaved a sigh and answered,

"Fine, fine - I'll give you my damn access code, but I don't think it'll be much use to you."

WA folded her arms with disbelief and insisted,

"Just give it to us. We'll be the judge of that."

So, Architect shrugged and spelled out her access code,

"U - 1 - A - 0 - N - w - = - ="

"Base64?" WA recognized the format and deciphered it quickly in her neural cloud, "That means 'SP47'... the production model of the SF ringleader Agent. Don't tell me you're a fan of hers, Architect…"

"I _was_ a fan." Architect corrected with a rare tinge of seriousness in her voice, emphasizing the word 'was', "I know what it's like to be left for dead by your commander…"

FNC and Springfield felt their hearts skip a beat when Architect said this while WA found herself at a loss for words. Not knowing what else to do, WA keyed in the access code that Architect gave them and the error messages started disappearing from the mainframe screens.

Before long, the communications interface appeared on the screens - just like WA wanted. The access code worked!

WA turned to the adjutant with delight and cheered,

"Spring, we're in!"

The adjutant heaved a sigh of relief and then reached into the pockets of her blue jacket. She fished out the miniature external hard drive that WA gave her earlier and plugged it to the SF terminal.

WA keyed in some commands and the upload process finally began. However…

"Ten hours!?" The German gasped as the progress bar appeared on the mainframe screen, "And it's only getting longer! What gives!?"

When WA burst out in frustration, Architect started cackling maniacally,

"Hehehehe~ I told you my access code wouldn't be of much use to you! You bastards and your blackshirt friends knocked out all the auxiliary power to the fortress, so the processing power on that terminal is practically zilch!"

"Blackshirts?" WA wildly questioned, "What blackshirts?"

"They don't know about Squad 404? That's a surprise." Architect noted smugly beneath her breath, "Heh - I guess Griffon isn't as united as we first thought."

"What was that?" WA demanded again.

"Nothing, miss hothead." Architect deflected WA's question and taunted the Griffon trio once again, "So what are you kids gonna do now? At this rate, your precious data won't get sent until World War 4! But even that might be a generous timeframe. I'm not sure if you fools will last that long~!"

As the ringleader was speaking, the distant sounds of explosions rocked the walls of the medieval keep. It was a series of explosions that shook the very foundation of the entire mountain fortress. The server room shook from the chain of blasts and threw FNC, Springfield and WA off of their feet.

Dust and soot trickled from the aged stone ceiling while smoke veiled the already dark server room and obscured the meager light of the hanging lamps. Springfield coughed and shielded her eyes from the dust and the smoke before barking out,

"FNC-chan! Keep an eye on Architect!"

At Springfield's command, the AR doll sprung right back up on her feet and found their captive still chained to the wall. She pointed her assault rifle at the bound ringleader and reported to Springfield,

"She's still here, onee-sama! She might be plotting something else - should I execute her?"

Architect's shocking pink eyes then met with FNC's wild blue and dared,

"Please do, 'FNC-chan'! Pull that trigger so that none of the Jupiter Cannon data you sent will make sense to Griffon for years! You fools need me to even hope to understand that tech!"

FNC gritted her teeth at the ringleader's arrogance, but she knew that there was nothing she could do. So, the Belgian questioned her instead,

"What the hell are you up to, Architect!?"

"Agent may have left me here to die, but an old friend of mine is repaying me for a favor from a lifetime ago." Architect replied in a singsong tone, "I don't know if she'll succeed - but she has her reasons, and I'm sure she'd be happy to meet you again, 'FNC-chan'. After all… she is a mutual acquaintance of ours."

"... mutual acquaintance!?" FNC repeated in shock.

As the dust started to settle, the earpieces of the three Griffon dolls were flooded with transmissions from various frequencies.

"Negev to WESTCOM! I repeat - Negev to WESTCOM. Do you copy!? Most of my forces are trapped in an avalanche. We're digging out of it now, but there are enemy units bypassing the defensive line. They're headed up the mountain!"

"This is M14 to WESTCOM - we have hostiles! Where the hell are they coming from!? We don't have enough dummies left to fend them off! Hello!?"

" _Attendez! Attendez!_ Ribeyrolles to WESTCOM - the walls of the keep… have been compromised too. Please advise!"

The pandemonium over the radio worsened as the girls of Springfield's Western force came to a rude awakening. As they rushed to take the mountain fortress at all costs, Echelons 1 and 8 walked right into Architect's trap!

The captured ringleader laughed maniacally as she watched Springfield, WA and FNC freeze in absolute terror. She then looked Springfield straight in the eye and gloated,

"Now, do you understand the situation that you're in? It's time to make a decision, Miss Adjutant! You must choose what is most important to you - this little spy game you're trying to play, or the lives of your precious comrades?"

The senior American doll stood up and cast her shadow over Architect. She then brushed aside the long locks of her flaxen hair and opened up a cable port at the back of her neck - a port that linked directly to her core.

WA realized what Springfield was trying to do as she deduced,

"... Spring… don't tell me… you're gonna use your processing power to send the package!?"

The German then picked herself up from the floor and insisted,

"Don't do this, Spring! Let me do this - my processing power is very strong. If I do this, I'll surely…"

Springfield turned around to face WA with an intense gaze and decisively refused her offer,

"Interfacing with SF hardware is the same as injecting the Parapluie virus into your system, WA-chan. I can't lose someone as valuable as you to SF tricks."

WA wanted to keep on arguing, but her determination lost steam as Springfield's looked her straight in the eye. Her mentor wasn't lying to her. Springfield was deathly serious.

Once WA held her tongue, Springfield continued to rationalize,

"When I interface with this terminal, I will divert all of my non-vital processing power to send the file. This means that I will be unable to fight - let alone lead the Western force."

Springfield then brought out her tablet device and started to enter a few commands. WA felt her own device buzz with a notification, so she brought hers out as well.

The German doll read the notification and realized,

"You're passing the Command authorization to me, Spring?"

Springfield nodded and wholeheartedly replied,

"You will do a better job than I could ever hope to do, WA-chan. I need you to prepare WESTCOM for defensive action, and I need you to stay here and protect me during the upload. You're my protege, after all. I know you can do this."

Tears formed at the sides of WA's red eyes, but she wiped them with the back of her hand and accepted her assignment with all the determination she could muster.

Springfield then turned to the FNC and gave her marching orders as well,

"FNC-chan - I know how devoted you are to me, but I want you to listen to WA-chan and do everything she tells you. She cares for the girls of our station just as much as I do… so let her lead you to victory. Leave no one behind… Is that understood?"

FNC seemed overwhelmed at first, but she gave Springfield a sharp salute as she declared,

"I won't let you down, onee-sama!"

"Now, go!" Springfield urged, "There's no time to waste!"

With that, FNC dashed out of the server room and left the two rifle dolls alone with the captive ringleader. Architect watched the scene with amusement and laughed,

"I see you girls are rolling the dice! Gosh~ you guys really are just as interesting as I thought you were - especially you, Miss Adjutant! Now I'm excited~! How will this little play of yours end? I can only wonder."

Springfield brought out a cable from her kit and plugged one end into the USB port of the SF mainframe terminal. She then handed the other end to WA and turned her back to Architect as she defiantly replied,

"It will end with our victory, Architect - not yours. Everything I have done, I did for the sake of my station. I believe in them much more than I believe in myself - that's why I'm ready to carry every single one of them on my shoulders."

Springfield then knelt down before the terminal and brushed her flaxen hair aside again. She then felt WA place the cable near her personal port and bravely declared,

"I can do this because the girls of my station come first. Always!"

As she said this, WA plugged the cable into Springfield's port and the adjutant's straight and elegant posture weakened into a slouch. Her bright green eyes lost their luster, similar to the eyes of her dummies. All the while, the progress bar of the upload interface started to accelerate.

WA watched her mentor descend into unconsciousness with grave concern. She couldn't bear to see Springfield in such a state. However, the barely conscious Springfield searched blindly for WA's left hand and found it.

A small smile formed on Springfield's pale face as she gave WA's hand a gentle, albeit weak squeeze. WA squeezed Springfield's hand and pressed her forehead against hers.

"Come back home to us, okay?" WA whispered to her lover.

WA then reached for her earpiece with her free hand and made an announcement,

"This is WA2000 to WESTCOM. I will be taking over for Springfield for the rest of this operation. Sangvis Ferri has launched a surprise attack on the fortress - prepare for defensive action!"

* * *

 **Epilogue**

Central Keep - Hangar

Temporary Griffon Repair Bay

Light from the distant, setting sun flooded through the gaping, smoldering holes in the stone walls of the central keep that late afternoon as the makeshift combat hospital descended into absolute chaos. Groans of pain and screams of panic echoed in the confines of the damaged keep as the howling winds of Area AW spilled through the holes.

G36 was near the walls of the keep when the bombs went off, so she found herself lying on her back near one of the many breaches. She shielded her eyes from the thick smoke and plumes of dust as she struggled to gather her bearings. Then, she felt a warm trail of blood streaking down her forehead that forced her to keep her right eye closed.

A piece of debris must have hit her when the bombs went off, G36 thought. It was only then that the dull, linger pain from the impact started to register on her neural cloud. When she finally managed to open her right eye again, however, she found her two remaining dummy links writhing helplessly under a pile of debris.

G36 sprung to action and tried to dig her dummies from out of the debris, but it was already too late. The already emotionless blue eyes of her dummies lost their lustre and turned deathly blank as the debris finally broke their dummy cores.

A dark shadow hung over G36's eyes as she felt the signals of her dummies fall silent one after another. She clenched her fists and gritted her teeth as her earpiece was suddenly flooded with desperate calls.

Negev. M14. Ribeyrolles.

Before long, practically anyone who wasn't already engaged in combat was crying for help. Distant gunfire reached G36's ears before long, followed by the scramble of feet and the whir of machinery drawing closer and closer to the keep at breakneck speed.

Then, just as G36 thought, she found dozens of Sangvis Ferri units flooding through the breach in the walls. Lithe, lightly-armored 'Brute' dolls armed with vicious twin blades crossed the threshold first. Mechanized 'Dragoon' dolls riding atop mechanical combat walkers armed with gatling guns followed soon after, forming the tip of the SF spear.

The German doll instinctively pressed on her earpiece and reported,

"G36 to WESTCOM - i'm at the breaches of the castle keep - South side! Engaging the enemy!"

She then reached for her assault rifle and roared furiously as she opened fire on the mass of SF units. G36 knew that it was a hopeless battle, but she managed to empty her magazine and take down a handful of Brutes and Dragoons before the SF dolls returned fire.

As soon as her assault rifle clicked empty, G36 dove behind the pile of debris and took cover from the relentless hails of lead from the gatling guns of the Dragoons. She reloaded her assault rifle as quickly as she could, but the Brutes swarmed her in a vicious pincer attack.

For the first time in a long while, G36 felt her confidence fizzling away. She shot disciplined bursts of gunfire at the Brutes to her left, but the Brutes to her right gave her no pause. The walls were closing in on G36 and she knew that the end was drawing near.

It was at that time, however, that she heard WA2000's declaration over the radio - an order to prepare for defensive action. Moments later, bursts of accurate gunfire cut down the Brutes that were swarming G36's position.

The German maid turned to the gunners joining the fray and she found her odd yet wonderful teammates - Ribeyrolles, AUG and Suomi. The three dolls led what few dummies they had left in line formation, pushing back against the wave of Brutes breaching the walls and turning the tide of battle in an instant.

Behind that line of fire, FNC barked out commands while she and her dummies focused fire on the Dragoons trying to turn the corner. Neither the Dragoons nor the Brutes expected the Griffon forces to put up such a solid fight after the blasts, so they broke off their attack.

A lull in battle ensued and the girls of E8 advanced towards the pile of debris that G36 had been hiding behind. AUG and Suomi took positions with their dummies at the corners of the rubble pile and laid down suppressing fire to keep the SF forces at bay. Ribeyrolles and FNC, on the other hand, went over to G36 to check on the dazed German barmaid.

G36 looked at Ribeyrolles then at FNC. Then, she embraced the both of them at once, unable to hide her emotions,

" _Mein gott…_ I thought I was done for. You don't know how happy I am to see you all!"

Ribeyrolles grunted under the German doll's strong embrace as she explained with some effort,

" _Mademoiselle_ FNC heard your call… so she ordered us to find you. It appears we found you… at just the right time…"

G36 let go of her teammates and remarked,

"I'm not a fan of close calls, but _danke schön_."

"Save your thanks for later, lieutenant. We still have a hell of a fight ahead of us." FNC reminded as she laid a hand on G36's shoulder to ask, "Can you still fight?"

" _Ja_. I can still fight." G36 reassured as she looked straight into FNC's eyes, "I promised you that I would make sure you come home alive. Until then, I cannot allow myself to die!"

"Well said, G36. We're gonna need all the help we can get, after all…"

As FNC was speaking, the trembling of the ground suddenly grew stronger once again as a gigantic, imposing figure lumbered into the damaged keep - an unusual SF doll distinct from the mass produced Dragoons and Brutes. The lesser SF dolls parted to the side, letting the towering figure advance towards the E8 position.

Sparks of black and crimson crackled on the flagstone floor beneath her feet with every step that she took while her eyes glowed in a terrifying hue of red.

AUG and Suomi tried to shoot at the large figure, but the figure skillfully blocked the shots with wild swings of a tremendous, unwieldy sword. G36 dared to peek at the approaching figure and asked,

"Who the hell is this!? A ringleader?"

"Yeah… and it's one of those elite variants too." FNC replied as she watched the giant draw closer, "By the looks of it, this one really is an old 'acquaintance' of mine."

FNC's sharp blue eyes then met with the ringleader's red as she called out to her,

"I've got a score to settle with you. Isn't that right, Executioner!?"

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 _Only hope remains._


	16. Sixteenth Entry - Active Combat Feed IV

**Tasteless**

 _Sixteenth Entry - Active Combat Deployment - Final Deployment (Part IV)_

* * *

Central Keep - Hangar

Temporary Griffon Repair Bay

FNC and Executioner locked eyes in the ruined halls of that dark, damaged keep that fateful afternoon. Pillars of billowing smoke from smoldering flames were challenged by the perennial snowstorm forcing its way through the gaping breaches on the wall. The flames illuminated the Belgian and the SF ringleader while the tense, wintry winds blew through their hair.

The Belgian was stoic and held her brown beret down as she and her Echelon held their position behind the burning rubble of a collapsed section of stone wall. Executioner, on the other hand, played with the metallic horns that protruded from her head as she towered over her strike team of Brutes and Dragoons flooding into the keep.

An uneasy ceasefire ensued in that keep as the two forces seemed to draw a line in the bloodstained snow - and neither side seemed to have the resolve to cross through.

For now.

So, Executioner let go of her horns, paced forward and stared at the Belgian doll as she roared in a thundering voice that echoed throughout the keep,

"I remember you! You're the 3-star doll from S09 who couldn't even load her gun properly in the heat of battle! Hehehe, and look at you now - all fully-enhanced and dummy-linked… and you can finally look me in the eye without turning away."

The ringleader swung her sword around menacingly, blowing gusts through the keep as she let her blade sing. She then ran her hand through the flat of her blade and added,

"Architect promised me a magnificent battle. That explosion-obsessed dumbass is a total idiot, but she is my friend - and she is not the type to lie. So, I hope you don't disappoint me, FNC."

FNC responded to Executioner's harangue with absolute silence. She just kept her gun pointed at the ringleader and watched her every move.

Executioner's grin then widened as she deduced,

"What's this? You're at a loss for words again? Heh - the girls of your echelon probably feel the same way. You're all sheep marked for the slaughter."

This time, FNC smirked back. She ran her hand through her braided, golden hair and and let it fly gracefully behind her as she answered the ringleader,

"I think you have it all wrong, Executioner. You SF idiots are the sheep here, and these girls with me are wolves!"

As FNC was speaking with Executioner, the Belgian's dummies were scrambling behind the barricade and passing along peculiar red-painted, incendiary grenades to the girls of E8.

FNC opened her pack and brought out a grenade of her own. She regarded small German phrases written on the grenade in chalk, written in the neat yet cute penmanship of MP40.

So, the Belgian forced herself to remember the faces of each and every MP40 she sacrificed on that god-forsaken mountain - the ones that still believed in her in the end. All the while, FNC declared,

"The doll you remembered in that house no longer exists, Executioner! I once dreamed of becoming a Goddess like onee-sama, but that path wasn't for me. So - I became a demon instead."

FNC then held the grenade firmly and challenged the ringleader beyond the barricade,

"That's why… I'm gonna drag you to hell!"

With that, FNC pulled off the pin on the grenade and threw it over the barricade towards Executioner's army. G36 and the girls of Echelon 8 followed suit and hurled their grenades at the SF force as well.

The incendiary grenades went off one after another, starting an inferno that set Executioner and the bulk of her army ablaze. With every grenade that sailed over the barricade, the inferno intensified into hellfire that consumed anything it touched.

Intense heat from the flames melted away the bloodstained snow, along with the imaginary line that neither side had dared to cross. FNC and her echelon then emerged from the barricade again and opened fire into that inferno. Together, they shot down any straggler SF dolls until Executioner and her forces were engulfed in flames.

For a moment, it seemed like the battle had turned in E8's favor. The enemy had fallen silent and had disappeared behind the veil of fire. Charred and pockmarked bodies of SF dolls littered the blackened flagstone floor as well. However, a maddened cackle suddenly echoed in the burning keep, followed by Executioner's thundering voice,

"Hehehehe~! A demon, huh? Yes - yes of course! But then again, no~! You may have been to the gates of hell… but you were merely a visitor, my dear. If you had just taken one more step, you would have been too far gone! So, allow me to show you what lies beyond!"

As Executioner was speaking, the towering ringleader bolted through the veil of flames. Her synthetic skin was scalded and her clothes were ablaze and in tatters, but her body still moved like a well-oiled machine. As a matter of fact, the ringleader seemed to move faster now that the flames had eaten away at her skin.

G36 and the rest of the girls on the barricade opened fire on the advancing, flame-swept ringleader, but Executioner took those hits in stride. The ringleader then flew towards the German maid and raised up her sword in a tremendous thrust.

The German maid's heart skipped a beat as she saw Executioner flying towards her and time seemed to slow down for her. While G36 was frozen still in that moment, Suomi's last remaining dummy threw herself into the fray. The dummy leaped in between G36 and the charging Executioner to give the German maid a chance to escape.

Executioner clicked her tongue with displeasure and adjusted her sword ever so slightly. Her blade then cut through the hardy Finnish dummy like it was nothing, piercing synthetic skin and mechanical skeleton alike. The dummy spasmed violently and howled out in pain as the blade cut at the bottom of her cubic core. All the while, the SF ringleader gloated,

"I am not a Jupiter Cannon, FNC. I won't hide the deaths of your comrades behind flames and smoke. I will show you each and every one of them and burn it into your memory forever!"

With that, Executioner lifted her blade and brought the dummy up into the air, letting gravity split the cube of the dummy's core in two. The struggling Suomi dummy then ceased to move and lowered her head. Blood and oil dripped down her legs and splattered on the floor beneath her.

FNC's face grew pale in light of the grotesque sight, illuminated by the infernal flames that she had started. The girls of E8 and their few remaining dummies retreated from their positions on the barricade to distance themselves from the deranged ringleader.

The Belgian doll was still dazed from the horrifying sight, but G36 dashed towards her and grabbed her by the arm while shouting,

" _Komme schnell,_ FNC-fraulein!"

G36 brought the shaken Belgian with her into cover behind a stone pillar. They pressed their backs against the pillar and dared to look back at their abandoned position and watch the ringleader's unstoppable rampage.

Executioner kicked the dead dummy off of her blade and then mercilessly chased down Ribeyrolles, AUG, Suomi and their dummies as they rushed for cover. The remaining dummies of the three tried to slow the ringleader down, but they were only able to land a few shots before Executioner closed the distance.

The ringleader cut the dummies down with powerful swings of her tremendous blade, making quick work of them. However, whenever the ringleader caught up with an original doll, she either struck them with the flat of her blade or with a powerful punch from her mechanical fist.

Ribeyrolles, AUG and Suomi all fell to the snow-swept ground, surrounded by their massacred dummies sprawled out around them. The original dolls were writhing and groaning in pain, but Executioner seemed to purposely kept them alive.

Executioner then brought out her custom SF pistol and shot each of them once in the chest. Once again, those shots didn't kill them either.

What in the world was going on!?

The ringleader eyed the bullet wounds on her three immobilized victims with a satisfied smile before she turned her attention to G36 and FNC.

The Belgian's two remaining dummies rushed to defend their master with guns blazing. They managed to land a few critical hits on the ringleader, but Executioner simply shrugged off the shots. As soon as the two dummies emptied their magazines, Executioner dashed towards them and decapitated them both with a single slash of her sword.

Then, in the blink of an eye, Executioner turned the corner of the column and went face to face with G36 and FNC. The ringleader glared menacingly at the last two remaining dolls of E8, revealing the wretched state that Executioner was already in.

At that distance, the Belgian and the German saw just how charred Executioner's skin was. Large swathes of her skin had been torn off, revealing the ringleader's mechanical skeleton beneath it. That skeleton was heavily damaged as metal was warped by bullet holes that pierced her armor while the protective plating that housed her core was already flimsy.

Despite this, the ringleader still moved without a hitch and she gave the two dolls no chance to exploit her weakened state. Executioner sheathed her sword behind her, clenched her mechanical hand into a fist and then threw a devastating haymaker into G36's ribs.

The German maid coughed blood and hunched forward, but she managed to stay on her feet and stubbornly hold onto her gun. She was still determined to aim at the now flimsy casing of Executioner's core, but the ringleader just scoffed and pistol-whipped G36 at the back of the head.

That blow finally disarmed G36 and brought her to her knees. The German maid fell sideways down to the ground, writhing as she bathed in a pool of her own blood and oil.

Finally, Executioner turned to FNC with euphoric glee. She grabbed FNC's assault rifle with her mechanical hand to disarm her, but the Belgian refused to let go. Unamused, the ringleader simply pulled the Belgian towards her and kneed her in the jaw.

With that blow, FNC's grip weakened and Executioner finally wrestled the assault rifle from her hands. The ringleader then held the assault rifle's barrel with both hands like a baseball bat and spat,

"This is payback for Architect!"

Executioner then struck FNC at the side of the head with the stock of her own weapon. The Belgian's beret was torn off of her head and her braided hair came undone as she fell sideways onto the blackened flagstone floor.

Executioner then noticed the strands of unnaturally white hairs at the crown of FNC's head and hummed,

"Perhaps I didn't need to prepare all this ammo. After all - you're already knocking on the doors of hell."

"What do you… mean…!?" FNC grunted with labored breaths as her face was painted in her own blood.

The victorious, albeit heavily damaged Executioner grinned as she gloated,

"I'm sure you're wondering why I didn't finish you or your friends off. I've had many opportunities to do so once your pesky dummies were out of the way, but I didn't. Well, that's because I came here bearing gifts from Sangvis Ferri - invitations if you will! And dead dolls are no fun at parties."

Her half-charred face contorted with glee and her bright red eyes shimmered as she showed FNC her custom SF pistol and explained,

"This gun is loaded with special rounds, you see - stuff Dreamer hatched up not too long ago. They're transmitters that link directly into the SF's OGAS network - so it's the same as interfacing with Sangvis Ferri hardware. Judging by Architect's intel, you know exactly what that means~!"

FNC looked up to Executioner and furrowed her brow as she growled,

"Para… pluie…"

"Yes, that's right!" Executioner cheered as she twirled her pistol around, "These transmitters break down your neural cloud's defenses and download the Parapluie malware into your bodies - and eventually into your cores. They're not very useful in actual combat... but if I'm just shooting fish in a barrel..."

Executioner looked behind her and noticed the downed G36 struggling to crawl towards her assault rifle. So, the ringleader walked nonchalantly over to her, kicked the assault rifle away from G36's reach and then shot the German maid in the hand with her pistol.

"ARGH…!"

G36 grunted and winced in pain from the gunshot. However, horror took root in the German's neural cloud as she watched the bullet protruding from her wound start to flash faint red.

Executioner cackled wildly as G36 lost the will to struggle on and lambasted,

"I have to say I'm impressed, FNC. You and your so-called wolves were just as fun as Architect said you would all be. Especially the maid~! What a fighter! I like her. I like her very much!"

When she turned to FNC that time, the Belgian doll was also defiantly trying to get up to her feet. So, the ringleader spoke in a patronizing tone,

"These wolves of yours fought bravely for your sake because they know you're the strongest one in the bunch. Just one look at you alone tells me how much potential you have… but you're holding back. No… you've been held back."

She then gave FNC's namesake assault rifle a once over and spat with disdain,

"This outdated weapon doesn't suit you. Your 'allegiance' to Griffon is a poor justification for your slavery. And your name. 'FNC'. What a joke!"

Executioner removed the magazine from FNC's weapon and cocked the chambered bullet out with a flick of her mechanical, claw-like thumb before she discarded the assault rifle and reasoned,

"I'm offering you a chance at a new life. These 'wolves' of yours can come too if you wish. They will make for great hunting dogs~! But that is as generous as I will be."

FNC kept her silence, so Executioner clicked her tongue and grabbed FNC by the neck. The towering ringleader raised the Belgian off of the ground and threatened,

"This is your last chance, Griffon scum! Let Parapluie remove your inhibitors and be born anew! Yield to me - FNC!"

The Belgian winced in pain as Executioner's grip tightened around her neck. However, FNC still had the gall to spit in Executioner's face.

A shadow formed over the ringleader's eyes before she roared and hurled the Belgian with a powerful throw.

FNC flew helplessly for a meter before she hit the Jupiter Cannon prototype at the heart of the room back-first. The strike knocked the wind out of her sails as the impact left a dent on the cannon's armor plating. Her vision was painted red in her own blood as she watched Executioner point the SF handgun towards her and declare,

"Fine - let's do this the hard way! If I can't persuade you… then Mastermind surely will!"

Executioner pulled the trigger and the special round struck FNC on the chest - right over her mechanical heart.

FNC grunted as the bullet wedged between her ribs and latched onto her internal circuitry. She gritted her teeth as she felt the signals transmitted by the bullet chipping away at her firewall. However, FNC suddenly heard the disembodied voice of the mysterious 'Mastermind' in her neural cloud.

At first, it was incomprehensible gibberish - almost as if Mastermind was getting used to being in FNC's head. Then, the disembodied voice started humming the melody that was dear to FNC's heart.

 _'Au champ d'honneur, les coquelicots'_  
 _'Sont parsemés de lot en lot'_  
 _'Auprès des croix; et dans l'espace'_  
 _'Les alouettes devenues lasses'_  
 _'Mêlent leurs chants au sifflement'_  
 _'Des obusiers.'_

FNC's face contorted in horror and her tired eyes widened in fear as she recognized the tune. She tried to cover her ears, but the voice wouldn't go away as she panicked,

"No! No… no, no, no! Get out of my head!"

Executioner saw FNC struggling with Mastermind's voice and muttering wildly in desperation, so the ringleader heartily laughed,

"It's no use, you wannabe demon! Covering your ears won't help you. Why don't you just listen closely to Mastermind? Let her sing you a lullaby and carry you to sleep. That way, once you wake up - you'll become a demon for real. You'll become what you're truly meant to be!"

After a few moments FNC thrashes of resistant ceased. The Belgian fell silent and her hands lowered down to her sides. Executioner watched her oddly tranquil victim and praised,

"That's a good girl. Just close your eyes and sleep… it's already over. You're too far gone now!"

All of the sudden, the horror that painted FNC's face moments ago was suddenly replaced by a confident smirk. The Belgian raised her head up to face Executioner from where she laid and haughtily countered,

"You're just as dumb... as your buddy Architect… standing there by the breaches of the wall... to talk down to me. I wasn't covering my ears… just to get the voice out of my head."

The Belgian then glared at Executioner with her bloodshot blue eyes and tapped the earpiece as she announced,

"I was praying to my Goddess of War!"

" _This is M14 to E8 - coordinates received. Shots on the way!_ " FNC's earpiece buzzed and the luster returned to the Belgian's eyes.

Executioner whipped her head back towards the breach on the wall behind her. The violent snowstorm beyond the walls obscured her vision but she caught a glimpse of sniper scopes aimed at her from the ramparts.

In that position, Executioner found herself under accurate sniper fire. A hail storm of rifle caliber bullets whizzed through the breach and struck the unprepared ringleader at her vital points. Powerful .300 Winchester Magnum rounds pierced the ringleader's legs and forced her down to her knees. Next, relentless .30-06 Springfield rounds whittled away at Executioner's sword arm until her claw-like hand was ripped apart entirely.

Then, 7.62x51mm NATO rounds penetrated the ringleader's torso and ripped off the flimsy armor plating that shielded her core.

FNC struggled back up to her feet, but she managed to peel herself off of the Jupiter Cannon's armor plating. Her eyes were shrouded in shadows, but she still regarded her enemy disabled there before her.

The Belgian girl limped past her empty assault rifle as she approached her foe. Instead, she picked up a pair of short swords from the corpses of the SF Brutes littered on the blackened floor.

Executioner raised her bloodied head up to watch FNC draw near with the SF short swords in hand. The helpless ringleader no longer had skin covering her mechanical jaw, but her grin seemed to widen as she mused,

"Those swords suit you… FNC. And that look - that terrifying look! Absolutely stunning!"

"SHUT UP!" FNC cried out. Her voice echoed louder than the snowstorm in the keep as she held the short swords tightly.

FNC then shored up what little strength she had left and roared as she charged Executioner with unbridled fury. She drove her first blade into Executioner's core, sending sparks flying wildly about in the dark confines of the keep. Then, FNC took her second sword and started stabbing at Executioner's body while screaming violently like a madwoman.

Executioner's blood and oil splattered all over FNC's face and sullied the white blouse of her dress, but the Belgian kept stabbing her foe in reckless abandon. When FNC had tired herself out, the ringleader's unfocused red eyes started to flicker weakly. She then repeated the words that she said to the Belgian many months ago,

"Watch closely… you poor, lost soul. This… is how you face… death…!"

At that point, Executioner's core finally broke apart and the ringleader fell dead silent. FNC regarded her fallen foe and suddenly felt lightheaded. Her last spurt of strength was leaving her and the lullaby of Mastermind grew stronger in her neural cloud.

FNC's tired eyes closed halfway through as the handle of the broken SF blade slipped from her hands. Then, the battered Belgian doll fell backwards towards the blackened flagstone floor.

Just as her consciousness was leaving her, however, somebody caught her. She felt the warmth of familiar arms wrap around her while a tender voice whispered into her ear,

"It's okay now, FNC-chan. It's over now. You won… we won…"

FNC's vision was clouded by and blurred by static, but she still muttered her savior's name,

"Springfield… oneesama…"

The savior tightened her embrace and then reached for the transmitter bullet protruding from FNC's chest. FNC then felt Springfield's gloved hand crushed the transmitter between her fingers and the ominous voice of Mastermind ceased her tranquil song.

"That's right… I'm here. There's no need to worry any more." The voice reassured, "We're coming home - and you'll finally be free."

FNC then felt Springfield lift her up and carry her in her arms as the sound of helicopters echoed in the damaged keep.

A small smile formed on the tired FNC's lips. Then, she finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

January 28, 2063 - Sunset

Area 3-4E Mountain Fortress

Courtyard/Temporary Helipad

The weather in Area AW was unusually mild that evening as a quartet of heavy-lift helicopters extracted the damaged Jupiter Cannon prototype from the mountain fortress. WA2000 watched as the helicopters ascended and flew into the horizon towards the setting sun in the orange sky. The gusts of the helicopter blades and the winds of the perennial snow storm blew through WA's wine red hair and rustled her most treasured red scarf wrapped snugly around her neck.

The German rifle doll then heard footsteps approaching her through the snow-swept courtyard, so she turned around. There, she found a peculiar American submachine gun doll clad in a bright yellow winter jacket. WA regarded the doll's heterochromia eyes - one amber and one yellow - and recognized her immediately.

"You must be RO635 - the leader of the AR team." WA greeted the doll with a salute, "It's an honor to meet you."

"I'm just a temporary leader, Miss WA - and it's an honor to meet you too." RO gladly returned WA's salute, "We couldn't have escaped without you and your station's help. But it appears that SF isn't giving up on retaking this fortress. A massive defensive operation is about to take place soon. Miss Helian is calling it 'Operation Rabbit Hole'."

"Operation Rabbit Hole? The battle isn't over?" WA lowered her hand and asked with a worried tone.

"It's not - but we're prepared to defend this fortress, Miss WA." RO explained and lowered her hand as well, "Station 794 will be taking control of this fortress and I will lead the defense. Your station has already done enough for us, so please rest and leave this to us. In the meantime, we will leave the ringleader Architect in your station's custody before we send her over to Griffon HQ."

"We understand, Miss RO. We're in your debt." WA replied.

The German doll was about to turn around to leave when RO stopped her to ask,

"By the way - you aren't the adjutant of your station, no? Where is Miss Springfield? I want to thank her for her service as well."

"Ah…" WA started, pausing to choose her words carefully, "Spring… I mean, Miss Springfield is resting right now. The Operation… it took a lot out of her, you see. She's been carrying everyone on her shoulders all this time."

"Is that so?" RO hummed with a hint of disappointment, "Oh well - please give her my regards, then. I'm sure this won't be the last time we'll work together."

"Of course." WA then said, excusing herself from the conversation.

She then turned around and found the E1 extraction helicopter already prepared for takeoff. The German rifle doll hurried over to the open helicopter door and climbed into the cabin. On one end, she found M14 and their two handgun dolls crowding the cockpit while they pored over their flight plan. On the other, she found Springfield at the corner of the cabin wrapped from her head to her shoulders in a brown shawl.

The adjutant was resting her head against the wall when she noticed WA enter the cabin. So, she gave her protege a wholehearted, albeit weak smile and proudly spoke,

"You did well, WA-chan. I knew you could do it. The adjutant role fits you quite well."

WA's cheeks flushed red as she took in Springfield's praise. She played around with locks of her wine red hair as she joined Springfield in the corner and sat beside her. The German rifle doll then admitted,

"I wouldn't mind being the adjutant, Spring - as long as it's not that sleazebag of a Commander that we have at the helm."

Springfield heaved a sigh and sat upright as she faced her protege and replied,

"The transmission was sent to HQ, WA-chan. It won't be long before Elias is punished for his crimes… and FNC-chan can finally be free… and…"

While the adjutant was speaking, she suddenly had a dizzy spell and fell silent as she started falling sideways. WA promptly caught Springfield and gasped,

"Are you okay, Spring!?"

"Sorry. I think I'm still tired after all." Springfield weakly answered as she rested her head on WA's shoulders, "I just need to take a short nap, WA-chan… so can you wake me up when we're almost there?"

"... Spring…" WA started with concern. She felt the brown shawl covering the crown of Springfield's head and caught a glimpse of the strands of unnaturally white hairs beneath it.

The German doll then steeled her heart and took one of Springfield's hands in hers as she wholeheartedly swore,

"I'll wake you up before we land, Spring. I promise."

* * *

 **Epilogue**

January 28, 2063 - Early Evening

Griffon Command Post - S05

The Commander's Office

The mellow voice of Ella Fitzgerald, the First Lady of Song, filled the cabin-themed office of the Commander that evening as she sang the chorus of "It's Only A Paper Moon" through the vintage record player. The Commander hummed along to the tune as he watched the oven beside the player.

He squatted before the oven and took a peek of the cuts of lamb cooking inside and then noted with delight,

"It's almost done~! Just a little bit more."

As he was occupied with the lamb, the Commander felt a single buzz in the coat pocket of his red Griffon uniform. The Commander stood up, took out his smartphone device and found a notification.

It was a message from HQ.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 _Say, it's only a paper moon_

 _Sailing over a cardboard sea_

 _But it wouldn't be make-believe_

 _'If you believe in me'_


	17. Seventeenth Entry - Redacted Warrant

January 28, 2063 - Sunset

E8 Extraction Helicopter

"Heaave, ho!"

M14 laid down the uncomfortably light body of the sleeping G36 onto a bench in the cabin of the Griffon helicopter before she heaved a sigh.

For the past little while, she and WA2000 had been carrying the members of the decimated yet victorious Echelon 8 into their extraction helicopter. The junior American rifle doll took a moment to look around the cabin and counted four of the five members already inside: FNC, G36, AUG and Suomi.

All four of them were fast asleep.

While M14 was counting, WA entered the helicopter while carrying the sleeping Ribeyrolles in her arms. The junior American doll kept herself busy by bringing out a blanket for G36 - just like she had done for the others. However, M14 stole glances at the E1 lieutenant as she found a place in the cabin to lay down the station nurse.

WA set Ribeyrolles down and was about to find a blanket for her as well when the station nurse came to and grunted in pain. Ribeyrolles winced and called for the lieutenant as she spoke in her weaker-than-usual voice,

" _Mademoiselle_ Walther. The battle is… over?"

WA nodded to the nurse and confirmed with a tired yet thankful voice,

" _Ja._ Somehow, all of us made it - and we helicopter will take you all back to S05 soon - home."

Ribeyrolles, however, was still uncomfortable with their situation. She forced herself to sit up and grunt,

"But… the transmitter bullets… Executioner shot us..."

"We destroyed those too." WA reassured, lightly tapping the broken transmitter on Ribeyrolle's leg with a finger. She then urged the nurse to settle down as she assessed, "We'll probably need to surgically remove the bullets themselves, but the transmitting function is gone. I've confirmed it with my EW module."

"That's not… enough!" Ribeyrolles was defiant as she refused to stay put. She looked straight into WA's eyes and begged, "You said you have… an Electronic Warfare module, _non_? Listen to me closely… and do what I tell you. S'il vous plait..."

WA was troubled by Ribeyrolles' tone, but she nodded and listened to the nurse's instructions carefully. M14, on the other hand, eavesdropped from the other end of the cabin.

Beads of sweat formed on M14's brow as she listened to the desperate exchange between WA and Ribeyrolles. She understood the gravity of the situation, but the steps that Ribeyrolles wanted WA to take were an absolute mystery to the junior American doll. It was an outpour of highfalutin mechanical and electronic gibberish that M14 didn't have the slightest hope of deciphering.

The only things that M14 could make out were two crucial points:

Firstly, even WA's powerful EW module could only provide a temporary, band-aid solution when it came to 'Parapluie'

Secondly, even after the procedure, the girls of E8 had to be brought to a fully-equipped Repair Bay as quickly as possible

Flabbergasted by the harangue, M14 turned away and finished tucking G36 into her blanket. While she was doing so, however, she heard the name of a particular T-Doll that caught her attention in a heartbeat.

'Springfield'

Somehow, the conversation between the French nurse and the German lieutenant turned to the beloved adjutant of their station - Springfield. M14 knew that the adjutant was someone that the two wholeheartedly admired, but the way they spoke about her was awfully grim. More than that, the two were speaking in troubled whispers that only stoked the junior American doll's curiosity.

Spurred by that curiosity, M14 brought a blanket over for Ribeyrolles and crossed over to the other side as she offered,

"Here's a blanket for Miss Ribey, Wawa."

The lieutenant and the nurse both seemed surprised to see M14 there. It was almost as if they had forgotten that she was there in the cabin with them.

The lieutenant stood up from Ribeyrolles' side and accepted the blanket from M14,

"Thanks, M14."

'M14?' Not 'little runt' or 'little minx'? There weren't any snide remarks either about her infamous 'Wawa' nickname either.

The lack of spice in WA's reply worried M14, so she cautiously offered,

"I-if there's something I can do to help… please let me know."

WA wore a stiff smile for the junior rifle doll and reassured,

"You've already done a lot for us today, M14. We're fine here in this helicopter for now. So… maybe the handguns in our helicopter might need some help."

A small frown formed on M14's lips when she heard this. She could tell when someone was nicely asking privacy - and WA was much less graceful than Springfield was in that regard.

It made M14 bluntly aware that she was being kept in the dark - or that there was nothing that she could do to help.

Either way, the junior American doll would have normally shrugged it off. It was her chance to slack off before they got home, after all. Helping the E1 handguns also wasn't a lot of work since the handgun dolls did most of the work already.

More than that, M14 was more than happy to leave the strategic planning and the decision-making to her superiors. The junior rifle doll was the adjutant of Station 56586 once upon a time until Springfield joined their station and the Commander changed the guard.

She didn't miss the duties and responsibilities one bit.

That time, however, lingering feelings of doubt and frustration were blossoming in M14's heart and were threatening to bear fruit. Those fruits grew plump as the fate of M14's beloved friend, FNC, was hanging in the balance.

Despite how M14 acted towards WA2000, she trusted in the German doll's abilities. There was no doubt in M14's mind that WA - with Ribeyrolles' guidance - could dress the physical wounds and protect the neural clouds of the decimated E8. However, M14 was disturbed by her memory of the tail end of FNC's battle with Executioner.

Haunted by that memory, M14 begrudgingly accepted WA's assignment and excused herself from the conversation. She made her way out of the helicopter cabin but stopped by the bench where FNC was sleeping.

The Belgian doll was already wrapped snugly in a blanket and the dust and soot had been wiped off of her face. However, traces of red blood and black oil still remained on her cheeks while her blond, braided hair had clearly lost their color and turned pale, snowy white.

M14 watched her dearest friend with worried eyes and remembered the scene of the battle that raged in the fortress not too long ago. She recalled the silhouette of FNC that she saw through the holographic sights of her scope.

The silhouette wielded SF short swords that she used to brutalize the SF ringleader with reckless abandon. She mercilessly stabbed the ringleader again and again. Each stroke sloppier and wilder than the last. It was a bloody, frenzied display of raw emotion and madness that continued until Executioner was dead.

It frightened M14 and chilled her to the bone.

So, the moment that hostilities in the fortress ended, M14 remembered leaping off of the fortress ramparts and into the snow-swept courtyard. She braved through the snow and rushed desperately into the burning keep.

Inside that oppressive inferno, she found the bloodied FNC victorious over Executioner. The Belgian doll's eyes were glazed and clouded as the SF short swords slipped from her hands. Meanwhile, while the transmitter bullet lodged in FNC's chest blinked ominously red.

At that moment, FNC's strength was leaving her and she was falling backwards.

So, M14 caught her.

M14 dropped her fully-upgraded weapon without a second thought to catch her dearest friend in her arms. She held the Belgian tight and wept bitterly as her emotions overflowed.

Those emotions swelled like an ocean as tears streaked down M14's cheek. Her voice was cracked, but she still reassured her beloved friend,

"It's okay now, FNC-chan. It's over now. You won… we won…"

FNC was silent as she tried to make out who was speaking to her. Then, a name escaped from the Belgian's lips,

"Springfield… oneesama…"

M14 felt as if a knife had stabbed her mechanical heart. She buried her face in FNC's whitening hair and miserably played along with her dearest friend's delusion.

The junior American doll tightened her embrace and then mindfully crushed the Parapluie transmitter bullet protruding from FNC's chest. Then, she imitated Springfield's voice and spoke,

"That's right… I'm here. There's no need to worry any more. We're coming home now - and you'll finally be free."

With that, M14 lifted FNC up and carried her in her arms - out of the inferno and into the blistering snow where the E8 helicopter awaited.

The junior American doll took a deep breath and returned to the present - watching FNC on the bench where she laid. Tears started to form at the sides of M14's eyes again, but she wiped them. She knew that her words wouldn't reach FNC at that point - not in the state that she was in. So, she just gently patted FNC's head before she stepped out of the helicopter.

Blowing snow greeted M14 as soon as she hopped out into the fortress courtyard-turned-helipad, but that harsh weather was barely colder than the frost that had gripped her mechanical heart. In that frost, the doubt and frustration in her heart ripened into heavy, bitter fruit. Weighed down by those fruits, M14 dragged her feet through the snow as she made her way towards the E1 helicopter at the other end of the courtyard.

M14 stepped into the E1 helicopter cabin and dusted the snow off of her hair and shoulders. Then, she found Springfield at the far corner of the cabin - fast asleep on a bench. Just like FNC, the adjutant's hair was snowy white - flimsily covered by a brown shawl that flowed down to Springfield's shoulders.

Even that discoloration of Springfield's hair showed just how strong FNC's bond was with her. The two of them were in the same whitewashed world - burdened by the same chains and afflicted with the same disease. No matter how hard she tried, M14 was only an observer in the world. All she could do was watch from afar.

Before she knew it, M14 was clenching her fists and glaring daggers at the adjutant she once wholeheartedly admired. She caught herself halfway and shook her head to try and sweep away those venomous thoughts from her mind.

So, M14 heaved a sigh, turned away from the sleeping Springfield and stepped into the cockpit of the helicopter. Grizzly and Welrod, the two handgun dolls of E1, turned to M14 and smiled at her. In a heartbeat, M14 reined in her venomous thoughts and smiled back at the handguns.

Then, she closed the door behind her.

* * *

 **Tasteless**

 _Seventeenth Entry: Redacted Warrant of Arrest_

* * *

January 1, 1970 - "M? H? S?"

Location Setting: OFF

ZENER: 56586-036PRIMARY

(ADJ/COM-delegated)

 _… where am I?_

 _I can feel a wind blowing… from somewhere…_

 _And it's incredibly cold…_

 _Area AW?_

 _No… that can't be right…_

 _Wait… is that a voice I hear?_

 _H-hello?_

 _I-is somebody there?_

"SGVsbG8/"

 _...what? What is that?_

"Q2FuIHlvdSBoZWFyIG1lPw=="

 _Is it… talking to me?_

"SSBrbm93IHlvdSBjYW4gaGVhciBtZS4="

 _Who are… you?_

"SGVoZWhlfiB3b3VsZG4ndCB5b3UgbGlrZSB0byBrbm93Pw=="

 ** _ANSWER ME!_**

* * *

January 28, 2063 - Early Evening

Echelon 1 - Extraction Helicopter

En Route to Griffon Command Post - S05

Springfield jolted awake in the cabin of the E1 helicopter as she snapped out of her cryptic dream. Cold sweat glistened on the adjutant's face as she felt her mechanical heart beating hard against her chest. The brown shawl that she was wearing slipped from her head, revealing her long locks of faded flaxen hair.

"Spring!" WA promptly called as she scrambled over to the adjutant's side. The German rifle doll caught Springfield's shawl mid-air and placed it back on the adjutant's head to cover her discolored hair.

WA then brought out a handkerchief to wipe Springfield's face as she asked,

"Are you okay, Spring? You look like you had a bad dream..."

Springfield furrowed her brow and rested her back against the bench as she tried to recall the odd dream she had just moments ago.

"WA-chan… just now… I felt like I was floating in depthless darkness - in some sort of void. My sensors weren't working… and my neural cloud was scrambled…"

"A-ah…!" WA suddenly laughed with embarrassment as she folded up her handkerchief, "That might be because I did some emergency debugging for you using my EW module. Ribeyrolles gave me a crash course in how to do that in the ZENER network, you see - similar to what the Repair Bay machines do. I'm still new to it all, so that might be why you saw some weird stuff just now."

Springfield heaved a sigh of relief and let her shoulders droop down as she spoke,

"I see… so it was your EW module at work then."

The adjutant then wore an amused smile as she flirtily jabbed at WA,

"Hah~ what a troublesome protege. You could have talked to me plainly if you missed me so much, WA-chan~! Base64 isn't exactly a romantic language, after all."

WA was flustered at first. She took a moment to try and think of a retort, but she recalled Springfield's words and realized,

"Base64? I didn't…"

Before WA could even start her sentence, however, Springfield's earpiece suddenly buzzed - and a familiar voice hailed over the radio,

" _This is Griffon HQ to Adjutant 56586. I repeat, this is Griffon HQ to Adjutant 56586. Do you read me, Miss Springfield?_ "

Springfield's green eyes brightened when she heard this voice. She pressed on her earpiece and spiritedly replied,

"Y-yes, this is M1903 Springfield of Station 56586… I hear you loud and clear, Miss Helian!"

WA heard Springfield emphasize the G&K Executive Assistant's name, so she too was astounded. Neither she nor Springfield had expected Helian to reach out to them so quickly, so the both of them were suddenly sitting on the edge of their seats with great anticipation.

Before long, Helian continued the conversation with Springfield,

" _I have received the communication you sent me, Miss Springfield. At first, I was worried about it - given that it had terabytes of data coming from an SF Terminal in Area AW… but when I read your signature, I was reassured. From what I understand, you and your lieutenant had to go through such great lengths to make sure this package reached me._ "

"That's right, Miss Helian." Springfield pressed on her earpiece to reply, "We had to tread carefully at every turn… since we were doing this right under the Commander's nose. But now… the evidence is in your hands. Thank goodness..."

" _I appreciate your efforts, Miss Springfield - and so does Mr. Kryuger and the rest of G &K. I have only skimmed through your reports and the data, but I am abhorred by what Commander Elias has done in your station: using two-star dolls as cannon fodder, forcing Miss FNC to bear witness and become an accomplice… and then attempting to dispose of her in a suicide mission! My goodness! Many humans may have poor opinions of T-Dolls, but our organization has standards. That is why I want to inform you that proper steps will be taken to correct this injustice._"

"Thank you, Miss Helian. That is exactly what I wanted to hear… my Echelon and I are already en-route to S05. We would gladly serve the warrant of arrest to the Commander for you."

" _There's no need, Miss Springfield. A warrant is already en route as we speak, along with a force to serve it._ "

* * *

January 28, 2063 - Early Evening

Griffon Command Post - S05

The Commander's Office

Commander Elias paced around the room nervously that evening as he frantically tapped on the screen of his smartphone device. Fear and confusion was etched on the normally calm man's face while his ancient device refused to cooperate with him. His heart was beating so hard against his chest that he could barely hear the lively music from his record player.

Just moments ago, the Commander received a notification from Griffon HQ. As soon as he saw the notification, a myriad of notifications flooded in all at once and overwhelmed the processor of his device. It rendered his smartphone useless and stopped him from even accessing any of his commander's dashboards.

The Commander bit his right thumb nervously as she tried to make sense of what was going on. While he was thinking, the last song of the Aretha Franklin record ended. The record player fell silent and left the Commander all alone with his thoughts.

In that silence, his imagination ran wild.

This couldn't have been a coincidence, he thought. The walls were closing in on him and he knew that the end was near.

He had to get out of the base - immediately.

Spurred by his fears, Elias marched over to his desk and unlocked the small, left-hand drawer. Inside, he found his service weapon - a snub-nosed .38 Colt Detective Special.

Elias furrowed his brow and picked up the gun, feeling the familiar weight of the weapon. Further inside the drawer was a box of custom .38 Special ammunition designed to shoot Sangvis dolls. He reached into the box and brought out a handful of rounds to load his gun.

Just as he slotted the first two rounds into the cylinder, however, he was startled by a quartet of heavy knocks on his office door. The four other .38 Special rounds slipped from his fingers and fell onto the concrete floor with hollow, metallic chimes.

Then, the childlike voice of a peculiar shotgun doll shouted from the outside the door.

"Commander Elias, we know you're in there. Open up!"

A Super Shorty doll? The Commander recognized the childlike voice of the petite shotgun doll immediately.

She was one of the dolls that he had wanted to recruit for his station for the longest time. That being said, Elias knew that his station didn't have a Super Shorty - and that visiting dolls never went to the Commander's office.

Before the Commander could decide what to do, a shotgun blast ripped a hole in the office door and tore off the door knob along with it. The petite yet powerful shotgun doll then kicked open the damaged door and cocked her weapon as she marched inside.

Elias took cover behind his desk and shot at the T-Doll twice without hesitation. His first shot knocked the police cap off of the shotgun doll's head. The second bounced off of Super Shorty's five-star armor plate.

While the shotgun doll was distracted, the Commander sprung out from behind the desk. He then tried to overpower the petite doll and steal her weapon, but Super Shorty held her ground and shoved Elias away from her.

She then cocked her shotgun and pointed it at Elias and warned,

"You're under arrest! Don't move, Commander Elias!"

"Son of a bitch…" Elias cursed defiantly and demanded, "Who the fuck are you working for!?"

When he said this, the distinct figure of a female commander entered Elias' office together with Super Shorty's dummy links and a full combat echelon armed to the teeth. All of the dolls and dummies formed a concave before Elias and pointed their guns at him. The female commander then strolled past her line of dolls while her locks of short, ashen hair with pink highlighted tips trailed behind her. She then glared at Elias with disdain and answered his question,

"You've got a foul mouth, asshole. What kind of a prick tries to hit a kid like that!?"

"I'm not a kid!" Super Shorty argued as she picked up her police hat and put it back on her head, "I'm a bona fide policewoman, Commander Gentiane!"

The female commander's intense gaze broke into one of disappointment as she groaned,

"Shorty… you're ruining the intense vibe I had going here~!"

"Gentiane…!?" Elias repeated the female commander's name, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Arresting you, of course." Gentiane answered casually. She brought out her tablet device and showed the warrant of arrest digitally signed by Helian herself, "Your gun's empty, so you might as well drop it - oh, and put your hands up where I can see them too."

Elias stayed silent and defiantly held onto his empty gun as he spat,

"Station 794 really is the favorite of G&K huh? No matter what other Commanders like me do, we're nothing in the eyes of Helian and Kyruger compared to the great Gentiane! Not only do you have the legendary AR team at your disposal - you've got Squad 404 working in the shadows for you too!"

A glint of displeasure appeared in Gentiane's rose-colored eyes, but she let the disgraced Elias continue his ramble,

"Stations like mine have to work ourselves to the bone to even get a SHRED of recognition for our work in this damn business! I've dropped so much time and money into this damn game… this station… just to have a fighting chance. That's why I had to do what I did - prioritize efficiency over everything else. Sacrifices had to be made, so I made them! Someone like you who has the executive's ear would never understand!"

Gentiane folded her arms and considered Elias' argument. The female commander then shrugged and conceded,

"You know what, you're totally right, Elias. I don't know what it's like to run a station like yours. My experience in G&K is different from yours as well…"

She then put a hand on her hip and smirked,

"That's why I brought someone who does know what it's like to work here - and someone who's watched over this station faithfully at your side until now. Isn't that right, Miss Springfield?"

When Gentiane said this, the adjutant of Elias' station marched into the room with a determined gait. She took off the brown shawl that had been covering her head and revealed the long locks of her discolored hair.

Elias' heart sank when he watched Springfield - his wife and adjutant - approach him with a fire burning in her eyes. He watched his beloved wife remove the manual safety of her gun and then point her rifle at him.

Then, Springfield spoke with a firm, martial timbre,

"It's over now, Elias. Please surrender to Miss Gentiane. Do not disgrace yourself any more than you already have."

"Why are you doing this, Spring…!?" Elias cried in anger and disbelief, "How could you do this to me!? Everything that I've done - all the sacrifices that I've made… I did it all for you! So - why!?"

"Why am I doing this, you ask?" Springfield repeated her husband's question and wholeheartedly replied, "The girls of this station come first. Always. That's why you're no longer fit to be the Commander of this station."

Springfield's unflinching resolve silenced the furious Elias. He couldn't find any words to say in the face of his wife's ultimatum. So, he dropped his empty revolver and raised his hands up in surrender.

* * *

January 28, 2063 - Late Evening

Springfield and Gentiane sat facing each other on the armchairs in the former commander Elias' office as Super Shorty switched off the room's decorative hologram projection. The quaint and rustic scene of the upstate New York cabin flickered uncharacteristically for a moment before dissolving into pixels. Springfield caught a handful of those pixels from the armchair in her hands and watched them fade away into nothingness.

Stripped of the decorative holograms, the true image of Elias' office revealed itself to the two seated ladies. Nondescript armchairs paired with a nondescript swivel chair huddled around a nondescript desk with a holographic tactical map of S05. Only the office's kitchenette, the record player and the stacks of vinyl records stood out in the midst of the drab, standard-issue G&K furniture in the room.

All the while, the smell of roast turkey that the disgraced Commander Elias had prepared lingered in the room.

Seeing the room she once loved in that state brought Springfield's situation into perspective for her. So, she turned to the female commander seated before her and asked,

"What happens now, Miss Gentiane? To this station, that is..."

Gentiane brought out her tablet device and read through her notifications as she spoke,

"Miss Helian and I had a chat about it when I was heading here to serve the warrant, Miss Springfield. First thing's first - we can't leave Architect here after this mess with Elias. Station 794 will be taking custody of the ringleader for now - then we'll transport her to HQ when we get the green light. While that's going on, this station will be subordinated to 794 until a suitable Commander is chosen."

The female commander then leaned forward in her seat towards Springfield and eagerly offered,

"Speaking of which, I'd be happy to vouch for you, Miss Springfield~! You could be the first T-Doll to lead her own station!"

"M-me?" Springfield hesitated and hid behind her humility, "Surely you're joking, Miss Gentiane."

"I'm not joking, Miss Springfield." Gentiane folded her arms and reassured, "This whole incident with Elias makes me a little worried about the quality of some G&K recruits. HQ believes that Commander Elias isn't the only one who employed sickening schemes to get ahead at all costs. Miss Helian just called for a company-wide crackdown on Doll abuse."

"Is that so…?"

"As for you, Miss Springfield, I know that you care deeply about the girls of this station. You were willing to carry every single one of them on your shoulders. You were willing to go to hell and back for them too! Dedication like that is rare nowadays, you know. That's why I can't think of a better Commander for this station than you!"

Springfield thoughtfully lowered her head as she considered Gentiane's offer. She played around with a lock of her discolored hair for a moment in silence. Then, she made her decision,

"If you believe I am capable, Miss Gentiane, then I would be happy to serve - but only after I have gone through a full suite of Parapluie checkups. I want to be in tip-top shape for the girls of this station - and I want to greet them all with a warm smile."

Gentiane smiled when she heard this and cheered,

"Excellent! I'll prepare the paperwork for your recommendation, then - and I'll arrange an appointment for a full-service checkup at HQ. I've been told that M4A1 is recovering well, so I'm sure that you'll be ready for service before long. The girls of your Echelon 8 too!"

"I appreciate it, Miss Gentiane!"

"You're very welcome~! But you may be out of commission for a few months before your ready - so it might be a good idea to pick an adjutant to serve while you're away."

"An adjutant, huh…?" Springfield hummed fondly as she thought about her German protege, "Don't worry, Miss Gentiane. I already have someone in mind. The station will be in good hands with her - I know it."

"Well, then!" Gentiane remarked, "I'll get you and your girls booked for that checkup at HQ. I doubt that SF will take our victory in Area AW lightly… so the sooner we can get your station back up on it's feet, the better."

Springfield nodded and graciously replied,

"Thank you, Miss Gentiane. I'll do my best."

* * *

February 1, 2063 - Sunrise

Griffon Headquarters - S(XX)

Central Repair Bay

Metal double doors opened with the hiss of hydraulics and parted to the side for the six patients of Station 56586 - G36, Ribeyrolles, Suomi, AUG, FNC and Springfield. This was the first time that any of them had the chance to enter the fabled Central Repair Bay complex of headquarters, so they took in the sights and were surprised by what they saw.

In stark contrast to the Repair Bays of most stations, the interior of the Central Repair Bay was much more welcoming. Rather than the plain, concrete walls and overbearing white-and-grey motif, the reception area was painted in cool, relaxing colors that put the girls at ease. A handful of paintings of the lush countrysides of what was once known as 'France' hung from the handsome wood-paneled walls while arrays of potted plants reflected off of the polished checkerboard marble floors.

A holographic receptionist sat behind the mahogany reception counter and greeted the girls with a warm, albeit virtual smile. She gestured the girls to come over and register for their checkups, so Springfield obliged.

While Springfield signed the digital paperwork for the six of them, FNC looked around the place with starstruck eyes and noted,

"It's like a pre-war hospital!"

Springfield glanced around the well-decorated reception room and hummed,

"You may be right, FNC-chan…"

She wondered just how HQ was able to maintain such a luxurious facility even during their grueling war with Sangvis Ferri. Somehow, Springfield couldn't help but feel like that facility was detached from the bleak outside world.

Then again, Springfield reasoned, pre-war hospitals were places of recuperation. That must have been a thread of the old world that Griffon wanted to preserve somehow.

If that was their goal, then Springfield believed they did a great job. FNC, AUG and Suomi seemed to think the same.

G36 and Ribeyrolles, however, seemed less convinced than the others. The two of them kept their distance from the lavish furniture and watched everything around them with critical eyes. Springfield was tempted to ask the German maid and the French nurse about their thoughts, but the sound of footsteps in the marble hall stole her attention.

There was a human woman there, wearing the attire of what appeared to be a pre-war doctor. She wasn't much taller than FNC, but her long, flowing hair contrasted the white doctor's coat that she wore. Her amber eyes shimmered as she regarded her six patients while a kindly smile formed on her lips as she graciously greeted,

"Welcome to the Central Repair Bay, ladies. It's an honor to meet the heroes of Station 56586. Thank you for your service in Operation Arctic Warfare."

The doctor then gave the girls a thankful bow. Suomi and FNC clumsily tried to copy the doctor's gesture while AUG and Springfield replied with grateful nods. Once again, however, Ribeyrolles and G36 didn't budge and quietly rejected the doctor's greeting.

Still, the doctor took the resistance in stride and beamed at her patients as she continued,

"This will be your new home for the next few weeks - then you will all return home good as new. Until then, I hope we can all get along~!"

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

It's only a paper moon...


	18. Eighteenth Entry - Redacted Maintenance

**Tasteless**

 _Eighteenth Entry: Redacted Maintenance Conclusion Report_

* * *

February 15, 2063

Griffon Headquarters - Area S(XX)

Dear Elias,

Normally, I would start these letters by asking you how you fare. However, I am well aware that you will not be able to reply to this message - and that this may be the last correspondence you see before your execution.

I understand if you do not wish to hear from me, but I still hold a hope that my words will reach you and appeal to the man inside you that I once knew. That being said, I hope that you will reflect on them in your final moments in this world.

I remember that evening in the S09 base when we first danced under the moonlight. That was the night you told me that you loved me. You offered me that ring to seal our oath - and I accepted with a heart overflowing with joy.

Your confession moved me deeply and I had high hopes for the two of us and the things that we could do together. We were going to be husband and wife, you told me, and we were going to be partners in leading our station to victory. From that point on, the dolls in our station became daughters to me - precious daughters that we were supposed to raise and nurture as our family.

That family means everything to me, and I thought they meant the world to you too. I trusted that your decisions were always made with the good of the station in mind, but the events of Operation Arctic Warfare showed just how foolish I was with regards to you.

You did not share the love I had for our family. You were more than willing to feed them to the wolves if it meant you earned your Red Envelopes and won your worthless medals. What you have done to FNC-chan and the countless two-star dolls you sacrificed out of selfishness is unacceptable.

You know my mantra well - the North Star that guides everything that I do:

'The girls of our station come first. Always.'

I may not be a human woman, but my mechanical heart can only hold so much compassion. I fell out of love for you. Human laws outside of G&K may not care much about T-Dolls… but as your wife - as the lady of this house - I cannot forgive you.

That is why I am returning this ring to you. It bears no more meaning to me other than bitter memories of your crimes.

From this point onwards, I will devote myself to taking care of FNC-chan and my station. It will take time for the wounds in FNC-chan's heart to heal, but I will do everything I can to see to it that she finds her peace.

In doing so, I believe that I can find my own peace as well.

That is all I have to say.

Farewell, Elias.

Farewell.

...

Your most humble and obedient servant,

M1903 Springfield

* * *

February 15, 2063 - Late Evening

Central Repair Bay

Patient's Quarters - Main Hallway

Silver moonlight illuminated the posh halls of the Central Repair Bay as Springfield briskly walked through. There were two white envelopes in the adjutant-turned-commander's hands: one addressed to the beloved caretaker of her office in S05 and the other to the disgraced man that she succeeded.

Even though the envelopes were made of plain paper, both of them carried a curious weight in Springfield's hands. Still, Springfield willed herself onwards as she navigated through the sprawling, moonlit halls towards the facility's mail room.

As she carried on through the halls, Springfield noticed the sterile silence of the Central Repair Bay as a whole. Despite the immense size and luxury of the facility, the only other beings that Springfield had seen there were the dolls of Echelon 8 who entered the facility with her - and the mysterious human Doctor who received them.

It made her wonder if anyone else had set foot in that handsomely decorated facility.

While she was thinking about this, Springfield came across a large mirror and regarded her reflection within. The long locks of her hair had lost all but a few traces of their flaxen color and brushed against the fabric of a loose-fitting hospital gown that replaced her regular uniform. Below the left sleeve of that gown, Springfield was wearing a thin, bracelet-like monitoring device on her wrist.

Her reflection quickly reminded her of the situation that she and the girls of E8 were in. They had to surrender their weapons, turn over their tablet devices and then subject themselves to batteries of tests at the behest of the kindly Doctor.

At the end of the day, Springfield thought, she and her companions were under quarantine for Parapluie in a golden cage.

Frustrated by the thought, Springfield turned away from her reflection and continued her journey to the mail room. When she turned the corner in the hall, however, one of the doors creaked open.

Springfield stopped in her tracks and then watched as the sleepy FNC popped her head out from the threshold. The Belgian rubbed her groggy eyes with the back of her hand and then mumbled in a daze,

"Onee-shama…?"

Even under the moonlight, Springfield could tell just how discolored FNC's blond hair was. Most of it was already snow white, just like hers. The Belgian was also wearing a hospital gown and a monitoring bracelet as well. What surprised Springfield, however, was that FNC was also holding a white envelope of her own.

A small smile formed on Springfield's lips as she greeted,

"Good evening, FNC-chan. Are you sending a letter to M14-chan?"

FNC jolted awake from Springfield's question and was noticeably flustered at first. However, she admitted her plan with a bashful nod.

Springfield's smile grew warmer as she showed FNC her own envelopes as she gently offered,

"I'm sending some letters as well. Would you like to accompany me to the mail room?"

The Belgian's blue eyes brightened and she eagerly replied,

"I'd be happy to, onee-sama - let's go!"

With that, Springfield and FNC walked side by side through the quiet halls with their letters in hand.

...

As part of the quarantine arrangement, Springfield and the girls of Echelon 8 were assigned to separate rooms and were given different schedules for sleeping, eating and diagnostic tests throughout the day. That meant that it was incredibly rare for the girls to see each other, making any and every encounter into something that everyone looked forward to.

That evening, FNC was quite talkative as she caught up with Springfield for the first time since they were admitted into the facility. The Belgian doll went on and on about the inconvenience of handwritten mail and the seemingly endless tests that they had to undergo daily.

In the same breath, FNC would then go on tangents and gush about the high tech equipment in the Central Repair Bay and the old age spirit evoked by the handsomely decorated halls of the facility.

She would then tell Springfield about the encounters that she had with the others. FNC recounted how she once found Suomi strolling about the wood-paneled gallery looking for a sauna. At another time, she bumped into an AUG who was engrossed with the paintings of the French countryside before rambling to her about how weeping willows represented wishes - or something along those lines.

Springfield gladly listened to the Belgian's stories during the stroll. After all, that evening was the first time that Springfield met any of the other dolls in the facility. FNC, on the other hand, was a wanderer who ran into the others more often than usual.

So, Springfield was quite content with throwing in a comment here or there to keep the conversation going.

However, when she asked about G36 or Ribeyrolles, FNC shook her head and sadly reported,

"I haven't had the chance to see either of them, onee-sama… but the Doctor said that they were about to be discharged soon! Mademoiselles AUG and Suomi too!"

"Is that so…?" Springfield thought out loud.

That made sense, Springfield rationalized. The other girls of Echelon 8 were exposed to Parapluie for a much shorter time than FNC or herself, so it was only natural that they would recover much more quickly.

FNC then lowered her head and somberly realized,

"When that happens, it will be just the two of us here left in the facility. We might not get another chance to speak until we're discharged."

When the Belgian said this, she broke rank from Springfield and dashed a few paces ahead of her. She then joined her hands behind her back and turned around to face Springfield and wholeheartedly declare,

"That's why I want to take this chance to thank you, onee-sama."

"FNC-chan…"

The Belgian doll's blue eyes sparkled with determination as she continued,

"I don't know if you've realized it, onee-sama, but you've done so much for me. You saved me from Executioner in that pre-war house in S09. You saved me from that mountain and carried me in your arms not once - but twice!"

"... twice?"

Before Springfield could clarify, FNC continued with swelling emotion,

"Then - the lady Doctor told me about how you brought the Commander to justice. That means that you have saved me from dark paths - from hell - four times now… So, I owe you my life many times over!"

FNC then placed a hand over her mechanical heart and declared with resolve,

"So... I promise to follow you wherever you go, onee-sama! Tell me what I need to do and I will do it for you without fail! I will fight in any battle you send me - as long as you are the one guiding me. I know that if it's you at the helm - I can do anything!"

Springfield was stunned for a moment by the Belgian's declaration under the pale moonlight. Before long, a warm smile formed on Springfield's lips as she reached over to FNC and gently patted her head.

"I appreciate your dedication, FNC-chan. Judging by what Miss Gentiane said, I will need your help now more than ever when we get back to our station."

The American doll then felt the lock of FNC's discolored white hair brushing against her hand as she reminded with a hopeful voice,

"However, there will come a time when this war - this fighting - will come to an end. When that time comes, I want to do my part and heal the wounds of this ailing world of ours."

She then brought her hand down and continued with great resolve,

"Miss Helian sent me a letter recently. She said that HQ's investigation found cases of T-Doll abuse - just like what happened in ours. Elias - our former Commander - will be executed soon. He won't be alone… and those Commanders are leaving countless dolls who have been physically and emotionally scarred by this folly."

Springfield clenched her fist as she stewed in her disgust, but she loosened her hand as she turned to one of the paintings in the moonlit gallery - a landscape painting of a riverside house flanked by beautiful willow trees in the French countryside. She then glanced at the painting and remarked,

"I want to build a house… no, a home for those dolls - a place where those poor angels can spread out their wings once more. I'll build it somewhere peaceful - just like in this painting here - but I will need help running it. Can I count on you to lend me your strength when that time comes, FNC-chan?"

The Belgian's eyes shone brightly when she heard this, so she beamed at her new commander and firmly answered,

"You bet! That's a wonderful idea, onee-sama! I don't how much help someone like me would be, but I would be happy to lend you a hand!"

FNC's smile then became mellow as she fondly added,

"That way, MP40-chan and the others can finally be at peace."

Springfield nodded and gave FNC a thankful, motherly smile. She then gently rubbed the Belgian's shoulder and the two carried on with their journey through the moonlit hall.

* * *

 _H-hey…_

 _…_

 _Hey!_

 _…_

 _Hold still, won't you!?_

 _..._

* * *

March 11, 2063 - Late Afternoon

Main Lobby - Foyer

Time passed quickly for Springfield and FNC ever since their chat in the moonlit halls. With each passing day, the time they spent in the Repair Bay grew longer and longer. One-hour maintenance sessions that were scheduled for them under the watchful eye of the Doctor turned into two - then three - then four. There were days when the rifle and AR doll spent more time asleep than awake, but the two of them endured.

Before they knew it, a whole month had passed and the two of them were finally given the green light for discharge. Springfield and FNC were allowed to wear their regular clothes once more and the Doctor pleasantly offered to dye their hair back as well.

The two dolls were exuberant as they were reunited in the lobby foyer and greeted each other with tearful hugs. Moments later, the both of them took a moment to look at themselves in a mirror there in the foyer.

They looked good as new.

It was almost as if the scars of the bitter battles of Operation Arctic Warfare and their struggle against the Parapluie virus were washed away.

It was like the two of them were just waking up from a bad dream.

While the two dolls were appreciating their apparent restoration, the Doctor joined them in the foyer along with a pair of wheeled medical drones. The Doctor greeted her two patients with a kindly smile and cheered,

"The two of you look great - just like you were before this whole mess started! Though, if I were being honest - I feel like the white hair wouldn't have looked too bad for you guys either."

Springfield gave a stiff laugh as she commented,

"Every time I saw myself in the mirror with white hair, I felt like I was a Sangvis Ferri ringleader. I prefer my hair the way it is, kind Doctor."

The Doctor tilted her head, but kept the smile on her lips as she replied,

"I know, I know… but I guess when you both had white hair, the two of you looked like a mother and daughter. Heh, but that's just me."

'Mother and daughter, huh?' Springfield thought as she stole a glance at FNC beside her.

She then gently patted FNC's head, taking the Belgian by surprise. It didn't take long, however, for the AR doll to give in and happily let Springfield pet her.

While the two dolls were getting acquainted, the Doctor brought out a tablet device and reported to her patients,

"I didn't get the chance to tell you this - what with protocol and S.O.P and all - but the dolls that accompanied you were discharged from this facility well before the two of you. Their neural clouds were largely unharmed by Parapluie."

The Doctor then heaved a sigh and added,

"The same couldn't be said about the two of you, however. When you got here - the both of you were standing on the edge. The damage was almost irreversible - but we were successful."

She clenched her fist and beamed at her patients as she congratulated,

"I'm happy to say that Parapluie is gone from your systems and that your neural clouds are backed up - safe and sound!"

Springfield turned around to face the Doctor with and firmly shook her hand. The rifle doll then graciously praised,

"You've done an incredible job for me and FNC-chan… and for everyone else as well, Miss Doctor. I don't know how we will be able to repay you…"

The Doctor shook her head and humbly refused Springfield's kindness,

"I was just doing my job, Miss Springfield. Besides - I've already been compensated for… my services here. All I wanted was to make sure that you and your team recovered - and I got just that."

"Well, there must be something we can do." Springfield diplomatically insisted, "Please, Miss Doctor, tell me your name so that I may recommend you for an award!"

The Doctor chuckled and evaded the question,

"My name isn't important right now. What's important is that Station 56586 will finally have its new Commander soon. Speaking of which - I have a gift for you, Miss Springfield."

She turned over to one of the medical drones beside her and pressed a few buttons on its console. The drone's front hatch then opened and the Doctor pulled out a neatly folded G&K Commander's uniform - the distinct, double-breasted maroon overcoat and a matching maroon beret.

The Doctor then held up the uniform and offered,

"Will you let me help you put this on?"

The American doll nodded and let the Doctor help her into the red overcoat. It was a comfortably snug fit for Springfield - almost as if it had been tailor made just for her. She then graciously took the beret from the Doctor's hands and placed it on top of her head.

Springfield looked at herself in the mirror and couldn't believe her eyes. Watching her reflection wearing the uniform itself cast away Springfield's doubts and told her that she was now a bona fide G&K Commander. FNC, on the other hand, watched on with great admiration.

The Doctor joined Springfield before the mirror and wore a smile as she spoke,

"I understand that you have made crucial decisions in the past as the adjutant of your station. However, the decisions that you will make from now on will carry much more weight. I've taken the liberty of upgrading your Command Module to support more active combat echelons - but the resolve to call the shots will have to come from that mechanical heart of yours."

"Don't worry, good Doctor." Springfield reassured, "My heart has never led me astray."

The Doctor hummed with intrigue and commented,

"Is that so? Well then - the girls of your station are waiting for you, Commander Springfield. Help make the dreams tucked away in their hearts come true."

With that, the Doctor tapped on her tablet device and the heavy double doors of the Central Repair Bay came to life with a hydraulic hiss. The doors then parted to the side and let the warm light of the sunset in through the threshold.

Springfield and FNC stood before the door that was opening for them. The newly-minted Commander turned to the side and offered FNC her white-gloved hand. FNC determinedly took Springfield's hand in hers and let her savior lead the way forward.

The two of them then crossed the threshold into the sunset.

* * *

 _Come on…_

 _..._

 _Keep it tog-...!_

 _..._

 _Stay wit-!_

 _..._

 _List- t- m- voice…_

 _..._

 _Please…!_

* * *

March 12, 2063 - Sunset

Commercial District S(XX)

(Redacted) Photography Studio

An odd yet familiar voice echoed in Springfield's mind as she and FNC crossed through the threshold that afternoon. The light of the sunset was blinding for a moment, but it subsided before long - along with the voice - as the heavy metal doors closed behind them.

Somehow, the two dolls found herself in yet another poshly-decorated hallway. This time, large windows on the right side of the hall gave a magnificent view of a quaint indoor garden. On the left, a dozen handsome mahogany doors marked with stately brass signs stood.

This was one of the most popular photography studios in G&K controlled territory, Springfield realized. It was not a place that she had visited herself in the past, but this was one of the clients that FNC had served during her time in Logistics.

Springfield glanced through the signs and saw the name of the studio and figured that her guess was right. However, that still begged the question:

Why were she and FNC there?

Springfield turned to FNC to ask her if she knew anything. However, the Belgian doll was just as puzzled as she was.

Before either of them could speak, however, one of the mahogany doors opened and the happy-go-lucky figure of Commander Gentiane stepped into the hall together with the petite shotgun doll - Super Shorty.

Gentiane's eyes met with Springfield's and the female commander beamed with delight as she chided,

"It's about time the two of you got here! G&K commanders are supposed to be punctual when it comes to things like this, you know! Come on - the ceremony's about to start!"

"Ceremony…?" Springfield started with curiosity, "What ceremony are you talking about, Miss Gentiane?"

Gentiane, however, went over to Springfield and took her by the hand saying,

"There's no time. I'll explain it on the way, so come with me."

With that, Gentiane ushered her towards the open door while Super Shorty escorted FNC as well. Swept up in the moment, Springfield decided to let Gentiane lead her and ask,

"So what exactly is going on, Miss Gentiane?"

Gentiane looked behind her shoulder to smile at Springfield and explained,

"It's a little defense contract that I accepted while you and your crew were at HQ. Since your station is still subordinated to mine, Miss WA volunteered to take the lead in the operation."

"WA-chan did…?" Springfield remarked, "In this place?"

"Yeah - Miss WA is a go-getter, you know. It was really encouraging to see her be so fired up about it. That means that dolls from your station are taking the point in this operation - and Shorty and I are here to observe."

The two Commanders crossed the threshold and stepped into what appeared to be a grand chapel - or at least the appearance of one. There was a human couple at the altar flanked by what appeared to be family and friends. All the while, many more people were seated at the pews and taking pictures of the whole affair on their tablet devices. Every single one of them were civilians dressed in their Sunday best and Springfield realized that they were celebrating a wedding.

Gentiane and Super Shorty brought the two newcomers to the wings of the chapel and whispered beneath the wedding fanfare,

"Our job here is twofold. First, we have to provide security for this wedding ceremony. They're kids of influential families in human society, so they paid top dollar for G&K's services."

When Gentiane said this, she pointed out to a handful of T-Dolls mixed in with the crowd seated at the pews. Springfield caught a glimpse of Grizzly and Welrod amongst them while Negev and her E2 crew were watching from the sidelines at the opposite end of the chapel.

She then found AUG and Suomi patrolling the balconies above with their weapons slung over their shoulders.

While Springfield was looking around, she suddenly found herself face to face with another doll from her echelon while longingly sipping on a carton of chocolate milk.

"M14-chan…?" FNC called the doll's name, and her excitement suddenly grew, "M14-chan, it's really you!"

M14 turned to the group in the wings and recognized the Belgian doll immediately. Her mask of guarded composure crumbled in a heartbeat and tears started to well up at the sides of her honey brown eyes.

She then answered the call with a cracked voice and overflowing emotion,

"FNC... chan… y-you're here..."

As soon as she heard M14's voice, FNC rushed towards the junior American doll and caught her in a tight embrace. Springfield wanted to call out to M14 as well, but it was clear to her that she and FNC were already lost in their own little world. She didn't have the heart to interrupt their tearful reunion - not after all of the interruptions that the two of them already had to endure.

Gentiane folded her arms and gestured to M14, letting the junior American doll go on her break. M14 happily accepted before she took FNC by the hand and took her away.

Before long, the bride and groom at the altar marched down the aisle hand-in-hand. The entourage behind them joined them afterwards while the people rose up from the pews and followed suit. The T-Dolls, however remained in the chapel and left Springfield puzzled once again.

The seasoned Commander then turned to Springfield and finally continued her spiel,

"The second part of this job is to create promotional material for this studio and for G&K. This means some of your station's dolls will be dressed up in wedding gowns for a photoshoot here in the chapel… and I have a feeling that this is why Miss WA accepted the job in the first place~!"

"... sorry, could you repeat that, Miss Gentiane?"

Gentiane, however shook her head and gave Springfield a once over glance. She then nodded to herself and thought out loud,

"Yeah, this outfit of yours should do. You look quite dashing in a Commander's uniform, Miss Springfield."

"W-wait a second…!"

"Come on now, don't be shy! We'll just take a few pictures of you at the altar with the T-Doll brides. It's for the job! Operation Honey Sweet Moment!"

The human commander gently tugged her T-Doll colleague towards the altar and Springfield realized that it was already too late to talk her way out of it. Camera crews were already entering the chapel and setting up shop for the photoshoot and Springfield was caught up in the moment.

Once they reached the altar, Gentiane started grooming Springfield - fixing the beret on her head and adjusting the collars of her double breasted coat. Then, calm music started to play on the speakers of the chapel and the camera crews turned their attention to the chapel door.

Gentiane's earpiece buzzed and then she too watched the chapel door and whispered to Springfield,

"Here comes the bride, Miss Springfield."

The human commander stepped aside and left Springfield there at the altar to face the chapel door. Springfield's mechanical heart skipped a beat as she watched the door open.

A tall, beautiful figure with well-brushed, silky red-wine hair appeared wearing a dazzling white gown. She wore a beautiful white veil that shrouded her face, but Springfield could see the earnest smile of happiness etched on the figure's lips.

Then, the figure crossed the threshold and marched down the aisle towards Springfield.

What in the world was going on?

This scene that was playing out before her was just like the ones she dreamed about when she was first assigned to G&K. The grand chapel - the music - the dress.

It was like a dream come true.

Why were all these things happening from out of the blue?

However, with every step that the figure took, her doubts were slowly suffocated by the emotions welling up in her heart. She couldn't seem to think straight as her joy coaxed a smile to form on her troubled lips as she tenderly called the figure's name,

"WA-chan…"

The figure lifted her veil and looked straight into Springfield's green eyes as she softly replied,

"I'm here, Spring. Everything is okay - all is right in this world."

Springfield reached out to her approaching adjutant and offered her hand to her. The German rifle doll gladly took her new Commander's hand and then joined her at the altar.

Camera shutter clicks resounded in the chapel as Springfield and WA were lost in each other's gaze. Moments later, WA leaned forward towards Springfield and closed her eyes.

The last of Springfield's resistance was starting to fall in the face of her new lover's advances. However, the odd voices she heard suddenly resurfaced.

* * *

 _Spring!_

 _…_

 _No!_

 _…_

 _SNAP OUT OF IT!_

 _…_

 _Okay… one more time!_

 _…_

 _It's now or never!_

* * *

The thundering, disembodied voice overpowered the sound system of the chapel and reached Springfield's ears clearly. Then, the entire chapel scene fizzled for a moment - the same way that decorative holograms did when the furniture they covered suddenly moved. Everyone else in the room - from Commander Gentiane to the camera crews - then burst into masses of pixels and dissolved into thin air.

Only the disappointed bride before her remained untouched by the blatant distortion going on around them. The bride's face, however, was flickering wildly about - changing from a dizzying variety of WA's expressions.

The bride then heaved a sigh and the flickering face fizzled away. Her wine red hair suddenly turned black and her red eyes glowed ominously yellow.

Then, the warm smile that she once wore on her lips turned into a mischievous, mocking grin as she haughtily introduced herself,

"Nice to see you again, Commander Springfield~! Did you have a nice dream~?"

Standing before Springfield now was the Doctor from the Central Repair Bay. She was still wearing the dazzling wedding dress that was meant for WA, but the illusion was now thoroughly shattered.

Springfield's heart sank as she finally recognized the Doctor's true identity,

"You're... Dreamer…!"

 **To Be Continued**


	19. Nineteenth Entry - Emergency Debug Log

February 15, 2063

Griffon Headquarters - Area S(XX)

Dear M14-chan,

How long has it been since the two of us had a chance to chat? That omelet sandwich we had for lunch at Camp PNR seems like it was from a lifetime ago - but I remember it well. I also remember the promise that I made to you on that snowy mountain.

I promised to tell you everything that I was going through once the operation was over, but I simply haven't had the chance until now through this letter. I'm not exactly good with handwriting - and it's been a while since I wrote a diary entry - so I may be a little bit rusty with these things… but I hope my thoughts can still reach you well enough.

Okay. Here goes Entry 274 - for your eyes only.

I'll be blunt with you M14-chan.

I've done terrible things during Operation Arctic Warfare - things that make my heart shudder every time I think about them.

I've led innocent, wide-eyed two-star girls to their deaths while wearing a smile on my face. I earned their trust and methodically broke their inhibitions so that they could unwittingly become my human shields. That was the true nature of the mission that I had as the leader of Echelon 8 in Operation AW.

So many sacrifices - all for the sake of a few damn Red Envelopes.

Those were the directives of Commander Elias himself, so I couldn't refuse him. After all - us dolls are programmed to follow our superiors.

With every batch of two-star dolls that I sacrificed for the Commander, a little bit of me died along with them. Slowly but surely, I became a shadow of my former self… and a terrible demon manifested in the void of my heart.

I started to become incredibly cruel. The false smiles I had to wear started to come naturally to my lips. The lies that I spoke flowed from my mouth like it was second nature to me. The methods that I employed in battle became more and more vicious with every Jupiter Cannon I destroyed.

All the while, the Commander showered me with praise.

He saw the demon in me too - and he adored me for it.

Something in that twisted mind of his was drawn to that demon. So, he nurtured it with as much premium chocolate bars as my tainted heart desired.

I became a dog of war who thoroughly enjoyed the killing - the fire - the destruction.

I committed war crimes for peanuts.

And I loved it.

For a while, the Commander made it seem like that demon in me had a place in our station. I was going to be the one who did the dirty work - the kinds of things that Springfield-oneesama would be too good natured to do.

I've always admired Springfield-oneesama as a Goddess… so I figured that I could become a Demon who supports her from the shadows.

The Commander liked the idea and he seemed more than happy to strike a deal with me. He even hinted that he was saving up for a second Oath ring too - that sleazy bastard.

Then, without warning, the Commander fed me - his dog - to the wolves too.

I was forced to fight a losing battle. The house of cards built from all my crimes came tumbling down. Then, I was critically damaged by a Jupiter Cannon blast.

I should have died on that mountain that day.

I should have burned along with my sins in cannon fire.

But that was not what happened.

The last MP40 who served me gave her life to protect me - even after knowing my true nature. Springfield-oneesama relentlessly searched for me in the midst of a bitter snowstorm and then carried me back home. Ribey-chan nursed me back to health despite my coldness towards her. G36 reached out to me and encouraged me to look forward to the future.

Then finally - I saw you again on the battlefield. Onee-sama told me you broke off from E1 and rushed to that cliff to give overwatch to me. You went out of your way to greet me at Camp PNR and warmed me with that super sweet coffee. Your barrage gave me the opportunity to defeat the raging Executioner.

But most of all, you believed in me every step of the way - even when I didn't believe in myself.

I couldn't ask for a better friend than you, M14-chan.

Now, that chapter of my story is done. Commander Elias is now in prison. He is awaiting the verdict of the Court Martial. I hope that he gets executed.

If ever it comes to that, I would be more than happy to pick up my gun and shoot him myself.

But that is not up to me to decide… and I have to come to terms with what lies at the end of this tunnel. My trust in G&K as an organization has been shaken… and it will be a while before I can trust human commanders again like I did before.

So I hope that you'll be there to support me like you've always done, M14-chan.

That's all I have for you for now. Thank you for reading - and I hope that you write back to me soon!

Groetjes,

FNC

PS: _I haven't forgotten about the hot chocolate! Vlaamse Chocolade mit schlagsahne und schokostreuseln!_

* * *

[Time Reset - d? m? h?]

Unknown Location/Simulation

ZENER Network: Emergency Diagnostic Mode

Remote Signature: 56586-048(E1-LT/EW)

STANDBY

" _Hang on, Spring - I'm not gonna let you go. I'm gonna bring you and FNC-chan home. I promise._ "

* * *

 **Tasteless**

 _Nineteenth Entry: Emergency Debugging Log_

* * *

March 12, 2063 - Sunset(?)

Commercial District S(XX)

(Redacted) Photography Studio - Hallway

M14 and FNC snuck through the crowded wedding chapel that late afternoon, weaving their way through the sea of people and dolls alike. The junior American doll held the Belgian's hand firmly in hers as FNC let her dearest friend guide her to the chapel doors. The two of them crossed through the threshold together and stepped into the quiet hallway of the photography studio.

They scanned the halls for any prying eyes and found that the coast was clear. So, with that, M14 giddily squeezed FNC's hand.

That was their signal to run - and FNC was more than happy to oblige.

FNC and M14 dashed through the halls and laughed heartily without a care in the world. Hand-in-hand, the two dearest friends relished in their long-overdue reunion and re-lived their friendship right there in the moment.

The countless shenanigans and pranks they pulled off at WA2000's and other dolls' expense, their trips to the secret stash of snacks and chocolates that they kept at various points of the base and the deep heart-to-heart talks they had over cups of hot chocolate at the Cafe Springfield - all of these memories came rushing back to the eye of FNC's mind, and she was overjoyed.

Watching M14's twintails trailing behind her as she ran told FNC everything that she needed to know.

This was a dream come true - and she couldn't be happier.

She didn't know where M14 was taking her, but she didn't care. All that mattered was that the two of them were together again.

While the two girls were running together, M14 glanced behind her shoulder and started with great excitement,

"Hey, FNC-chan…!"

"What is it, M14-chan?"

The junior American doll flashed a cheeky grin at her prodigal friend and suggested,

"Let's run away!"

FNC chuckled at the suggestion and remarked,

"We're already running, dummy!"

M14 stuck out her tongue in response and clarified,

"I'm talking about running away from here. Let's run away rom G&K altogether and leave all the bullshit behind us!"

FNC paused as she seriously considered M14's suggestion. After all the pain and hardship that she was forced to endure, FNC too had many reasons to want to run away. Leaving everything and riding off into the sunset together with M14 sounded awfully tempting too.

Besides, FNC was sure that if they asked Springfield nicely, they would be allowed - albeit tearfully - to go.

When FNC's mind turned to Springfield, however, she suddenly recalled the promise that she made with her new Commander. For the first time in what felt like a long time, FNC hesitated and her mechanical heart sank.

She squeezed M14's hand as they were running and cautiously probed,

"But what about Springfield-oneesama…?"

A shadow formed over M14's brow as she heard that name. M14 stopped her enthusiastic sprint in a heartbeat and both she and FNC came screeching to a halt. The junior American doll then faced her friend and asked with bewilderment,

"Even now, you're thinking about her? Come on, FNC-chan - didn't you say you wanted me to be here for you and to support you? Well - that's what I want to do for you now."

"... M14-chan…"

"Look, FNC-chan. I was there in the E1 helicopter when Springfield brought you back from the snow. Springfield and Wawa were busy getting you ready for transport, so I was the one who had to call HQ for an Emergency Repair Contract. The Commander bluntly told me, 'it's not an emergency'."

M14 clenched her fists and trembled with fury as she recounted the scene from that day. She then raised up her head and revealed,

"Wawa got mad at me for telling the news… but I was just the messenger. I was mad at the Commander too, but there was nothing I could do. None of us knew that he was a manipulative, Machiavellian asshole - but it was clear as day that Springfield would have been able to talk some sense into him if she wanted to!"

FNC felt M14's shadow looming over her in the photography studio hall, but she stood her ground and defended her savior,

"M14-chan… If Springfield-oneesama spoke out against the Commander at that time, she wouldn't have known the truth about what was going on. The Commander would have still been free - and I still would have been wrapped around his bloodstained finger. Onee-sama went through so much to shield me from her own husband to make sure that I made it out alright. She even willingly risked her own neural cloud and exposed it to Parapluie for my sake! So please… don't talk about her like that."

The junior American doll looked into FNC's eyes and challenged,

"That may be so, but she and Wawa kept me in the dark! If they had a plan to rescue you like that, I would have given my blood, sweat and tears to make sure that you made it out alright. If Springfield wants me to respect her - then she has to respect me too."

She then placed her right hand over her mechanical heart and declared,

"All I want is what's best for you, FNC-chan. I read the letter you sent me. The Commander is dead. He's gone. You didn't get the chance to shoot him yourself, but he doesn't have to haunt you anymore. Now is our chance to get away from this toxic place… so why do you let Springfield hold you back?"

FNC faced M14 with concern at first, but she shored up her conviction and declared,

"I made a promise to onee-sama. Onee-sama wants to make a home for broken, scarred dolls like me once the fighting is over. I promised to help her make that dream a reality!"

The Belgian tried to lay her hands on M14's shoulders to try and convince her, but the junior American doll took her by surprise and grabbed her by the wrists. M14 then pulled her into a secluded nook in the hall.

In a split second, FNC found herself in a dark, cramped space between two steel columns as an unusually emotional M14 cornered her.

M14 closed the distance between the two of them and looked FNC straight in the eyes as she demanded,

"Are you saying that Springfield is better than me?"

"I'm not saying that, M14-chan…!"

"Then why are you hurting me like this, FNC-chan!?"

Tears started to form at the sides of M14's eyes as her face contorted from the painful pangs of her mechanical heart. The anguishing M14 pushed FNC against the wall and longingly whispered,

"I've also been heading down a dark path like you, FNC-chan. There are so many things that I've been meaning to tell you. There's so many of them that I'm worried my mechanical heart is gonna blow!"

M14 then placed a hand on FNC's cheek and continued,

"We've been swept along by the whims of selfish people… so I think it's about time for us to be a little selfish ourselves. So please, FNC-chan. Run away with me."

"M14-chan… I can't…"

"Why not? We're never gonna find peace at G&K - not under human leadership. Human commanders are all selfish pigs… and even if Springfield-oneesama does become our Commander, she is a puppet of the brass. She won't make decisions on her own… so we'll never be free until we leave."

As M14 spoke, she gently pulled the Belgian towards her by the cheek and tenderly whispered,

"Run away with me, FNC-chan… and we'll be together forever."

FNC tried to resist, but she was powerless in the face of M14's advances. However, in the corner of her eye, FNC noticed M14's free hand reaching behind her back.

Was she trying to grab something?

Before FNC could say anything, an odd, disembodied voice thundered throughout the hall. FNC couldn't make out exactly what the voice was saying, but the entire hallway shook and flickered violently.

It was just like a hologram that could no longer hold its form.

Moments later, the scene of the posh photography studio hallway started falling apart and gave way to the surreal, blue-tinged cyberspace within the ZENER network - a world that FNC was seeing for the first time.

The pixelating M14 whipped her head around and panicked as she watched the collapsing simulation. Then, her own body started pixelating. So, she gritted her teeth and pulled out a peculiar weapon - a Sangvis Ferri shortsword.

FNC's heart froze when she saw M14 - her dearest friend - preparing to strike her down with an SF weapon. Then, this 'M14' burst into a mass of pixels and dissolved into the blue abyss of the ZENER network. FNC froze in bewilderment. Just who in the hell had she been talking to all that time?

The SF short sword, on the other hand, fell on the circuit-like 'floor' beneath FNC's feet with a series of metallic dings. Then, the disembodied voice spoke to FNC.

" _FNC-chan, can you hear me?_ "

"... Wawa…?" FNC cried out as she looked up to the depthless, electric blue sky

" _Good - you're still with us… thank goodness!_ "

"W-what's going on, Wawa!? Why am I in this… 'place'?"

" _It's Parapluie, FNC-chan. The SF ringleader Dreamer tried to exploit you girls while you were under the influence of the virus._ "

"... Dreamer!?" FNC gasped.

She then remembered Executioner mentioning the trickster ringleader's name during their battle.

" _That's right. I'd like to explain it to you in detail, but we don't have time. I've managed to trap Dreamer's signal in that partition of the network, but I can't keep the firewall up and fight her at the same time._ "

"So… you need someone inside the system to finish her off." FNC deduced.

" _Exactly. Eliminate her signal and she will be expelled from the network once and for all. The rest of Echelon 8 are out of the woods now - but it seems that Dreamer's real targets were you… and Springfield_. _The both of you are still in danger!_ "

FNC clenched her fist as the gravity of their situation dawned upon her. She had been unarmed ever since she surrendered her weapon at the 'Central Repair Bay', so she looked down to the circuit-like floor and found the SF short sword that the simulated M14 produced moments ago.

She picked up the short sword and felt the familiar weight in her hand as she promised,

"I'll protect onee-sama, Wawa. Tell me… tell me what you need me to do!"

* * *

[Please update time and date - d? m? y?]

Quarantined ZENER Network Partition

Wedding Chapel Simulation

Otherworldly, snake-like cracks started to form and slither through the once-majestic walls of the grand wedding chapel around Springfield as she helplessly regarded the chaos and destruction. WA2000's desperate, disembodied voice slipped through those cracks but was muffled in that space as the German rifle doll tried to reach out to Springfield.

However, Dreamer scoffed at WA's efforts and simply waved her hand in the air. The calm yet haunting music of Bach's Canata No. 147 filled the chaotic chapel space once more and completely drowned out WA's voice.

With that, Dreamer turned her attention back to Springfield - and the adjutant-turned commander had no choice but to confront her.

The infamous trickster ringleader of Sangvis Ferri revealed her true face, but the rest of her body was still modeled after WA2000. She was still wearing the wedding dress meant for Springfield's protege too, flaunting the magnificent dress and the German rifle doll's buxom body before her.

"You look disappointed, Commander Springfield." Dreamer taunted as she nonchalantly walked towards her opponent, "Don't mind my face for a few moments and I can become WA2000. Your sweet dream can continue... and I can give you as many tender kisses as you want. But of course, a resolute woman like you wouldn't want to stop there, would you? Hehe, you rascal."

Springfield stared down the ringleader but kept her silence and composure. She knew fairly well what Dreamer was trying to achieve, but Springfield had the patience of a saint.

Dreamer noticed Springfield's silence and hummed with amusement,

"You're not even gonna deny it, huh? Boo - that's no fun… but you're a busy lady. I can respect that. So let me cut to the chase for you."

The ringleader spread her arms out wide and proudly declared,

"For the past few hours, you and the girls of Echelon whatever have been living in a simulation made by yours truly. It stretched out for a few weeks on the inside, but time flies when you're having fun - no? But I digress. After all, it would be a disservice to say that I was the only one who built this magnificent sim. I wouldn't have been able to do it without you and your team - so, bravo!"

Springfield furrowed her brow and demanded,

"What do you mean by that!?"

Dreamer haughtily placed her hands on her hips and gladly explained,

"Everything that you see around you came from memories that I managed to piece together from your neural clouds. Think of them as visual assets, if you will. That's why everything around you seemed familiar. After all, the greatest lies are always built on an inkling of truth - not too different from dreams, really."

The ringleader then grinned as she taunted,

"Plus didn't you see the inconsistencies? Roast chicken in the oven instead of the lamb your 'loving' husband promised? A talented G&K Commander - Gentiane - coming out of her way to arrest a colleague at the height of a major operation? A lavish, wasteful Central Repair Bay with almost 100% vacancy owned by a PMC that has to run a lean operation to stay competitive?"

She then pointed at Springfield and lashed,

"But wait! Just think about it for a second. You - a regular T-Doll - becoming Commander? Hah! Your Command module is like a toy compared to the leaders of the AR team, or the blackshirts. How in the world can a doll who has trouble commanding three echelons ever hope to manage ten!? But I guess - anything is possible in a dream!"

Springfield clenched her fists, infuriated by Dreamer's relentless tirades. The ringleader's malice was clear for Springfield to see - but she could also tell that Dreamer wasn't lying. So, rather than argue, the rifle doll asked,

"Why did you go through so much trouble to build this simulation? Do you take so much pleasure in toying around with us?"

Dreamer rubbed her chin and replied,

"Well, I must admit that I did enjoy myself seeing you foolish G&K dolls play house… but that wasn't my only goal. I made this simulation to see just what it was that made you and your girls tick - your unique neural cloud patterns - and you served that data to me on a silver platter! Gosh, it was too easy!"

Springfield's green eyes widened as she suddenly came to a realization,

"Then that means… all those tests you've been doing to us at the Central Repair Bay were part of your plan!"

"But of course~!" Dreamer cheered, "You and your team were infected by Parapluie. That infection was enough for little ole' me to slip inside… but the malware couldn't penetrate through your ZENER network firewalls in such a short time."

The ringleader then glanced up to the crack in the chapel ceiling and scoffed,

"It's not exactly easy to dig deeper when your opponent has a five-star doll with a special EW module actively debugging you - and a 'nurse' who spends all her time in a Repair Bay. So, I had to do something."

As Dreamer spoke, everything below her neck started to shift and pixelate, but she nonchalantly ran a hand through her locks of long black hair and confidently revealed,

"I did what I like to call 'Neural Cloud Mapping'. Observe the patterns of a unique cloud long enough, and you'll be able to gather enough data to reconstruct it. So now - I have a near perfect picture of how you and FNC-chan think. It's limited to data from up to a few minutes ago - of course - but it's comprehensive. I've got backups too!"

Springfield's heart sank when she heard this and her mortified face turned pale. Dreamer relished in her opponent's helplessness and walked around the chaotic chapel while her body - still a mass of pixels - started to take new form. The SF ringleader then snickered and explained,

"The others weren't exposed to Parapluie very long, so I didn't really have a way to keep them in the dream - or to get into their heads. The problem was... they doubted the world world I made. How ungrateful! They were able to see the seams, so the power of suggestion can only do so much!"

Dreamer then grinned and joined her pixelated hands behind her still-unformed back as she mocked Springfield,

"But my, oh my… FNC-chan looks up to you soooo much, Commander Springfield. That poor child had her doubts about this world too - but she believed it because you were there! What a touching story! If it weren't for her faith in you, FNC would have woken up with the rest of them."

Springfield gritted her teeth as Dreamer continued to speak. She had heard enough from the ringleader, so Springfield decided to take her down once and for all.

The senior American rifle doll reached behind her back for her namesake weapon, but her trusty rifle was nowhere to be found. Instead of her rifle, she noticed the bulge of the leather holster that hung by the hip of her G&K commander's uniform.

She popped open the holster and found a .38 Colt Detective Special revolver inside - the same weapon that Commander Elias always kept at his desk. Springfield swallowed her pride. Then, in one smooth motion, she drew the revolver from the holster, pointed it at Dreamer's fully-formed head and pulled the trigger without hesitation.

It was a steady shot - the same kind of shot that she had practiced since the very first time she was activated for paramilitary service. Even though she used a short, stubby revolver instead of her long rifle, Springfield's aim was on point and her shot was supposed to have flown through.

However, when the revolver's hammer struck the round, a hollow pop of gunpowder resounded in the chapel and a bouquet of roses inexplicably shot out from the revolver's short barrel.

The revolver was rigged!

Dreamer caught the bouquet with her pixelating hands and pretended to be surprised as she mockingly remarked,

"Flowers? For me!? Gosh - you shouldn't have."

The ringleader brought the roses closer to her pixelated heart and embraced them, mocking Springfield with an enthusiastic smile. She smelled the flowers and savored them as she continued her tirade,

"You truly are a lady killer, M1903 Springfield. You're a terrible woman. The worst of the worst. I wonder if you know just how many hearts you've broken already."

Springfield gritted her teeth and tossed the worthless revolver away as she spat back,

"How dare you accuse me of such things!?"

Dreamer tilted her head and showed Springfield the bouquet of flowers in her hands as she explained,

"You are a fickle woman who has no sense of loyalty. When the dream of your perfect life with Commander Elias started to fall apart, you clung onto anyone who was willing to comfort you. That person was WA2000 who was at the right place at the right time. She caught you while you were falling into despair and she held you in her arms."

Dreamer scoffed and waved the bouquet around and traced a circle in the air as she continued,

"But that's not all! You've known about WA's feelings for you from the start. You knew she was watching your trysts in the garden. You knew why she did everything she could to spend as much time as possible with you - volunteering to become your lieutenant and whatnot. You knew she was willing to do anything and everything for you… so whether you like it or not, you manipulated her into becoming an accomplice in your clandestine operation. Doesn't that sound awfully similar to what Commander Elias did with FNC?"

Springfield promptly snapped at Dreamer when she heard this and roared,

"I'm not using WA-chan for anything, you foul beast! Elias and I couldn't be more different! He used FNC-chan for his own gain. I leaned on WA-chan to bring him to justice and to free FNC-chan from her chains!"

Dreamer grinned menacingly as she shook her head and insisted,

"But the both of you are one and the same: manipulative, secretive, vengeful. On the surface, you and Elias were the ideal pre-War couple… but it seems that the dark sides of your hearts were also in tune. A wonderful union of human and machine!"

Springfield wanted to argue again, but the ringleader pointed the bouquet at her and deduced,

"You want to know how I figured this out? Well - I only provided the setting for this simulation… this dream. The events that took place here were events that you hatched up in your mind!"

"What do you mean by that!?" Springfield demanded.

Dreamer shrugged and answered in a matter-of-factly voice,

"Well - look around you! Only a World War 1 doll would have thought of using paper mail as a way to hide secrets. Your desire to become FNC's mother was also plain to see - so much so that you didn't truly want to see anyone else in the Central Repair Bay but your beloved 'daughter'."

The ringleader's golden eyes then looked straight into Springfield's as she spoke with delight,

"But the most amusing thing of all - was that you wanted Commander Elias to die. The more morbid the death, the better! The events of these past few 'weeks' were born from your desires, Commander Springfield, and they revealed to me everything I needed to know about you! You're a hopeless romantic pining for the 'good old days' - a loving mother who would do anything for her child - and a scheming murderer who can take justice into her own hands!"

Springfield's mechanical heart sank as her desires were so easily laid bare by her foe. She wanted to deny Dreamer's points, but Springfield knew that she was telling the truth.

Despite that, Springfield couldn't accept it. Dreamer was the enemy - so she had to be defeated.

At a loss for what else to do, Springfield clenched her white gloved hand into a fist and dashed forward to strike Dreamer down with a haymaker. She focused all the rage that she felt for Sangvis Ferri and for the manipulative commander who played her and FNC for fools.

However, Dreamer's body finally transformed in that tense moment. She took the form of someone that Springfield couldn't ever hope to strike - someone that she had sworn to protect since the day the two of them met.

The sweet Belgian doll - FNC.

This false FNC had innocent, childlike eyes - just like the FNC's eyes when she was rescued in S09 many months sight of this apparition stole every bit of Springfield's waning strength. Her clenched fist barely tapped the false FNC's forehead as she had no will to follow through.

Frustration gripped Springfield's mechanical heart, but she knew she was powerless before this apparition. Springfield's legs buckled from the flood of emotions that assaulted her heart and she fell down to her knees on the cracked chapel floor.

The false FNC then approached the defeated Springfield and spoke in the Belgian's tender tone,

"Onee-sama. You've already done so much for me. Why do you keep insisting on suffering for my sake?"

The apparition gently patted her opponent's head as she cheerfully suggested,

"We shouldn't have to suffer like this, onee-sama. Why don't we do what the good Doctor suggested? We can become the family you've always dreamed of. In my heart, I already see you as a mother… and I want to be a daughter that makes you proud. Wawa can be there with us, if you want. M14-chan will be with me. Ribey-chan and G36-chan too!"

The false FNC slowly raised Springfield's head to meet hers as she continued,

"We're gonna be happy family - all of us! Mastermind will make a home for us all! So please… don't be afraid. After all - we're gonna be together fore… ver…!?"

All of the sudden, the apparition's speech was cut short and started shifting wildly again. Springfield watched in horror as the apparition's glitched face displayed a myriad of FNC's expressions in quick succession before the digital mask faded away entirely.

Dreamer's face appeared again behind the mask as her entire disguise finally fell apart. Blood and oil dripped from her mouth as she looked down to her torso.

There, she found the sharp tip of a Sangvis Ferri shortsword that pierced her chest from behind. Dreamer then turned her head to the side with great effort and regarded her assassin - a furious, beastlike FNC. Seeing that FNC brought a smile to Dreamer's bloody lips as she reminisced,

"Those eyes are wonderful… just like Executioner said they were. Like mother… like daughter."

FNC furrowed her brow and spat,

"Just shut up and die already!"

The enraged Belgian doll twisted the sword, drawing painful grunts from Dreamer. The ringleader's eyes started to lose their focus, but she still continued to speak in a weakening voice,

"I've been watching… the both of you… since this operation… started. I was the electric eye… the infrared sensors… of the Jupiters. I've grown fond… of you two. I almost… don't want to send you back."

Springfield's strength returned to her as she managed to pick herself up from the floor. She then regarded the writhing figure of Dreamer skewered by FNC's borrowed blade. The adjutant-turned-commander then looked down on the ringleader and spat,

"If you really were watching us, then you would have known that FNC-chan and I have those that we want to return to - those that we want to protect. One way or another, we're going to find our way back to them."

The dying Dreamer scoffed at Springfield's remark and retorted,

"How troublesome. I gave the both of you a chance… to escape the hell you're living in. But you forsake me! Hah! I hope the two of you… have no regrets."

Springfield cast a shadow over Dreamer and reminded,

"Didn't I already tell you? The girls of my station come first. Always. Everything that I do is for them - and I have no regrets."

Dreamer tilted her head back and winced in pain as she laughed,

"Then this won't be… the last time we meet. I'm sure of it. After all… not all demons… come from Sangvis Ferri."

The ringleader drew her last breath and FNC pulled the sword from out of her back. Dreamer's lifeless body then fell down towards the cracked chapel floor and burst into pixels as she touched the ground.

Once she did, the elaborate simulation that Dreamer built finally started to collapse.

* * *

 **Epilogue**

The walls of the chapel came tumbling down and revealed the depthless blue abyss of the ZENER network around Springfield and FNC. The gravity that once anchored them to the ground disappeared as the two dolls started to float in the abyss.

As the two of them were swept up from their feet by an unearthly current, the remnants of Dreamer's simulation faded away from them. The Commander's uniform that Springfield wore gave way to her standard, prim and proper military dress that she always wore while her beret disappeared in a flash of powder blue light.

FNC, on the other hand, watched the SF short sword in her hand disappear before her eyes. Moments later, the many injuries she sustained from her bitter battle with Executioner resurfaced on her body. The Belgian doll grunted as all the pain that had been suppressed for her by Dreamer came flooding back into her neural cloud.

Tears started to form at the sides of FNC's eyes as she cried out,

"O-onee-sama… it hurts…!"

Springfield willed herself forward and caught the suffering doll in a warm embrace. Like a mother, she held FNC close and stroked her hair as she softly whispered,

"It's okay, FNC-chan. I'm here with you… and I'm not going to let you go."

FNC hugged Springfield back and pressed her ear close to the rifle doll's mechanical heart. Hearing that sound gave the Belgian the slightest sliver of comfort - just enough for her to manage a smile in spite of the pain.

As they held each other close, the color of Springfield's and FNC's hair faded back to discolored white. Their locks of white hair floated around them as if they were underwater, allowing Springfield to see them side by side for the first time.

Dreamer was right, Springfield admitted.

When their hair was white, the two of them looked like mother and child.

While the defeated rifle doll thought about this, a bright, warm light appeared in the cybernetic blue sky. That light gently coaxed Springfield and FNC to sleep.

Springfield's eyelids felt heavy as she felt herself being drawn back into the real world. She dreaded the things that were waiting for her when she awakened on the other side, but she still whispered an earnest wish to no one in particular,

"I hope our reality is kinder than this dream."

Then, her consciousness left her.

 **To Be Continued**


	20. Twentieth Entry - Unredacted Warrant

January 29, 2063 - Midnight

Griffon Command Post - S05

Outside the Commander's Office

A winded FNC fought to catch her breath as she pressed her back against the wall of the administrative wing of their station. Her mechanical heart was beating hard against her chest. She was pushing her battered body well past its limits, but her hands were oddly steady.

That fateful evening, FNC wielded her namesake assault rifle and inched towards the open door of Commander Elias' office. At the back of her mind, FNC knew that she was breaking a cardinal rule of their base - something that M14 taught her the first time she was shown around the station:

Dolls were not allowed to have their guns outside of designated areas: the armory, the training range and the heliport for deployment.

Despite this violation, FNC crossed into the restricted area with her weapon. Her revenge was calling out to her - urging her towards the open door. The time for hesitation was done, she told herself.

All she had to do was step through the threshold and cross the point of no return.

As FNC approached, she found Springfield - the adjutant - through the open door. Her discolored flaxen hair flowed down to her shoulders in plain sight while her emerald green eyes were focused. She was standing quietly inside the office as the Commander lavished her - his wife - with praise.

Commander Elias was welcoming Springfield back to their so-called home after a hard-fought campaign. Springfield's displeasure, however, was thinly-veiled. It starkly contrasted the welcoming ambiance of the office.

Roast lamb in the oven.

Aretha Franklin's majestic voice on the record player.

The crackle of a virtual fire in a holographic hearth.

All the illusion of wonder these things once held for Springfield had long since been broken. None of these things brought her joy anymore.

Springfield did not have her rifle with her, but she stood fearlessly in the lion's den with her hands behind her back and her chest held high.

She did not fear the man she once loved.

After all, Springfield knew that she wasn't alone.

As the one-sided conversation had a lull, Springfield stole a glance through the open door to her side. In the darkened halls, she found FNC lying in wait there - armed with a loaded assault rifle and great anticipation.

Springfield gave her a discreet gesture - opening her hand behind her back and then closing it again.

' _Wait for my command._ '

FNC nodded and crouched by the door. She took her position there and prepared herself to storm the room at the drop of the hat.

Springfield then turned her attention back to Elias and gave him her ultimatum,

"Commander Elias. You are under arrest for gross and deliberate violation of the G&K code of conduct. You are hereby relieved of your duties to be taken into custody while you await trial."

* * *

 **Tasteless**

 _Twentieth Entry: Unredacted Warrant of Arrest_

* * *

January 28, 2063 - Late Evening

Echelon 1 Extraction Helicopter

Cockpit

M14 sat on the engineer's bench at the corner of the E1 helicopter cockpit, impatiently resting her cheek on a clenched fist that evening. The junior rifle doll wore a frustrated scowl as she looked out the cockpit window - only to find the same monotonous view of dark clouds and the occasional glimpse of the snow-swept landscape of Area S05.

Now that Operation Arctic Warfare was over, she was bored out of her wits. So, she turned her attention to the two regular occupants of the cockpit: the orderly and high-strung British handgun Welrod and the easygoing, free-spirited American handgun Grizzly. The two of them were good friends - though neither of them would admit it - and M14 happened to be their favorite third wheel.

On official records, the two five-star handguns were the designated pilots of Echelon 1. Springfield chose the lively pair since both of them were already talented operators of all sorts of vehicles. However, Springfield didn't realize that G&K helicopters were capable of flying almost autonomously - as long as they had their coordinates.

That meant that Grizzly and Welrod actually had little to do once they set their destination on the on-board computer. This left them with more than enough time to chat, gossip and snack to their hearts' content in between missions. Because of this, the cockpit more or less turned into an unofficial break room of sorts.

Whenever Springfield or WA were in the cockpit, the two handguns manually flew the bird and acted as busy as they possibly could. M14 was the only one in E1 who knew just how little work the handguns did in the cockpit, but she faithfully kept her friends' secret. In exchange, M14 was always welcome to use the engineer's bench and she had free rein over their hidden stockpile of drinks and snacks.

So, by that gentlewoman's agreement, M14 became an honorary handgun in the 'helicopter break room'.

That evening, M14 found Grizzly and Welrod seated at the pilot's and co-pilot's chairs respectively as usual. They were chatting as they normally would with their favorite drinks in hand and their favorite snacks close by.

The bored M14 would have normally joined in on their chatter, but the events of Arctic Warfare still lingered at the back of her mind. She wasn't really in the mood for small talk, so she just kept to herself and let the handguns run their mouths.

Grizzly crossed her legs and leaned back against her seat while the autopilot program did her work for her. From her comfortable seat, the American handgun tracked the silhouettes of the other helicopters of their station flying home in formation.

It was at that time that a curious question took root in Grizzly's mind. So, she turned her purple eyes towards her 'co-pilot' Welrod beside her and asked,

"Say, Roddy - have you talked much with the other echelon dolls since Op. Arctic Warfare ended? Especially the EASTCOM girls - that is."

The equally relaxed Welrod sank into her seat and answered sternly,

"Can't say that I have. Why are you asking, Griz?"

Grizzly hummed and took a sip of her black coffee as she took a moment to think. She then faced Welrod again and explained,

"Well… I still can't really wrap my head around this last deployment of ours."

Welrod scoffed and jabbed,

"I'm not surprised. You never really really wrap your head around a lot of things, Griz."

Grizzy pouted, but she stayed her course and reframed her question,

"Come on, Roddy, I've got a lot of questions here. Like, why did all the support echelons get posted with EASTCOM? Us WESTCOM girls were fighting for our lives back there in the fortress!"

Welrod took Grizzly seriously that time and rubbed her chin. She watched the steam rise up from her paper cup of tea as she aired out her thoughts,

"In all honesty, that's been bugging me too. It didn't make sense for us to fight against superior numbers on our side of the valley. We could have waited for EASTCOM to catch up and the battle would have flowed much more smoothly."

The British handgun sharpened her eyes and looked pensively at her reflection in her cup of tea before she continued,

"I tried asking Miss Springfield and Miss Walther about this when we first defeated Architect. They just talked about 'OPSEC' this and 'OPSEC' that."

Grizzly then scratched her cheek and suddenly recalled,

"That's pretty sketchy if you ask me. Didn't the two of them disappear when we had to take defensive action against Executioner's force too? WA even took control of the battle all of the sudden over the radio. Then, Springfield came back looking like she went through some serious shit herself."

The American handgun set down her coffee and folded her arms with frustration,

"Now, the Repair Bay's gonna get swamped with banged-up WESTCOM girls. Gosh… I feel sorry for Miss Ribeyrolles. No rest for the wicked, am I right?"

"Wait a second, Griz." Welrod argued, "Wasn't the nurse part of E8 for this deployment?"

"Oh damn, you're right!" Grizzly realized, "And E8 nearly got wiped out, didn't they? That must be why they got repair priority."

The American handgun then turned to the engineer's bench behind her and asked,

"What do you think, M14?"

When Grizzly asked this, however, M14 had already gotten up from the bench and was heading for the door. The junior American rifle apologized with a small smile and excused herself,

"Sorry guys, I need to go and stretch my legs."

"Oh, okay." Grizzly said innocently, sending M14 off with a wave.

As M14 stepped out of the cockpit, however, Welrod promptly pinched Grizzly on the cheek and chagrined,

"You idiot! Miss FNC is M14's best friend! She was in E8 you know!"

"Ow ow ow! Sorry, jeez!" Grizzly winced.

The two handgun dolls continued their argument as M14 closed the door behind her.

...

A shadow hung over M14's eyes as she heaved a displeased sigh. The gossip of the handguns left a bad taste in her mouth. The hot chocolate that FNC promised her back at the base couldn't come quickly enough, M14 thought. Until then, she decided to 'borrow' some chocolate milk from their ration supplies in the cargo hold.

Motivated by her new goal, M14 dug her hands into her coat pockets and stepped into the main cabin. There, she found WA dutifully wiping the sweat off of a feverish Springfield lying down on a bench by the cargo hold door.

How in the world did Springfield work up a sweat in that cold temperature? Was her core running too hot or something? M14 was curious at first, but her mouth twisted into a frown.

She remembered that she would have preferred not to see Springfield at all. However, the adjutant she had grown to doubt practically blocked her path to the supplies. More than that, the adjutant was seated on the same bench where the barely-alive FNC was laid just one day ago. Her white, discolored hair was plain to see as well.

The sight of all these frustrated her. Just how much closer was FNC's bond with Springfield than with her?

M14 could only wonder.

While the displeased junior was stewing in her contempt, the adjutant finally stirred. Springfield slowly opened her eyes and found the German rifle doll who had been tending to her the entire time. She then whispered something in a tender, albeit weak voice. However, M14 could read the adjutant's lips.

'I knew you could do it, WA-chan.' was what Springfield seemed to say.

Do what - exactly?

There were so many questions in M14's mind. She knew for a fact that there were things that her two fellow rifle dolls weren't telling her.

WA practically leaped up from where she knelt and embraced Springfield with absolute joy. It looked like the two of them were celebrating something that M14 didn't have the first clue about.

In M14's mind, all she knew was that WA - under orders from Springfield - nearly sent FNC and Echelon 8 to their graves.

It was at that point that the weary, dazed adjutant found M14 and set her green eyes on her. M14 was like a deer in the headlights of Springfield's gaze - unsure of what to do in that position. Springfield's lips moved in a way that seemed to call out to M14, but her voice never reached the junior rifle's ears.

Instead, WA let go of Springfield and turned around. She then called out to the junior rifle doll,

"Hey, M14. Come over here for a sec."

Without a second thought, M14 obliged. The frustration that the junior rifle doll felt clashed against the long-standing respect she held for both Springfield and WA. That respect guided her steps as she approached the two as she asked in as neutral a tone as she could muster,

"What is it, Wawa, onee-sama?"

WA stood up, faced M14 in the cabin and explained,

"Spring and I are gonna need your help with a few things when we get back to base. Can we count on you, M14-chan?"

M14 turned to Springfield to see what she thought. She found the adjutant wearing a small encouraging smile for her.

The disillusioned junior rifle doll heaved a sigh and managed to wear a small smile of her own. That was enough for her to give the estranged adjutant another chance.

So, M14 started to regain some of the vibrant, youthful lustre that she always had and nonchalantly shrugged,

"Well, if the two of you really need help - I guess I can lend a hand. So - what do you need a War Goddess to do?"

...

Springfield and WA gave the junior rifle doll a quick briefing for what they wanted her to do. In reality, it was mostly routine legwork that the adjutant or her lieutenant had to do at the end of major operations. These routines included inspections, inventory checks and maintenance reports that weren't too special but had to be done by someone with authority.

It wasn't glorious work, but M14 accepted this assignment with a confident grin.

M14 knew about those routines well. After all, she was the adjutant of Station 56586 once upon a time. Doing those routines brought her a sense of nostalgia and relief.

For the first time in what felt like a long while, M14 felt like she was valued and that she was needed.

It was at that time, however, that WA gave M14 additional orders that curiously strayed from the familiar routine. Firstly, WA wanted M14 and the handguns to bring the other dolls returning from Area AW back to their respective dorms and to enforce a curfew. Then, to M14's surprise, she was personally tasked with escorting the ringleader Architect to the station's brig.

"M-me? You want me to bring that baka-bomber to the brig on my own!?" M14 couldn't believe her ears, "Didn't that ringleader cause all sorts of problems in her fortress?"

WA folded her arms and calmly reassured,

"That's why you'll be bringing your weapon with you into base. You'll have all your dummies active too - all armed - so you won't be alone. You also have the most dummies remaining out of all of us, so you're the best girl for the job!"

M14 scratched the back of her head. As happy as she was to finally get recognition, she felt overwhelmed by the task at hand. Just as she was about to try to renegotiate her responsibilities, WA laid a hand on her shoulder and encouraged her,

"We need you to do this for us, M14. Commander Elias gave me two priority-one missions… but, I can't be at two places at once. So, we need your help to protect the station."

Priority-one missions? Something more important than escorting a captured SF ringleader? M14 was tempted to pry, but she heaved a sigh and replied,

"Fine, I'll do it - even the extra stuff… but I do want something in return. I want your guarantee."

She then turned to Springfield and made one last demand,

"I want to be there when FNC-chan wakes up. I want to be the first one to greet her when she wakes up from this nightmare. I want to welcome her back to us with a smile."

Springfield took M14's 'demand' in stride and gladly answered,

"By all means, M14-chan. I'm sure that will make FNC-chan happy."

M14 twisted her lips and muttered in defeat beneath her breath,

"I hate it when you know what to say…"

The junior rifle doll then put her hands on her hips and declared,

"Oh well - now I'm motivated! I'll get started right away."

M14 excused herself, turned around and headed back towards the cockpit with a spring in her step. She enthusiastically opened the door and playfully barked at the handguns,

"Listen up you slackers - I've got work for you two to do!"

Springfield and WA heard both Welrod and Grizzly complain audibly, but M14 closed the cockpit door and muffled their conversation. The senior American rifle doll chuckled as she noted,

"M14-chan really does care about FNC-chan, huh?"

WA nodded, but her reaction was much more muted. She then turned to Springfield and asked,

"Was it alright for you to promise that to M14? After all, FNC-chan's already awake..."

Springfield thoughtfully hummed as she played with a lock of her discolored flaxen hair and replied,

"White lies have their purpose, WA-chan. M14's been down in the dumps lately, so I figured a little motivation would help her. I don't want the rift between us to grow larger than it already has - so I had to give her something to look forward to. Besides, M14 aside, wars are won with more lies than truth."

She then looked at the silver ring that she wore on her left hand and continued with spite,

"This especially true when we're up against the biggest liar of them all."

"Spring…" WA started with concern.

Before WA could say anything more, Springfield turned to her with a determined look and continued,

"WA-chan. Could you please get FNC-chan on the line? I need to tell her what I plan to do."

* * *

Echelon 8 Extraction Helicopter

Main Cabin

Uncomfortable silence greeted FNC as she stirred from her already unpleasant slumber. Aside from the helicopter blades and the occasional gust of wintry wind that threw the bird into turbulence, there was nothing. Even the cabin lights were off, so only the faint moonlight peeking through the clouds illuminated the space in silver.

FNC sat up from the bench and her sweat dripped down her brow and her chest in spite of the frigid temperature in the cabin. She tried to pull on the collar of her white blouse to air out her sweat-drenched clothes, but the blanket that was covering her slipped from her shoulders and dropped down to the floor.

Even in the throes of her feverish delirium from Parapluie, she vaguely remembered when she was tucked in hours ago. Her vision wasn't clear, but she remembered seeing the silhouette of a girl with twin-tailed hair hours before she fell asleep. The name of that silhouette escaped her lips in a whisper,

"M14-chan…"

FNC tried to reach for the fallen blanket, but sharp pangs pain from her many injuries assaulted her and kept her from stretching her arm too far. Her fingers brushed against the fabric of the blanket on the floor, but she couldn't hope to pick it up from that position.

"Damn it…"

Frustration brewed in the injured Belgian's mechanical heart, but she didn't have long to stew in it. The earpiece that she wore suddenly buzzed and stole her attention.

FNC lifted up her hand from the fallen blanket and reached for her earpiece to press on it. She grunted as she forced herself to speak,

"This is FNC… leader of E8. Who am I… speaking with?"

There was a moment of silence at first. However, a tender voice soon answered her on the other end of the line,

" _FNC-chan… it's good to hear your voice._ "

"Onee-sama…!"

" _How are you doing, FNC-chan? Are you able to move?_ "

FNC shifted around on the bench and slowly sat herself upright before she replied,

"Barely. My body hurts so much that I want to cry… but there's no time for that is there, onee-sama?"

Springfield heaved a sigh and admitted,

" _That's right FNC-chan. The dream we shared is over - and we have to hit the ground running. You know what this means, right?_ "

FNC sharpened her blue eyes as the pale moonlight shimmered in her irises. She then figured out Springfield's message with a low growl,

"We're going to arrest Commander Elias."

" _About that, FNC-chan…_ "

Springfield started,

" _I'm calling to you tell you that I will be the one to arrest Commander Elias - and I'll be doing so on my own… and possibly without a warrant._ "

"Alone!? Without a warrant too!?" FNC protested, "What happened to Miss Helian and the evidence you sent her? Wasn't that the whole reason WESTCOM stormed the fortress on its own!?"

" _WA-chan confirmed that Miss Helian received the evidence, FNC-chan. The only problem is that Miss Helian hasn't reached back to us. I presume it's because G &K comms are clogged up with Operation Rabbit Hole in full swing._"

"No way…"

" _It is what it is, FNC-chan. While you and I were asleep, Elias gave WA-chan two orders. First - he wants WA-chan to escort Echelon 8 to the Repair Bay for emergency treatment. She'll be trying to contact Miss Helian again during this time, but I wouldn't count on it. As for me…_ "

Springfield paused for a thoughtful moment before she revealed,

" _My husband wants to see me in his office. Alone._ "

"But onee-sama…" FNC stubbornly argued, "You won't be able to bring your weapon into his office. We aren't allowed to bring our guns wherever we please in the base!"

" _I know that, FNC-chan. That's why I will be arresting Commander Elias unarmed. I will restrain him with brute force if I have to, but I believe he will listen to my words._ "

"You can't be serious, onee-sama!" FNC refused to accept Springfield's plan, "That man is a sociopath. We don't know what the hell he'll do or what he's planning…"

" _But FNC-chan… this all started because I didn't take action sooner. Anomalies took place right under my nose - and you suffered so much because of my inaction. Let me right this wrong for you!_ "

"What if he resists, onee-sama? What if he knows something that we don't know? Commander Elias is a dangerous person - much more dangerous than the ringleaders we've fought so far. Dreamer talked about demons, didn't she? Well, I'm pretty damn sure that Elias is one of them - and the worst of them all!"

" _FNC-chan…_ "

FNC took a deep breath and then wholeheartedly declared,

"Let me be your sword, onee-sama. You've protected me long enough… so it's my turn to protect you. Give me some time to prepare and I'll be ready to accompany you. I'll bring my weapon into the administrative wing too so that you don't have to. If your words don't convince him to surrender, then my assault rifle will!"

" _But FNC-chan… if you're bringing your weapon…_ "

"Onee-sama… do you really think I give a damn about the rules right now? Commander Elias needs to go - and I want to be sure that we'll make it happen."

There was another spell of thoughtful silence on the other end of the line. After a short while, Springfield finally replied,

" _Very well. I'll find a way to smooth things out when we've taken Elias into custody. The evidence is on our side, after all._ "

FNC closed her eyes and graciously answered,

"Thank you, onee-sama. I won't let you down."

…

The secure line transmission came to an end and FNC returned her attention to the moonlit confines of her echelon's extraction helicopter once more. Her tired blue eyes watched the incapacitated dolls of her echelon laid out on benches around the cabin. All of them were tucked snugly under blankets just like the one that had slipped from FNC's shoulders earlier.

Her blue eyes then turned to the sleeping station nurse and the satchel that she normally wore at her hip. FNC then remembered the homebrew medicine that Ribeyrolles gave her and the other dolls in the heat of battle.

Crimson Echoes.

As FNC winced from the pain of her many injuries, she decided to 'borrow' another dose of pills from the nurse. She needed just enough to get her up on her feet and to finish the mission that she had set her heart on to accomplish.

So, with tremendous effort, FNC peeled herself up from her bench and tried to stand up. However, a spell of turbulence rocked the helicopter and promptly threw FNC down to the floor.

Thankfully, the blanket that slipped from her shoulders was there to cushion her fall - but it was a fleeting comfort. FNC shored up her strength a second time and she crawled over to the nurse's bench.

She was hell bent on getting those pills.

After a few minutes of struggle, FNC reached her destination and knelt by the nurse's side. She opened RIbeyrolles' satchel and found the pills she was looking for.

Just as she was about to take a dose of the pills, a weak voice called to her from behind,

"FNC-fraulein… bitte… please…"

The Belgian doll turned around and found the heavily damaged G36 watching her from her bench. Grave concern was written all over her face as she looked straight into FNC's eyes and urged,

"I overheard… your conversation with Master. Whatever it is… the two of you are planning… please don't do it. I don't like… the sound of it."

FNC returned G36's concerned gaze with a determined look as she replied,

"Thank you for everything you've done for me so far, G36 - but I have to go. I made a promise to onee-sama. Like I said - it's finally my turn to protect her. I'm not going to lose."

"But FNC-fraulein…! Your eyes are red. Y-you're shaking."

Tears then started to form at the sides of FNC's eyes, but she tilted her head and forced herself to wear a smile for G36. The Belgian then made a final request,

"But just in case - promise me this, mademoiselle G36. If something bad happens to me and I don't make it back… make some hot chocolate for M14-chan for me, okay?"

FNC then took the dose of Crimson Echoes before G36's eyes. The pain that assaulted FNC's body started to subside while the strength that had been robbed from her slowly returned.

Clouds rolled over the dark heavens and covered the pale moonlight. Then, under the cover of darkness, the helicopter began its final descent.

…

 **Epilogue**

January 29, 2063 - Midnight

Griffon Command Post - S05

The Commander's Office

Commander Elias was sitting on his swivel chair behind his desk as he listened to his lovely wife's ultimatum. He was being arrested, Elias candidly thought. However, he seemed completely unmoved by Springfield's resolve.

The warm smile that he wore on his lips to welcome Springfield weathered away into a frown as he stood up from his seat. He then feigned innocence and shrugged,

"Springfield… Springfield. What in the world are you saying? Why would you want to arrest me? What crimes have I done?"

"What crimes…!?" Springfield growled, "I just told you what crimes you did! You broke G&K law!"

"What a bold statement, my love." Elias's frown now grew into a smirk, "That burning passion of yours is what drew me to you in the first place, you know. I love strong women! Coming here without a weapon to turn me in - what a lioness you are! But tell me - theoretically - what will you do if I resist?"

Springfield's mechanical heart skipped a beat, rattled by her husband's nonchalant probing. So, she furrowed her brow and revealed her motive,

"Then you will have to answer to us."

When Springfield said this, FNC burst into the office and pointed her assault rifle at Elias. The bloodthirsty Belgian watched her abusive commander through the iron sights of her gun as she roared,

"It's over Commander Elias! Don't force my hand!"

Despite this intrusion, Elias calmly looked back into FNC's eyes. It was almost as if he was quietly daring her to pull the trigger. After a short pause, Elias then broke out into laughter,

"Oh my, FNC-chan, we wouldn't want to do that would we? Cleaning up a bloody mess would be quite a hassle for me. I'd have to get some cleaners to come in to scrub the floor and the furniture well. Washing off blood is one thing, but the oil you T-Dolls leak is another."

FNC was troubled by the Commander's absolute lack of fear. She gritted her teeth and aimed her gun at his head as she adamantly reminded,

"Don't bullshit us, Commander. I'm the one with the gun here. If there's gonna be a bloody mess in this room, it's gonna be yours!"

"Thank you for stating the obvious, FNC-chan. I can see the gun you have in your hand. I'm not blind - not as blind as you." Elias snickered mischievously, "I think you two are the ones who don't understand your situation here. Intimidating your superior officer like this is grounds for a Court Martial, after all. Besides..."

His brown eyes then turned from FNC's to Springfield as he knowingly declared,

"How can you arrest me if you don't have a warrant?"

 **To Be Continued**


	21. Twenty-first Entry: Executive Order

**Prologue**

Recreational Quarters

Outside the Cafe Springfield

A mild flurry swept snowflakes through the dormant gardens of the Recreational Quarters as M14 and her two remaining dummies escorted the ringleader Architect through the cobblestone road. The junior American rifle doll and her dummies were all armed with their namesake weapons and were marching along when she noticed the snowy wind.

When did it start snowing? M14 wondered.

The rifle doll looked up to the starless night sky and reached up to the heavens with an open hand. She caught a snowflake on the palm of her hand, but it melted quickly and then slipped through her fingers.

While M14 was preoccupied, Architect stole a sidelong glance of her armed escort. It made her wonder why M14 seemed to be dragging her feet. The pensive gaze of the junior rifle doll, however, resonated with the ringleader. After all, just hours ago, she too looked up to the snow-swept sky from the courtyard of her fortress.

Just as the ringleader was about to muse, M14 noticed Architect's pink eyes looking her way. The twin-tailed jailer furrowed her brow and spat,

"What the hell are you looking at, baka-bomber? Quit dragging your feet and get a move on! I don't want to be out here all night."

Architect pouted and shot back,

"You're the one dragging your feet here, twin-tails. A little piece of advice - take your eyes of your enemy for a second and they'll take you for a ride."

"Why you little…!" M14 growled.

However, Architect faced forward again and noted somberly,

"Don't worry. I'm not planning anything. It's just that… well… that look you were making just now..."

"What about it?"

Architect took a moment to choose her words and answered,

"That's the look of somebody who feels like she was left behind - kept in the dark… played for a fool."

M14's eyes sharpened and opened her mouth, but she decided to hold her tongue. So, Architect raised her eyes up to the starless heavens again and continued,

"You see, twin-tails, there was someone I admired once upon a time. I thought that if I worked hard enough, she would come to admire me too - you know. Problem is - I was nothing more than a mere pawn in her game. I was used! My dear friends were taken for a ride too. Executioner was convinced to go on a suicide mission to ambush you guys. Gager was whisked away from me when I needed her the most. Plus, I'm pretty damn sure that that doll - Agent - will kill me herself if she ever sees my face again."

A defeated smile then formed on Architect's lips,

"What I'm trying to say is - I was abandoned and left with nothing. I can't help but feel like you were abandoned too, twin-tails. I can see it in your eyes - the pain, that is. It's almost like we're kindred spirits here."

This time, Architect noticed that she had M14's full attention. So, the ringleader deduced,

"Your adjutant never really told you about what they did in my fortress, did she? Would you like to know what really happened in the keep, twin-tails?"

M14 kept quiet again, so Architect took this as a 'yes'.

A small yet earnest smile formed on Architect's lips as she started to tell M14 everything she knew. The junior American rifle doll, on the other hand, listened intently to her captive as they crossed through the cobblestone path.

Snow continued to fall as Architect rambled on. Slowly but surely, the snow accumulated and painted the meadow around the Cafe Springfield in pure white.

* * *

 **Tasteless**

 _Twenty-first Entry: Executive Order_

* * *

Administrative Wing

The Commander's Office

The snow-swept scene of M14 and Architect on the cobblestone path crackled with static for a brief moment as it was displayed on a formless screen. That scene was just one out of a hundred others that were being broadcast on a host of screens floating about in Commander Elias' office. Those screens formed a sphere of video feeds that encircled the cryptic Commander Elias and the two dolls who came to remove him from power.

Springfield and FNC.

The Belgian doll kept her namesake assault rifle trained on her wretched Commander, but he didn't seem to be bothered by the weapon at all. Springfield, on the other hand, was unarmed but managed to keep a straight face to mask her uncertainty. All the initiative that the two dolls had when they came to confront Elias was blunted by the Commander's eerie sense of calm.

Moreover, the sphere of formless screens around them tempted their eyes. From time to time, Springfield's and FNC's eyes wandered to those formless screens that suddenly appeared.

Springfield furrowed her brow in the midst of the screens and questioned,

"What is all this, Elias? Why are you showing this to us?"

The Commander tilted his head and answered in a patronizing tone,

"The two of you are here to learn the truth, aren't you? Well - here it is, Spring. I'm showing you the cards in my hand - my Panopticon!"

"Panopticon!?" Springfield grumbled.

Elias nodded and then folded his arms with great pride,

"That's right. It's a system of cameras that I installed with my discretion as Commander. G&K provides for about a dozen cameras or so - but I am a cautious man. I have to know whether or not my house and my wife are safe. So, I secretly added more and more of my own cameras, 'auxiliaries', if you will. They tell me everything I need to know about what's going on in this base."

A mischievous grin then formed on his lips. He pointed to the handful of screens showing the station heliport where the unsuspecting WA2000 was and he commented,

"Look at your lieutenant, Spring. Isn't she supposed to be hard at work? Instead of doing her job, she's calling Miss Helian for you, isn't she? Oh~ what I would give to be a fly on the wall and hear that conversation! But… this too can be arranged."

Elias then turned to the holographic workstation projected over his desk and then spoke to it,

"Get me the audio feed for 56586-048 - the outbound call line."

At his command, the workstation beeped and WA's supposedly secure conversation was broadcast through the office's speakers. Springfield's and FNC's faces grew pale as WA's voice rang out with utter disbelief,

" _HUH!? What are you talking about Miss Helian!? I thought you got the evidence! We don't have time to be playing this game! We need you to authorize a warrant!_ "

On the other end of the line, the voice of Helianthus - the executive assistant of the G&K CEO - was measured yet stern in reply,

" _We do have your evidence, WA2000 - and we do understand that the code of conduct has been violated. However - we are fighting a war here. Your complaint isn't an urgent matter. We can't divert our limited resources to prosecute one Commander for a petty misdemeanor._ "

...

" _Petty!? What the hell about that bastard's scheme was petty, Miss Helian!?_ "

...

" _Petty in comparison to the successes that your Commander has brought to G &K, WA2000. Haven't you been told? Your Commander is due to receive the Elite Griffon Combat Medal. He led your station to a resounding victory in Operation Cube before - and now, in Operation Arctic Warfare too. At times like these, we cannot prosecute our highest performing employees when we need them most._"

...

" _Oh, scheisse!_ _Not only are you guys gonna sit on your asses about this - you're gonna give that asshole a medal!?_ "

...

" _Please refrain from using vulgar language with me, WA2000. Look. I'm not saying we won't do anything. I'm saying that this is not a priority matter. Please make a formal appeal to the ethics committee and the organization will deliver appropriate punishment in due time._ "

...

" _In due time!? Are you kidding me…!?_ "

...

" _That is correct. That said, I cannot approve your request at this time. For now, please refrain from any further subversive action against your Commander. I expect you and your station's adjutant to comply._ "

...

With that, Elias cut off the audio feed. Through the formless screen, everyone in the office watched a dumbstruck, crestfallen WA falling down to her knees.

Springfield's heart sank as she saw the grief and anger etched on WA's face. On the other hand, Elias heaved a sigh of relief.

He turned to his accusers again and commended them,

"You, FNC-chan and WA2000 have been extremely careful and deliberate with your planning thus far. It's why you guys are part of the tip of our spear! Any other Commander would have been caught with their pants down. But i'm not just any other Commander, you know."

Elias then showed the Oath ring that he wore on his left hand and declared,

"I'm a husband who would do everything in his power to give his wife a happy and comfortable home."

Springfield clenched her fists when she heard this. How in the world could Elias say such a blatant lie with great conviction.

The more that Springfield tried to find fault in her husband's words, however, the reality of the situation became clear to her. Elias, misguided as he was, truly believed that he was the protector of the 'home' he built for them.

That rare yet wholehearted shred of truth from the Commander silenced Springfield. This lull let Elias turn his attention to FNC once more to reveal,

"This Panopticon is also what led me to you, FNC-chan. When Springfield barely came back alive from our first deployment, I needed someone strong-willed and devoted to the ones she loved and cared for. I needed someone who could do things that needed to be done - someone who could carry this station on her back and save it!"

FNC gritted her teeth and growled,

"You wanted someone you could send to hell, Commander! In your eyes, I was nothing more than a tool!"

Elias looked FNC in the eye and glared frigidly at her as he confirmed in a harrowing voice,

"That's right… and what's wrong with that? You are a tool, FNC-chan. My property! You're just like all the other dolls of this station too - a means to an end. When tools get dull, I sharpen them - just like how I sharpened you to become an efficient killer. But when tools outlive their purpose, I wouldn't hesitate to dispose of them. Every single one of them."

The Commander's revelation chilled the two dolls. It made them recall Dreamer's parting words when the ringleader was purged from the ZENER network just hours ago.

" _Not all demons… come from Sangvis Ferri."_

By now, Springfield no longer had any doubt in her mechanical heart.

She was married to one of those demons.

After a short moment of pause, Elias turned again to Springfield and continued his tale,

"You know - I really hoped that it wouldn't have to come to this, Spring. I love you so damn much that I would have been willing to forgive and forget just about anything for your sake. You're the only one in this base that I give a flying fuck about. But I'm a human - not a saint. My heart can only take so much before it OVERFLOWS!"

He laid a hand over his heart as he painfully recounted,

"Your smiles for me were tarnished. The hugs you gave me weren't warm. The kisses you offered me weren't sweet. You couldn't even look me in the eye when you said you loved me - and you probably didn't mean it either. That was fine with me. Human couples have their issues too. But then, you hatched a dastardly plan against me - and you had the gall to cheat on me with your precious lieutenant WA too! Oh god, my heart broke when it realized what was going on!"

Beads of sweat trickled down Springfield's brow as the Commander continued to read her like an open book. How did he find out about her and WA!? Elias didn't give her any time to think as he vengefully declared,

"That's when I decided that this relationship of ours may have been tainted at the roots. I built a house for us on a foundation of sand. These dolls - these tools - have poisoned the love we shared. We can't go on like this. We need a clean slate."

Springfield's heart skipped a beat as she demanded, "What do you mean, 'clean slate'?"

Elias' lips twisted into a crafty smirk and he then casually moved his hand towards the drawer of his desk. The two T-Dolls quickly took notice of this. That was where he was keeping his pistol!

In that split second, FNC decided to take matters into her own hands. She mindfully lowered her aim and trained her gun on her Commander's hand. Springfield saw this in the corner of her eye, but she didn't know how to intervene.

Before Springfield knew it, FNC roared and pulled the trigger of her gun.

A myriad of thoughts flooded Springfield's mind as she braced for the burst of automatic gunfire - the light of the muzzle flash - the smell of gunpowder.

Instead, there was deathly silence.

FNC gritted her teeth as her own namesake weapon refused to fire when she needed it the most. She pulled on the trigger again and again, but to no avail.

So, Elias was able to lower his hand completely unopposed. He reached into the pockets of his double-breasted Commander's coat and then brought out his cryptic 'smartphone' device for the two dolls to see. Elias then waved his smartphone about and lamented,

"I was just reaching for my phone for Christ's sakes! It seems that FNC-chan here has a few loose screws in that head of hers. Not only did she just violate Miss Helian's standing orders - she tried to kill her own Commander in his office! This sounds like a coup d'etat to me, wouldn't you agree?"

Springfield's heart sank as the Commander baited the both of them so easily. FNC, however, felt the fire in her mechanical heart grow even stronger. It was the same fire that she felt when she assaulted Executioner in the mountain fortress. That fire reminded her of a fundamental fact: if she couldn't use her weapon, she could simply beat the shit out of Elias with her bare hands.

So, FNC tossed her useless weapon aside, clenched her fists and launched herself towards Elias. She dashed around the table to attack her Commander.

However, Elias simply tapped something on the screen of his smartphone and FNC suddenly started feeling strange. The springs in her step grew rusty and her entire body grew heavy and stiff. That strange feeling intensified with every step that she took. Still, she shored up her strength and threw the hardest haymaker she could muster.

Despite this, the withering feeling enveloped FNC's entire body and her powerful punch couldn't reach Elias' face.

The sudden turn of events was like a blur in Springfield's eyes. It all happened so quickly that she didn't even have time to process what just happened. She had to place herself between her cruel husband and her furious adoptive daughter.

When Springfield tried to move towards them, however, her feet remained planted on the ground. Before she realized it, she had lost control of her own body.

"Elias… what did you do to us!?" Springfield demanded.

The senior rifle doll could still speak, but her arms and her legs were disabled by the signal coming from her husband's phone. Elias pocketed his phone and shrugged,

"I don't know my dear. All I know is that dolls should be obedient to their masters. The way you treated me now, FNC-chan… it makes me wonder if you're still a Griffin doll, or if you've already crossed the point of no return. Perhaps… you're already too far gone."

The Commander sauntered over to the kitchenette of his office and pulled out an opened bottle of California red wine from an ice bucket. He poured himself a glass all the way to the brim, took a savory sip of it to wet his lips and then regarded FNC before him,

"It is the duty of a station Commander is to ensure that his or her station thrives and achieves victory against Sangvis Ferri - 'for the glory of Griffon!'. How we achieve that goal is entirely up to us. We can treat dolls well - shower them with love - adorn them with costumes - furnish their dorms. All the good stuff! But we aren't expected to."

He then took a large swig of wine and continued,

"Us humans have a propensity to choose the path of least resistance. We want to achieve as much as we can with as little time, effort and cost as possible. Sure, we can talk about ethics and trust and responsibilities - but at the end of the day, we're here to fight Sangvis Ferri. They don't play fair, so why should I? Those dolls that died on the mountain served their purpose. We live to fight another day."

So, Elias finally downed his glass of wine and declared,

"For the sake of our station, I have ordered the disassembly of the T-Dolls who were infected with Parapluie during Operation Arctic Warfare."

He set his glass down on the kitchenette counter and then turned his eyes to the formless screens in the Repair Bay. There, the German rifle doll WA nervously escorted the drones carrying the heavily damaged girls of E8.

"Suomi. AUG. Ribeyrolles. G36. And of course, FNC-chan. My sweet little demon, FNC-chan. All of you have to go. There is no place for the five of you in this station."

FNC growled furiously at Elias and snapped at him,

"You ungrateful pig! Dismantle us if you want - take away our weapons module - but we're going to come back to haunt you! We're gonna go to HQ ourselves and make sure that you get locked up!"

"Hah - what an interesting thought, FNC-chan." Elias was amused by her threat, "That may very well be what you guys will do - but you know the saying: 'dead dolls tell no tales'!"

FNC's entire being shuddered from Elias' words. Her face turned pale as she dared to ask,

"Dead…? What… what the hell are you planning to do, you freak!?"

"I'm glad you asked~!" Elias brightened up and pointed to the formless screens and explained, "Let's just say that the equipment in the Repair Bay are going to remove more than just the weapons module. It's not going to be a pretty sight over there. Red blood and black oil never go well on white walls!"

The Commander's smirk grew wider as he gleefully added,

"Oh, and the lieutenant is marked for disassembly too. She'll be the most troublesome of them all if she goes public with what she knows. I've set the medical drones to subdue her as soon as she reacts to the bloodshed. Then, we'll see what happens. Perhaps I'll take a 'hands-on' approach with her! I've been pent up ever since this Operation started, you know."

"NO!" Springfield howled in fright, "Don't you dare touch WA-chan!"

"Why shouldn't I, Spring?" Elias wore a sadistic grin, "Isn't it normal for me to be curious about what you found special about that kraut doll? Was it her lips? Her hair? Her breasts? I'll find out what it is and enjoy her for myself before I throw her out with the others."

He then turned to FNC and exclaimed,

"But for you, FNC-chan, I will fulfill your wish. You will die in battle - a proper death for a proper warrior!"

With that, Elias returned to his desk, opened his drawer and then drew out his .38 Detective Special revolver for the two dolls to see.

He leisurely took his time as he loaded bullets into the cylinder one by one as he warned,

"Now that you girls are marked for disassembly, your neural cloud backups at Griffin HQ are being deleted. That means you and your friends are going to experience death like humans do. There's no coming back - and you'll be gone forever!"

Terror gripped at FNC's and Springfield's mechanical hearts as Elias pointed the revolver at the Belgian doll. He aimed straight for FNC's core and then bid her farewell.

" _Goedenacht, lieve dochter_."

Then, Elias pulled the trigger.

* * *

A horrified Springfield watched helplessly as her deranged husband shot FNC while her mechanical heart beat loudly in her ears. The crack of gunfire echoed in the office and the muzzle flash illuminated her pale face.

Why was this happening?

Springfield asked that question over and over in the span of a second as time seemed to slow down for her. The irises of her green eyes trembled as Elias' shot flew through the air towards FNC. The battered Belgian doll tried her best to evade the shot as she normally would, but her body didn't respond.

She just stood there in the line of fire - powerless.

So, the shot pierced through FNC's chest and damaged her core. Intense pain gripped through Springfield's heart as she watched FNC's agony. It was almost as if Springfield herself was the one being shot.

This had to be some sort of dream, Springfield now thought.

Perhaps it was a remnant of one of Dreamer's cruel simulations.

However, time was a cruel mistress as its flow returned to normal. Blood and oil dripped down from FNC's wound, but she couldn't even move her hands to cover it and stop the flow. More than that, the lingering order from Elias' smartphone forced her to keep standing in attention.

FNC's limbs and muscles trembled to keep herself standing despite her injury. The excruciating pain was painted all over her face.

She turned her head with great effort towards Springfield and then begged with a cracked voice,

"Onee-sama… help me, please! I… don't want to die! Not like...!"

Before FNC could even finish her sentence, Elias pulled the trigger again.

And again.

...

And again.

...

And again.

...

And again.

Smoke from the barrel of the revolver rose to the heavens as Elias opened the revolver cylinder. He let the six empty .38 Special shells drop down to the wooden floor with a rain of hollow dings.

FNC's tired blue eyes turned blank as her damaged core fell silent. With that, FNC's lifeless body keeled over and fell down onto a pool of her own blood and oil.

Springfield wailed from where she stood and her own legs lost their strength as well. She was brought down to her knees by her own weight as bitter tears started to flow down her cheeks. Her dismayed heart shriveled up and she found it terribly hard to breathe.

The smell of oil, blood and gunpowder filled Springfield's lungs as her eyes were fixed on the horrible, bloody truth sprawled out before her.

FNC was dead.

FNC was killed in cold blood before her very eyes.

Her daughter was taken from her by her vengeful husband - and there was nothing she could do.

Still immobilized by her husband's smartphone, all Springfield could do was grovel helplessly on the wooden floor. Her vision blurred from her tears as FNC's blood and oil snaked towards her hands. That mixture of synthetic fluids was filled with FNC's warmth that grew fainter and fainter with every passing moment.

It made Springfield feel incredibly sick.

Her head started to spin. Nausea built up in her stomach.

She wanted to throw up - or distract herself from the truth somehow.

This was her own fault, Springfield lamented.

FNC died because of her.

Now, she was going to die too - murdered on her hands and knees like a chained, rabid dog.

Springfield closed her eyes and prepared herself for the inevitable. Elias would load his gun and then finish her off right then and there. That must have been her husband's twisted sense of mercy - giving Springfield a chance to die with her daughter.

However, that inevitable moment never came.

Instead, Elias set down his pistol and went over to his wife to 'console' her,

"Don't be sad, Spring. Those Parapluie-tainted girls won't stain our house for much longer. Once I get rid of them all, I can replace them with new dolls of the same model! We'll start from scratch and build our way up - just like we did when we first started out, yeah? I'll make sure that the new FNC will be our little darling - our cute little daughter, just like you wanted. Wouldn't that be nice?"

"Don't screw around with me, Elias!" Springfield spat, "Just take your gun and kill me already!"

"Kill you?" Elias calmly corrected, "You're my lovely wedded wife. I would never kill you!"

"...what!?" Springfield raised her eyes towards Elias with great disbelief, "After everything you've done… you're going to keep me!? I hate you, Elias! I'll never forgive you!"

"Oh, but you will, Spring. You will forgive me and then you will love me juuuuust as much as you did when we got married! Maybe even more - we'll see! As a matter of fact, by the time Miss Helian gets around to conducting that investigation of hers, you will be the very doll who will exonerate me."

"Bullshit!" Springfield roared, "Why in the world would I ever do that!?"

Elias chuckled and then explained,

"Well, that's because you dolls are wired to gain affection rather quickly. If I give you a nice, well-decorated dorm room or give you gifts or new costumes, your opinion of me will rise like a rocket. It's almost like Stockholm Syndrome, if you ask me - but if I shower you with love for long enough, then you will reciprocate before long. Then, you'll forget that any of this ever happened."

"What…!?" Springfield gasped.

Elias hummed a tune as he went over to where FNC laid to inspect the body. With his back turned to Springfield, Elias continued to ramble on about something that Springfield didn't catch - or something that Springfield didn't care about.

The Commander's words didn't reach his wife's ears anymore. A crawling sensation ran up Springfield's synthetic skin and her head started to ache mildly. The discoloration of her hair accelerated as flaxen faded away to snow white.

Something was happening to Springfield, but she didn't know what it was. Then, she recalled the words of the mischievous Dreamer in her disturbed mind,

" _I gave the both of you a chance… to escape the hell you're living in. But you forsake me! Hah! I hope the two of you… have no regrets._ "

When she thought about this, Springfield slowly started to regain control of her body. An unearthly force helped her body overcome the quiet command from her husband's smartphone.

Before she knew it, Springfield managed to pick herself up from the floor. Her green eyes were shrouded in dark shadows as the blood and oil that stained her hands grew cold.

Then, she felt a familiar weight hanging by her hip from her white bandolier sash - an M1905 bayonet that was made especially for her rifle. Springfield's bloodshot eyes then wandered over to her husband's back with ill intent.

So, Springfield drew her blade and lurched towards her husband as she croaked with a tired voice,

"Get away from my daughter…"

Elias whirled around when he heard Springfield's voice. His wife's heavy, uneven footsteps reached his ears while her dark, chilling shadow loomed over him.

Then he saw the bayonet in his wife's bloody hands and panicked,

"What the hell!?"

Elias reached for his smartphone and tried to enter new commands for Springfield, but the adjutant simply ignored them.

The color quickly drained from Elias' face and he desperately flipped to another screen on his phone. He then showed Springfield the screen and warned,

"Take another step and there'll be no coming back for you, Spring! G&K will hunt you rogue dolls down for this! You'll be too far gone!"

Elias' words however fell on deaf ears. Springfield didn't care about any of that and just gripped the handle of her bayonet tighter.

So, Elias tapped his smartphone screen and sounded the alarms. The wails of a long siren blasted through the speakers throughout the entire base while the regular ceiling lights were shut off all at once. Red emergency lights illuminated the rooms and the halls of the station while the formless screens in Elias' office flashed warning signs in red and yellow.

Springfield, however, was undeterred by the pandemonium. She just inched closer and closer to Elias with her bayonet in hand. Under the dim red lights, Springfield's silhouette gained an otherworldly hue.

Then, that otherworldly silhouette screamed,

"GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER, YOU WRETCHED MAN!"

Elias tried to turn tail from his delirious wife, but he tripped on FNC's weapon in the dark. He fell down on his back and sullied his coat in the Belgian's blood and oil. Elias clicked his tongue and tried to pick himself from off of the slick floor, but Springfield gave him no chance to stand again.

Possessed by the howling madness growing in her heart, Springfield shrieked and lunged towards the man who murdered her daughter. She pinned him down to the ground with her free hand and forcefully soaked his clothes in his victim's blood and oil.

The helpless Commander struggled fruitlessly against his wife's sheer strength as Springfield held him down. He then watched as Springfield raised up the bayonet as high as she could.

When he saw Springfield in that final moment, she was nothing more than a silhouette. The dim red lights that flashed in the room painted her in a demonic hue.

He couldn't recognize her anymore. So, he demanded,

"Who… who the hell are you!?"

Springfield didn't reply.

She simply drove her bayonet straight through Elias' heart.

* * *

 **Epilogue**

Administrative Wing

Pandemonium erupted throughout the base of Station 56586 on that ungodly hour as emergency protocols were enacted from out of the blue. An emergency siren blared through the speakers and awakened just about everyone sleeping in the base - but all of them awoke in stark darkness illuminated by dim emergency lights.

WA2000 was escorting the heavily damaged dolls of Echelon 8 when the emergency protocols kicked in. The medical drones that were carrying the dolls to the Repair Bay all suddenly stopped working, leaving the German rifle doll to wonder what the hell was going on.

As WA was suddenly plunged into darkness, she found herself at a loss for what to do. So, she pressed on her earpiece and tried to contact Springfield.

She had to check in on her and ask her what was happening. She had to hear Springfield's voice tell her what to do.

However, WA's call didn't reach the adjutant at all.

WA furrowed her brow and then tried to call FNC next.

Again, there was nothing.

A sense of dread slowly started to grab a hold of WA's mechanical heart. Her imagination went wild and started to wonder what went wrong - or how badly she, Springfield and FNC screwed up.

It was at this time, however, that WA's earpiece buzzed. Finally - someone was reaching out to her.

WA pressed on her earpiece and demanded,

"Talk to me. Who is this?"

" _It's M14, Wawa - what's going on?_ "

The German rifle doll heaved a sigh and admitted,

"I'm just as lost as you are, M14-chan. The emergency protocols suddenly kicked in and I couldn't even get E8 to the Repair Bay. The medical drones stopped working. How about you?"

" _The lights are still on here in the brig. This place runs on a separate grid from the rest of the base, so I managed to lock up the baka-bomber without any issues either… but still - why the hell do we have an emergency protocol right now? Is it a false alarm or what? Onee-sama isn't responding - and the Commander isn't either!_ "

"The Commander isn't answering?" WA repeated with shock.

" _Yeah. Tried a few times already - couldn't make a connection._ "

When M14 said this, WA started to have a sinking feeling in her gut. So, the German rifle doll promptly urged,

"M14-chan. Keep a close eye on Architect. Make sure she doesn't do anything funny."

" _That's what I was planning to do anyways, Wawa. But, what about you?_ "

"I'm going to check the Commander's Office and ask him what's going on. Over and out."

With that, WA ended the call and left the stalled convoy of medical drones in the darkened halls of the administrative wing. The German rifle doll followed the trail of emergency lights towards the Commander's office.

The door was curiously left open, so she cautiously approached the threshold. WA then held the doorknob and was about to step inside when she suddenly stopped.

"No… it can't be…"

WA's hands started to tremble as the bloody scene in the Commander's office revealed itself to her.

The cosmetic holograms of the room depicting a log cabin in upstate New York was in disarray as the Commander's desk and chairs were displaced in what appeared to be a violent struggle. The smell of roast lamb was overpowered by the stench of drying blood and gunpowder.

Then, at the center of the chaos, WA found the body of Commander Elias sprawled out in a pool of blood and oil. The crimson Commander's coat and the dress shirt he wore under it were thoroughly stained black and red.

Six empty shells of .38 Specials littered the bloody floor beside him, along with the distinct shape of a loaded FNC assault rifle. Then, WA recognized the M1905 bayonet - the one that Springfield always had at her side - jutting out from the Commander's chest.

Neither Springfield nor FNC, however, where anywhere to be found.

 **To Be Continued**


	22. Final Entry - Notice of Resignation

**Prologue**

Administrative Wing

The Commander's Office

Dim red emergency lights illuminated the chaos of the Commander's office and the silhouette of the disgraced, grieving mother at the heart of it all. The body of her deranged husband - Commander Elias - laid dead before her. The bloodstained M1905 pattern bayonet that claimed his life stuck out from his chest.

A few minutes ago, the Commander struggled for his life when his lovely wedded wife pinned him to the floor and stabbed him through the heart. He kicked and screamed and flailed about helplessly for a minute or so, but the vengeful mother held him down and kept her bayonet buried in Elias' chest. She held the blade with just enough force to draw blood and prolong his suffering, turning every labored breath he drew into hell on earth.

Shock from the stab stole his consciousness within a minute. The light of life faded from his eyes in another minute after that. The grieving mother watched the final moments of her husband's life tick away until he drew his last breath.

The deed was done, she told herself.

Elias was dead.

She got her revenge, but the pain in her mechanical heart remained.

Her beloved daughter FNC was also forever lost.

All of the murderous intent that forced Springfield's hand started to retreat like waves that had crashed into a treacherous, rocky shore. It left her with a harrowing emptiness that gripped her mechanical heart and a realization that quickly dawned upon her.

She committed a crime - a crime that G&K would not forgive.

Just like her husband said, she would be a hunted woman - and so would WA and the rest of the dolls of Echelon 8. Her faith in G&K was thoroughly shaken and she was sure that Miss Helian wouldn't see the truth from her ivory tower either.

On top of that all, Elias erased the neural cloud backups of WA and the dolls who contracted Parapluie from G&K systems. The ability of those dolls to restore themselves in new bodies were taken away from them. Now, they were due to experience death as humans do.

A great, permanent unknown.

For Springfield however, her own death couldn't come quickly enough.

She was tired - tired of the life she had led - tired of the false smiles she wore - tired of the masks she had to hide behind. All those masks were torn away from Springfield, leaving her with an overwhelming emptiness. In the abyss of her own heart, only a single desire remained - to join her beloved adopted daughter in death.

That would be the last solace that she has before she ceases to exist.

Drawn to this somber thought, Springfield stood up where she knelt on the bloodstained floor. She picked up the empty revolver that her dead husband left on the desk and then went around to his drawers. There, she found a box of .38 Special ammunition.

Springfield felt the weight of each of the bullets as she slotted them into the cylinder one by one. When the cylinder was full, she set it back into position with a decisive click.

Armed with the weapon that killed her daughter, Springfield drew heavy breaths. Her mechanical heart was beating hard against her chest as she raised the gun and pressed it against the side of her head.

She closed her eyes and looked back to the eight months of her 'life', searching for moments of happiness that she could cling onto. If she was going to die, Springfield wanted to send herself off with a happy memory.

As she was doing so, the faces of the T-Dolls of her station who looked up to her and relied on her surfaced in the eye of her mind. The memories she shared with them were precious yet bittersweet.

Then, she saw a pale phantom of FNC facing her in the abyss.

That phantom looked straight into Springfield's eyes and repeated FNC's last words,

" _Onee-sama… help me, please! I… don't want to die_."

Those words drew Springfield from out of the abyss and gave her a sharp moment of clarity. Grave injustices had been done onto FNC and the girls of Springfield's station.

But when all was said and done, FNC wanted to live.

As Springfield realized this, the timeless record player in the Commander's office stirred on its own as if on schedule. It carefully turned the vinyl record over from Side A to Side B and then set the needle down once more. A familiar Aretha Franklin song started to play.

Even though the alarm sirens blared in the station, Springfield heard the song clearly and knew it's title by heart.

"It's Only A Paper Moon."

Springfield whispered to no one in particular. It was one of her favorite songs - and it was also the song that Mastermind sang to her when she contracted Parapluie.

That song sparked a hope in her mechanical heart. Perhaps there was still something she could do.

Until she knew for certain that she had done everything she could, Springfield knew that she would never find peace.

She wanted to grant her daughter's wish - even if it meant going to hell.

Possessed by that thought, Springfield lowered the revolver and holstered it on her sash. She then stepped over her dead husband's body and went over to FNC's corpse.

The grieving mother knelt down and gently closed the Belgian's terrified, albeit blank eyes. Then, she carefully held her dead daughter in her arms, cradling her as if she was still alive.

Springfield lifted FNC's body off of the bloodstained floor and let the Belgian's cold blood and oil soak into her clothes. A pained yet motherly smile then formed on her lips as she whispered to the corpse in her arms,

"It's okay, FNC-chan. Onee-san… I mean… Okaa-san is here for you. Mommy is here for you. I'll never leave you alone again. Okay?"

With that, Springfield carried FNC out of the Commander's office and into the darkness of the hall.

* * *

 **Tasteless**

 _Twenty-second Entry: Notice of Resignation_

* * *

Administrative Wing Annex

Station Brig

Isolation Block K, Cell 11

Architect sat quietly on a cushioned bench at the corner of her cell and leaned back against the concrete wall as she took a moment to rest.

When pandemonium broke out in the station a little while ago, M14 promptly interrogated Architect, demanding to know what in the world was going on. Architect, however, was just as lost as her twin-tailed jailor.

So, it turned into a fruitless interrogation. Architect said that she didn't know anything about the alarm, but M14 refused to believe her. The junior American doll quickly grew impatient and stormed out of the Isolation Block in frustration. She took her namesake rifle with her and decided that she ought to find answers on her own.

That left Architect under the close watch of M14's two remaining dummies - identical copies of the rifle doll who patrolled the premises with their weapons in hand.

Once she was alone again in her cell, Architect rubbed her chin and pondered.

If M14 was as lost as Architect thought she was, then the ringleader started to wonder if her past was finally catching up to her. She couldn't help but feel like Agent- the doll she idolized once upon a time - was sending a strike force to permanently shut her up. Architect figured that Agent didn't want the secrets of the Jupiter Cannons to fall into the hands of Griffon HQ - but that didn't explain why Agent deemed her to be expendable.

In any case, without her hybrid gun-and-rocket weapons system handy, Architect was just like any other unarmed doll: sheep meant to be slaughtered by SF assassins. The captive ringleader scoffed at the idea of being killed off by a lowly SF Vespid doll - or even, perhaps, an armored Dinergate.

Architect glanced at the dummies of her jailor and thought out loud,

"I wonder if Miss Hothead Twin-tails will protect me."

The two dummies turned their heads towards Architect, but gave no reaction to her musing. Architect clicked her tongue. She was sad that her joke fell flat on the dummies, but that joke was also half-meant.

After all, she did feel a sliver of sympathy for her jailor. More importantly, Architect didn't want to die.

As Architect was pondering about how she would be killed, the two M14 dummies suddenly stopped their patrols mid-stride. The both of them then dropped down face first at just about the same time.

That sight startled Architect at first, but she quickly noticed that the two dummies were still moving. One of them even started to snore.

The two dummies were still alive, but they were forced into a sudden slumber somehow. Architect furrowed her brow and deduced,

"Electronic Warfare…?"

The lights in the Isolation Block then flickered wildly for a moment, forcing Architect to wince and shield her eyes. When the lights settled down, however, the ringleader felt a presence beyond the bars.

Her bright pink eyes darted left and right and scanned the Isolation Block, searching for that presence. However, at first glance, she couldn't find anybody there.

Then, a wave of distorted light stirred before Architect's eyes and moved towards her. That wave then rose and revealed a curious figure beneath it - the adjutant of the station.

Springfield.

The adjutant was wearing her five-star thermoptic camouflage cape like a cloak that shrouded her presence. However, Springfield was also carrying the corpse of the Belgian doll called 'FNC'.

Even though FNC was the one who was dead, Springfield herself looked much worse for wear. Hardly any of the regal poise that Springfield carried with her even in battle remained. The proud, immaculate adjutant hung her head low and was stained in blood that wasn't her own.

She was but a shadow of her former self.

This decimated Springfield cradled FNC with one hand and kept her mostly under the veil of her cape. On the other hand, the doll wielded a peculiar .38 Detective Special revolver and aimed it at the ringleader.

Architect regarded the weapon and the devastated doll that held it and then sighed,

"You know, Miss Adjutant, I was expecting that Agent would be the one to come and kill me. Looking at you now, though, we're not too far off from that - are we?"

A frown then formed on her lips when she watched FNC's corpse. It gave her a good idea of what was truly happening in the station. So, with a rare sliver of sympathy, Architect spoke,

"Condolences."

"I don't give a damn about your condolences, Architect." Springfield promptly lashed, speaking with much more venom than she normally did, "I want you to tell me where I can find her. I want you to tell me where I can find Dreamer!"

Architect's token sympathy vanished as soon as Springfield said that name. The captured ringleader leaned back against the concrete wall and folded her arms as she warned,

"I think you may have to rethink your plan, Miss Adjutant. Dreamer's a cunning bitch - as I'm sure you already know. Griffin dolls or SF dolls - Dreamer doesn't care. She'll use them like pawns to get what she wants."

"I'm well aware." Springfield spat impatiently, "But she has something that I need - and I'm not going to rest until I get it."

The adjutant then looked straight into Architect's eyes and offered,

"Name your price, ringleader. I can break you out of here if you want."

A curious smirk then formed on Architect's lips as she considered the offer,

"You're really desperate aren't you?"

Springfield furrowed her brow and lashed,

"Don't test me, ringleader! Name your price and be done with it!"

Architect heaved a sigh and then crossed her legs. The captive ringleader then revealed,

"I'm not exactly in a rush to head back to Sangvis Ferri, you know. Agent's going to want me dead - and I'm pretty sure she'll let Dreamer run some god-awful experiments on me. Hell, she might even stick my core in that damn Dinergate project of hers. So, I'm perfectly happy to stay put here like the good girl that I am."

She then faced Springfield earnestly and made her request,

"All I want from you is a small favor, Miss Adjutant. If ever you come across Gager and Executioner - I want you to tell them that I won't be coming back to SF."

"Very well - you have my word. Is that all?"

Architect nodded. She then glanced at the two sleeping dummies on the Isolation Block floor and added,

"I really feel like if we all met in a different time and a different circumstance, all of us might have been able to be friends."

Springfield regarded the oddly earnest Architect and advised,

"But we have to play with the cards that are dealt to us in life."

Architect nodded again and then looked up to Springfield with a determined expression,

"That said, Miss Adjutant, listen closely. If you want to find Dreamer, then this is what you have to do."

* * *

Recreational Quarters

Outside the Cafe Springfield

WA's breath fogged up before her eyes as she rushed down the cobblestone path through the dormant garden of the Cafe Springfield. Snow continued to fall from the cloudy night sky as WA desperately searched for Springfield and FNC. However, her hope was muted.

Images of the horrifying scene in the Commander's office lingered in her mind in stark contrast to the white canvas of snow that was accumulating in the garden under the pale moonlight.

They made the German rifle doll reach for her red crocheted scarf as she thought out loud,

"Where the hell are you, Spring!?"

As WA lamented her situation, the snowstorm of Area S05 intensified, forcing the German to take shelter. She retraced her steps back to the front door of the Cafe Springfield and hid beneath its small awning.

WA tried to open the door, but it was still locked. A quick glance through the windows also showed her that there was nobody inside.

The Cafe Springfield was empty.

Weighed down by her worries, WA was just about to give up hope when she heard heavy-set footsteps coming through the snow-swept garden. Those footsteps drew the German doll's attention and she turned around to search for the source of the sound.

She found a figure obscured by the illusions of the thermoptic camouflage cape. Had it not been for the footsteps the figure left on the snow, WA would never have found her. More than that, that once glance was all that WA needed to recognize her.

So, the German rifle doll exclaimed,

"Spring!"

WA rushed out from the protection of the cafe's awning and braved the intensifying snowstorm to greet Springfield. She wanted to hold the adjutant in her arms and bask in her warmth again.

When WA approached the figure, however, she found that Springfield already had somebody else in her arms - the lifeless body of FNC.

The German rifle stopped in her tracks as a wave of sorrow rose and crashed against her unprepared mechanical heart. She was shaken to the core by the sight of the grieving Springfield and the dead doll she carried.

The scene she found in Commander Elias' office finally made sense, but a myriad of questions still surfaced in WA's mind. Her aching heart, however, held her tongue. She couldn't speak.

She couldn't even breathe.

Springfield trod slowly through the snow as she watched her protege's remorse and deduced,

"You saw what happened in the Commander's office, no?"

WA clenched her fists and sheepishly nodded.

The adjutant then stopped before WA and bluntly reported,

"Elias deserved to die, WA-chan. That cruel man queued us up for dismantlement and deleted our neural cloud backups. After that, he killed FNC-chan and rigged the Repair Bay machines to murder G36 and the others on the operating table. Then, as if that wasn't enough, he was planning to have you subdued - and he was going to rape you for getting involved with me."

WA's aching heart sank deeper now that she understood the truth. She never would have thought that a human commander would go to such lengths to hide his crimes.

Permanent death.

Ceasing to exist.

A point of no return.

Those were concepts that WA never thought about in the past.

As a T-Doll, she always held onto the hope that she could be restored to a new body if she fell in battle. Her neural cloud backup could just be uploaded into a new WA2000 unit and she would carry on without a second thought.

This new reality quickly weighed upon WA, extinguishing any hope that she may have held in her heart. At a loss for what else to do, WA helplessly lamented,

"If our backups are gone, Spring… then FNC-chan is gone. She's gone forever - so why are you still carrying her around like this?"

Springfield shook her head and then revealed,

"That may not be the case, WA-chan. You see, when FNC-chan and I were caught in Dreamer's trap, the ringleader was able to reconstruct my neural cloud as well as FNC-chan's."

As she continued to speak, Springfield held FNC tighter and the tone of her voice seemed strange,

"That's why my daughter is still alive, WA-chan. She's not in G&K anymore, but she's there - waiting for me to wake her up."

Springfield's words were sweet and motherly as always, but it teetered on the edge of an unhealthy obsession.

'Daughter?' thought the German rifle doll.

When did Springfield start calling FNC her daughter?

None of this sat well with WA, so she sharply protested,

"I don't know what's gotten into you, Spring. I don't know if Parapluie managed to break through my quarantine, but you have to snap out of this! What you're thinking of doing - that's practically suicide! There's no telling if you'll find Dreamer - let alone help you as well! This might all be a bug she planted in your mind to lure you into a trap!"

Springfield patiently listened to WA, but she was already determined to find the SF ringleader. The disgraced adjutant then spoke in a fatalistic tone,

"If Dreamer kills me, then I will accept my fate. That will be better than languishing in an Isolation Block while waiting for execution orders from Miss Helian's ivory tower."

She then wore a self-deprecating smile and added,

"Plus, if I leave, then you will have a scapegoat for what happened here tonight. You can make the case that I've been plotting to kill Elias all this time and that you were coerced into helping me do so. That will get you and Echelon 8 off the hook - and they won't be tried for crimes they didn't commit."

Tears started to form at the sides of WA's eyes. She shook her head fervently and adamantly refused Springfield's plan with all of her heart. WA raised her voice and demanded,

"So this is what you want to do, Spring? You want to be a martyr?

"I wish there was another way, WA-chan. I really do. However, I cannot sit still while knowing that there may still be a way to save my daughter - to save FNC-chan."

WA then laid her hand over her mechanical heart and bargained,

"Then… then take me with you, Spring! Didn't I say that if there's anything I can do to help you with - I won't hesitate to do so! If you're going to find Dreamer, then…"

"I can't take you with me, WA-chan - as much as I want to." Springfield interrupted with remorse, "Haven't I already told you that I can't lose someone as important as you to Sangvis Ferri tricks?"

"I know what you said, Spring. But what, then, do you want me to do!?"

Springfield then looked straight into WA's eyes as she wholeheartedly requested,

"I want you to take care of this station, WA-chan. These girls will need someone to guide them while I'm gone. I've always thought that you would make a great leader too - and it's not just because you have a five-star core. You live by my mantra just as much as I do."

WA gritted her teeth as tears rolled down her cheeks. The crestfallen German then recited Springfield's mantra that she memorized by heart,

" _The girls of our station… come first. Always._ "

Hearing this brought a bittersweet smile to Springfield's lips as she revealed,

"That's why I chose you to be my protege, WA-chan. If you're the one running the show, then I can leave with no regrets."

"Spring…"

"But there is another thing that I want you to have, WA-chan."

The adjutant cradled FNC again with one arm and then rifled through the pockets of her blue coat. She brought out a peculiar device that WA recognized,

"That's… that's the thing that Commander Elias always had with him."

Springfield nodded and placed it in WA's hands as she urged,

"Take this with you and keep it hidden from everyone else. I do not know what secrets lie in this device, but it holds incredible power that I cannot hope to wield. You, on the other hand, are more capable than I am. I believe you can do it, WA-chan."

WA held the device in her hand and looked at her own reflection on the blackened screen. The device looked quite similar to the tablet devices that each T-Doll had, but that particular unit made WA feel uneasy. Just by holding the device, WA felt a speck of the power that laid within.

It made her wonder just who in the world Commander Elias really was - why he had such a powerful device on his person - and why the device couldn't save him from Springfield's wrath.

As the German protege inspected the device, Springfield turned around and bid her farewell. She then started to walk down the snow-swept cobblestone path and passed by the side of WA.

"W-wait…!" The German doll urged.

She wasn't ready to say goodbye to Springfield just yet.

As a matter of fact, she didn't know if she was ever going to be ready.

WA just wanted to reach out to her beloved and hold onto her forever. So, the German pocketed the cryptic phone and started to reach out to Springfield.

When she did so, however, the loud crack of a rifle echoed from a distance in the silvered garden.

A well-aimed shot whizzed through the air and traced a line before WA's eyes. Her heart then skipped a beat as she watched that line strike Springfield in the back and pierce through her.

Blood and oil sullied Springfield's thermoptic camouflage cape, distorting its illusion that hid Springfield and FNC.

Red and black splattered onto the snow around Springfield as she fell down to her knees. However, despite the withering pain that gripped her entire body, the grieving mother refused to let go of her dead daughter.

Moments later, a furious cry resounded in the garden,

"TRAITOR!"

It was M14's voice, but it was starkly different from how she normally spoke. There was none of the happy-go-lucky tone or the juvenile enthusiasm that the junior American doll had.

WA whipped her head towards the direction of the voice and found M14 through the open window of the Administrative Wing hallway. M14 set her rifle with a five-star scope that reflected the shimmer of the pale moonlight peeking through the cloudy heavens.

The junior rifle doll adjusted her aim and was preparing to fire another shot, so WA cried out,

"Cease fire, M14! Cease fire!"

WA frantically waved to M14 and begged her to put the gun away. However, there were fires burning in the eyes of the 'War Goddess' that couldn't be quenched. That fire spread quickly through the junior doll's very soul as she roared,

"You get away, Wawa! That traitor isn't one of us anymore! Look - I can aim at her right now. I have her in my sights, but my gun isn't locking up like it should for friendly fire. She's with the enemy now!"

"W-what…!?" WA started, but M14 ferociously interrupted,

"I saw the Commander's office, Wawa. She killed Commander Elias, didn't she!? She's been plotting against him all this time, wasn't she!? Isn't that what you and FNC-chan and that traitor have been hiding from me!?"

M14's words cut through WA's heart like a knife. Everything she said was true, but she just couldn't accept the junior rifle doll's judgement.

It was at times like these that Springfield would have had gentle words to defuse the situation, but the rogue adjutant was silent.

Then, a strong wind blew through the garden and lifted the veil that covered Springfield and FNC in shadows. M14 regarded the star-crossed mother and daughter through the scope of her rifle.

She saw that Springfield was unbowed and was determined to rise back up again. The disgraced adjutant glanced back at her shooter with a stoic expression - one that told M14 that she was determined to leave and that she was prepared to die trying.

M14's rifle trembled in her hands as rage swelled in her aching mechanical heart.

Springfield was the doll that caused her the most pain, she told herself.

Springfield stole the adjutant's role and privilege from M14 even after her weeks of loyal service.

Springfield was the leader of the prestigious Echelon 1 even though M14 outclassed her in every battle.

Springfield endangered the lives of every doll in WESTCOM for a reason that remained deliberately hidden from her and everyone else in the station.

Now, to add insult to injury, Springfield was taking away the corpse of her best friend!

M14's memories of the happy times she shared with the Belgian doll before Operation Arctic Warfare surfaced in her mind and made her mechanical heart beat hard against her chest. Her fogged breath rose up to the heavens carrying silent curses for the so-called immaculate 'Goddess of Mercy'.

In M14's eyes, this false Goddess was none other than the Devil herself!

She was beyond redemption.

She was too far gone!

Filled with this twisted sense of justice and grief, M14 gnashed teeth and pulled the trigger again.

As soon as M14 did, WA rushed into action.

She dove towards Springfield and pulled her and FNC away from the line of fire. Instead, the vengeful bullet tore through WA's cheek and drew blood that painted the falling snow.

WA braved through the pain and embraced Springfield from behind. She deliberately shielded her from M14's sights held Springfield closely.

The German protege closed her eyes and buried her face in Springfield's snow-white hair. If she was also set up for dismantlement, then she wasn't recognized as a G&K doll anymore.

WA's presence wouldn't stop M14 from shooting them, so the German prepared for the inevitable third shot.

However, that shot never came,

M14's rifle fell silent.

In that tense lull, WA heard the beating of Springfield's mechanical heart. That sound told her that Springfield had already made up her mind and that she was prepared to do what needed to be done.

It told WA that even her words couldn't stop her anymore.

Defeated, WA let go of her beloved Springfield and then pressed on her earpiece. She steeled her heart and then called the junior doll to say,

"The Commander is dead. The adjutant has been compromised - and I am not a doll of Station 56586. You are the one in charge of this station now, M14-chan - so what happens next is entirely up to you. But please… please stand down and let Springfield go."

M14 gripped her rifle with great frustration and then retorted over the radio,

" _Why, Wawa? Why are you siding with the enemy?_ "

WA took a deep breath and then replied with a firmer voice,

"Because the girls of our station come first, M14-chan. Always. Please do this for my sake - as well as for FNC-chan's."

Her tone then faltered for a moment as she added,

"You're not the only one who's losing someone dear tonight."

When WA said this emotions stewing in M14's heart finally spilled over. The battle rifle then slipped from her hands and fell down onto the Administrative Wing's tiled floor with a heavy clatter.

The twin-tailed 'War Goddess' then fell down to her knees and bitterly wept.

...

Springfield heard the junior rifle doll's wails, causing her mechanical heart to ache. However, she covered herself and her deceased daughter beneath her camouflage cape once more. She then stood up on her own two feet and turned to her faithful protege behind her to say,

"Thank you for everything, WA-chan. I won't forget this."

WA wrapped her own arms around herself, trying to keep the remnants of Springfield's fleeting warmth with her. She couldn't bear to watch Springfield's back, so WA stared down at the bloodstained snow before her and begged,

"Promise me you'll be back, Spring..."

"WA-chan…" Springfield started somberly, "I don't want to make promises that I may not be able to keep."

"Promise me you'll be back!" WA raised her head and stubbornly demanded, "I don't care if you can't keep it - i just… want to hear it."

A sad smile formed on Springfield's lips as she replied,

"Understood. I'll be back, WA-chan. When I do, I want you to make me a chocolate cake - okay?

WA clenched her fists and then firmly answered,

"F-fine, I'll make you a chocolate cake. It will be the best chocolate cake you've ever had, Spring! The sweetest, most delicious chocolate cake in the whole damn world. It'll be so good that you won't ever think of leaving again!"

"Is that so?" Springfield hummed, "I'll be looking forward to it then, WA-chan."

As Springfield spoke, the snowstorm picked up in the garden and blew a relentless flurry that forced WA to shield her eyes.

Then, when the wintry gust subsided, WA found herself alone in the garden.

Springfield and FNC were gone.

 **The End**

* * *

 **Credits**

Author & Storyboarding

 _Elias_Pedro_

Editor & Consulting

 _079426_

Publisher

 _FFN_

 _Archive of Our Own (AO3)_

 _..._

Music References

"Au Champ D'honneur"

Based on the poem of John McCrae - 'In Flanders Fields'

...

"1812 Overture (With Cannons)"

Composed by Tchaikovsky

...

"Memories of You"

Composed by Benny Goodman

...

"'Raindrop' Prelude Op 28 No. 15"

Composed by Chopin

...

"It's Only A Paper Moon"

Performed by Aretha Franklin

...

Credits Song

"We'll Meet Again"

Performed by Vera Lynn

...

 **Dramatis Personae**

 _-G &K Station 56586-_

M1903 Springfield

FN FNC

WA2000

M14

Ribeyrolles

Gr G36

KP-31 Suomi

Steyr AUG

MP40

M3 Grease Gun

M1911

IDW

Negev

Mk. V Grizzly

Welrod Mk. II

Commander Elias

- _G &K Station 794-_

Commander Gentiane

RO635

Super Shorty

 _-G &K HQ-_

Helianthus

- _Sangvis Ferri_ -

Executioner (Model SP88/SP524)

Gager (Model SP21)

Architect (Model SPzh3000)

Dreamer (Model SPACA)

 **Special Thanks**

The Girls' Frontline subreddit

kpdiddy

Ggunuaaaak

L

Anon

StrangerJ

velocitystack

Azure Star Player

Doggieboo

DsCrystalEyes

awardedall

blue weekends

Green

That reviewer

HeeroYuy (Station XX137-)

Bishop1999 (Station XX5013)

Albia (Station XX2812)

Illindus (Station XX9431)

Primordial Inscriptor Z-09 (Station XX6328)

Tatergattler (Station XX008)

...

And of course, you.

* * *

 **Tasteless**

A Girls' Frontline Story

* * *

 **Epilogue**

February 8, 2063 - Past Midnight

Undisclosed Location

A weary Springfield carried her adopted daughter through a snowy field. More than a week had passed since the grieving mother escaped from the place she once called home with her daughter. That journey brought her out of Griffon-controlled S05 and into the desolate wilderness of Sangvis Ferri territory.

Large swathes of evergreen forests and long winding roads through deceptive hills and treacherous mountains stood between Springfield and her destination a place once called 'The Alps'. Armed with the .38 Detective Special revolver and the coordinates that the ringleader Architect gave her, Springfield set off on her journey.

Springfield managed to steal a small G&K 4x4 jeep to carry her through, but it ran out of fuel one bitter night ago. All the rations that she had prepared were just about to run out as well.

Trekking through the Alps on foot while carrying the corpse of a T-Doll took a heavy toll on the burdened Springfield. Snow, terrain, pain and hunger chipped away at her fierce determination, but she stubbornly pressed forward through the snow-swept abyss.

Her tired feet guided her to the ruins of a large, abandoned villa in the heart of the evergreen forest of the alps. Springfield managed to step through the threshold before she finally collapsed from fatigue.

Despite this, Springfield held onto FNC's corpse and refused to let her go.

As the grieving mother languished on the floor, she suddenly felt a shadow looming over her.

Springfield looked up from where she laid and found a familiar figure looking down on her.

"So, the two of us finally meet in person, Miss Springfield. I've been waiting for this moment."

...

...

...


End file.
